Ascension Book 2: Eternal
by megamatt09
Summary: Set two years after Book One, the rise to the top continues for Harry Potter as new challenges, new allies, and new women are brought before him. Harry/Kara/Karen/Faora/Diana/Multi.
1. Chapter 1

**It's January 2nd 2014(somewhere in the world). Do you know where your Ascension is? Oh wait, it's right here. **

On August 5th 1995, a warm breeze blew through the deserts of Las Vegas. The bright lights and the loud sounds of the city set the scene. There was a lot of yelling, cursing, and the honking of horns all around the Vegas Strip. There were people on the ground gambling away their entire fortunes, their houses, their cars, their entire livelihood. It was a chaotic scene where many stepped into Vegas hoping to strike it rich and left with nothing but the clothes upon their back, if they were fortunate.

Pamela Lillian Isley thought that she had walked into Vegas and hit the jackpot, which was something that many didn't get walk away with.

The seventeen year old female looked out onto the desert from the balcony of the hotel room that she and her lover were staying in. She had a healthy head of long red hair that framed her face then fell down to her middle back. She had pouty red lips that looked delicious enough to eat although there was still a bit of a shy smile that crossed her face and a look of unexplainable longing that appeared in her eyes at times, although it was really rare these days. She was more at ease with who she was now.

She wore a man's dress shirt that so big on her that it went down all the way to her knees. The shirt wrapped nicely around her developing breasts that were really starting to fill out over the last couple of years. It wrapped tightly around her delicious ass and from there her shapely stems extended down to the ground.

"I know it wasn't your dream wedding…."

"Funnily enough, my dream wedding only involved you, any other details were sketchy," Pamela stated, though she didn't turn around to face her husband at least not at the moment.

She felt a pair of extremely strong arms wrap around from behind her and that caused a feeling of utmost contentment to run throughout her body. The young redhead allowed a pleased sigh to escape her lips.

"Well, as long as the same general idea applies," His voice whispered in her ear which caused her to grow rigid and he smiled as he watched her shift nervously in his arms.

"It was every idea that I had in my head, all that and more," Pamela breathed as she relaxed back into him and his hands were underneath her breasts, but did not slide up any which was a tease that she was about to come undone from. "I can't lie; you're a man of your word Harry."

"You should know by now that I am," Harry said as he tightened his arms around her for a brief moment, before he spun his newest wife around so she could properly face him.

Bright green eyes met brighter green eyes as the two of them kept their gaze locked upon the other. There was a second where another pleasurable sigh escaped Pamela's lips as she watched Harry, nervousness flooding down her spine as Harry ran his hand down her back.

"Mine. Always and forever," Harry breathed in her ear as the two decided to make their next trip the bed.

"Always," Pamela agreed with him as she felt her body heat up with anticipation of what was coming next. "Two years since we had a chance to do this, it's been a long time."

Harry smiled. "Well, you should know that was before my second maturity and it's going to be even better than you remember."

Pamela was filled with even more anticipation at those words. Her first time was a bit awkward but now that she had a bit of experience underneath her belt and Harry had a lot more, it was going to be far more amazing this time. The seventeen year old female was pushed on the bed and prepared herself for Harry.

"And since this is our honeymoon, we should start with a bang," Harry offered to her as he brushed his hand through her hair.

"Or several," Pamela commented as he stroked her red hair and she smiled as she instinctively arched her hips up for eventual penetration.

"Yes, or that," Harry breathed as he planted his lips on the side of her neck, then laid several tender kisses against it. His teeth nipping at the skin ever so slightly as he marked her for his own.

Pamela sighed as Harry worked his magic and that's what his mouth was, it was pure magic, there was no two ways about that. Harry ran his hands all over her as he continued to kiss the side of her neck.

She knew that he was not going anywhere yet she wanted to keep him in place. His hands reached onto the long shirt that she was wearing and he pulled it off, to reveal the true show and the excitement that was about to begin filled her body.

**Smut/Lemon Begins. **

-PROFILE-

**Smut/Lemon Ends. **

Harry wrapped his arms around Pamela as she rested against his chest, an extremely satisfied smile on her face. The redhead looked up into the air and tried to sit up but she could not or perhaps would not move from her current location.

"Sore, but satisfied," Pamela murmured and she suspected that somehow, Harry was holding back.

The thought of what he could do to a female at full strength both scared and aroused Pamela. She drifted off to sleep with erotic thoughts about eventually being able to experience it dancing through her head.

It was something amazing to think about, and sometime soon she'd be able to experience it.

Sooner than she thought.

That was the tired premonition that echoed through her head as she faded off, very satisfied.

* * *

**Chapter One: Two Years Later. **

Time had this tendency of passing rather quickly. It seemed like it was only yesterday that Harry was trying to escape the asylum that was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and get into the actual world, a huge world filled with promise and possibilities. Not a group of people who largely kept their heads in the sand like an ugly ostrich for the most part, and refused to come up for any air. If it did not happen in their world, it did not count.

That world, Harry could do without.

That world, Harry more or less escaped and he was extremely happy about of that fact.

Harry Potter or rather Har-Zod, was not normal and that was a fact that he embraced wholeheartedly. As far as he was concerned, anyone who longed to be anything but extraordinary were misfits and should be avoided at all costs.

He thought about all of the things that he excelled at. He got the highest scores on his NEWTs in the entire history of Hogwarts. In fact, he took NEWTs for classes that had not been offered in Hogwarts at least in a hundred years, if not more. He wanted to be qualified in everything. After that he proceeded to get three Doctorates in three vastly different subjects over the course of three years.

Yet that was merely but one thing that he was planning do in his future.

He was currently lying in the bed of the master bedroom of Blackgate Manor in Gotham City, although it was one of the many properties that he had in the city and he was acquiring a few more in locations that he was going to head off to.

He felt something large and warm wrapped around his manhood as he was woken up in half of a daze. He saw Karen and Faora in bed with him. These girls were two of his Alpha Wives.

Faora was his older sister, she hailed from Kryton originally, the biological daughter of General Dru-Zod and Ursa. She had silky black hair that fell to her shoulders and alluring ice blue blue eyes that stared down at him. Her face was absolutely gorgeous and she used that fact to lure men into a false sense of security. She had large d-cup breasts, a flat and toned stomach that one could run their hands over, along with an alluring belly button. Her ass was tight and toned, amazing, and her legs were shaped quite nicely, long and soft but deceptively muscular. She worked hard for her body; she was a pinnacle of female perfection.

Kara Zor-L, who went by the alias Karen Starr was an alternate version of one of his other Alpha Wives, Kara Zor-El. She had short blonde hair that lovingly framed her face and the most amazing blue eyes that could burn a hole through people if they annoyed her. Presently they were filled with lust. One of her most defining feature was her breasts which needed a custom made bra to be contained. She had a sensual but also muscular frame. Her smooth stomach was without a blemish. Her ass was shapely and amazing, along with legs to die for and sexy feet.

"Morning, Har, hope you enjoy your wake up call," Faora breathed into his ear before moving downwards and then she proceeded to blow on another part of his body.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

-PROFILE-

**Smut/Lemon Ends. **

Now that they got their morning fun out of their system, Karen, Faora, and Harry rested against each other on the bed, basking in the afterglow of that amazing round of sex.

"As always, above and beyond the call of duty," Faora breathed huskily as she ran her hands down his waist and offered a smile.

"I think that some breakfast is in order," Harry offered to the two females Kryptonians who smiled at that, but then shook their heads, whilst breakfast would be great, they were not completely prepared to move from the rather comfortable position they placed themselves in.

"The merger should be ready before too long," Karen informed Harry.

"You and Faora have been working hard at it over…."

"Seems like two years doesn't it?" Faora asked with a smile on her face as she stroked his abs. She thought about going down further, but that could wait for later, they had to get this business out of the way, otherwise it would never get done. Thanks to the time dilation charms, they'd been going at it for a very long time already.

And that was the way that they preferred it.

"Well, we're nearly at the end of that tunnel," Karen offered as she took her turn, running her fingers up and down Harry's side as she pressed her breasts against the side of his face. Harry shifted to rest his head upon them. "The RAO Corporation is becoming more then an idea with each passing day."

"Yeah, so much so that we're getting the wrong kind of attention," Faora commented to Harry as she looked at him and he nodded.

There was no need to say it, even though Karen decided to clarify the point.

"Lionel Luthor."

That was very true.

"He's been nosing around for information about us as of late," Faora stated to Harry and she smiled a vibrant smile. "I think he might feel threatened."

'_Good,' _Pamela offered through the bond link. It was no secret that she was not very fond of Lionel Luthor in any sense of the word.

'_We've slowly been buying up LuthorCorp stock as well,' _Lily chimed in.

'_Correct,' _Harry said as he remembered it with picture perfect clarity, they'd been buying up LuthorCorp stock slowly through various different trusts, funds, and shell companies for several years. Though in some ways it felt like the plan to eventually take control was still in it's infancy.

The truth was that he had been buying some of the stock ever since he was in Hogwarts, which might as well have been a lifetime ago. It had been slow going getting everything in order.

'_We're looking to buy up a little bit more at a time, trying to make sure that it's nothing overt,' _Jaime offered as she was glad that Luthor was being undermined when at all possible. She learned enough about the man to realize that Lionel Luthor in all forms was quite the conniving bastard.

'_Good stick with the plan,' _Faora said swiftly.'_We've got a lot of irons in the fire right now.'_

Harry smiled, if that was not the truth, he did not know what was.

'_Yeah, we do at that,' _Harry offered in that moment._ 'Lots of business deals on the table.'_

'_Good, that's excellent,' _Faora stated, she was excited that were a lot of deals in the works and what they could potentially bring towards Har-Zod's inevitable Ascension.

'_Looking forward to seeing how they pay off,' _Karen offered but then Harry had another thought that did not swim to mind immediately although Faora half sensed it.

'_There's another problem that we have to deal with,' _Faora reminded Harry and there was no need for her to elaborate.

'_Yes, I know,' _Harry replied to her in a frustrated voice._ 'It seems like our friend on the Wayne Board of Directors doesn't seem to want to follow basic orders.'_

'_It does seem that way,' _Karen stated as she brought everyone who might be listening in on the bond up to speed. _'So are you going to take control?_

Harry's smile grew calculating.

"Yes, now's the time to take control," Harry offered to both of the females on the bed. "Fredrick thinks that he's going to go behind our backs because we are preoccupied regarding other things."

Faora smiled. "Well he's going to be stepping down very soon, because he's been there for a long time. We've got to make sure that the rest of the board knows that we're there and we mean business."

"And your arrival just happens to coincide with the rumors of Bruce Wayne's return."

Karen offered that statement but Diana piped in with an urgent voice through the bond link. _'Isn't there a rumor that he died a while back, or that he was declared dead? I mean I'm sure you've read it…'_

'_Yeah, I've read it,' _Harry confirmed in a steady voice and there was a moment of silence that coursed through the bond. _'I've read it but I don't believe everything that I've read, as you well know.'_

'_That's the truth, don't believe everything that you've read, because there's a lot of fiction in the media ,' _Faora commented as she directed the conversation back to the matter at hand. The dark haired woman sighed deeply as she switched tactics. '_But we're getting off the subject that we were on.'_

'_Right, the Potter Steward, despite the fact that no matter how concise we make our directions. He feels the need to take creative liberties with said directives and the direction that we want the company to take,' _Harry thought as he paused._ 'It's almost like he's trying to take advantage of the fact that we've got our attention elsewhere.'_

'_No, we're focused no matter how much he wants to delude himself,' Faora thought to him. 'We've always had our eye what he was doing. He just didn't give us a reason to take a closer look at his misdeeds until now.'_

'_So the Potter seat on the board of directors is going to fall under firmer control, this is the Potter family legacy in some ways. Even though the name Wayne is stamped on the marquee, my Great-Grandfather and Grandfather invested heavily in the company providing a lot of the funding Alan and Patrick Wayne used to expand it into the corporate behemoth it is today' _Harry added.

He thought about the plans for a bit longer and he was about to get up to have some breakfast. Faora and Karen slipped off into the shower as well.

Harry pondered, this was a week before his seventeenth birthday, which was the big one, the third maturity, the one where he would have all of the benefits of an adult wizard and also the slowed down aging, although the point was moot given his Kryptonian gifts underneath the yellow sun.

He began to prepare for the next stage of his life.

* * *

"First maturity will be coming up for Clark in a few years...Yes, around fourteen years old...His powers will start kicking in in big way," Kara said as she paced around the living room, speaking on the phone with Martha Kent. "Yeah, it's much later for non-magical Kryptonians. It really depends on how much his body assimilates to the yellow solar radiation that is at the root of his powers."

Kara waited for a second.

"Super speed, well we already know about that. Yeah in Harry's case his intelligence and heat vision kicked in first apparently," Kara offered her. "Yes, we know about the strength too….well I figured that you'd have a few busted door frames."

Kara smiled at that, her cousin would have to learn how to properly turn on and off his strength at will.

"Right now it doesn't seem to be much of anything that Jonathan and I can't handle," Martha informed Kara over the phone. "But by the way you're talking, this is just the beginning."

"Yes, fourteen, eighteen, and twenty one, three ages where Clark's powers might go through fluctuations," Kara offered to Martha.

"The three maturities that you told me about?" Martha asked.

"Yes," Kara answered in affirmation.

"Lily mentioned the three maturities for witches and wizards to me once," Martha offered. "This is only slightly different but I think that I can handle it."

"Have you been in touch with Lily since she came from the dead?" Kara asked her morbid curiosity getting the better of her.

"I've talked to her, yes," Martha responded but the woman paused. "Although the way she told it, she wasn't technically dead."

"Yes, though that's a technicality," Kara agreed, there were times where she was not about to try to wrap her head around the magic of magic and she'd been studying it for half of her life. "Anyway, I'm sure you're busy. If anything comes up with Clark. Anything that's out of the ordinary….just call me, please, I'll walk you through it or come down there."

"I'm sure Jonathan and I could handle anything but….I know your number and if I can't reach you that way well….there's the other way You gave me to reach you," Martha replied.

"Has Clark encountered any of the green rocks?" Kara asked nervously.

"No not yet."

"Let's hope not because they affected Harry pretty badly, but they might affect Clark more strongly since he was born on Krypton and he doesn't have natural magical immunity like we do," Kara warned her.

The cure was tuned to Kara, Karen, Faora, and Harry so it might remove Clark's powers, which were a bit different from theirs. His biology weren't based in sorcery unlike the quartet of them. Jor-El's logical DNA and magic mixing would very likely cause the universe to collapse upon itself.

"Well, we'll see, take care, and I hope you and Harry will be able to stop by sometime," Martha told her.

Kara smiled at the thought of it. "Yes, we should be able to stop by sooner rather than later. Don't worry about it Martha."

Speaking of Harry, he was standing there as Kara said her goodbyes to Martha.

"Hey, Kara," Harry offered as he pulled one of his Alpha wives into a huge hug and planted a burning kiss upon her lips. The blonde eagerly returned it as Harry pressed her youthful body against his. "How are you?"

"Fine," Kara responded but she decided that it was now time to share some bad news with him. "It appears that Hermione had decided to take up residence in the main library."

Harry took this matter in stride, given that it was Hermione.

"Looks like she's putting her new degree in Library sciences to good use," Harry said with a smile on his face, although there was times where he honestly wondered if he would be finding a corpse behind a stack of books one day.

Kara frowned at Harry. "It might not be a bad idea to check on her and make sure she hasn't decomposed in the library?"

"Well, I'd know if she's died, I do have spells warning me of such a thing," Harry offered as he sighed "I might have to stage an intervention because she could be relapsing back into old habits."

'_Oh god, I thought we broke her of this,' _Amanda thought in exasperation.

'_It seems that getting her degree has given my daughter a new lease on her obsessions,' _Charlotte chimed in.

Harry figured that was the case but he decided to confront Kara on something before he forgot.

"So, my birthday's coming up next week," Harry stated casually.

The blonde figured that this would be coming.

"If you're going to say that you…."

"No, I'm not going to say that but normally I can get a sense of what's going on but everyone seems to be especially mysterious about it this year and I'm not sure how much I like that," Harry commented dryly to the blonde.

Kara thought that if he kept pressing it would blow the surprise and she decided to take action in order to divert his attention.

"I'm sure you've had a rough last couple of weeks," Kara stated as she dropped down to her knees and placed her hands on the edge of his pants and started to unbuckle them. "I think that it's time for you to unwind and relax, don't worry, I'll help you."

Before Harry could say anything or try and prevent Kara from misdirecting his attention from the subject, her hand reached into his pants and began to fish him out. He decided that he would find out when the time was right, right now, he was going to enjoy his wife and her talents.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

-PROFILE-

**Smut/Lemon Ends. **

Kara was draped over the coffee table with a satisfied expression on her face, as Harry rested back on the couch with smile on his face. Her expression got goofier.

"You know, you brought this upon yourself," Harry offered as he saw Kara draped over the coffee table, her breasts pressed into the table and her legs still spread as she looked over her shoulder with even more burning "fuck me" eyes than ever before.

"Yes, I know I did," the blonde panted as she rested back on the table, her legs spread and she was willing for more, she was always willing for more with that stud.

"You do realize that you're insatiable," Harry commented as he scooped Kara up and pushed her back onto the couch.

"Can you blame me?" Kara asked as she felt herself moisten in anticipation for more.

He ran his hands down the blonde's body and smiled.

"No, not with me, not in the slightest."

Harry smiled and prepared to fuck her brains out. Again.

* * *

Harry had to admit that there was a liberating feeling after he was put through the paces and he let out the breath to signify the end of a training session.

He held up his left hand with a watch strapped around his wrist, it was in place, secure, and that was the way that he liked it. There was a practical reason why he had this watch upon his wrist. Contrary to popular belief, it was not for decoration. The young wizard also wore a sleek set of black battle robes that was made of some of the finest material on the planet, allowing for both practical movement and protection at the same time.

Despite the fact that they had been undergoing a training session which was a combination of transfiguration, charms, and other defensive magic, with Harry varying up the attacks when he could. It was all about switching up the assault.

He also mixed in a degree of physical attacks. Faora mentioned it to him in passing and he'd agreed, that he had been falling back too much on the old standby of using magic exclusively in a fight. The Hogwarts education was very limited in the sense that without their little sticks, most people were lost.

Not Harry but still even without the sticks, he always assumed that there would eventually be someone out there that was stronger than him. Therefore, he was going to keep getting better and become better than his best.

Giovanni Zatanna observed Harry and as daughter as well who he had tested earlier. She had come a long way since the time that she started with him. During her initial lessons, Zatanna collapsed in bed the moment that she had finished. That changed as she was able to push herself to new levels.

Harry was an interesting case study.

It was partially because of his unique heritage, although the more Giovanni looked back, the more he figured that it was because he was extremely powerful.

There was something special within Harry Potter and it was hard not to deny that fac.

Flamel mentioned that fact to him a while back. Giovanni smirked at the thought of the old man. He swore every year that this was going to be the year that he was going to give up the ghost on life.

So far he remained steadfast and alive, ready to cling on just as he had been during all that time.

From one living legend to another, Giovanni had thrown everything that he had at Harry Potter but the wizard had just kept coming back. The man had found himself glad that this was an exhibition for if it was not, the outcome would not be favorable for him.

"And stop."

Harry did stop although he did not break a sweat. Though he did give Giovanni credit for trying to give him a work out and allowing him to push himself to the limits. It was just that his constant workouts with his girls both in and outside of gym put him into the best shape possible. In some ways, being bonded to so many women had made his magic and his reserves even stronger. That much was for certain as determination flooded through his green eyes.

Zatanna watched her husband to be with a bright smile on her face. She felt that working with him, alongside her father had let her get a better handle on her own magical abilities. She did struggle although there was something inherent to her that was really strong and Harry encouraged her to bring out those abilities and her potential to its fullest.

Harry smiled as he took a step back.

"An excellent duel," Harry offered. Maybe it was just him but there was something about a good duel that really allowed him test his limits that put him in quite the good mode.

"I would have to agree, you've improved by leaps and bounds," Giovanni offered and then he quickly added. "Both of you."

He would have to say that Harry was already pretty good to start with but now he was better than acceptable. In fact, one could say that he exceeded all expectations.

Harry smiled at him. "So same time next week?"

Giovanni decided that this would be the best opportunity to slip the news to Harry. "I believe now it's the time for a parting of the ways between the two of us as far as our lessons are concerned."

Harry smiled as he figured this was coming although he did not know when.

"I've taught you everything that I could potentially teach you and it would be a waste of your time and talents if I kept you here," Giovanni offered and Zatanna raised an eyebrow. "The same goes for you as well, my daughter."

Zatanna blinked standing there stunned, she never thought that this day would come but it was here it was.

'_And just think, I was getting used to the lessons,' _Zatanna offered but Harry smiled at his intended.

'_Only took you, what three years or so?' _Harry asked her.

'_Something like that, yes,' _Zatanna thought to him with a smile across her face.

Despite the fact that they weren't completely bonded, the intent to be married was more than strong enough to get the bond link between the two established and allowed Zatanna to hop on the Collective network. They had done some mild sexual activities although nothing that could be considered to be sex in the traditional sense of the word.

Zatanna had another reason to celebrate, as she just graduated high school and that thought put a smile on her face. She did so early and with top honors. When one took into consideration what she was doing with her father and later Harry tutored her a little bit on lost forms of magic that were not even present on Earth. That was slow going but Zatanna thought that she was getting a natural affinity for it.

"So what do you plan to do now that you're out of school?" Harry asked her.

Zatanna thought about that, she had more than a few options in the back of her mind that she was mulling over and she turned to face Harry properly.

"I'm not quite sure," Zatanna offered as she pondered the thought that roamed through her mind. She had many options and she had to think about them extremely carefully. "I was thinking about going on tour with my father now that I'm out of school. Of course there's something else, that we've got to talk about."

Harry knew exactly what she was talking about.

"So the wedding…."

"I think that a good date would be sometime in August," Zatanna commented to Harry.

"That would be the perfect date," Harry concluded with a smile as he pulled his intended into a tight hug.

Of course, both of them had a silent agreement that they would have done it sooner but Giovanni was insistent that his daughter get married the traditional way. Harry would sooner have gone off to Vegas to get married and Zatanna was in agreement with that.

Zatanna watched as her father slipped off to take a call in the other room.

"Wow, this is….it just feels like I've started a new chapter in my life," Zatanna commented as Harry watched her with a smile as she scooted onto his lap.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and the dark haired woman laid her head down on his shoulder with a smile.

"So, are you getting everything ready?" Zatanna asked him.

"Yes, the Wayne situation….."

"I've met him, when I was younger, it was a lifetime ago it seems," Zatanna said to Harry and the wizard smiled.

He met Bruce at Cambridge and when he did, he figured as many did that he would just be a vapid playboy, but there was much more to him than met the eye. In fact it seemed like Harry and himself could be too sides of the same coin. Of course, it was all about the masks that they wore. The young woman closed her eyes as Harry planted his lips on the back of her neck.

"You just….ah those should be…." Zatanna breathed as he continued to kiss the back of her neck and Harry stroked her hair.

"They should what?" Harry asked as he started to suck on the back of her neck and ran his fingers down the back of her neck.

"Oh, they should be registered as weapons…." Zatanna managed as Harry smiled before he begain nipping lightly at the skin on the back of her neck.

"Keep that up and I might not be able to…OH!...wait."

Zatanna shifted to straddled Harry's waist. Causing a smile crossing his face as he looked into her beautiful eyes.

"Are we going to give up the pretext of waiting?" Harry offered Zatanna and a smile crossed her face and she leaned towards him.

"Maybe if you play your cards right, Har," Zatanna purred in his ear as the two of them went down. "Although, as you know, there are certain things that we can still do."

"If it's in the mind, it doesn't technically count in the eyes of magic," Harry offered to Zatanna with a huge smile on his face.

"Yes, let's get our asses to a warded room," Zatanna offered and Harry scooped her up.

"My house or yours?" Harry asked to her.

Zatanna paused for a second and offered him a smile.

"Why not both?"

Magic was wonderful in many ways.

* * *

Harrison John Evans might not have been the first of Harry Potter's duplicates, but he was the longest lasting, and that made him much stronger than the rest. In some ways right now he was slightly stronger then the original. He served a purpose that was beyond sexual gratification of the many, many, females that were currently at his beck and call.

His name might not have been the most original in the world either but it was a practical one and served as an alias that he could use for his business ventures.

He was walking to one of his main offices in London where he set up shop, although he would be in the company of several beautiful women within a matter of minutes. That was how all versions of Harry Potter rolled, the more attractive women he surrounded himself with, the better it was.

The first woman that he met was a seventeen year old girl who had short shoulder length blonde hair that framed her face lovingly and alluring blue eyes. She had high and delicate cheekbones that showed her beauty and aristocratic nature. Her lips were a rosy red color. She wore elegant white robes that wrapped around the upper half of her body tightly, to show her amazing rack. She had a smooth stomach, long legs, and a shapely ass, and she was really growing into her body, already having one that most super models that would be envious of.

"Hey, Harry," Daphne commented as she greeted her husband with a kiss and Harrison returned it, pulling her into a tight hug, pressing her breasts against his chest.

"Hey, Daph," Harrison commented as he ran his fingers through the back of her hair and slowly stroked her blond locks.

She was not the only female that was there.

Another woman turned up with longer blonde hair that fall to her mid back and striking blue eyes. She was dressed in a tight white t-shirt that made it look like her breasts were about ready to burst out. The top was low cut and showcased her amazing cleavage. She wore tight black pants that wrapped around her ass tightly. She had an amazing body and she nearly tackled Harrison into the wall.

Harrison spun her around instead and pinned her against the wall, kissing her hard in the process. The woman sighed as she felt the pleasure of his lips.

"You know it's a wonder that I get any work done with you females around."

Lavender Brown offered him a saucy smile and a wink at his words. "Don't pretend you don't like it."

"Well be careful, because if I see you girls getting too far out of line. I'll more than likely see to it, that you're tied up and spanked until you cry for mercy, of which there will be none."

This was a statement that was given by another arrival who had dark hair and alluring violet eyes. She had a smooth face, with a wicked expression etched onto it that was a mixture of mirth and lust. She had pouty red lips that were good for various tastes. She wore a tight black body suit that hugged every curve she had to offer, showcasing her massive breasts, her tight ass, and her long legs.

She was Bellatrix Lestrange, the former most faithful follower of the Dark Lord Voldemort, although she had turned to the other side when she experienced the wonders of a certain part of Harry's body. She stuck close by to Harrison in her role as his official bodyguard.

"Well you do a great job in guarding my body," Harrison offered Bellatrix.

"Yes, and sometimes she does so very obsessively."

A brunette with amazing blue eyes joined them. She had a black top that stretched around the upper half of her body and tight black pants that fit around her shapely ass.

"Lindsey," Harrison stated as he wrapped his arms around another one of his girls, Lindsey Preston. After graduating from Cambridge with high honors, she took a job as assistant to Harrison.

"Good to see you too," Lindsey said as she pulled herself into him and Harrison kissed her deeply. She paused and another smile escaped her lips. "And it's even better to taste you."

Harrison smiled. "It always is."

Bellatrix informed Harrison of the news. "Narcissa and Andromeda are on their way here, my Lord."

"Excellent," Harrison commented, he was looking forward to talking to the two other Black Sisters. They had been grooming replacements at the Ministry for their eventually departure although it would take some time.

"Present and accounted for actually," Narcissa announced as she flew into Harrison's arms and Harrison grabbed her around the waist, kissing her on the mouth hard. The blonde felt his tongue work into her mouth.

"Don't hog him, Cissa," Andromeda protested and Narcissa decided to communicate with her sister through the bond link.

'_You'll have your turn Andi,' _Narcissa persisted in a stubborn voice.

Andi pushed her out of the way and grabbed Harrison before pushing her husband against the wall, and kissing him hard. Harrison returned it eagerly.

"Oh, am I late to the party?"

That was the voice of the newest arrival to their little group. She had long dark hair that she currently had tied back. Her soulful brown eyes twinkled with mirth. The black top that she wore stretched around a huge set of breasts, and she had a black skirt that was modest, yet showed a hint of the treasures underneath. She wore a pair of black stockings that stuck to her legs like a second layer of flesh.

"No, Charlotte, not at all," Harrison told the woman, as Charlotte Edwards-Potter formerly Granger, grabbed him around the waist and she shoved her tongue into his mouth with a simmering kiss.

The two got it out of system before it was time to get down to business and Harry decided to turn to Narcissa.

"So how are things at the Ministry?"

"About as well as any government could be," Narcissa commented as she inclined her head. "There are still some pureblood idiots causing a stir but they've been negated with the new laws that have been passed. Everyone is put on somewhat equal footing but no one is going to get in a more favorable position unless it's earned."

"Yes, they really can't pull the Muggleborns don't know the world card, when Magical Heritage is now a class and mandatory for all Muggleborns," Andromeda chimed in.

"Just like Muggle Studies will be for all Magical borns," Harrison added. "Minerva is trying to arrange for actual Muggles who are in the know of the magical world to come in and give lectures."

"I'm sure that's going to go over really well with the old crowd," Lindsey stated, she had been let in on the secret sometime back although she figured that it explained quite a lot. Then again, there was a lot of weirdness that was in the world or really the world in general. She just was along for the ride.

"Well who gives a fuck what those douchebags think?" Bellatrix asked and with logic like that, it was really hard to argue that much, if at all.

"Well, you won't have any argument about that one at all," Charlotte offered with an amused expression.

"I didn't think that there's even a possibility that an argument could be found against," Bellatrix offered.

He allowed the females to talk business for a moment but Harrison had another person that he was expecting to show up and she never missed an appointment.

She still had three minutes and she appeared three seconds later standing in the shadows.

"You very nearly snuck on me that time," Harry told Nyssa as she stood in the shadows.

"Well then next time I'm going to have to do my best to ensure that it's not nearly," Nyssa commented lightly as she gave him a passionate greeting.

The woman had long dark hair that fell down her back. She had gorgeous green eyes that were a different shade than Harry's. Her face was that of an angel such it would lure men into a false sense of security so that would underestimate how formidable she was until it was too late. She wore a tight black top that stretched over her D Cup breasts and rode up an inch to show the tantalizing flesh beneath the top.

Harrison had her pinned up against the wall and kissed the daylights out of her. She returned the kiss with hungry desire, her eyes closed in pleasure, as the two of them swapped spit with each other.

He backed off, as Nyssa slumped up against the wall with a sigh that escaped her mouth.

"So, how are things?" Harrison asked her.

Nyssa was only too happy to inform him.

"My sister's project is starting soon but otherwise it's business as usual," Nyssa told Harrison and there was a second where he corked an eyebrow.

There was no need for her to elaborate further, because Harrison knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Narcissa, how are things at the Ministry?" Harrison asked the youngest Black Sister. "With your job?"

"Rita is very nearly groomed as Press Secretary, so I can move on to other pursuits," Narcissa informed Harrison.

Harrison smiled. "Right, right, I figured that you would be moving on soon and how's Nym?"

"After threatening to do so for about a year, I think she's finally pulled the trigger," Andromeda replied to him. "As of today, she handed in her two week notice. Although Amelia gave her a paid vacation the last two weeks so she's pretty much gone."

"Right, She's was grumbling about going to join Prime in Gotham when I last spoke to her," Harrison agreed with a smile on his face.

"That's excellent," Andromeda confirmed , she figured that if her daughter was wasting her time at the Ministry, then it was for the best that she did something else.

"Yes," Harrison agreed.

There was a lot to do but he knew that if he kept busy, he would get the majority of it done in no time flat, at least that's what his intention was.

There were always many ongoing projects and they would kept piling up but one did not punch a time clock when they prepared to improve the world.

* * *

While Harrison had business to take care of, Harry did as well. He was hunched over the desk in his office study, going over several pieces of paperwork that required his personal attention.

There was an interesting sight standing across from him which made it very difficult to do the work necessary. Normally he would greet such a sight with encouragement but he had plenty of work to get accomplished.

Fleur Delacour was with him in his office. She was dressed in an extremely enticing French Maid's outfit. The top of the uniform low cut to show off her cleavage. It was through the sheer force of will that it did not give way to show her DD Cup breasts.

The skirt was another matter entirely.

Harry suspected that the skirt was an experiment in how short Fleur could get it, before it could be considered indecent. Of course one could go back and forth all day about what might be considered indecent. It was a quality that was up for a fair amount of cultural debate.

The fact of the matter was that her skirt was so short currently, that one could almost see her panties. And if Harry moved his head at a certain angle, there was no almost about it, he could see her lacy and very skimpy set of white panties. A pair of sexy stockings matched it and she had heels on as well which raised her up into the air, making her tight ass look higher.

It was hard to keep his mind on his work but somehow through sheer force of will, Harry was getting it done. He had an iron will as he watched the young Veela's bum slightly swaying from one side to the other as she did the dusting around the office. He supposed that she could do it the magical way and be done in three seconds flat but Fleur insisted that she do things the normal way, to immerse herself in more mundane culture.

At first the swaying of her ass was subtle, but as the time passed she was shaking her ass more and more towards him. Harry caught her looking over her shoulder a couple of times with a smoldering grin.

'_She's cruising for one, isn't she?' _Amanda chimed in causing Harry to snicker.

'_Yes, she is,' _Gabrielle commented as she shook her head._ 'Tart.'_

Ginny offered her two cents in on the bond link. _'You do realize that's your sister that you're talking about.'_

'_My point still stands,' _Gabrielle offered as she folded her arms as if daring anyone else to contradict her. Thankfully there was no one who was going to be brazen enough to do so. The blonde brushed her hands over the top of her head and there was a knock that indicated that Harry had to tag out of the bond link to take care of some business.

Sersi, the princess of the goblin nation and the official Gringott's account manager to Harry Potter, turned up to greet him.

"Hello, Harry, I trust you have been well," Sersi commented as she leaned towards Harry and he met her lips with his in a tender kiss.

"Very well, thanks," Harry offered the goblin princess who shifted a tiny bit. "So how are you…."

"I'm fine," Sersi told him. All the work that the Potter businesses required and all of the businesses under his watch had not been easy to keep track of. It was fortunate that Sersi had a dedicated team in place that would help her keep all of these things. "I'm just doing all of the work that you've had set up for me."

"I hope it isn't too much," Harry told the female goblin as he made a few more notes about a proposal that he was working on.

Fleur's ass continued to shake to the right, to the left as her skirt almost appeared to get shorter.

Sersi was amused by Fleur's antics or at least what passed as amused for a goblin. "Yes….I'm sure it might be too much for human hands but we goblins enjoy a challenge."

"And that's what I like about the goblin nation, no matter what, they are up to face the challenge," Harry told the goblin princess who looked flushed.

"Well some might be interested in having a more intimate relationship," Sersi hinted towards Harry as she leaned over the desk. She had picked up a few human mannerisms that would get her chewed out by the goblin elders, including her father.

But the goblin elders weren't here, were they?

"Well if there's a few more like you…."

"Well no one is exactly like me, but there are some that are close enough, goblins that might be considered to be freakish by what our races standards pass for in regards beauty," Sersi commented and it was with that statement that she pulled a face. Goblins had a cracked sense of what was good looking.

"Well, I'm sure they'll fit in, quite nicely," Harry said as he was momentarily tripped up by the shaking of Fleur's ass as she wiggled it more and more.

"So, I need you to read these, just standard documents, but read through them," Sersi advised him, even though Harry did not need such advice. Only a moron would not read what they signed and Harry was far from a moron.

Harry did read the documents, with the Fleur show going on around him as she continued to shake her ass while cleaning the bookshelf. A smile crossed over his face as he read the documents.

"In order, to the letter, not that I'd expect anything less from you," Harry offered as he scratched his signature on the dotted line.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter, sir," Sersi told him in a professional voice although her actions were less than professional as she leaned up and planted a kiss on his lips. Harry eagerly returned the kiss.

"You're quite welcome, princess," Harry said to her.

"I will be back soon, for more pleasurable endeavors," she told him with a hungry expression dancing in her eyes and she stole one final kiss.

Sersi made her exit, as Harry saw Fleur continue to shake her ass as she continued to clean, which she had been doing for a better part for an hour. The wizard had a smile cross his face as he stepped towards her, slowly, carefully, deliberately. If she was going to ask for it, well he was going to give it to her, give her everything that she asked for and more.

Fleur yelped as Harry threw her over her lap. She was visited by a mixture of excitement and fear, as she felt goosebumps rise as Harry pulled her skirt up.

Without words, Harry spanked her thong clad bottom. Her delicious ass was on display and briefly, red marks manifested on it. Veelas had the extraordinary ability to heal so Harry made sure to put everything into it so he could leave a bit of an impression on her.

Fleur slid down to the floor, with a whine, as Harry turned and left her, feeling extremely frustrated.

Which was by his design, she was being punished so any further fun would have to and be worth the wait.

Harry paused as he sensed the return of one of his Alphas from her day's activities. He sensed that she was on her way to the bath and decided to meet her there.

Harry made his way towards his destination, a smile crossing his face as he saw her at the end of the hallway.

To describe her beauty would be a chore, because there were not enough words in the English, or any other language to describe it, and he spoke several but Harry enjoyed a challenge. She had dark black hair that was sleek and shiny. Her face was elegant and well sculpted, along with the rest of her body. She had luscious red lips, along with deep blue eyes that were full of life and energy.

Currently she was wearing a black blouse that stretched over her extremely ample breasts. A black skirt extended to the ground, but was tight around her ample ass and it was within Harry's abilities to see to her well-toned legs. He saw her black high heel boots that covered her feet and he took a half of a step forward towards her.

"Diana, love, welcome home," Harry said with a warm greeting.

Diana Potter, smiled at her life mate, and stepped towards him, pulling him into a tight embrace. With another swift movement, she kissed him.

"Long day," Harry whispered to her and Diana smiled.

"Yes, a very long day," Diana informed him as she rested in his arms for a moment, just basking in the atmosphere. "You know about my new internship."

Harry smiled. "Yes, at the museum, with Doctor Sandsmark."

"Yes, I've been splitting my time between there and here," Diana concluded but despite that fact, a smile crossed her face. "And I wouldn't give it up for the world. Working for Helena Sandsmark is a unique opportunity. I wouldn't want to pass it up for anything in the world."

Diana closed her eyes and Harry rubbed a tension knot out of her shoulder. It didn't really hurt but still it was the thought that counted. She relaxed a little bit as she allowed her husband to work his magic.

"I was about to take a bath," Diana whispered to him and Harry smiled at the thought. What man wouldn't smile at the thought of something like that?

"I'm about to take a bath," Diana whispered to him and Harry smiled at the thought of that. What man wouldn't smile at the thought of something like that?

"I'll join you," Harry told his wife.

Diana smiled at that thought, then again, what woman wouldn't smile at that?

'_Too bad we're still at the office, otherwise we'd join you as well,' _Karen thought and Jaime and Faora would have offered similar sentiments as well but Harry focused his attention on the matter at hand.

Diana made her way to the really large bath, large enough for at least thirty people even though it might not look so at a casual glance. And thanks to the magic of magic, Harry could expand the bath to make things even bigger.

The Amazon Princess stripped out of her clothes, showing off her delicious body and Harry smiled at the sight of her. She was a delicious treat; there was no question about it. That was the prominent thought that went through Harry's head as Diana settled down in the bath.

Harry disrobed himself and summoned a rag and some soap. He poured the liquid soap on Diana's back and she shivered. The wizard ran his hands up and down her back, lathering her up. He did it in a practical manner which got her clean and also in a manner where it teased her just a little bit. The woman closed her eyes, feeling the pleasure.

She felt so amazing as Harry worked his skilled hands all over her body, lingering on her legs briefly and teasing her. She felt warmth that rose from between her legs and she knew that things were going to get more intense. Harry's ministrations were slowly causing her to lose herself in a cloud of lust.

He briefly teased her ass crack but it was only a fluttering brush for only a second. Diana groaned at the loss of his hands upon it.

Harry returned fire, working his way around towards her front. He had to get in front of her to do so properly so their sexual organs were inches away from touching each other. One nudge would allow them to meet.

His hands skimmed over her stomach and the woman panted as Harry's talented hands continued to lather her body. The woman's eyes closed tight as Harry continued his work, a calm and cool look in his eyes, although a shadow of a triumphant smile threatened to appear over his face. Diana's eyes were closed so she did not notice.

Things got a bit more hot and heavy as Harry placed his hands over her breasts, working them over. The dark haired woman breathed as the wizard pushed his hands on the underside of her breasts.

The woman closed her eyes.

"Hera," Diana breathed as Harry brushed against her and this caused a heat to rise from her loins as Harry teased the underside of her breasts, washing her.

The woman felt a current of pleasure rock her from head to toe and as Harry kept massaging her breasts, washing them, things got a bit hot and heavy.

The dam inside of Diana's mind busted and she pushed him back into the side of the bath tub, her mouth finding his with a searing kiss. The two of them went at it with each other, their tongues dancing together, both of them trying to reach a dominating position.

Harry's hands wrapped around his wife's waist as she pushed into him and she reached her hand down her abs, and then she inched a little bit lower to claim her prize.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

-PROFILE-

**Smut/Lemon Ends. **

Diana snuggled up against Harry, offering him a few kisses to the side of his neck. The woman wrapped her hands around him and a look of content spread over her face.

"You just keep getting better," Diana breathed in his ear and Harry's cock twitched a little bit.

"Yes, and just wait until after my third maturity," Harry whispered to her and Diana smiled. She was looking forward to that.

As practically mind blowing as the sex was now, it was going to be even better pretty soon and that fact brought a smile on her face. Harry brought her back to the bedroom.

Kara and Faora were waiting for them in the bedroom. Kara was wearing some barely there red lingerie that only scarcely covered what needed to be covered. It emphasized all of her curves and her breasts were about to spill out of her attire. Faora was wearing about the same thing, only skimpier and black, which Harry not knowing that it was possible to get something skimpier than Kara wore.

"Oh, you're here Har," Faora whispered to him and she leaned towards him, offering a kiss to him. Harry took the kiss, as she pushed herself onto Harry's lap.

She did not get enough this morning, not at all. Harry wrapped his arms around her as he worked his tongue into her mouth.

Kara waited but Diana kept her occupied, wrapping her strong arms around her body and the dark haired woman pressed her lips onto hers. Kara breathed heavily as the Amazon's lips pressed against her, feeling the sensations of her hands work over her body. The Kryptonian relaxing under her tender minstrations.

"Time to switch," Faora commented and Harry took Kara into his arms.

"Finally," Kara breathed as her lips met Harry's and she pushed him back onto the bed.

Faora and Diana grabbed each other, wrapping their arms around each other and offering a hungry round of kisses towards each other. Both were trying to outdo the other.

Now that all four of them were together in bed, the fun was just getting started.

**To Be Continued in the Next Chapter. **


	2. Wayne Enterprises

**Chapter 2: Wayne Enterprises.**

Harry smiled as he read the latest news going on in Gotham City, as he sat at the kitchen table of his Penthouse apartment. It was a nice change of scenery from the Manor House and he split his time more or less equally between both with the Penthouse edging out the Manor slightly. There were moments over the past couple of years where he divided his time between the Manor House, the Penthouse and the Castle. Strictly speaking, the Castle was located in the UK, although Peve informed him that it was technically outside of the pull of time and space along with being nowhere and everywhere. Harry shrugged after thinking about it again, most of the time he find it best to just go with the flow and see where it took him.

He flipped through the newspaper, frowning at what he found within it.

'_Some people don't know how to follow orders,'_Harry thought to himself, there were rumors that Wayne Enterprises was being taken in a certain direction. One that he and Faora didn't want it to go in. In fact, they left that numbskull explicit instructions that a special needs child would able to follow.

Harry sighed as he continued to thumb through the paper. Either this person was trying to serve some kind of agenda of his own or, more likely, there was someone pulling his strings. Harry could think of a few people both in and out of Gotham City, that wanted to get their dirty little fingers on Wayne Enterprises. However, they had made the mistake of getting Harry's full and undivided attention upon themselves.

Getting Har-Zod's full and undivided attention upon you was not something that was conducive to your long term health, when you deliberately disobeyed an order that he made. This man was paid money, good money mind you, to pay heed to a certain vision. Both Harry and Alexandra Potter would be paying a visit to Wayne Enterprises very soon and they would sort this matter out, which had quickly morphed into a huge mess.

The young wizard closed his eyes as he enjoyed the breakfast that he was having. Bacon, eggs, toast, with a helping of orange juice, it was a particularly large helping but no where near what Vernon and Dudley used to consume. Technically speaking given his gifts, he burned through a lot of energy very quickly, so he found himself a lot more at ease and a fair bit less sluggish when he ate something.

Flipping through the paper, he noticed that there was an article about him. A donation to the Gotham woman's shelter, just typical business public relations stuff really, it did mention how he was restoring the Gotham Botanical Gardens on top of that though. Pam had been ecstatic when she found out what her wedding present from him and her follow wives in the Collective was and it would be handed over to her once she got her second doctorate, this time in Botany.

There was always a lot or projects in the offering, everyone within the Collective tended to be up to something and some of them had several different balls up in the air at once depending on their capabilities.

Harry flipped over the paper once again. There was a lot of society fluff in there. Simon Stagg was a name that caught his eye; he was someone who was a poison on society and also on the environment. He was a well known name in the business world and there was always gossip that he was up to something underhanded. From what Harry had seen and heard that his daughter Sapphire was quite the lovely young woman, though he'd yet to meet her for himself as she'd apparently been away at finishing school.

Harry shook his head to clear it, as he got back to the matter at hand. He took in a deep breath and let it out. He offered himself one mental statement that said the following.

'_One problem at a time.'_

That was the truth; Harry had learned very early on to deal with one problem at a time, right now the young wizard thinking about the future of his company. Well companies to be exact. His companies across the pond had been doing well. Harrison and Daphne had that well in hand, so he was very hands off about it and did not stress out about those particular business ventures too much.

'_So, you seem in a good mood this morning,' _Harry offered to Faora as he caught her jubilation through the bond link.

'_Should we be worried?' _Amanda piped in.

'_If it's Faora, we should most certainly be worried,' _Daphne offered in a dry voice.

'_That's amusing, really amusing,' _Faora commented to Harry. _'Anyway, you'll find out about it later, although by the time you do, you won't be able to get the smile off of your face either.'_

Harry found himself more then a little curious about that statement. Even more so once he factored in the tone of her voice.

'_Oh, the intrigue builds,' _Kara commented, as right now she was relaxing in the Mansion, taking a nice long soak in the bath._**'**__Oh, and Hermione's still alive in the library. Apparently she's gotten obsessive about cataloging every book in there into a database so it the information can be brought up easily from any one of the properties.'_

'_Leave her be for now. I'll stage a more direct intervention later if necessary,__**' **_Harry offered to her.

'_Oh, someone's in trouble,' _Ginny commented in a sing song voice.

Hermione had been in that library for a long time and she had been doing her best to block the bond link off. Harry did his best to humor her but his amusement of her activities and for her defying him was running fairly thin. Given how well she was doing after Hogwarts, this was about ten steps backwards for her. She did get a Doctorate in Library Sciences within two years, granted, but that did not mean that she did not needed to obsess over it.

Then again, she would not be Hermione if she was not obsessive about something and a bit neurotic. As Charlotte reminded him, that was a quirk that she got from her father. Which was frustrating but that was just the way that things were. So he was willing to put up with it a certain amount but he drew the line at her neglecting her health.

Harry continued to eat his breakfast. He heard someone slip into the room but he sensed that she was not a danger, so he went on reading his paper.

He smiled as he saw her pick up something that she dropped on the floor. Her skirt rode up to show him a hint of her panties beneath and he smiled as he licked his fingers.

Penelope Clearwater was a vision of feminine beauty. She had long dark hair that went down past her shoulders. As well as alluring brown eyes and tanned skin that showed the exotic beauty that she was. She was wearing a tight white blouse that wrapped around her curvy frame. The top button was undone to show her healthy cleavage and a lacy black bra wrapped around her C-Cup breasts. The bottom three buttons were undone as well, and it showed off the taunt muscles of her stomach. This was all topped off by a short black skirt, although not was short as Fleur's, that showed her stocking clad legs.

She stood there in the middle of the kitchen humming to herself as if considering something, before slipping underneath the table and crawling towards him.

"Morning Harry," Penny said in a chipper voice, as she looked up at him with her soulful brown eyes.

"Morning, Penny," Harry commented lightly.

She had completed her training as a Healer at St. Mungos but had decided to take on a job of Harry's own personal healer for him and his women. Given the time of dangers that they could get into, it was a good idea to keep a healer on staff. She also served as his butler, chauffeur and the head of his domestic staff, apparently it was a long standing tradition within her family and both of her maternal uncles and grandfather had functioned or currently functioned in a similar role.

"I'm hungry," Penny said as she batted her eyelashes at him.

She knew what she wanted to eat, it was rather obvious considering the fact she was underneath the table already and she unbuckled Harry's pants, working her hand into his pants in under to pull out what she wanted to play with right now.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

-PROFILE-

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

* * *

Harry smiled, he enjoyed a challenge, and the young woman before him was going to give him one, as she had been since the time they first met many, many, months ago. He took a good look at her as the two of them stood face to face across from each other in the gym that they were training at.

She had gorgeous blonde curls that framed her face quite lovingly. Topped off with the face of an angel, but that did not underscore how formidable that she was. The blonde's eyes locked onto Harry as she watched him with hunger in her eyes. She had a subtle muscle tone although that did nothing to take away from her feminine form. She wore a tight black spandex top that wrapped around a set of sizable D-Cup breasts. The tight spandex workout pants that she wore fit around her luscious legs and rear like a second skin. She did not wear a pair of shoes for this workout session, showing her elegant and beautiful feet with perfect little toes.

Her name was Dinah Laurel Lance, she was eighteen years old, and Harry's full time personal trainer, who had taught him quite a lot about how to fight in the year and a half or so they'd been training together. Faora had taught him more than enough, he had learned a lot from the Amazons as well, but there were more to learn and Harry was going to learn from her.

She had been trained by Ted Grant, the former Heavyweight Champion of the world in boxing and a celebrated masked hero in his day. Of course, Grant had lost more than a few steps and had developed a heart condition recently that caused him to reluctantly take a less active lifestyle. Harry had learned how to box under him for six months before he'd passed him onto Dinah after his illness became apparent.

Dinah was his favored protégé, he'd trained her as favor to her mother due to the rather close connection they shared. She'd then gone on from there to take several training trips around the world that had lead to her becoming an incredibly effective fighter in her own right.

"And, again," Dinah told him with a smile on her face. She aimed a kick towards him but Harry caught her leg. She managed to pop up and try and kick him with her other leg.

It was a standard ploy to trip enemies up, get them to focus on one body part, whilst you hit them with the other.

Harry grabbed Dinah's leg and flipped her over onto the ground. She tried to sweep his legs out from underneath him, but Harry avoided her attack by flipping backwards.

Dinah tried to take advantage of it but Harry caught her wrist. She was still amazed by his reflexes and strength. Harry worked her arm around her back and pushed her down, working his foot into the back of her leg.

"Oh, very good," Dinah offered as she used her leverage to push Harry out of the hold.

She turned around and aimed a kick but Harry blocked her foot once again. He then caught the blonde's leg and spun her around.

He took her down to the ground from there and pinned her onto her back, straddling her in the process. It was a simple takedown, he then used his leverage to push down and keep her in place. Dinah tried to get up in fact she was able to break her arms free only Harry to grab hold of her wrists, and pin them in place over top of her head which meant that their faces were a mere inch apart. The woman took a deep breath shuddering breath then let it out.

"I think I've won this round," Harry offered in a low voice and Dinah found herself squirming underneath him, as he kept her arms pinned down above her head.

Harry slowly backed off; although he had learned never to completely let his guard down around an enemy.

"Very good, Harry," Dinah commented as she pulled herself back up to a standing position. She saw that Harry did not take his eyes off of her, which was good.

That was a lesson that Dinah learned the hard way during her earlier sparring sessions with Wildcat. Even if an opponent was defeated, only a completely idiot would take their eyes off of said opponent. They were never truly defeated until they were unconscious or dead. Dinah's body remembered that lesson very, very well, as she closed her eyes and brought herself back to a standing position.

"Very productive training session?" Harry inquired.

Dinah nodded in agreement. "Very."

"Well, I'd hate to disappoint a lady," Harry commented smoothly as he made his way over to the bar area, with Dinah following behind her sparring partner and employer. "I'm buying you a drink."

"You don't…."

"I know I don't but I'm going to," Harry offered to her and Dinah smiled. She knew the game by now and she knew exactly how Harry played it.

It would be a lot easier for all involved if she let him buy her a drink.

The two sat down, cooling off after an intense workout and sparring session. They finished a bit early today but there was no need to drag out things much longer.

"So, Barbara mentioned something to me about you that I found interesting," Dinah commented as she sipped on the drink that she had been given. It was refreshing, especially after the really intense training session.

Harry played it cool, then again, he was Harry Fucking Potter, he always played things cool. "Oh, how so?"

Dinah smiled. "She talked to me about your little group."

"Oh," Harry offered and Dinah was glad that she did not have to explicitly spell out what kind of group it was. Then again, Harry was always pretty quick on the uptake all things considered.

She did have one question on her mind to ask Harry.

"How does that work?" she asked and Harry smiled. "I mean, you must be doing something right, given that females have been known to murder each other trivialities like shoes."

'_Only the insane ones, like Amanda,' _Emily chimed in happily much to her twin's dismay.

'_Shut it, Emmy,' _Amanda snapped.

'_Girls, do I need to give you a spanking?' _Lily asked to the twins.

'_Yes, yes you do. In fact do so now,' _Harry thought as he chuckled in amusement.

"Well, it's very interesting to see how something like that works," Harry offered, as he sensed Dinah's interest, although she was not trying to be overt about it. It was just that Harry was able to pick up certain cues for people, which was good for training, amongst other activities as well. "The girls aren't going to get their needs fulfilled by anyone else like they can from me or get the support that they do. You can see that I have great stamina from our sparring sessions."

"So, I've noticed," Dinah offered dryly, she could not keep the smile off of her face, as she thought about other things that Harry's stamina could be used for.

It was pretty hard not to think about such a thing.

"So, they get the support that they need, and also if they have any projects, I'm more than able to get them the support on that end," Harry continued.

"There's a rumor that you don't hire any men…."

"That rumor is correct," Harry confirmed as he sipped his coffee. There was less than a handful of men that he could tolerate being in the same room with for more than about five or so seconds. Though he'd actually gotten a lot better about that lately. So he chalked it up to some psychological issue he'd developed from living with the Dursleys that he'd since outgrown. Still, a lot of them were inadequate and they served no purpose in Harry's future plans.

The only rule that he had was that he didn't go after happily married women. Divorce, Separation and Death did happen fairly often though. So he was careful not to mention that around Astoria, or Bellatrix might or they might interpret that was an order to kill all the men in the world. The two of them were with Harrison at the moment and thankfully were kept on short leashes. And he meant that literally.

"So you've got a lot on your mind," Dinah commented to Harry as she broke the silence.

"Lots to do," Harry told her as he sipped on his drink. "So how's the shop doing?"

"Pretty well believe it or not, although given the death rate in Gotham City, there will always be a market for people buying flowers," Dinah commented, but she closed her eyes. That was a grim assessment to make but it was never less true.

"Well that's an interesting view to take," Harry stated and Dinah shrugged.

"Well, it's my mother's legacy, she left it to me after she died a couple of years ago," Dinah commented as she took a drink.

Dinah was getting back into the dating game after her last relationship had gone pear shaped. Then again, given the circumstances, she hadn't been that surprised when it didn't work out. It was good that she broke it off. If he had been honest with his intentions, it would have been more than fine with her, given her interest in Harry.

And the fact that Ollie had tried to get back with her after her mother's body was barely in the ground. Well, that caused Dinah to give him a bruise that she hoped was still hurting him. Sensitive was not the middle name of Oliver Queen, given that he cheated on her with her own mother and was trying to act like he wasn't doing it. The fact that she found out about the true extent of what happened in the days following her Mother's death after reading her journal caused her to become extremely agitated with him.

Harry was honest about his intentions and she respected that. She also knew each of the other girls fairly well. And he was the type of person who treated his girls with the utmost respect. She suspected that there was some kind of political situation going on there, some kind of hierarchy, which was pretty common in most groups like that.

After all, someone, as Barbara so nicely put it, someone had to keep all of those bitches in line.

"So, how's your father, is he still being worked to the bone?" Harry asked the eighteen year old woman.

"Yes," Dinah agreed as she thought about it, her father was a Private Investigator by the name of Lawrence Lance. "He's doing some work for Jim, has to do with some sort of smuggling case."

'_If Falcone isn't involved in this one__, I'll eat my hat,' _Jaime thought in disgust.

Harry smiled at that thought but said nothing. He continued his time with Dinah, although he had another appointment to keep but that was not for some time yet.

* * *

Harry Potter or Harrison Evans, regardless of which side of the pond he was on, was always someone who was busy with certain things. The young man sat in his main office at the MarauderCo headquarters in London. Whilst it was not the most interesting name in the world or the most original name, he thought that this place would allow him to enact many of his plans.

"So, do you think this project will work out well?" Charlotte asked him as she half sat on the edge of his desk.

Lucretia, being the resident Potions Mistress, was the next person who decided to chime in with a couple of statements of her own. "I see no reason whatsoever why it shouldn't work. We've tested it on certain members of the Collective already, so we know that it works. But the improved model? That's an entirely different thing."

"And that entirely different thing will bring many women ultimate satisfaction. So, it goes without saying that this will be something that takes on a life of its own," Harrison informed both of the girls and they nodded in agreement.

Daphne, who sat in a chair on the other side of his desk had remained silent up until now.

"It works as perfectly with normal people as it would standard witches," Daphne stated as she consulted the charts and information. The blonde ran her tongue along the circumferences of her lips as she looked over the glasses that she wore. She did not need the glasses per say but she wore them because they offered a sense of sophistication and professionalism. "It won't bring them up to the standard of the Amazon females or the Kryptonian ones, but it's a pretty respectable power upgrade in strength, and stamina."

"Not to mention longevity," Charlotte commented to them.

"Yes, that goes without saying, though," Lucretia offered as she flipped through her own notes on the project.

Bellatrix smiled from where she stood in the shadows. As she'd been informed, the best mark of a bodyguard was that no one saw them at all. The dark witch watched eagerly from the corner.

"Then, all we have to worry about our any side effects," Charlotte commented, Lucretia and Daphne opened their mouths to say something but the dark haired woman cut them off. "Yes, I know we can test these by transfiguring a cushion into a cat, and feed it the potion. There are simulations that we can run but still real human test subjects are few and far between."

"You know, the idiot Purebloods would do anything if you wave a few pieces of gold underneath their nose," Daphne commented and Harry smiled at her.

"I know, but most of them are not the type of people that I want this potion tested on," Harrison stated in a firm voice and Daphne respectfully nodded her head. The blonde's gaze continued to burn into the young wizard's eyes. "They work in pill form, although the pills only keep for a few days before they dissolve. Therefore, we're working on something much long lasting."

"Balancing Mundane and Magical medicine is always a challenge," Charlotte admitted and no one disagreed with that. But that was one of MarauderCo's bread and butter. Finding a way to take Potions and reserve engineer them so they could be safely released into the Mundane world had made them a lot of money over the past year.

"Yes, science and magic mixing in any way is always a headache inducing endeavor," Harrison agreed but there were a few ideas that he would like to try.

Daphne offered a smile. "Truer words have never been spoken."

Harrison raised his eyebrow. "Naturally, they were spoken by me."

"If we may get back on the subject at hand," Lucretia told Daphne and she could not resist giving her a smile.

"I daresay we may," Daphne said as she waited to see what Lucretia had to say.

"A few months, maybe slightly more, but we should err on the side of caution, just to be on the safe side," Lucretia explained. "You never know the problems that could occur. For temporary usage and conversion of these potions, the pills have worked well but we're taking them to the next level."

"Yes, one of side effects after a couple of years may lead to moderate magical gifts for the mundane," Charlotte offered to him. "Although if you go off the theory that all magical users, even the mundane born, have a magical ancestor somewhere up the family tree, many of us could simply be squibs and not even know it."

"Plus, my DNA apparently has the ability to break down certain barriers," Harrison offered.

Charlotte agreed with a smile. They'd recently discovered that she'd gained the ability to use magic at some point in the last couple of months, after she'd blown out the windows in her car while having a conversation with her ex-husband over the phone. Needless to say it had come as quite a shock to everyone involved. "There is that yes."

"Yes, I believe that you may have been a squib, through the Edwards line of your family. According to Sersi, there was a similarly named family that was thought to have died out hundreds of years ago. They also would have had relatives that married outside the line," Harrison informed Charlotte and the woman listened to him intently. "They've had periods where they have had squibs and then they have had magical users."

"Fascinating," Charlotte commented, she had no reason to disbelieve that it was true.

"Actually it is, it was one of those things where you really have to know where to look. Thanks to my privileged statues amongst the Goblins, in this case we have access to records most wouldn't," Harrison offered to her as he went through the notes that he had. "So what's the ETA on this?"

"We should be able to launch within the next six months, although we should go with nine to ensure that everything is fine tuned," Daphne informed him and Harrison smiled at her. The young wizard brushed the hair out of his face and offered a long sigh.

'_Well, we've got make sure these things are in place to ensure it's done properly__,' _Harrison thought to himself as he placed his hand on Daphne's.

Everyone cleared out of the office, which allowed Daphne and Harrison to be alone with each other.

"So, we're going to go straight to the top with this company," Harrison told her and Daphne smiled.

"Of course, of course we are," Daphne commented to him as she looked smugly satisfied.

"And now we're all alone," Harrison stated with a smile.

"We are," Daphne confirmed as she got up onto the desk and showed him her stocking clad legs, with a lustful gaze and a seductive smile on her face as she locked eyes with Harrison. "So since we're alone…."

Harrison grabbed her around the waist and pushed her further back along the desk. Daphne moaned as his mouth was now on hers. The blonde was pushed horizontally against the desk as Harrison continued to hungrily kiss her.

The blonde's legs locked themselves tightly around his waist, as Harrison ran his hands down her legs, causing shivers to go down her spine.

Harrison kissed the side of her neck a few more times, with the blonde's gaze continued to be numb.

'_Take me,' _Daphne thought to Harrison.

Harrison ran his hands along Daphne breasts causing her anticipation to heighten as a warmth spread throughout her body. The woman pushed herself up using her elbows so she could meet him halfway, feeling the breath come in and out of her body as Harry prepared her for the next stage of his fun.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

-PROFILE-

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

* * *

"So….he'll be here in a few minutes, right?"

Barbara leaned back in the chair that she was sitting in. She was careful not to allow the chair to tip back too far and make her fall backwards. That would be an embarrassing to say the very least. The redhead's eyes closed for a moment before she opened them to look at Pamela who sat across the table from her.

"He isn't late yet, and he never has been," Pam commented as she drank her coffee, thinking intently about what she needed to do.

"Well, we do have some faith him in," Barbara offered Pam and Pam's face contorted into a smile.

"I've always had faith in him, it's my husband after all," Pam stated rather firmly as she took another sip of her coffee and hummed underneath her breath. The redhead's eyes narrowed for a brief moment as she drummed her fingers against the side of the cup.

"Well, nice to know, someone has complete confidence in me."

Harry turned up with these words.

"Harry! You're on time! Actually you're about thirty seconds early," Barbara commented, as they'd been waiting around for him to take them out on a date.

"Well, I'm glad that I could meet your expectations," Harry told the redhead with a slight smile over his face and Barbara gazed adoringly up at him with a grin across her face. Even after they'd started officially dating after her sixteenth birthday. She still had a massive crush on him that was causing her some issues.

"You met and exceeded them, actually you always exceed them," Barbara offered him as she sprang up to feet, bouncing up and down on the heels of her shoes.

Pam offered her an exasperated look before she focused her eyes on Harry. It was a nice night and said night was pretty young.

Harry, without warning, swept her up out of her chair and into a hug. Her body pressed tightly against his. It was a feeling that transcended all words. The redhead offered a pleased sigh as Harry held her up against his frame. She pressed up herself up against him as she closed her eyes, feeling a tad bit flushed. She managed to hold her thoughts together as Harry leaned his head down towards her lips.

The kiss connected with her lips with swift precision. The redhead accepted it with glee and a tad bit of greed. She offered a panting moan as Harry parted from her.

"Love you," Harry told her and Pam's lips curled into a smile.

"Love you as well," Pamela offered as she took a half of a step back and allowed Harry to turn his full and undivided attention upon Barbara.

"Hey, Babs, how are you doing?" Harry asked her.

"Oh, I'm fine," Barbara commented.

Harry offered her a calculating smile, that got even more calculating as he threw his arms around her waist. The redhead's body merged with his and Barbara enjoyed the hug that Harry gave her.

The next play from Harry was unexpected, since she still wasn't used to him doing it but welcomed wholeheartedly. He dipped the redhead's body low and planted his lips on hers in a burning kiss.

Barbara's eyes widened and her brain nearly entered full shut down mode but she opened her mouth to accept the kiss as Harry's tongue probed between her lips. The two of them enjoyed the sensation of their lips pressing together, tongues wrapping around each other, dancing in a flurry of passions.

She lit up like a Christmas tree, in both pleasure and a tad bit of surprise. His hands all over her body, that was something that sent tingles down her spine.

Their lips broke apart and Barbara had only word to say, as her numb mind snapped back to life.

"Wow," Barbara commented as she licked her lips as she wondered if that was real. A quick test verified that it in fact was.

"Yes, very much wow," Harry offered Barbara as he lead two of his girls off.

They were going to head off to see a movie together and then after that was over, they were going to have dinner.

"So, ready for school this autumn, Barbara?" Harry asked the female as she walked next to him.

Barbara could not resist offering a smile to Harry, bright and teasing as it was. The redhead placed a hand on her hip as she offered the response. "Well you should know, because you've been tutoring me and I'm pretty sure you're the one who's paying for my scholarship, even though you won't tell me if you are or not."

"Well, I only take interest in someone who I know is going to live up to their full potential and you exceed that potential every day, and have ever since I first met you," Harry told the redhead with a coy smile across his face and Barbara was not going to lie, that was a statement that brought a swift and sharp grin to her face.

Barbara could not believe her luck, well actually she could believe her luck some of the time. The redhead tried to keep a modest expression on her face, although the grin on her face at the moment betrayed the fact that she was being anything but modest.

Pam thought that she might need to take it off with a sand blaster. She was monstrously amused never the less.

"Well when I get my Doctorate in Forensic Psychology, I should be able to open up a whole lot of new possibilities," Barbara commented as she smiled. "Dad wasn't too gung ho about me potentially going into that field but he's going to support me regardless. Although he gave me some advice not to do anything that I was not completely committed to."

The sixteen year old prodigy smiled at the thought and she was counting down the time to a certain event in a year. Much to her dismay and quite frankly embarrassment, her father had asked Harry not to take the next step with Barbara until she was seventeen years old. Barbara was mortified and angered beyond words at the same time.

Given that James Gordon was one of the, like, five males that Harry had any amount of respect for or give a shit about, he accepted. Barbara couldn't help but sigh at that fact, placing her hand on her face. It was an unfortunate thing for sure, but she figured that she should be happy that Harry respected her father.

The good news was that after constant pleading and negotiating, along with a liberal dose of puppy dog eyes, she managed to get her father down from eighteen to seventeen, so if that was not a victory, Barbara did not know what was.

"I am proud of everything that you've done," Harry informed Barbara, wrapping his arm around her waist he pulled her in close to him so he could give her a tight squeeze. He could see the look of pride, not to mention the heavy red blush that matched her hair across her face.

'_And anticipation builds with that one,' _Kara commented in a jubilant voice. _'__Cannot wait until she's part of the bond__.'_

Barbara was considered to be part of the Collective, although she was not bonded yet, everyone considered it to be a mere formality.

"I am proud of both of you, and all you've done," Harry told both of them.

Pamela did not say anything but Harry caught a look at her face that said pretty much everything. The redhead made her way over and pressed herself into his other as side, smiling as he wrapped his arm around her waist as well.

She couldn't help but smile.

Harry was just the type of person that coaxed smiles.

It was time for a nice relaxing date night for the three of them.

* * *

"Wonderful night as always," Barbara commented as she felt herself get filled up. She was staggering a bit from the food intake and very close to going into a food coma.

"I'll port you home Barbara," Harry offered her.

He figured that having her walking around Gotham City this late at night would not be the best thing for her.

"Given that I was supposed to be home two minutes ago for curfew, it might be best if you drop me off in my room," Barbara informed him. "You do know where my room is, don't you?"

Harry offered her a teasing smile. "Yes, I have a pretty good idea."

Harry wrapped a tight arm around her, pulling the redhead into his body. Barbara closed her eyes, there was something about the rush of joy that she felt through her body when he held her close that she had to love.

Immediately, Barbara was dropped off at her room.

"Thanks, Harry, you're the best," Barbara told him as he offered a mysterious smile towards her.

"Are you forgetting something, Miss Gordon?" Harry asked the redhead and she frowned, wondering what she could have forgotten.

"And what would that be, Mr. Potter?" Barbara asked in a half teasing and half playful voice. She enjoyed the games that they were playing with each other, it was the highlight of her day.

Harry kept his emerald eyes locked on her, the smile across his face slowly morphing into a soft grin.

"I would be referring to my tip," he told her, the grin growing wider across his face.

"Oh right! That!" Barbara commented in a bright voice as she threw herself forward to wrap her arms around Harry's neck, and their lips met each other once more that night.

She made the most of these opportunities that she could until her big day arrived, the wait until that day pretty much unbearable for her already. The area between her legs tingled with heat but she kept her mind off matters she could not explore for some time. She worked her tongue into Harry's mouth and Harry returned the kiss with equal fury.

Barbara could not believe this, this was amazing, no this transcended amazing, amazing had long since left the building and gotten on a bus. He wrapped his strong arms around her young body and pulled the redhead into him.

Barbara, playfully pinched him on the butt, and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

She offered a mock innocent smile. "What?'

'_Someone's being daring,' _Faora commented although her amusement went through the bond link, and she nearly snickered.

'_Someone is,' _Kara agreed as she rocked her head back with a smile that got even brighter. Barbara was being beyond daring with that little action.

'_Well, could you blame her?' _Pamela asked, she certainly wasn't blaming her friend from getting a preemptive piece of Harry before the main event in around a year.

'_I'd say go for it….you do realize that until she's figured in, she's not hearing any of this,' _Zatanna commented.

'_Which is half of the fun,' _Ginny commented with an evil cackle.

'_You are wicked, you know that,' _Astoria offered but she was smiling.

'_Well if that isn't the goblet calling the cauldron round, I don't know what was,' _Ginny offered in a bored voice.

Harry smiled at the banter that was going on through the bond link. Kissing Babs on the forehead, he teleported back to the Penthouse where Pamela was waiting for him. The redhead placed her hands on the side of her head and rocked back in thinly veiled excitement.

"So, what do you think about the news?" Pamela asked Harry and she brought it back to the conversation that they really did not have a chance to have early. "About being Doctor Woodrue's assistant?"

Harry shook his head. "Right Woodrue….well it's definitely an opportunity."

Pam frowned, she knew Harry was picking one the rare times where he tried hard not to say what he really thought about a person and this was one of those times where he was keeping his mouth shut.

"So do I detect a note of…..well it's not jealously. So I'm not sure what I should be detecting a note of," Pam commented to Harry. "Harry, Jason Woodrue is a noted expert in the field of advanced botanical biochemistry. I'm incredibly lucky that he wants to take me on as his assistant, considering that's the field I want to go into now that we've gotten our Doctorate's in Chemistry, this project of his is going to help the environment so much."

"Man knows his shit I'll give him that, but that doesn't help him from being a CLB," Harry offered to her and Pam frowned at that. "Woodrue, he's a guy who oozes….well he's just a fucking sleazy motherfucker. I met him a few weeks ago, he looks so much like Lionel Luthor crossed with a mad scientist that it's disturbing."

"Oh, yes he mentioned you," Pamela commented to him. The truth was Woodrue wouldn't shut up about Harry. "He had good things to say about you. In fact he kept raving about your chemistry thesis."

"Well, good for him," Harry replied dryly but there was something dubious going on that he couldn't quite put his finger on. "It's just...middle aged men, Professor or not takes on attractive female assistant. He talks about the opportunities that he could give them, but it's obvious what he's trying to do to anyone but the naïve impressionable female assistant."

Pamela frowned. "Do you think you could…."

"Woodrue's the type of person who would use his credentials to sleep with gullible co-eds, which I know you're not," Harry answered. "However, he's the type that's going to keep forcing the issue. The man just looks like your text book example of a pervert and there's something about his agenda that I don't like. I looked at the research he presented as well. A lot of it makes sense I do admit and yes, part of it is based of our work, so we both know it's solid. It just seems like he isn't being honest about his intentions."

"First of all, you're the last person who should talk about men being perverted Mr. Harem…."

"You know that it's not a harem, it's a…."

"Yes, yes, I know, collective not harem," Pamela commented with a smirk. "My mistake."

"And there is no need for me to use my authority to force someone to sleep with me."

She closed her eyes and collected her thoughts as she considered what she was going to say.

"Still, pervert or not, you can't help but see that Woodrue's a brilliant man," Pamela added as she watched Harry. She could tell that he was not disputing that. "We've both seen some of his work…..and I believe that this project of his, it will change the world."

'_Well that's one thing that we agree on, although there's something really….off that I can't put my finger on,' _Harry thought. To him, Woodrue was someone who wasn't that much different that the Lionel Luthors of the world. Plus, it really was disturbing how similar the two of them looked like they could be twins, clones, or played by the same actor.

'_If Woodrue tries anything underhanded we'll….' _Faora thought but Harry hushed the bond traffic.

"Just be careful out there," Harry warned her seriously.

"I will be careful, but you know why, you understand why I want to do this," Pamela told him as she leaned towards him. "I'm sure that if Woodrue does try something, you can make his life miserable but I don't think he will."

'_Maybe if he's so smart, he knows that you'll cut him off at the knees and bury him alive,' _Faora offered, although there was something about Woodrue that crept her out as well. So Har-Zod's thoughts were not something that was exclusive to him.

Harry smiled at Pamela and he pushed her down onto the bed.

"You seem to have had a long day," Harry commented to the redhead, a smile crossing his face. "I think it'd be a good idea if you rested back and unwound a little bit."

Pamela raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that you exerting your authority a little bit?"

Harry just smiled as he pinned her down on the bed by her arms and kissed her. She wilted like a flower underneath his lips and then Harry prepared to kick things up another notch.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

-PROFILE-

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

Harry was about ready to call it a day, however he heard the phone ring.

He smiled, in good grace, and tried to hide his annoyance at the phone ringing. He edged himself over towards the other room as his wife was sleeping on the bed and he didn't want to wake her. He could have ran but he allowed it ring a few times before picking it up.

"Hello?" Harry answered, and the person on the other end wasn't somebody he was expecting to hear from at all. "Well….that's interesting, isn't it? Hang tight, keep your head low….his wallet got stolen. Well I'd advise making sure to let the proper people know when he gets back. The last thing we want is having someone take a joyride with his bank account."

Harry smiled as he prepared to go out way out of his way to pick up an old friend of his from Cambridge at the airport.

* * *

"He couldn't have picked a worst place," Penny commented as she wrinkled her nose in frustration from where she sat in a seat across from Harry as their plane landed.

They were in the middle of China, in a dingy airport. It was small and not well kept up at all.

It was the last place where anyone would expect a well known billionaire playboy to catch a flight, so in many ways, it would mean that it was the perfect place for a well known billionaire to catch a flight.

"That would be the elementary fact of the situation, Penny," Harry informed her and the dark haired woman shrugged her shoulders. The two of them stood up and made they're way outside of the plane.

"I assume so," she offered with a shrug but she was not completely convinced. She was willing to let this go.

Harry perked his head up and looked out over the runway, pretty soon he would find the person that he was looking for. All he needed to do was to look for a moment and he would see him.

'_Ah, bullseye,' _Harry thought with a smile on his face as he made his way towards the party of two that spotted at the edge of the airport.

The first person that he saw was a young man who was seven years older than Harry was and he had been touring the world. Harry had met him or Harrison had rather, when he was on his tour studying at Cambridge for a year. He was fairly tall and had one of those faces that stood out in a crowd. He was Bruce Wayne, and he really needed no introduction other than that.

The second person was an older man, although there was some sense of how formidable he was despite his advanced age. His eyes focused on the two people standing there across from him, a smile crossing his face as he took in the both of them. He was dressed in a well made suit and had silver hair with a formidable demeanor. His name was Alfred Pennyworth.

"Potter pick up service," Harry offered them with a smile.

"Uncle Alfred!" Penny yelled with a joyful tone to her voice as she ran towards the older gentlman and wrapped him up in a hug.

"Penelope dear, it's been too long. How is your mother?" Alfred asked.

It was amazing how one of his girls was the niece of Bruce Wayne's butler but it just proved to Harry that it was a small world after all.

"So, they jacked your wallet?" Harry asked him in a lowered voice. "You're slacking, Bruce. You're normally more careful."

"Just goes to show you that there are a few more lessons that need to be taught to everyone," Bruce commented in a light voice and Harry had to agree.

"Yes, and things are getting intense back in Gotham," Harry informed his former class mate.

"Oh, in what way?" Bruce asked with a calm demeanor.

Harry reminded himself that the billionaire kept himself mostly out of the public eye on his world tour. Of course, that did not stop the tabloids from inventing wild stories. There was a lot about him, although he had connections in the press that allowed him to stifle some of the more wild rumors.

Although he was almost amused by the creativity of some of the people out there, the key word being almost, with it being that close.

"Well, where to begin," Harry offered to him. "The problem, is that there are a group of people within your company that our trying to take it for a joy ride."

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose. He figured that there would be some problems with his company when he came back. However, despite that fact he'd felt he left in it capable hands before going on his world tour, and that they there were going to be more then up to the task of dealing with any problems that might occur. Apparently that had been too much to hope for.

"The usual problems are happening with the criminal element, so business goes up and down based off of that," Harry told him.

"Of course," Bruce commented, that was something that he was planning on doing something about really soon. It was a matter of finding the right opportunity to do so but he was almost ready. His travels had given him a lot of time to think about what he wished to do and there was only one thing that resounded in the back of his head.

"You seem calm and collected," Harry offered to the young man.

"Have to be, with what has to be done," Bruce commented in a light voice and he looked over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow. "Aren't you?"

Harry's smile could not be measured. "Always."

Harry's smile got even wider as the group made their way onto the plane.

"So, were you intending to return to Gotham City? Or is this just a byproduct of your wallet getting stolen?" Harry asked him.

Bruce admitted what he had to do. "Well, I can't be running from the past forever."

"The past chases us all," Harry said with a tone of warning in his voice and Bruce inclined his head in agreement.

"Well, you would understood that better than anyone else," Bruce commented and there was a few seconds where Harry pondered that.

That was true, there was a lot about his past that still chased him around. Although he didn't directly have to deal with. As far as the world knew, Harrison Evans was the Harry Potter they knew all along. The sheep could easily be lead to believe whatever he wanted them to, even though there were instances where it should be obvious to them that they were lambs that were about to be lead to the slaughter.

Regardless of the situation, it was back to Gotham City. Harry's smile grew even wider across his face. He couldn't wait for what was going to happen next. He looked up into the sky as they boarded the private jet, all four of them.

* * *

"Now's the time. If we're going to do this, it needs to be done now."

Harry was saying this to Faora, or Alexandra Potter rather, as that was currently the guise that she was in. She had her hair tied back into a low ponytail. Resting Across her face on the bridge of her nose was a pair of stylish glasses. There was just something about glasses that proved to be an able disguise in any circumstance. A tight black business jacket also offset the outfit that she wore. A black skirt snaked fell down to her knees, which offered a hint of her stocking clad legs. Said legs rested in a pair of high heels that emphasized and highlighted her dazzling stems.

"Indeed, love," Faora agreed as she smiled.

Whilst there were very few who knew her outside of the mask of Alexandra Potter, it would be unwise to get into the habit of being careless. She adjusted the skirt that she was wearing, although she gave Har-Zod a teasing flash of leg. She could not resist herself.

"It's time for us to take our empire to the next step," Harry offered as he and Faora made their way through the front doors of Wayne Enterprises.

They did not have far to go, their credentials were more than enough to ease them through the front door. Smiles went over their faces because of this as the duo continued to make their trek up the stairs.

There was going to be a board meeting today.

They could have taken the elevator, but they felt that taking the stairs was going to make more of an impact. At least that was the thought that chimed through in the back of their heads. Their footsteps got more prominent as they pushed their way up towards their destination.

I really don't get this. Figure they'd make more of a presence walking out of the elevator as if they owned the place. Which they do if you considered the fact they own thirty five percent of the company.

'_Do or die time,'_Harry thought.

'_Knock them dead,' _Astoria thought to him and she smiled. _'I didn't mean that literally.'_

'_Well with you know, you never know,' _Daphne offered with a smile towards her sister who offered a slight pout but she managed to keep herself serious and professional.

'_This has been a long time overdue,__' _Jaime thought to both Faora and Harry.

'_Yeah, but blame that on us getting side tracked by other projects, getting stuck at Hogwarts for nine months, killing Voldermort, getting RAO up and running, you know how it goes,' _Harry informed her.

'_Better than anyone,' _Jaime agreed to her.

The doors were closed for the board meeting and Harry smiled. The doors being closed wouldn't stop them from entering and getting their business done. They'd planned on it in fact, after all the best way to make an entrance was to be fashionably late. The wizard closed the distance and opened it pushing his way through and holding it open for his sister to step through.

"And Wayne Enterprises….."

There was a few seconds where time seemed to stop as the group looked up towards them. The Board of Directors appeared to be in awe.

'_Good, they know that you're not someone to be trifled with,' _Faora thought.

One of the corporate suits rose to his feet and looked at them. "Mr. Potter, Miss. Potter, I wouldn't have thought that you would make the trip."

The Potter Seward looked like a deer caught in the headlights as he watched both of them arrive. They were powerful and if he did not watch his step, it would not end well, it would not end well at all.

"I was going to prepare notes to send to you after the meeting, but surely…."

"That won't be necessary, because I've seen the quality of your work lately and I find it lacking," Harry said as he looked at each and every member of the Board of Directors.

"I hope I'm not missing anything."

Harry and Faora turned around and saw Bruce standing there in the doorway.

"No, you aren't," Faora commented with a smile. They had really not gotten to the meat and the potatoes of the meeting yet, although they were rapidly reaching that point. They would eventually get there in a roundabout way.

"Excellent," Bruce offered, as he blocked the whispers out of his mind. He was used to hearing the whispers of people around him, though it was not every day that you came back from the dead.

He knew far more than what was going on between these walls then he let on. Even beyond what Harry clued him on.

"There's going to be a few changes at Wayne Enterprise," Harry commented as his gaze swept across the entire group.

"Changes? What…."

"Yes, Wilson, changes," Harry commented to one of the members of the Board of Directors.

When such a high profile shareholder knew your name off of the top of his head, that did not bode well.

"This company was founded years ago by Alan Wayne and my Great-Grandfather on certain principles, but they seem to be principles that you have forgotten in your attempt to fit in with the rest of Gotham City," Harry offered with a smile as he watched each and every one of them.

He read the body language of some of them. Some were more obviously panicking than others. There were some that were a far less obvious. It depended on how guilty they were or rather how good they were at lying to someone's face.

The Potter Seward, Fredricks, looked up towards the three of them, although it was Alexandra and Harry Potter that his focus was on. He had worked in this role for over thirty years, and for some hot shot to just come over from Britain, it angered him.

"I don't think…."

"That much is obvious," Faora said with a smile, pleased that her statement got the desired reaction.

That reaction was a stunned amount of shock. The dark haired woman was enjoying the visible amount of discomfort that was swimming through the eyes of the man before her. "You know, we can do this a few different ways, they might be easy, they might be hard. You won't know, until you play the game."

Faora smiled as she looked over to Harry and waited for him to step in and continue.

"Fredricks, your services over the past couple of years and how well you have preformed them, have been noted," Harry commented to the man as he carefully watched for his reaction.

For a brief second, it seemed like the man thought that he was going to get off with a warning. The grin that went over Harry's face never faltered for a second. If this man thought that a warning was going to be the least of his problems, then he was sorely mistaken.

"The key word however, is that your services...were...noted and there is honestly no point in keeping you on from this point forward," Harry offered to the man that stood before him.

Fredricks looked at him in confusion. "Sir…."

"I'd like to wish you the best in your future endeavors, but I don't have a place in my employ for someone like you any longer," Harry offered to him and the man raised both his eyebrows as he jaw dropped in stunned shock. "From this point forward, you're fired."

There was a second where Fredricks stood shocked, unable to believe that he had been so casually dismissed.

"After all…."

"We gave you a simple order. One a child could follow. You decided to go against us," Faora commented to him. "My cousin agrees with me, that if this company is going to go public. We're going to need to put a better face on it moving forwards."

"I've allowed the Potter seat on the board to be mismanaged up to this point, but no longer," Harry offered as he decided to drop the other bombshell that he had been standing on. It would make the paper soon enough so there was no reason to hold it in. "Between ourselves and Mr. Wayne, we control the majority of the company's stock. So moving forwards until the upcoming stock offering, we're going to take a closer look at this company and I would suggest all of you think real hard about what you need to do to earn your positions."

That was a statement that caused a gasp to spread across the board and Harry could tell that he had these people by the nose, hook, line, and sinker.

A dark skinned gentleman standing in the shadows, offered a low chuckle. "Well, I there's going to be a few changes around here, gentlemen."

A mouthful was said to say the least.

Harry smiled, he'd worked this plan of attack with Bruce on the flight back to Gotham. Change was coming to Wayne Enterprise's and he was going to be at the crux of them. He could not wait to implement them all.

"So, if you could hurry up and clear out your office before noon. We're going to need it shortly, and….don't worry, you'll get your final paycheck, it's far more than you deserve," Faora concluded dismissively.

Fredricks slumped his shoulders in defeat and turned around to walk out.

"Just to be clear, the board will be seeing a lot more of us in the near future," Harry added and he could see that they were trying not to piss themselves.

There was an implication in his words that all of them understood, even though few of them liked what they were hearing.

Faora eyed her brother and she said the statement that he had been thinking about. They had both been thinking of it, but she heard the strong thoughts that were going through their minds. It indicated that they stood only to benefit themselves.

* * *

Faora slipped off to take care of some urgent business, which left Harry to wrap up a few loose ends.

'_I think they understand what you're trying to do,' _Faora offered him and Harry smiled at her.

'_Yes, but if I thought this was over, I would be a bit more at ease. The statements in his checking__ account __indicate__ that he's being paid by someone other than us,' _Harry said.

'_We're plugging the leaks as we go,' _Faora commented with a smile._'But we have a more pleasurable meeting after this to take care of.'_

Harry raised an eyebrow as he wondered what his sister had in mind and wondered if it had to do with this urgent business that she departed for. _'Oh.'_

'_Yes, it's the matter of your birthday present, an early one,' _Faora commented to him and Harry was curious._'This is just a little teaser for the festivities __that are going to happen over the next week.'_

Now Harry was intrigued and that was the fact of the matter. He had gotten a brief thought or two about the party but it had been mostly shrouded in secret. If Harry had to think about it, it had to be something amazing if they were going to this much effort to keep the details from him so far.

'_I'm waiting in the limo,' _Faora informed him.

'_I'll be there with bells on,' _Harry offered as he quickened his steps. He kept a steady pace.

He saw Penny sitting in the front seat of the limo. He greeted the woman with a smile which she equally returned. The wizard took another step and made his way into the back of the limo where he saw the vision of beauty on her knees before him.

He whistled, this one was going to be amazing, not that he had any doubts otherwise.

The female had a gorgeous set of blonde locks that framed her face in an alluring manner. A pouty set of red lips offset her face and stunning blue eyes added to the package. An open aviator's jacket wrapped around her ample D-Cup breasts barely hiding her stiff nipples, and a bow tie was wrapped snugly around her neck. Her legs were smooth and uncovered, long and shapely, and Harry could see that the jacket and the bow tie was the only thing that she was wearing. Her feet were gorgeous and her toes wiggled seductively towards him.

"Hello, Mr. Potter," she said in a seductive English accent as she locked her eyes onto him, licking her sensual lips with a purr.

Her name was Zinda Blake, a pilot know as Lady Blackhawk during World War II, she looked rather good for her age. The reason was that was due to the fact she had been suspended in time, lost as a relic to the past. She was found frozen in the Arctic by Faora on a trip to investigate some odd readings that detected that seemed to be Kryptonian in origin and thawed out of her suspended animation.

As a result, she owed Faora a life debt and she had been working for RAO and the house of Zod ever since. Faora had naturally shared the merchandise constantly with her brother, because, what kind of sister would that make her if she hoarded the females all to herself?

"So, this is my birthday present," Harry commented as he sat in front of the sexy woman and smiled. "And how lovely, she's already partially unwrapped."

"It's just the way that you like it, Har," Faora commented as a bright and calculating smile went across her face. She enveloped him in a tight hug and their lips met each other in a fiery kiss. The two of them pressed their bodies against each other and Harry could tell that Faora was wearing nothing underneath the business suit that she had on. That was a fact that he wholeheartedly approved of, there was no denying that. He held her body against the edge of the seat.

Harry smiled as Faora offered him a smile and a wink.

"Well aren't you going to unwrap your present?" His sister asked him and Harry smiled as he grabbed the edge of Zinda's jacket and pulled the sexy blonde onto his lap.

"I think that's a great idea," Harry commented as he stroked her blonde locks.

"I concur," Zinda commented, as she found Harry's lips on hers and the blonde straddled him, pressing her bare legs against his covered ones. She felt his hands roam every nook and cranny of her body and it was a delightful feeling, that one could not take away from her.

He pushed her back onto the seats and Zinda found what little clothes that she had be ripped off. Then the real fun of the matter was about to begin.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

-PROFILE-

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

**To Be Continued in the Next Chapter.**


	3. Birthday Part One

**Chapter Three: Birthday Part One.**

"Well, to be fair you gave her ample chance to return on her own devices, now you've got to stage an intervention."

Harry smiled, an intervention was most certainly going to be something that was going to staged alright. He thought that he had been more than patient with Hermione and her many, many quirks. One of which was her ability to dive head long into her own studies and never return. Ever since she got her degree, she'd made the library inside of the mansion her new home. He thought that would wear off eventually, but he swore that Hermione spent more time in that library than her entire time at Hogwarts.

That was really saying something the more Harry thought about it. He placed his hands on the back of his head and cracked his neck. He needed all the mental fortitude that he could gather right now, if he wanted to get this dealt with here and now. Hermione could be extremely stubborn despite the fact she was a natural submissive at the best of time.

Thankfully, he had an ace in the hole that would help him lead his friend out of the library and what an ace she was. Having arrived through the Manor gateway yesterday. After saying she was going to move to Gotham and join him there permanently nearly everyday for the past two years, she'd finally pulled the trigger.

Nymphadora Tonks, or Nym as Harry called her, stood before him. Her hair was blonde today, with blue eyes. She looked like she could be Kara's twin sister. Of course, given her abilities, she could look like any girl's twin sister. She didn't think it was prudent to stick with the same look time after time, feeling that she would be doing her powers a disservice.

"Yes, Nym, the thing is….well, the way she's been acting lately. It's worse now than during the entire time she was at Hogwarts," Harry commented as he stood outside of the library, his hand was placed on the door knob and he was precious inches away from opening it. There was something that gave him great pause as he looked over his shoulder.

"You did give her more than enough space," Nym commented to him with a sad smile in her blue eyes. Which, she then shifted into a violet shade that matched those of her aunt's, just because she was able to do so. She wanted to experiment with everything that her powers had to offer and she did not really care about who approved of how she used her powers.

Meanwhile, Harry decided to approach this the diplomatic way. He was going to give Hermione a chance to come out of the library on her own accord without him exerting the authority that he had over her. She might have been upgraded to wife status, just barely, but he could still exert his authority as a lord of an ancient and noble house. He also got the impression that he might have been neglecting to discipline her lately, if Bella and Astoria taught him anything, it was that it was always a bad idea to be lax on that front.

The wizard's fist raised up then he knocked on the door.

"Hermione, open it up!" Harry yelled as he rapped his knuckles on the door.

Hermione's answer was most certainly not to Harry's liking. "Harry! I'm busy, go away!"

Harry sighed, she was going to have to do this the hard way. Even though Harry was not too fond of the hard way, he was going to do what he was going to have to do. He raised his hand and clicked the door open.

He saw Hermione sitting at one of the library tables, combing over the books. She had several huge stacks laid out in front of her.

"Hermione. We need to have a discussion," Harry stated evenly and she opened her mouth to protest. Only for him to interrupt before she could speak and in a firm tone that left zero room for argument. "Right now."

Hermione knew that it wasn't a good idea to argue with Harry when he was like this and he even worse, he had Nym with him for back up. Which was going to make things a bit harder to deal with. Still the brunette made her best attempt to deter him.

"Harry, I need to be here….."

"Hermione. The thing is you don't. You're neglecting your health, and I don't want to walk into this library one day to see a dusty skeleton hunched over books," Harry told the girl sternly.

"I need to be in here Harry….they're….."

"They are books. Hermione, they aren't going to go anywhere," Harry commented and he saw Hermione's eyes flash with rage as she snapped her eyes towards Harry. There was a few seconds where he could see her eyes about to bug out. It was almost a comical sight or it would be if it was not so serious.

"You….you….you….you…."

Harry cut in as he eyed Nym who nodded. It was time for some drastic action.

"Hermione. Follow me to the shower," Harry commanded in a firm voice and protest blasted through her eyes.

Nym grabbed Hermione around the arm and forced the issue. Leading the dark haired girl down the corridors to the shower.

Hermione protested, but a flick of Nym's wand caused her clothes to be removed from her body and another flick turned the shower on. There was going to be some direct intervention, and then some punishment to teach her a lesson.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

-PROFILE-

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

Hermione's eyes were glazed over in pleasure but Harry slipped her one of the Potions. He wanted her to be coherent enough to understand what he was saying. The potion was watered down though so she'd still be feeling some of the consequences of what happened.

"Hermione, we need to have a chat. I thought that this behavior went out of the window after your NEWTs," Harry told the brunette bookworm as he placed his hand on her chin firmly, forcing the woman to look at him straight in the eye. "I know that you want to keep everything in order, but these books. It's not something that you need to undertake on your own."

Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth began to open but Harry was not finished. In fact, he was just getting started. He was just gaining the momentum that he needed to give Hermione a firm lecture that would hopefully teach her a lesson about where he stood on this issue.

"I'm sure Dobby will help you. In fact, I know he'd help you, he'd be over the moon actually, he's always asking me for more work to do," Harry commented as he shifted and kept his eyes locked on Hermione's. "I'm willing to put up with a lot of your quirks. But, when you neglect a lot of things, including your health. We have a problem."

Nym watched Hermione. "Yes, Hermione, they're only books. They aren't going anywhere."

Hermione, finally found it in herself to protest upon hearing that. "You….you….take that back!"

Nym grinned triumphantly upon hearing and seeing her react like that, she kept her gaze locked on Hermione. "Why would I take back the truth? That's what it is. The truth. The books aren't going to revolt and walk off, because the great Hermione Granger didn't pay them the proper attention, you know."

Hermione hung her head a little bit, although there was a momentary amount of disbelief that flashed through her eyes.

'_I thought we had this problem corrected,' _Daphne thought to them.

'_Old habits die hard,' _Lavender chimed in through the bond link. Glad, that she was over in the United Kingdom with Harrison and not there with them in Gotham. She did like Hermione to an extent but the girl could drive people bonkers with her obsessive compulsive disorder.

"Now, you're going to have breakfast. Then we're going to make sure what we say sinks in this time," Harry told her and Hermione nodded. "If I catch you in there again neglecting your health. I'll make sure you're banned from any library for the next year."

The thought of that punishment was more than enough to cause Hermione to stand up straight and become obedient to him.

* * *

"So, are you sure that you're up for this?"

Sirius Black, who had just flown in that morning, was the one who offered this question. There were times where he questioned his godson's sanity. To be fair though, willing having more than one wife, would cause any man to question his sanity. However, by nature, most magical duels, spar or otherwise, were fought one on one. Harry was going for a two on one situation, with Nym and Sirius teaming up against him.

"I'm always up for a challenge," Harry offered cracking his knuckles as he closed his eyes and smiled. "The question is, are you ready?"

Sirius smiled, the truth was, it had been a long time since he had been in an actual duel against a wizard. He had spent most of the last fifteen or so years, living the high life or living the low life in Azkaban, depending on what situation they were talking about. The wizard kept his eyes locked firmly upon his godson as the two of them paced back and forth in front of each other.

"Naturally, I'm ready," Sirius commented as he prepared himself. "But you do realize that you could be in a serious situation."

"You know, I should just let Harry hex you just for making that stupid overused pun," Nym commented as she rolled her eyes, but Sirius looked at her, with puppy dog eyes. Granted, the effect was lost because he was rapidly reaching middle age. Although, he should not look that old but then again Azkaban ravaged people. "And you can stop with that."

"Nymmy, Nymmy, Nymmy…."

"Not one more word," Nym said as she closed her eyes and then opened them to focus on Harry, who watched them both in amusement.

"I'll wait for the two of you to get on the same page, and then and only then, will we be able to do this," Harry offered both of them and Nym and Sirius nodded, trying to get back on the same page with each other.

Nym shook her head. "Okay, we're ready."

"Any rules, Harry?" Sirius inquired of him and there was a pause from Harry before he let the two of them know.

Harry thought about it for a moment or two before he informed them of the rules. "Well, pretty much every magical spell is available to us. The only thing that isn't allowed is the Unforgiveable Curses or anything that would be fatal."

"Well that goes without saying," Nym commented as she closed her eyes and smiled.

"So that's settled," Harry commented as he placed his hands down onto the floor to stretch his limbs briefly and then popped back up. He made sure that his watch was in place as he flexed his fingers. His hands sparked with some energy as he rocked back to get himself in the proper mindset. The wizard's green eyes blazed as he locked his gaze onto them.

"Yes. So on the count of three then," Nym commented and Sirius nodded in agreement.

There was a three count, that was followed quickly by an explosion.

Two spells were sent at him at once. It was a daring attack, to try and attack him from either side. The wizard put up a shield that blocked the attacks and there was an explosion that resounded on either side of him.

The wizard smiled as he rocked backwards and then tried to nail them into the wall for an early victory. However, given how well both of them were trained. They were able to avoid his attacks and repel his attacks back at him.

Harry smiled as he saw the fire balls rain down on him. It was an interesting attack, even though fire was an easily blockable attack for anyone with a rudimentary knowledge of how to bend the laws of physics and magic, and Harry had a doctorate in one of those disciplines so his knowledge was far from rudimentary. Still, he figured that they were trying to find a way to break through his fairly formidable level of resistance. Harry closed his eyes and allowed them to continue to push forward with the attack.

The fire balls continued to rain down on him. The bombardment growing even heavier as it pounded against his shield. The young wizard closed his eyes for a moment before making his move.

Harry manifested an ice shield around his body, a handy little defense against fire, not that he needed it. He and Diana had tested their resistance to fire by making love in a volcano once. He then manifested the ice shield around Nym and Sirius, preventing them from performing any fire elemental attacks for the next few minutes.

"Different tactic! I go high, you go low!" Nym yelled to her partner.

She found a pair of thick cords wrapped around her. Thankfully, she was able to move her arm enough to slice herself out. She knew going into this that Harry was going to put her through the paces.

A bank of smoke rolled in around her, making it extremely hard for everyone to see. Harry had an advantage though in that he could use X-Ray vision to see them, putting Sirius and Nym at a disadvantage.

Nym remembered what Moody drilled into her head constantly during Auror training. That was the fact that even if your sight was impaired, you still had four other senses. Of course, he also made a very cutting comment about the sense that most Aurors failed to engage was their common sense.

The woman shook her head to clear her thoughts, she had to focus, no matter what. Her heart beat heavily as she continued to push herself to another level.

Sirius could not see Harry, but he managed to fire off four spells of various intensity in the smoke. With any luck, he would hit him.

He knew that Harry would bury him alive if he did not give it his best shot, so Sirius tried to give better than his best. Funnily enough, it was at this point that words from Lily flashed back into his mind from when they had a practice duel at Hogwarts.

"Either you kick my ass or I'll kick yours, twice as hard."

That was a philosophy that Sirius figured that Harry shared with his mother, they did not want anyone to hold back against them. The two of them were very able to take control of any situation they found themselves in and hold their own against other people.

And as that thought went through Sirius's head, a bone breaking curse impacted into him, cracking his ribs. Although, after spending all of that time in Azkaban, getting ones ribs broken was far from the worst thing that could happen, at least that's was the thought that passed through Sirius's mind.

Harry smiled. Dodging a spell from Tonks, he was surprised when it disrupted his senses despite the fact it hadn't hit him directly. It created a sort of vertigo effect that made him slightly dizzy. The wizard felt a wave of nausea pass through him that made him want hurl. He tried get back to a standing position even though he felt like he was about to collapse to his knees. He somehow held himself up, for better or for worse.

Two spells went off of either side of him and a resounding thump echoed outwards in the aftermath.

Nym watched with glee, as did Sirius as Harry thumped to the ground. There was a triumphant look that spread over their faces at the thought that they'd won.

"I think we got him!" Nym crowed in triumph but the person on the ground faded.

There was one statement that went through the minds of both Sirius and Nym right now. It was rather crude all things considered but it never the less accurately described what was going on. The statement was crude but it got the point.

"Oh shit."

The next thing that passed through the back of their heads was a pair of huge stunning spells. The two of them dropped face first to the ground out for the count.

Harry smiled, he was not going to lie, that battle did tax him. Then again, with the watch on, thing were going to be a lot more taxing then they were without the watch was on. That much Harry could take to the bank, but the watch was necessary.

He saw Nym and Sirius get back to their feet after he revived them with a wave of his hand and Harry only had one statement for them.

"I believe that I've won," Harry informed them, with a bit of a smug tone in his voice.

Sirius offered a pained grimace and he offered a meek statement. "So….best two out of three?"

Harry offered him a smile as he figured that would be for the best, to ensure that he got the most out of his new training.

* * *

Back in the United Kingdom, Harrison looked over all of London from the Penthouse on top of the MarauderCo Tower with a smile on his face. It was an amazing view, one could not dispute that no matter how much they tried. Three towers of the same design had been built in London, Metropolis, and Gotham City, although the one in Gotham was still being finished. There were future plans to build similar structures in other cities as well. Though they would be some time from now. Still, Harrison would be a fool if he did not start thinking about the future as he stood in the present. The smile which spread over his face was proof positive of what he had to do and it would continue to escalate as time went on.

He placed his hands on the shoulders of the young woman that stood in front of him. Then again, Harry was always in the company of an attractive woman, so it was one of those things that went without saying.

"So what do you think?" Harrison asked to Nyssa as he whispered into her ear.

Nyssa offered a smile and her response was honest as always. While, she might not have told him of her intentions and mission when they first met she'd never lied to him once. "Perfect as you are, beloved."

It was a smile that earned one from Harrison.

"The plan as it is, is going as smoothly as could be in this climate," Harrison commented as he placed his hands on the side of her shoulders. The woman's eyes closed as Harry stroked the tender flesh on the back of her neck.

"Quite, beloved. Quite," Nyssa commented as she leaned back into him as they enjoyed the night together, those few moments of quiet. Where it was just the two of them was something that she wouldn't trade for all the world.

Although the night was shaping up to be amazing, Harrison was expecting guests. His eagle ears were sharpened and ready, as he listened for the people he was expecting to arrive. There would be a knock on the door once they'd arrived that would announce them soon.

As if right on cue, someone knocked at the door and Harrison smiled as he moved his hands from Nyssa's shoulders and made his way over to answer it.

Standing on the other side of the door was a pair of teenage females and what a pair of teenage females they were. Then again, Harrison Evans and Harry Potter never did anything but pick out the very best, that much was obvious time and time again.

The first female had striking flame red hair, which was so unlike the ginger the rest of her family seemed to have. Along with a smattering of freckles across her nose. She was fifteen years old, close to turning sixteen years of age, at least she would be in a little over a month. Her red hair was tied back into a low ponytail then fell to her mid back, a smile crossed her face as took a nice long look at Harry. She was wearing a tight black top that wrapped around her bust nicely and she also was wearing a nice jean skirt that showcased a pair of gorgeous creamy legs. A pair of black boots topped off everything nicely as well. Her name was Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley and she greeted Harry with a bright smile.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled as she threw her arms around the young man. "Or is it Harrison?….Well it doesn't really matter now, because I'm glad to see you!"

Harrison smiled in spite of himself, it was a smile that he reserved for his girls alone. Ginny's lips found their way onto his in a long and lingering kiss, and the two of them indulged themselves into each other. The two were about ready to let their passions get the better of each other, but that would mean that Harrison would have to neglect the other female standing before him and she was not the type of girl, who would be neglected by any means.

She had long blonde hair that was tied back into a ponytail and a look of innocence that deceived anyone who saw it. In fact, that look of innocence masked the malicious intentions in her eyes. She had a dark top that wrapped tightly around her body, though it rode up a bit, showing off her extremely toned midriff. She wore a dark jean skirt and a pair of black boots. Her long and lust inducing legs were on display.

"Hello, my lord," Astoria Greengrass commented as she threw her arms around his neck and there was a long kiss between the two of them. The blonde was pressed back against the wall as the two of them indulged themselves in each other. The wizard's hands ran down her legs and she cupped his behind as the two of them continued to deepen their kiss.

The two of them broke apart with a solid pop after a long, and the two of them stepped back from each other.

"We've missed you, Harry," Astoria commented as she placed her hands on her hips and struck a nice little pose. The blonde watched Harrison with an adoring expression in her eyes.

"I believe we just saw each other two weeks ago," Harrison commented with a teasing grin and Ginny glared at Harrison as she shook her head.

"No, it's been almost three weeks," Ginny protested to him and Harrison smiled at her, offering her a raised eyebrow as he amended his statement.

"My mistake."

There was a seconds pause, before Harrison took a girl on each arm and lead them into the living area of the Penthouse.

"One more year, and we'll be out of that bloody place," Ginny commented as she pushed her fingers through her hair and sighed. "Although it's improved a little bit since Dumbledore was gone."

"There's a name that isn't treated with the respect that it used to be," Astoria commented, Rita's book was the first of many that questioned a lot of things about Dumbledore's life. There were more books that came out of the woodwork over the last couple of years. It was something that amused all of them. His reputation deserved to be flushed down the toilet. They had no desire to see him become a martyr after his death.

A house elf popped up offering them some tea to drink.

"Top grades in my year, with Ginny slightly beneath," Astoria commented as she held out her exam scores for Harrison to take a look at.

Harrison looked over the exam scores carefully as he sipped his tea. After a moment of looking them a smile crossed his face.

"Very good girls, very good, excellent even," Harrison commented to both of them as he lifted the tea taking a sip. All Outstandings, although Ginny's ranking was second due to Astoria getting a higher percentage score. "You've done well and that's going to make this summer even better for both of you."

Ginny and Astoria exchanged a pleased smile with each other and then they turned back to face Harry, their eyes glowing as both of them took him in. The two of them were looking forward to this summer ever since he brought up what he had planned for them. They held his arms with tight grips.

"Well, we aim to please," Astoria offered to Harrison with an adoring tone to her voice as she took a biscuit that had been offered, chewing on it slowly, her lips pursed as she nibbled on the cookie. "There's a lot to do….more than a lot to do."

"Well, we're going to find out what we're going to do with you," Ginny offered with a flirty grin.

"The two of you earned this internship, no question about it" Harrison commented to both of them as he went over the papers. He proceeded to share some news with both of them. "Here's some modifications of what we've been doing since you left."

Ginny whistled as she read through the paperwork offered to her. Astoria joined Ginny in looking them over, wide smiles on both of their faces as they flipped through them, becoming even more interested with the changes the further they read.

"Nice, very, nice, wouldn't you say so, Ginny?" Astoria asked the redhead.

"Absolutely, this is going to be amazing," Ginny offered with a gushing tone to her voice as she was flipping through the papers. "And the Potions, that's going to boost a lot of people and cause more of the Mundane people to keep up with you."

Astoria slid herself onto Harry's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. A wicked grin on her face as the blonde pressed her breasts up against him. Harry wrapped his arm around her waist absently.

"And that's a good thing, more females being able to keep up with you," Astoria commented as she shifted around slightly so that she was straddling Harrison. A playful smile on her face as the two of them exchanged smoldering looks.

"Yes, and it's going to be….it's going to be amazing," Harrison commented, he was trying to think of a term to say much more but found that it was hard to spit out. However, that was a pretty good way to describe it. He was finding it a bit difficult to concentrate with Astoria sliding back and forth across his lap.

"Yes, it will be," Astoria agreed as she leaned up towards him, the smile crossing her face widening in pleasure. "So are you ready?"

"You should know that I was born ready," Harrison commented as Astoria fired back with an adoring smile on her face.

"And I would expect nothing less from you," the blonde said happily as she kept snuggling up against him and things between them were going to get really heated really quickly.

Then again, with Harrison and his females, things always got pretty heated, very quickly to begin with. So he was just going with the flow and seeing where life was going to bring him. It had worked out very well for him so far.

"I will catch you later, beloved," Nyssa commented as she walked towards him and Astoria pushed herself off so Nyssa could talk to Harrison properly. "As much as I'd like to join the festivities. I really need to get back."

"Of course. I'll see you for my birthday, will I not?" Harrison asked her and she pressed her lips against his.

"I would not miss it for anything," Nyssa commented as she turned to take her leave.

Ginny smiled as she watched the girl leave and she offered an inquiry. "So what is the plan for your birthday?"

"Well, party here, then we're heading to France," Harry told the girls.

"Oh, that sounds enticing," Astoria commented to them and they nodded.

He inherited a nice villa there from marrying the Delacours, so it was time to cash in on that. Plus, there were other areas to explore thanks to the inroads he'd made with the Veela Nation. It would be nice to have some time to sit down and relax.

"I looked at those NEWT papers that you found from during Lily's time. They really skimped out on our education," Ginny commented as she closed her eyes. "Not to pull a Hermione…."

"Good, because I will duct tape your mouth shut if you do," Astoria commented lightly but there was a wicked smile on her face.

"Not outside the bedroom, darling," Ginny said to Astoria with a saucy tone to her voice. The two of them stared each other down for a moment.

Harrison agreed that standards had fallen a lot and he knew that they were being changed, although slowly so there would not be a culture shock.

Meanwhile, Harrison took in the view from the tower, he could see everything, three hundred and sixty degrees around him. In some ways, he was looking over the rest of the world there. This was the way that it was meant to be.

* * *

Harry leaned against the limo as he tapped his foot on the ground, patiently waiting for the jet to arrive at the airport. Kara stood next to him, a smile on her face, wearing a black top and blue jean shorts along with a pair of glasses, her hair was tied back in a ponytail. The blonde swayed her hips as she waited and Harry could not take his eyes off of her delicious rear, which he figured was Kara's intention. After a moment or two of watching, he smacked her hard on the ass with a resounding slap, causing the blond to give out a yelp then turn her head over her shoulder to look at him.

"What?" Kara asked with half of a grin on her face and Harry smirked at her playfully before he wrapped his arm around her tightly and pulled the young blonde in close to him.

"You know what," Harry whispered to the blonde and she shrugged her shoulders as she prepared for the arrival of their visitors.

Nym stood there with a thinly veiled smile on her face, she placed her hands on her hips as she kept watching. Her dark eyes focused forward as she pushed herself up and down on her heels, looking like quite the spectacle as she bounced up and down.

They were outside the limo, in their private hanger and awaiting the guests that were coming. Kara offered Harry one question.

"Do you think that Hermione got the point?" Kara asked Harry and Harry shrugged.

"Well, it's Hermione, being Hermione, she's always going to be a little OCD," Harry offered with a shrug of his shoulders. As a result, that was how Hermione's mind was going to work. That was just something that he very grudgingly had to accept.

Nym offered a sigh as she placed her hands on Harry's shoulder. "She was always that way. You know? Since her first year."

Kara shook her head, that was just Hermione being Hermione. The woman's eyes closed shut as she decided to bring up a question that she had for Harry.

"So how is it?" Kara asked Harry and the green eyed wizard looked towards her, so Kara figured that it was best that she elaborated. "You know? The inhibitor watch, how are you doing with it on?"

"Oh...that," Harry stated as he looked at the watch. "It's doing wonders for my training. When you think it, blocking off a good portion of my powers builds up my resistance. Thanks to my magical abilities, everything still functions mostly, about half capacity, roughly at least. That's a ball park really."

Penny frowned as she looked at Harry. She figured she would have to stick her neck out on the line to ask the question. "Why would you do something like that?"

"Well, it's just like I said. It's mostly for resistance training, things like that," Harry informed the dark haired witch with a shrug and she offered a nod of her head at his words, although she did wonder. Then again, there were certain things Harry did which he did for very good reasons.

Harry also had other reasons for wearing it, that he preferred not to get into. There were certain quirks that were unforeseen and there was a huge medical reason why he was wearing the watch. Everything would be stabilized before too long, at least that's what he was hoping for. It was too soon to really tell but he would know in several weeks.

They could see the jet preparing to land and that caused the group to smile.

The jet had landed and aboard it were a group of redheads. Harry smiled as he saw them exit the plane and make their way towards him.

The first was a nearly sixteen year old redhead. She had green eyes, along with creamy skin and a smattering of freckles. She was wearing a tight black top and an equally tight black skirt. Her name was Amanda Lily Potter and she rushed forward as soon as she caught sight of him, nearly tackling Harry into the ground in a bone crushing hug due to her enhanced strength. He returned eagerly lifting her off of the ground with his own still formidable strength.

"Mandy! Don't hog him!" Her twin sister said with a pout, she was wearing the same thing, only her top was green.

Emily Rose Potter stepped over and threw her arms around Harry, but he was still holding Amanda in his arms. So, in essence Harry was crushed between his beautiful twin sisters, allowing him quite the feel of their breasts, which had grown since the last time he saw them. It was an amazing feeling to say the least to be surrounded with all of this sexy female female flesh.

"Harry," Emily said as she gave him a light but fiery kiss. She eased her tongue into his mouth and Harry returned the action, using his tongue to go deeper into her mouth, causing her a slight moan as Harry cupped her delicious rear.

Rose Evans stood there waiting for her turn, she was dressed in a purple top, a black skirt, along with boots. Rose grabbed rather eagerly onto him as soon as the Twins had stepped away from him.

"Aunt Rose, it's good to see you again," Harry commented as he pressed up against her and she kissed him hard.

Lily Evans-Potter smiled as she joined them. She was redhead as well, wearing a white top and a black jean skirt. Sheer black stockings covered her legs and fed into high heel boots were made for walking.

"Saved the best for last," Lily commented with a smug tone.

"Of course," Harry agreed, as he grabbed her into a hug and then their lips met in an explosive kiss. Lily was determined to make the impression that she left on her son count the most, so she cupped his ass from behind, then gave him a pinch to his rear. Harry tightened his arms around Lily and her sexy body molded into his.

Lily closed her eyes, and Harry bit down on her lip, nibbling on it. The redhead moaned out slightly as she felt the pleasurable rush from the kiss that Harry gave her.

Hannah Abbott walked up to join them with a smile on her face. She had gone on ahead, not bothering to wait for her other half to catch up.

Neville lagged behind Hannah and he took in the situation in front of him, which caused his eyebrow to rise in a bemused manner.

"Neville, it's good to see you again," Kara commented as he brought his appearance to the attention of everyone.

"Yeah, Neville, good to see you," Nym confirmed as Lily and Harry broke apart, but there was a promise in their eyes that they would most certainly be wrapping this up a little bit later.

"Neville, how have you been?" Harry asked as he reached forward and grabbed Neville in a strong handshake which he returned.

Neville smiled, he was glad Harry didn't almost break every bone in his hand this time. They exchanged a brotherly hug and again, Neville was glad that Harry did not nearly snap his spine. He was pretty sure that was an Alpha Male thing and he was slightly out of his depth dealing with Harry in that regard. Which, when he thought about it was probably one of the reasons they became friends, since Harry didn't recognize Neville as a possible threat or competition.

"Well, just preparing for actually becoming of age and the responsibilities involved with that," Neville commented, avoiding the elephant in the room that was his upcoming marriage, which seemed to be along the lines of many pureblood marriages. "After Gran died, I had to step up a lot."

Everyone nodded somberly, Neville's grandmother died earlier this year, after being ill for a very long time. Very few knew about it, although Harry got a slight hint about it at Dumbledore's funeral. That just proved how tough of a woman Augusta Longbottom was. She managed to hold her head straight up and soldier on through to the very end, at least until her body could not go on any longer.

"Right, the rite of pureblood passage," Harry told him and Neville offered a smile.

"You make it sound more glamorous than it really is, mate," Neville commented.

Kara decided to ask the next question. "So, how is everyone at the Ministry?"

"Well, there are still a lot of idiots active, but that's the government for you," Lily chimed in with a sigh. She was glad that she was moving away from that world. Since Rose had briefly taken on the role of Deputy Headmistress and the Twins were in the process of getting their school at Hogwarts. She'd been stuck there for two years longer then she would have liked. The redhead closed her eyes. "Amelia and Andromeda are doing their best to ease the transition, but only over the past two years have we begun to filter out a lot of the baggage but it's a never ending process."

'_With some of the morons kicking and screaming the entire way,__ well the one's who weren't stupid enough to get themselves killed,' _Andromeda offered through the bond link.

'_Then again, those people who are left __aren't amongst the brightest bulbs in the box either__,' _Nym offered to her mother.

'_To be among the smartest of the stupid, I'm not sure how people might feel about that,' _Andromeda thought. It was not the most ringing term of endearments.

'_Not exactly a good place to be, although I'm sure some of the people who are in this world will settle for less,' _Bellatrix thought as she placed her hand on the edge of her cheek from where she was.

Harry no doubt that there would be more ramifications from that world he'd need to deal with at some point. Well Harrison would have to deal with them, but he would deal with them in due time. Right now, he had some really important things to do next, as his birthday was tomorrow and it was the time of his final maturity.

* * *

'_So, remind me, what does this ritual do again?' _Astoria thought to them. She was sitting there at the London office, working through some paperwork. Of course, her multitasking was second to none.

Lily was quick to respond._'Well, the idea is to take the power that Harry is giving off during his third magical maturation and siphon it off between his blood relations.'_

'_And it should give me and Amanda a boost, at least,' _Emily commented.

'_Yeah at the least,' _Fleur chimed in._'Harry's magic is unique, so we're stepping into fairly uncharted territory.'_

'_Fascinating,' _Ginny commented but that was the truth. She was fascinated by all of this. The redhead pushed her hair out of her face as a smile crossed her face. She stood up straighter in her office.

'_It really is an amazing process. It's based off of a Veela ritual, although, I'm sure Lily has added her own special spin on things,' _Appoline commented with a smile.

Lily had a smile of her own regarding the situation. _'Well, you do know me all too well. __I__t's true, I've added my own spin on things to the ritual. Fleur has been very helpful in educating me, but I have a few tricks up my sleeve.'_

'_And I'm sure we're all looking forward to the benefits of them,' _Rose cut in as she smiled ear to ear.

'_That much is always true, I think,'_Daphne commented as she rested, making use of some rare downtime for her. So she thought that she'd check in with the people on the other side of the pond. Although, she figured that she could take breaks any time she wanted considering she was the Chief Operating Officer of MarauderCo, it was her need and drive that forced her to work harder than she should.

'_I'll be down there in a second, Karen's covering for me in the office. We have to get things ready for the merger__,' _Jaime commented and everyone knew what she was talking about, so there was no need to elaborate on what they were up to.

'_That's good, hopefully everything comes nicely together,' _Lily commented with a smile.

Harry was sitting on the bed, along with the twins, as they eagerly prepared for the moment that was coming. While he waited, he decided to make some small talk with his bond mates.

'_How's Gabi doing since I last saw her?' _Harry asked Appoline and the woman was only all too prompt to answer that question.

'_She's doing fine,' _Appoline answered in affirmation with a smile across her face._'Actually there's a fair chance that she might be coming over after she finishes her schooling to get an education in the Muggle world.'_

'_Well that would be interesting, tell her there's a spot open for her,' _Harry commented and Kara snickered.

'_Thinking about getting another French maid, Harry?' _Kara commented with a smile on her face with the blonde's arms folding over her chest. The blonde's eyes flashed with amusement and mirth.

'_Well, I didn't think about it until now, but I thank you for bringing it up, love,' _Harry commented to her.

'_The only thing better that having a Veela as a French Maid is having two Veelas as French Maids,' _Amanda commented with a smug expression as she threw her head back.

She was looking forward to this ritual, a little nervous all things considered.

'_I think that's a rule for life,' _Donna chimed in through the bond link.

'_If it isn't, it bloody well should be,' _Ginny commented with laughter.

'_You do realize that I'm….__actually you do realize that,__ I just don't think that you really care,'_

Gabrielle offered as she delivered a mocking pout. _'You really don't care, do you?'_

'_Not really, __but I'm sure you get off on it anyway,' _Amanda commented to her old friend and there was a smile on Gabrielle's face that showed that she did.

She would be lying if she had not had fantasies along those lines before involving her and Harry. It was a very enticing thought to say the very least. She shook her head to clear a lot of the thoughts that went through it. The blonde's eyes blinking as she leaned back.

"So, are we about ready to go?" Amanda asked as Jaime stepped into the room.

"Sorry, I'm late," Jaime commented as she turned up and Faora appeared in the room behind Harry.

"I checked the barriers on the outside. If this goes wrong, at least no one on the outside will get hurt," Faora commented, but then she added as an afterthought. "Not that any people on the inside have the ability to get hurt after all."

"Of course," Harry said to his sister as a slight smile crossed over his face as he prepared himself.

"Just a few more modifications," Fleur informed the entire group and all of them were ready, they were on pins and needles to see whether this would go right.

"It would be best if this is done with family, given how that we modified the ritual. So yes, Lyta should be here, but she's a bit too young right now," Lily informed them.

"So, this will boost our power a little bit?" Amanda asked.

"Yes, although you won't be able to use it straight away," Harry commented to the twins and both of them nodded their heads in understanding. They had accessed their Kryptonian gifts after their fourteenth birthday, and thus they had to spend some time leaning to use them. At this point in time they only had enhanced strength, speed, and stamina.

Given that it was the crystal that allowed Lily to get pregnant in the first place, it also allowed her to have the Twins after Harry had been born. The young witch smiled as she brushed her hair from her eyes.

"Alright, here's the plan, the runes are going to drive our sex drives up," Lily commented and there were a few looks that she was given from Faora, Jaime, Amanda, Emily, and Rose.

'_Well that's something that might go into the realm of overkill,' _Astoria commented with a smile.

"We still need five more minutes for it to power it up but you'll know when it's ready," Lily told Harry.

"It's worth the rate," Harry commented but he decided to bring up something. "So how is everything going overseas? Anyone else want to make the move."

'_Well, I'm trying to help Amelia get things ready over here so she can step down, so it will be a little bit longer,__Narcissa as well.__Lucretia and Vega might be inclined to make the move next year as they've been grooming successors for their roles at Hogwarts as we speak,' _Andromeda commented to them.

'_I'm fine with my job here, I find myself extremely comfortable in my position,__ if that is adequate enough, master,' _Bellatrix told him.

'_That's fine, Bella. You know it's fine,__' _Harry said to her with a smile as he leaned back for an instant. The runes where still charging up. _'So you have your successor ready for the position of Senior Undersecretary?'_

'_Yes, and it will cause Dolores Umbridge to roll over in her grave,' _Andromeda stated smugly, although she was amused by that situation. She was far from the only one.

'_If any bitch deserves eternal damnation, it's that one,' _Narcissa commented.

Harry smiled, Hope had devised a special torment for Dolores in her afterlife. It was enchantingly nasty, the wizard shuddered to think about it.

"And we're about ready to go," Lily told them all with a smile as they felt the arousal flood through all of their bodies, which meant that everything was working as they intended it to.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

-PROFILE-

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

**To Be Continued.**


	4. Birthday Part Two

**Chapter Four: Birthday Part Two.**

Despite the energy siphoning process that was the magical ritual. Harry lifted his arms into the air in triumph, he felt rather refreshed despite the drain it had put upon his magic and stamina potions were passed around to all of the girls to help them recover theirs.

Amanda closed her eyes, she had never felt more refreshed or maybe she felt a bit more off than she thought as her mind assimilated to everything that happened. Never the less, she lifted her head up high and asked the question of all of them were thinking.

"So how long….."

"It will take a while naturally, you don't want to burn yourself out too soon," Lily commented as she watched the twins and Harry, who were relaxing intertwined with each other in the middle of the bed. Rose was resting off the effects of what happened to the side of them.

They had plenty of time to rest right now, thanks to the time dilation bubble surrounding the room slowing the time that past inside of it to a crawl. There actually was a party waiting for them on the other side of the door. Harry smiled in spite of himself, who wouldn't enjoy a party? That thought brought a smile to his face. He would get see several of his girls all gathered together in one place, some of whom he'd not seen in a couple of months, others in a couple of days, but never the less, he would be able to see them soon.

"You feel more refreshed? Despite the fact it was your power that was being siphoned off?" Faora questioned Harry with a great deal of interest. He responded by smiling at her and offering a nod. "Well, that's just as well, it was an excess amount which was causing an imbalance and might have been slowing you down slightly. Many witches and wizards….they seem to get a boost of their power upon their third maturity, however slight it may be. With your unique heritage, it's bound to be quite a bit more and we're heading into uncharted waters really."

Harry smiled in spite of himself. "Well, that's a trip that we're going have to take."

He was always interested, always intrigued about learning more about himself and the world around him, that much was for certain. After a moments though he untangled himself from his sisters, then got up to his feet with a yawn before stretching carefully. The fact that he could get to his feet without feeling any dizziness, was an excellent sign. He rubbed his forehead and then he smiled. So far, he felt pretty good, all he had to do was keep himself steady and he would be in the clear.

"Quite," Faora agreed, as she made her way over to her brother and ran several medical diagnostic scans. She wanted to make sure everything was in working order.

Harry stood still and waited to see if his body passed the test. She looked over him, a smile crossing over her face as she scanned every inch of him in intimate detail. She then double checked to ensure that he passed the test. Time stood still as he was watched his sister ran her hands all over his body, before she nodded with an appraising look in her eyes after completing her detailed examination of his form.

"So does he pass the test?" Jaime asked with a smile, but Faora gave her a look that indicated that she should be quiet for now.

"You are as healthy as could be expected given the circumstances," Faora told Harry and she smiled at that fact. Given the watch that he wore, the fact that particular quality of it was working would pay dividends in the future.

Harry took the stamina potion that his mother offered to him and gulped it down. That allowed him to get up and face the world. He had a new spring in his step.

"So, what are we waiting around for?" Amanda asked as she bounced up and down, her young perky breasts following her movements rather enticingly. She had not put her shirt back on and she was giving them all quite the show.

"Well, we're never get to the party if you keep distracting our brother like that," Emily commented dryly and Amanda looked at her sister with a sharp glare.

"Girls, mind yourselves," Harry told both of the twins sternly and they nodded towards him. He placed one of his arms around both of them and with a wave of his hand. Their clothes appeared back on them, just like that.

"Oh, that's good service," Amanda commented with a beaming smile.

"Just don't make a habit out of getting me to do it for you. The last thing I want to do is spoil you girls," Harry told them and Amanda shook her head in disagreement.

"You wouldn't spoil us," Amanda stated with an adoring tone to her voice, as Harry leaned towards her and captured her pink lips in a nice kiss. They were juicy, soft, and Harry could indulge himself in them all day.

"My turn!" Emily demanded impatiently. Only for Harry respond to that by shaking his head and slapping her hard on the ass.

"Learn to wait for it," Harry told her sternly and then he grabbed her and pulled her in tightly against his frame. before giving her an extremely passionate kiss.

"So, between those two, are we leaving this room?" Jaime asked her Mother and Lily smiled as she watched the antics of her children.

They had plenty of time after all. The time dilation spells gave them all of the time in the world. The redhead got up to her feet and slowly they all dressed.

The doors swung open and revealed Karen waiting outside in the hallway for Harry. Standing next to her was a redhead that Harry had never met before in his life. She was gorgeous though, with red hair that framed her face nicely, before falling down to her shoulders. Gorgeous brown eyes gazed with interest back at him. She had a nice pair of C-Cup breasts which had a black t-shirt wrapped around them snugly and a modest skirt that showed that she had quite the back view to go with her front view, with stockings covering her leg. She looked to be around Harry's age as well and was eying him appraisingly.

"So, I'm guessing that it worked?" Karen asked Harry with interest in her voice, causing him to grin at her question.

"Like a charm," Harry answered her. Before turning to face the young woman, who he greeted with a smile. "I'm afraid that I haven't had the pleasure?"

"Patricia Swann," the woman told him as she reached forward for a handshake. Taking her hand gently in his own, he brought it up to his lips and then placed a light kiss on the top of it. Causing her to flush brightly at the intimate contact of his lips on her skin.

"Right, a pleasure to meet you. I've read up on your father's work, it's very impressive," Harry commented, although he was going to keep the rumors of the secret society that Virgil Swann formed under his hat and out of this conversation for now.

"I'm sure he'd be glad to hear that you think so highly of his work," Patricia replied as she eyed Harry with a smile. He was nothing that she imagined, although he was everything that Karen and Jaime said that he was, if that made any sense. After all, this was the first time that she got the pleasure to meet him in person but those two wouldn't shut up about him.

'_I figured it was a good idea to invite her to the birthday party, so you can get to know her a bit better,' _Karen suggested to Harry and he had to agree.

'_Oh? Is that what we're calling it now. Well, I think that's some pretty sound reasoning,' _Harry thought approvingly and Karen struggled to keep that shit eating grin off of her face.

"I just decided to work for STARR Labs this Summer," Patricia informed Harry. "I graduated high school with honors, so I'm working there in an internship under Karen and Jaime. Their helping to show me the ropes as well."

Harry wondered how much she knew about everything but until he knew for certain, he was not about to say anything. The wizard kept his eyes fixed on the young woman that stood before him. The redhead placed her hands on her hips and kept her eyes firmly locked onto him as well.

"Well, I'm sure Karen and Jaime appreciate all of the help," Harry told Patricia.

Karen smiled, given that all of the work she had to do, any help was appreciated. They had been put through the paces thanks to their work at STARR Labs. The blonde brushed her hair out of her eyes as she thought about it.

"Well it was nice meeting you, Miss Swann," Harry told her and she smiled back at her.

"Please, Dr. Potter, its Patricia," the redhead commented, although she appreciated the irony of calling someone who was her age by such a formal title. In fact, she just had to laugh about something like that.

"Then I insist you call me Harry, it's only fair," Harry commented back. "I'd hate to cut this conversation short but there are other guests that I have to check up on."

"Oh, it's your party, you should be able to….do whatever you want I guess. I'm sure that we'll get to talk together all too soon," Patricia commented, looking extremely flustered at first but she recovered immediately.

Harry fixed his gaze on her with a smile. "Oh don't worry, we will. We most definitely will."

Patricia watched Harry move off with an intense look on her face. Sad to see him go, but she sure as hell enjoyed watching him walking away. Even more so, after taking in how delicious his toned ass looked in those tailor made casual dress pants.

"It's amazing."

"Really it is."

Harry smiled as he saw two of his favorite blondes talking. Then again, he had many favorite blondes, a few favorite redheads, and some favorite brunettes. He hadn't had any girls with purple or green hair yet, or something absurd like that, but he figured that could come one day.

Then again, Nym tended to favor pink, but she could change her hair into any color she wanted to giving her powers, or several different ones at once come to think of it.

"Harry, it's good to see you again," Dinah commented and Harry looked at her with a soft grin on his face.

"And in a setting that we're not working out or kicking each other's asses," Harry commented dryly causing Dinah to laugh. She was currently sitting there next to Kara, but her eyes were locked on Harry with intrigue and a great deal of interest.

Kara bounced up to her feet and without any shame or preamble threw her arms around her husband's neck, then pressed her lips onto his in a passionate kiss. Harry returned the kiss with an equal amount of passion, pressing his lips against hers. Both of them pressed against each other tightly, with Kara rubbing her crotch against his briefly as a nice little teasing hint of events to come later.

Dinah watched patiently and politely as she tapped her fingers down on the side of the arm chair. The blonde's expression became even more amused as the kiss went on.

"Sorry about that," Harry commented though Kara didn't look too sorry about it at all.

Dinah smiled. "No, no, don't stop on my account. Take your time."

Harry smiled back at the woman. "Oh, I will, believe me, I will."

He looked at her playfully and there was a second where Dinah was debating on what she wanted to do. Actually, after their talk a couple of days ago, she was seriously considering taking the plunge into a relationship with him. It was just a matter of working up the proper amount of nerve to do it however. The blonde's gaze fixed upon Harry's as she watched him.

"Yes, Dinah, what can I do for you?" Harry asked the blonde and she let out the breath that she had been holding. There was a second where it appeared like she might have lost her nerve, although she pressed on despite them very nearly getting the better of her.

"Actually, I was wondering, that is….well I was wondering if you would like to go out for coffee this weekend?" Dinah asked Harry in a bit of a breathless rush letting it all hang out at once as he kept that playful smile directed at her.

"Dinah Lance, are you asking me out on a date?" Harry asked her.

"Depends, are you accepting?" Dinah asked, as she got a bit bolder now that she'd thrown the question out there and gotten passed her initial nervousness. Then again, she could see Barbara and Zatanna out of the corner of her eye, egging her on. The two of them watching her ask out their boyfriend eagerly.

Harry milked the moment, he was pretty good at doing that. After a second he answered. "I accept, is five o'clock a good time for you?"

Dinah offered him a dazzling smile upon hearing his response and she said as much with her next few words. "Five O'Clock is the best for me. Especially, since it's with you."

"Great. I'll be there," Harry told her as he leaned forward but she threw her arms around his neck and offered him a brief teasing kiss on the lips before pulling away coyly.

Harry looked over his shoulder, to see Barbara, Zatanna, and Donna standing there talking together. While trying not to look as if they were watching his interaction with the lovely Ms. Lance and he couldn't help but wonder what they were up to.

"One might think that you three girls are up to no good," Harry informed them as he took a couple steps over to join them and Donna offered him a mischievous smile.

'_Yes, one would think that, considering the way their acting,' _Daphne offered, she had hopped onto the bond in order to spend some time speaking with some of the girls across the water.

"Well, one might think that, but is it anything that you can prove, my husband?" Donna asked, the now sixteen year old girl going up onto her tip toes so she could kiss him on the lips. Harry, Diana Karen, and her Mother towered over most of the girls, so she was hoping her next growth spurt when she turned eighteen would bring her in line with them.

Donna and Harry indulged themselves in each other hungrily for a brief moment. Harry, having wrapped his arms around her slim waist and crushing her against him after her lips made contact with his.

Zatanna watched this with a smile. She had gotten a small taste of what it was like to be with Harry and she wanted more than a taste, she wanted the entire package. To be honest she burned with need to go even further with her husband to be.

After an eternity seemed to pass, which considering his ability to manipulate time was very possible. Harry broke apart with Donna reluctantly leaving her standing there dazed as she tried to collect her wits.

"So, how's your sister?" Harry asked her, his tone making it quite clear which one he was asking about.

"Diana...but...you live with her...Oh!...She's….she's…I wasn't that bad, was I?" Donna asked as she recalled how she was like before Harry and Diana had given her corrective therapy.

"Depends on what you consider to be that bad?" Harry asked her.

"Okay, don't sugarcoat it. I can take it," Donna offered as she placed her hands on the back of her head and brushed her fingers through her hair.

"You were thirteen. Considering, how time passes on the island? It might as well have been a very long time ago," Harry told the dark haired Amazon.

"Yeah, it was a very long time ago," Donna commented thoughtfully as she looked over her shoulder. Her oldest sister and her mother were going to swing by very soon. In fact, they might have already been here, even though she hadn't noticed them yet.

Harry, Faora, Diana Kara, Karen, and the twins were going to make their way to the island after the party wrapped up. Having visited the island for an extended period last summer the Twins and Donna had gotten rather close to each to other, so she had to smile at the fact they were coming to visit again.

"Daddy!"

Harry smiled upon hearing those words and turned to see a thirteen year old girl making her way towards him. She had sleek dark hair and vivid green eyes, which made her look like a miniature version of Hippolyta with Harry's eyes. She wore a black top that stretched around her body, along with a tight pair of black pants that curved around her frame. She had a nice pair of C-Cup breasts, which were surprising for her age but they looked extremely nice on her.

"Lyta! It's good to see you again. I'm guessing your mother finally let you come over to visit?" Harry commented as he pressed his daughter against him in a tight hug and she hugged him back just as fiercely.

"Well...Donna was supposed to keep an eye on me," Lyta offered, as she looked at her half-sister with a slightly smirk on her face and a wicked little glint in her eyes.

Donna groaned, she wondered what in the name of Zeus she did to deserve this.

'_You, my sister, are now in my role,' _Diana commented in a sing song voice. _'__When you were that age, you acted about the same way she does__. What goes around, comes around, after all.'_

Donna Troy Potter did not believe in karma up until now, but now? Now she believed in it. And Karma's middle name was apparently Lyta as well.

"I've missed you," Lyta commented, then she pushed her father down onto a chair before crawling onto his lap and snuggling as tightly against him as possible. She let out a content little purr once she was in place and had her Father where she wanted him. She wondered mentally when she would get to join her mother, Donna, and Diana but good things would come to those who waited.

"You better tell your father what you did," Donna stated with a stern look in her eyes as she put her hands on her hips in an attempt to look authoritative.

"I really didn't do anything," Lyta said to Donna as she rolled her eyes at her older sister's attempt to look intimidating.

'_Well, this looks familiar,' _Diana commented in an idle tone. _'Be there in a minute, love.'_

'_You're not helping,' _Donna commented as she bit down on her lip.

'_Just remember, what you did before, comes back to pay you back in spades,' _Diana offered to her sister with a wicked grin.

'_Isn't the mark on my ass enough of a pay back?' _Donna asked as she tugged on her air.

'_No, that's just a down payment,' _Diana commented to her and Donna sounded exasperated.

'_Di-Ah-NAH!' _Donna cried screaming out in frustration.

After taking a moment to collect herself. Donna turned to look at Harry again before continuing. "Damn it! Your daughter…."

"Hey! They were asking for it! Maybe they should have offered a bit more respect," Lyta commented.

"What did they do?" Harry asked, but then he paused and raised an eyebrow at Lyta. "Actually, what did you do?"

Lyta offered Harry a slight smile, although there was something about that smile that indicated that she knew that she was in trouble. She tried to alleviate the problem by giving him puppy dog eyes and biting her lower lip for a moment.

"You know. That never worked for me, so it shouldn't work for you," Donna commented to Lyta before she looked at her. "Brat."

"Stuck up b…."

"Lyta!" Harry stated sternly cutting her off before she could complete that sentence.

'_Again, this seems familiar,' _Hippolyta commented as she thought to Harry. _'She's a spirited one but given that she's the combination of an Amazon and a Kryptonian,__ stubbornness would be….'_

'_Yeah, I know, I know,' _Harry offered, as he contemplated what to do. He would give her a spanking but knowing Lyta, she would get off on it. His daughter sat there on his lap giving him a faux innocent look and a coy smile on her face, since she knew her father was watching her closely.

There was a few more seconds where Harry kept his eyes locked onto her and there was one thing he had to say to her after her non-statement.

"Well?"

Donna looked rather smug but Harry gave her an expression that told her to knock it off. Donna did in fact knock it off though she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"They were disrespecting you," Lyta commented to Harry. "And….they looked at me cross eyed."

"Lyta," Harry breathed out in exasperation. Considering the culture in which she was raised, on top of how much she more or less worshiped the ground he walked on. He could actually see why his daughter responded like she did. If what she told him was true.

'_Well, she's a girl after my own heart,' _Astoria offered as she wiped a way a mock tear from her face. _'So proud.'_

'_You're not helping, Astoria,' _Harry told her in a firm tone and Astoria shook her head.

'_Fine, fine, fine,' _Astoria commented as she calmed down and airily waved her hand. _'Proceed."_

Harry did exactly that as he placed his hand on the side of his face. The emerald green orbs of Harry Potter swam with frustration, as he tried to figure out what he was going to say and he leaned back in his chair for a moment as a way to help collect his thoughts. He had to admit when he came back to the future to find out he had eleven year old daughter, when he himself was only fourteen? Well, it wasn't something he was expecting anytime soon.

"Lyta, darling?" Harry asked his daughter as he ran his fingers through her hair.

She offered him a smile and a pout, which was a look that Donna knew that she would never have been able to get away with. "Yes, Daddy?"

"I know that…other men might be repugnant," Harry whispered to her.

'_Well that was a nice way of putting it,' _Faora commented, although she watched with baited breath to see how Har-Zod would handle the situation with her niece. It was going to be a rather interesting test of his capabilities.

Harry sighed and he thought for a few seconds of how he was going to best tackle this. Actually he was proud that his daughter was able to defend herself, especially in a place like Gotham City. However, there was a distinct difference between being able to defend oneself and pretty much throwing around people around who were no real threat in the first place. At least that's what Harry figured.

'_Oh Rao give me strength,' _Harry thought to himself.

"Lyta, Lyta, Lyta," Harry commented as he pushed her off of his lap and made her face him.

"Yes," Lyta commented with a smile on her face as she watched her Father closely.

"Be careful with who you throw around. Humans are fragile," Harry commented to her and his daughter nodded, though she couldn't resist the smirk that crossed her face. It was a smile that she inherited from him, something that Harry regretted immensely. He once again closed his eyes.

'_Oh! Rao give me strength,' _Harry thought to everyone in the bond.

'_Sorry, Rao, __can't answer the phone right now.__Please, leave a message at the beep or feel free to ask for help from a lesser deity then her,__' _Ginny commented, doing her best impression of an automated phone service.

'_How do you know that RAO is female?' _Faora asked Ginny with a great deal of curiosity.

Ginny could not resist chiming in with a counter-statement of her own. _'Knowing Harry's luck? How do you know that she isn't? Considering how things are going, he'll probably end up sleeping with her at some point in the future as well. Or did you forgot the fact he frequently has sex with the incarnations of Death itself?'_

'_Well….she, he, it…..you know I'm not having this conversation,' _Faora commented as Ginny smiled.

'_So are you enjoying the party on the other side?' _Harry thought to the young Weasley girl and she offered a smile at the question.

'_Very much so,' _Ginny commented, offering an air of mystery in regards to what was precisely happening. She and Astoria had a lot of work. Ginny was learning how to be a secretary, although her responsibilities were going to be much more than that, it was a good starting point for her. That was another tale for another time though; the redhead pushed her hair out of her eyes as she smiled.

'_Glad to see that you're having fun,' _Harry offered to her. He was enjoying the conversation he was having with her, as he observed what was going on around him.

'_Oh yes, quite a lot of fun,'_ Ginny commented as she leaned back in the chair that she was sitting at. _'Enjoy the party on your end, I'll talk to you later.'_

Harry smiled as he saw Hermione in the corner. Nym had managed to get her to join the party, basically forcing her through a great deal of blackmail. He'd overheard something about the burning of books and forcing her to watch said burning of books. If there was something that Hermione hated, it was the smell of burning literature. Of course, even though her bond had been grudgingly updated to that of a wife, Hermione was still submissive towards him and his will. But, that was her nature and he knew he'd have to be much more controlling in regards to her moving forwards.

"The things that you can do with plants, even without magic," Neville commented in awe as he talked to Pamela in the corner.

"That dragon dung that you people use, it's not that good," Pam commented, she really was appalled by such a fertilizer. She and Harry had run some tests, which lead to them finding out it was highly unstable due to a great deal of unfocused magic running through it. So it tended to literally burn any plants that weren't magical in their own right into ash.

"Maybe," Neville commented, although he was really intrigued to hear about how plants grew from the Muggle perspective of things.

Hannah stood in the background with a strained smile on her face, shaking her head. She thought that if there was one thing that her fiancé showed any passion for, it was plants. If he showed her half of the passion that he did to plants than Hannah would be a very happy girl. Right now, she couldn't help but frown as she thought about it. The blonde pushed her fingers through her hair and offered a long sigh.

'_Don't get frustrated, Hannah,' _she thought to herself._'__Things will improve after your married__, just wait and see….just wait….__yeah that's probably not going to happen.'_

Harry made his way down the hallway and saw Diana standing there.

"Told you that I'd be here in a little bit," Diana commented as she threw her arms around her husband and leaned forward, giving him a burning kiss. Naturally, Harry returned the favor, the two of them indulging in each other.

The two of them broke apart and Harry offered her a smile. "You're a woman of your word as always, my love."

"Well, I aim to make sure that I please you, my husband," Diana commented as she placed her arms around Harry.

"Hello, Harry, did you figure out how to deal with your daughter?" Hippolyta asked as she detached Harry from her oldest for a moment and gave him a long kiss of her own.

Harry indulged himself in the lips of the Queen of the Amazons, pulling her mature body against his. The two of them writhed against each other, their tongues dancing together with steamy intensity. There was a sense that both of them eagerly anticipated tonight.

'_You have not forgotten our promise, have you?' _Hippolyta thought to Harry and there was a sense that he seemed to be almost insulted that she thought such a thing. Regardless of the fact, he held his head up straight.

'_No, darling, I have not,' _Harry thought.

After the party they would make their way to the island. Right now, Harry sent a message to all of the Alphas that it was time for the real party games to commence. Diana, Karen, Faora, and Kara got the message and so did Hippolyta, who slowly slipped off to spend some time with her two youngest.

* * *

Kara smiled, the party had been going loudly for a while. They had presents, they had cake, a few of them had a bit too much to drink, although there were some people who could not handle the drink. The blonde watched everything slowly taper down. The young Kryptonian smiled as she saw the Birthday Boy himself getting ready.

"Come on Har," Kara whispered as she threw her arms around his waist.

"I know you aren't drunk, so do you act like this naturally, or you are just…."

Kara kissed Harry hard on the lips, an action that he promptly returned. The blonde's tongue snaked underneath his gums as she backed him off into the next room and Harry wrapped his arms around her slender waist tightly, much to her enjoyment.

Faora smiled as she prepared the time dilation charms. This would be her second turn of the evening, not that Faora was complaining about that or would complain about it anytime soon. In fact, she was pretty much looking forward to indulging herself in her brother all night long, over and over again. The dark haired Kryptonian watched everything happen as she bit down on her lip.

"Everyone's ready?" Faora asked the group.

"We were born ready," Kara confirmed to the dark haired Kryptonian and Faora smirked at that. Kara returned fire with a smirk of her own as the two of them locked eyes with each other.

"I can see that, I can see that," Faora answered as she placed a hand on the side of her head and saw Diana and Karen turn up. Which meant the party could get started.

"So, this is what we have planned,' Diana stated to them, she'd left most of the planning to the three other Alpha's due to how busy she was at work so this was honestly a surprise to her. Harry smiled as he grabbed one of his Amazon wives around the waist and pulled her towards his chest. Both of them exchanged an extremely passionate kiss that was like sexual fire coursing through both of their bodies.

Diana smiled as they broke apart and Karen swooped in to steal the next one from Harry. The Amazon stepped back allowing Karen to have her moment, after all there would be a few others that she would be able to take for her own.

Kara tapped her foot back and forth, impatience flashing through the eyes of the blonde and while she just received a kiss, she could never go too long without another one.

Faora was going to allow them have their moment because she was going to all that and more for herself when the time was right. The dark haired Kryptonian placed her hands on the wall and looked over her shoulder.

"You know, there is a master bedroom with a rather luxurious bed waiting for us," Faora said casually to them and she took Harry by the arm, leading him towards the bedroom. The dark haired Kryptonian was going to have her moment and then some.

The room had an atmosphere that lead to a great deal of excitement for the group. Faora straddled Harry after pushing him onto the bed and ran her fingers slowly down his collarbone. Tracing every single inch of him.

"It's time," Faora whispered in a breathy voice, a second before she smashed her lips onto Harry's in an intense kiss and everything was going to heat up a little bit more as the female Alphas and Harry were about to indulge themselves in each other on Harry's seventeenth birthday. Which also counted as the anniversary of their wedding day.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

-PROFILE-

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

Everyone felt the pleasure that erupted through the bond, since it was the combined orgasm of Harry and the female Alphas that created it. Said Alphas were in different states of disarray but all were very pleased at what just transpired.

Kara was on the bed, her hands still bound, but never the less, she had her head draped over Harry's shoulder and a bright smile on her face. The blonde kept her eyes locked onto her husband.

"How was it?" Harry asked her with a smile and Kara wrapped around him as much as she was able, snuggling herself into his shoulder.

"It was….it was simply amazing," Kara sighed as she leaned into him more.

She saw Diana and while she could not speak at the moment due to the going over that she had been given, Kara was confident that she agreed. Her moans during the actual act proved that she enjoyed pretty much everything that they did to each other.

'_Um, mind, kind of blown,' _Amanda stammered as she had to duck into the bathroom, because she had locked onto the mental link a bit too hard. The redhead's eyes closed as she tried to concentrate, although it was extremely hard work to do so.

'_Yes, it….wow,' _Donna muttered, they felt everything that went through the bond link.

Harry and Kara exchanged a smile, as Faora was handcuffed to the wall, it was funny how often she ended up like that. Then again, for them, it was their wedding anniversary or close enough to celebrate.

'_An amazing evening,' _Karen thought from where she lay on the floor. She was barely conscious enough to figure out how she got there but she would figure out how in due time. Right now the blonde was going to bask in the moment that was. Even though she could barely lift up her head, she was smiling happily and ready to go once more.

'_I'm sure the party was equally amazing on the other side,' _Harry commented.

'_Well being a version of us, how could it be anything but?' _Jaime chimed in with a bright smile on her face.

'_So, we're being modest, are we?'_Harrison asked but there was a slight smile across his face. _'However, I will confirm that yes, it was amazing, extremely amazing.'_

'_Of course it was,' _Harry answered as he leaned back and Kara snuggled into him, with Karen finding her way onto his other side. He had a feeling that Faora and Diana would join them in due time as well. Of course, they'd have to unbind them first.

The night was not done, oh no far from it. They were just taking an intermission from the fun and games at hand.

The group rested and relaxed, as they waited for the next round and also what was happening on the other side of the world, that was going to be equally amazing. Harry thought about that and he figured that during the nightly memory dump, he would get all of the details, in their glorious glory detail. Considering some of the kinky shit Harrison and the girls who hung around him got up to that would definitely be interesting to see.

He thought about this as he pulled Kara into him, the blonde snuggling against his shoulder, and the group was about ready to get the next round started.

* * *

On the other side of the world, things had been just as amazing. Harrison had hinted at such during his brief report, but seeing was believing and the evidence of the debauchery he'd gotten up to with his girls lay strewn about the room. He took it all in once more and a smile crossed his face as he saw the aftermath of the events of that transpired. There were Black Sisters and Daughters as far as the eye could see, except for the noted exception of Nym and Harrison was perfectly pleased with that event.

It was his birthday; well technically it was Prime's birthday. His technical birthday was not until August, when he was split off from the prime version, but Harrison was not about to split hairs about the technicalities of magic and life and how they all tied together. All he knew was that there was a beautiful young woman sitting on the ground across from him, feeding him cheesecake.

Both of them were sitting buck naked in the middle of the tiled kitchen floor and that was the perfect situation as far as Harrison was concerned. Nyssa was pressed up against him as he took the cheesecake into his mouth and ate it with a greedy bite.

"Delicious," Harrison managed, after he'd swallowed it down with gleeful relish.

"Just like you beloved," Nyssa told him as she took the piece that he had offered her happily, chewing on it. Her eyes flooded over with a lust that could not be denied. She took another piece and after taking a small bite from it she offered it to him again. The two of them spent all of the time they could indulging themselves in the other.

Harrison smiled, to say this was the life would be an understatement.

"Oh, I think I died and went to heaven," Bellatrix moaned as she closed her eyes and there was no need to go over everything that happened, because she knew what happened in exquisite detail. Her body remembered every single detail of what happened even though she might have passed out briefly, from beginning to end. The woman tried to get up but she collapsed bonelessly to the ground a moment later.

"You might have," Narcissa told her sister amused by Bellatrix's actions. Not that she was able to get up to her feet either. She felt an ache between her legs as she tried to lift her head up.

Harry smiled as he accepted another piece of the cheesecake.

Now that they were at a lull, at least for now, Nyssa could get straight down to business. It was a good thing that they got pleasure out of the way so they could focus on it more easily. The woman's eyes became heavily lidded as she watched him with a smile on her face.

"So, the project that my sister has been working on is moving forward," Nyssa whispered to Harrison and he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, and how is that going?" Harrison asked the woman and she offered him a secretive little smile.

"Well, it's going about as soundly as one would expect," she admitted to him as she brushed her hair back out of her face. "It's nearly completed."

She recalled how Harrison knew about her intentions very early on although it had been a long while before she was allowed to know what he knew. The two of them indulged themselves in each other and the cheesecake further as they spoke.

"Oh, so has your father….."

"My father works in mysterious ways. Even I haven't been told precisely what he's up to and I know more than most," Nyssa admitted as she brushed the residue off of Harry's chin and popped her fingers into her mouth. She slowly drew her tongue across her fingers, and licked them. She closed her eyes shut and she breathed heavily. "But I have a good enough idea."

"I hope so," Harrison said, he had figured out everything much sooner than Nyssa had thought. And the fact that it took him a bit spoke well for her. He was nearly fooled by what she was doing, although it was her intention to test him more than anything. She'd never lied to him once, even though she might have skirted around the truth. That distinction was important.

And if there was anything that Harrison Evans, Harry Potter, Har-Zod, any name you want to call him, excelled at, it was passing a test. A smile crossed his face as the woman leaned against him.

Another enticing sight showed up at that moment or rather she bounced into the room at that moment. She had long blonde hair that went down past her shoulders, and she was wearing one of Harrison's dress shirts. He could see her ass cheeks poking out from underneath it and as she turned, he could see that she was not wearing anything underneath. She bent over to give Harrison a nice view of her enticing ass.

Then woman spun around and she stepped forward, before throwing herself down onto Harry's lap and pressing her lips against his in a long kiss.

"And Lavender just took the best seat in the house," Astoria remarked with a pout, from where she hung on the wall, completely covered in whip cream. Given how she got here, it had been more than worth it.

"Well, you got more than enough action during the party," Lavender commented as she gave Astoria a challenging look. Ginny crawled out from underneath the table, barely able to stand due to being so sore and wet.

It was worth it, damn it was so totally worth it.

"That's true," Daphne agreed, she looked to be amongst the most coherent of the lot, even after she had her brains fucked out quite thoroughly. The blonde gave her head a little shake as she brought herself back to a level of clarity so she could focus on everything that was going around her.

She felt the soreness pulse out from between her legs but she was better off than some. Perhaps, due to the fact she was able to take a stamina enhancement potion right before.

"You know? If you're here, and able to stand, we're going to take advantage of it," Harrison told Lavender as he stroked her hair.

She'd left the Patil twins tied up somewhere in the tower and she could feel Harrison's hands roam hungrily underneath her shirt.

The next stage of the party was about to begin, in fact Lavender found herself turned around, as his talented tongue slammed into her mouth, and his hands roamed every single inch of her body, causing her to feel intense emotions.

He pinned her back against the ground as Nyssa parted her legs, preparing her for insertion.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

-PROFILE-

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

Lavender was down on the ground, cross eyed and drooling, an absolute mess. Harrison offered a smile as she was pretty much satisfied, at least for the moment.

There would be another moment where she would be less than satisfied but Harry would be there to fill the void and to scratch any itch that she had and she would have many itches that would need to be scratched.

* * *

The gritty surroundings of Gotham City were far different from where Harry found himself right now. The wizard smiled as he lifted his head to look around the room he was staying in. He gave himself a slight shake as he tried to bring himself mentally back to life but there was some buzzing that resounded through the back of his head.

He had returned to Paradise and he returned to Paradise in style. The wizard's smile got even wider as he found himself on a lavish bed, that he did not want to get up from anytime soon. That much could be taken to the bank.

There was a group of naked and thoroughly spent Amazon's laid out as far as the eye could see, and that thought, well that thought brought a smile to Harry's face. The beauties that lay all around him had given Harry quite the greeting when he arrived at the island.

Naturally in the middle of this, was the Queen of the Amazons herself, Hippolyta. Harry rested back on the bed, and looked up at the ceiling. After laying there for a while, the young Wizard decided to finally pull himself out of bed, taking a careful step towards the door. His knee nearly went out a little bit but he lifted himself up.

He saw Hippolyta standing on the edge of the balcony overlooking the island. There were a few early morning sounds of training coming from down below. The Queen of the Amazons just watched all this happen from above with a slight smile on her face.

"It's a sight, isn't it?" Hippolyta mused as she did not even look over her shoulder. She knew Har-Zod was there. She always knew the location of her husband even when he wasn't on the island.

Her bare ass was a tantalizing sight and Harry offered a smile as he walked forwards to join her. The young wizard watched her from behind for a moment before he offered one crisp statement. "I agree."

She smiled at that but did not say anything further. She allowed herself to bask in the moment, in the atmosphere as she closed her eyes.

"I didn't think that I'd feel anything like this until I met you," Hippolyta stated as she looked over her shoulder towards her husband. The woman's eyes flashed as Harry grabbed the woman's shoulders. "I never thought that I'd feel love for someone...a male...like I have for you."

Sure, her daughters, all three of them, she felt something for them but then Harry, Harry had turned up. When he had to leave the first time, she was disheartened but some things were worth the wait and Harry? He was more than worth it.

"It's amazing," Hippolyta whispered when the wizard's arms wrapped around her. The gorgeous Amazon rested back against him and basked in the pleasure of their embrace. There was a few seconds where she tried to sort out the thoughts running through her mind.

"Our daughter decided to assault a few people who looked at her wrong," Harry said as he ran his hands through her hair.

"Well, she's spirited, I imagine if Donna or Diana spent time in man's world when they were around that age. They might have caused more than a few incidents," Hippolyta told him as she turned around in Harry's arms to return the favor from earlier. "That's why I held off on allowing Donna to make her way to Man's World until I felt that she was a bit more tempered."

"If she went there when she was thirteen….well, things would be a bit….."

"No kidding," Hippolyta said, although there was a look of amusement that spread over her face. "My daughter is getting a sense of what it was like when she was that age and how I had to deal with her."

"I hate to laugh at the misfortune of others, but the irony is delicious," Harry said and Hippolyta smiled.

"That it is, my love that it is." Hippolyta agreed as she smiled in spite of herself. She ran her fingers through her husband's messy dark locks in a loving manner, she cooed in pleasure at the feel of them and then she ran her fingers even further down. She traced his back muscles and she just had to smile about everything that was happening.

Harry leaned back towards her and felt her warm breasts press against him as she was now behind him. Not that it was not something that he minded, in fact, only a true fool was going to protest with these particular breasts were pressed firmly against his back. The woman's mouth was pressed against the back of his neck as well.

"I'm sure Donna and the twins are getting up to something right now," Hippolyta stated as she closed her eyes. "The fact that we haven't heard anything from them, indicates that they haven't gotten up to trouble. Yet."

"Or, they're getting a bit better at trying to disguise their misdeeds," Harry told Hippolyta and the Queen of the Amazons offered a very labored sigh as she threw her hair back and she admitted that.

"Yes, there's that."

Hippolyta smiled, as the two of them enjoyed the sunrise. The green eyes of Harry Potter flared a little bit. It was looking like the start of a perfect day.

Hippolyta smiled as she guided Harry fully onto the balcony. They were on vacation, they should enjoy it, after all.

"I thought that I was destined to be only happy with my daughters, then I met you, and that changed everything," Hippolya breathed as she locked her arms around Harry's waist and pressed her body against his. "I want you, my husband."

Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him.

"And you shall have me," Harry told his wife as he pressed her body against his and then leaned back, before kissing the side of her neck causing her to whimper with desire, as the two of them ran their hands all over the others body.

Hippolyta leaned back against the wall, feeling the rush of her husband against her and she offered him one statement with imploring eyes. The Amazon Queen panted with desire, as Harry worked his hands down her body and his mouth down the side of her neck as he kept kissing her.

"Harry," Hippolyta managed as she felt his hands roam over her naked body.

"Yes, love?" Harry inquired as he pleasured the woman.

"Make love to me," Hippolyta pleaded with a half lidded look of lust in her eyes and a slight whimper.

Harry was planning on doing just that, his hands working all the way down her body as he prepared to have his fun with the Amazon Queen.

"Yes, my wife," Harry stated as he pushed her against the wall and kissed her, preparing her for insertion.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

-PROFILE-

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

Hippolya placed her head on her husband's shoulder and relaxed as a group of Amazons made their way outside to join the party.

**To Be Continued in the Next Chapter.**


	5. Mercury Rising

**Chapter Five: Mercury Rising. **

"So how are you enjoying your time on the island so far?" Donna asked Amanda who grinned mischievously at the question.

"Well...we've been here before you know?" the redhead Potter girl teased Donna and there was a few seconds where the teenaged Amazon stared at her.

"Yes...I know that but I figured…."

"I get what you're saying," Amanda said. There was no real question about it, the grin on her face told the story of how much she was really enjoying winding the woman up and how that was where she got a great deal of her entertainment from. Donna could tell that much and Emily placed her fist in her mouth, trying to stifle her giggles.

"You two are horrible sometimes, you know that," Donna groaned. Yet, despite that, she was smiling and she placed her hands on the back of her head.

"Thanks! We aim to please," Emily said with a cute little bow. She was looking forward to really testing her powers. Despite having them for some time, she felt she barely scratched the surface.

"You aim to annoy me! I swear! Your as bad as Lyta sometimes," Donna finished saying this just as your younger sister turned up behind her, a smile across her face as she heard what her older sister was saying.

"It's not anything personal. You're just so easy to wind up, that it's not even funny," Lyta commented to Donna and the elder Amazon shook her head. Words failed her but her predicament caused the twins and her younger sister to really break into laughter about everything.

"So are you girls ready for training?"

The wizard who said this seemed to materialize right before their very eyes, causing the girls to look at him in surprise. One second he wasn't there, the next he appeared so quickly that they could have sworn that he popped up from out of nowhere.

"We almost….where did you come from?" Donna asked him as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. Donna smiled as she felt her husband's arms go around her waist. From there he pulled her into him from behind so that she was pressed up tightly against him. His strength, his arms wrapped around her, it was amazing and she couldn't help but melt as she basked in his embrace.

"Now, a true wizard doesn't reveal his secrets," Harry told Donna in a teasing voice as he flipped the woman's hair out of her face.

"Which means you're not going to tell me," Donna replied with a pout and Amanda and Emily exchanged identical grins upon seeing it.

"Careful about pouting too much, Harry might leave another mark there to match the one he gave you a few years back," Amanda said with mischief dancing in her voice. She was pleased to see Donna's eyes flash with embarrassment and Harry smiled at her.

"What are we talking about?" Lyta asked in curiosity and Amanda opened her mouth to explain but Donna side stepped her, cutting it off.

"Nothing that you need to know about, it's really nothing that you need to know," Donna said hastily. There was a frantic quality to her tone and Harry couldn't help but watch this interaction with amusement. He wasn't going to embarrass her any further by talking about what happened, having her flustered was its own award.

'_I would have blurted it out, but that's just me,' _Astoria interjected through the bond link.

'_I'm not you,' _Harry suggested to the blonde who offered a smile.

Daphne, being Daphne, could not resist chiming in with a few sentences of her own. _'Well there are a few subtle differences between Harry and Astoria that would make the two of them nothing alike.'_

'_That much is true,' _Harry offered, he was unable to keep a straight face but after clearing his head, decided to get to the matter at hand. Thus, he would get to one of the reasons that they had come to the island in the first place. Granted, the main reason was the fact that they could use some downtime, however, there were other reasons why they headed off to the island, other then the obvious reason of getting a little bit of rest and relaxation.

The twins were stepping things up in regards to their powers. So they were going to need to get a bit more hands on training in order to fine tune everything. They pretty much had the magical aspects down pat, thanks to the extensive tutoring that Lily and Rose gave them, along with Harry or Harrison offering a little bit of input when they could do so.

Out of the two twins, Amanda was the one with the warrior spirit. Therefore, she was going to be under training under Artemis. His younger sister was pretty excited about the training and Lyta would be training alongside her. While Donna would be supervising a little bit, she still had a fair bit to learn herself so Hippolyta had taken over her training recently.

Emily on the other hand, was not really fit out to be the warrior that her sister was. Granted, she would learn a little bit about fighting but she was more of a passive person. Still there were other skills that she would need to learn and one of those skills was healing. Lyla would be the person most able to teach her those aspects of the Amazon arts.

"So in all seriousness, are you girls ready for your lessons?" Harry asked and all three of the younger girls looked at him with eager expressions, which caused Donna to smile. They would mostly be in the company of someone else. So given that Diana, Kara, and Karen were elsewhere on the island, this might allow her to score some one on one time with Harry. That was among the moments that she cherished the most and she had to smile just a tiny bit at the thought of scoring some alone time with him.

The girls moved off to take their lessons and Donna looked over her shoulder towards Harry, with a smile on her face.

"Peace and quiet at last," Donna muttered as she slid herself on Harry's lap. She would be joining them in a few minutes, but not right yet.

Harry smiled as he pulled the princess onto his lap and looked at his wife. "You know, it's really bad when you have to look into a mirror."

"Oh, Harry! Please not you too!" Donna whined as she shook her head and closed her eyes.

"What, not me too?" Harry asked as he feigned innocence and Donna offered a slight sigh.

"It's bad enough that mother and Diana still go on about something that I did years ago! It might as well have been decades ago, given how slowly time passes on this island. I mean! We've just got to let it go, we all make mistakes right! You know that better than anyone else don't you?"

"Donna, you know I'm flawless," Harry said without missing a beat, as he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and brushed against the underside of her breasts which caused arousal to pool around the area between her legs.

"Of course not. I forgot that your perfect," Donna sighed, but she couldn't keep the smile off of her face, then again, given that Harry put it there, it was just as well.

The Amazon Princess enjoyed listening to the waves smashing up against the rocks, the serene sound of beauty, as she basked in the presence of her husband. The entire situation was amazing to her.

It had been a week since they had been here but Harry was hoping to stay a lot longer. It was not like he would be missed for long in the real world. There was some times where he caught bond traffic coming in and out but the stars had to align properly for such a thing to transpire, at least that's how he figured it worked. Besides, Harrison was in France and perfectly capable of picking up the slack if anything required immediate attention

* * *

The twins were extremely nervous, it wasn't every day that they had a sparring session with their brother.

"This is just a spar, so naturally it won't be anything too taxing," Diana explained to the Twins in a reassuring voice. From where she sat on a bench to the side, Donna's smile got a bit wider. Lyta, who was standing watched all this eagerly, her hands placed on her hips. She was intrigued by this and after he beat them, she wanted to go a few rounds with her father. In more ways than one. He was the only man on Earth that could be able to handle her but he kept saying she had to wait until she was fourteen. It was so unfair!

"I'm going to be holding back a little bit but I don't want you to," Harry told Amanda, who was up first. Harry figured that was for the best, given that she was the one that was getting the physical brunt of the training.

"Right," Amanda agreed, she tried to look fierce and determined as she stared her older brother down and the two of them locked eyes on each other. She was not going to get psyched out, no far from it; she was going to win today's battle!

"Ready when you are," Harry offered, trying not to put too much pressure on his sister, in fact, he was trying to ensure that she was the one who controlled the pace they went at, at least for the most part.

"Right, right, I'm ready!" Amanda confirmed but there was a fluttering in her heart that she couldn't shake off. Her emerald orbs glowed as she kept them locked onto Harry's matching pair of eyes.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Harry asked the young girl with a smile, which she returned in kind.

"I'm sure," Amanda agreed, as she mustered up the confidence that she needed to go up against her brother, which in her mind, was literally like going up against her own personal god.

'_Soooo...how__ long do you think she'll last?' _Kara asked.

'_I don't know, she might surprise you,' _Faora commented, with a smile. Amanda shared DNA with her brother, so she was pretty sure that she'd be able to put up a pretty good fight.

'_I guess, we can't do much of anything other then to wait and see,'_Karen added and they could tell how much Harry was in the Zone. _'Har at ten percent of his abilities is scarier__than many at full ability.'_

'_He's come a very long way,' _Faora critiqued and there was a gushing amount of pride in her voice at the achievements that her brother made.

It was time for the spar to start and Amanda's nerves reached a high fever tempo. She was always the bolder, the more brazen of the two twins but….she was not going to lie. She was a bit intimidated going up against her brother, who was always larger than life to her. Even with her increased strength, durability, stamina and a few added skills, she always looked up to Harry in a way and it was not because he was taller than her either.

'_Okay! Mandy! You can do this!' _She coached herself. The redhead knew that at any moment, a gong would be rung and the battle would commence. She had to ignore the fact that her knees felt like cement and just step in there and do this.

The timer ticked down but each second felt like an eternity.

"Three, two, one, GONG!"

An instant later Amanda saw Harry's fist nearly connect with her face. And she could tell that he was only swinging it at a fraction of his strength and speed. Instinctively, the redhead brought up both of her hands to block it, only to then find her legs taken out from underneath her.

"You better be careful," Harry told Amanda gently and she got up to her feet, watching him warily.

'_Okay, relax, focus, and do,' _Amanda thought, this was not the first time that Harry handed her ass on a platter. The last time it was a magical duel, this one it was a physical duel. Never the less, it caused her a bit….well it caused her to be frustrated.

"And again," Harry told Amanda, who nodded as she fell back into a ready stance.

She tried a different attack, utilizing a quicker approach. Sometimes speed triumphed over brute force but Harry caught her around the waist and hurled her up into the air. It was not enough to hurt her but rather it caused her some frustration. She did not even suffer one broken bone, no bumps, no bruises, no anything.

"Again!" Harry called to her and Amanda closed her eyes to focus.

She did a somersault roll but Harry caught her mid roll. He gripped her in a waistlock and stared in her eyes.

"Only show off if you can make it up," Harry commented as he picked her up in a gut wrench but then set her down.

Amanda jumped up and she tried to punch Harry in the face but he blocked her fist. The wizard's hand grabbed her wrist and Harry went behind her. He grabbed her around the arms and hoisted her up. He deposited her down on her knees.

"Okay, both twins at once," Harry told Emily who stepped in and nodded, although she swallowed carefully before doing so.

Amanda exchanged a tense look with her sister. They had no idea whether or not the two of them together would be better than the one of them alone. The two of them locked their eyes upon each other before pushing themselves forward.

Amanda tried to get Harry from below and Emily tried to get him from above. Harry took a step back so he could see what his sisters were doing.

That was not the best thing to try, in hindsight, as their heads clonked together. Both of the girls felt a bruising alright, although it was of their egos.

"Oookay, care to try that one more time?" Harry asked them.

'_So...do you have a plan?__' _Amanda questioned Emily.

'_I was hoping that you'd have a plan,' _Emily commented but there was a second where she paused, before continuing the mental conference with her sister. _'Brute force isn't going work, we'd get spanked in no time flat by him.__ We've got to step things up a few notches.'_

'_You do realize that any plan we communicate mentally, he's likely to be listening in on it?' _Amanda thought and Emily inclined her head, biting down on her lip in frustration. That was a good point, which made everything that they could attempt to be pretty much null and void. _'Maybe if you try and attack him first, you know as a distraction….'_

'_Right, while I'm getting my ass kicked, you take him out,' _Emily commented but she tightened her grip as she clasped her hands together. _'Right! That's easier said then done.'_

'_If it's easier said than done, we'll just do it,' _Amanda thought, but her confidence was not at height that she felt it should be.

Whether or not she would be able to do what she intended to do, the twins never knew. There was a huge explosion that resounded all through the island.

'_**AGAIN!?'**_Donna thought, her mind flashing back to the first time Harry, Kara, Karen, and Faora were on the island.

Hippolyta got up to her feet from where she sat on her throne, there was something stirring on the island. She could sense it, given how in tune she was with the magic surrounding the island.

"Go check it out!" Hippolyta commanded Artemis with an urgent tone to her voice and the flame haired Amazon nodded, heading in the direction the explosion had rang out from. The Amazon general kept her eyes focused forward as she moved forwards at a good clip.

Artemis heard the rumbling before she saw anything. The woman's eyes narrowed as the ground shook beneath them.

'_Oh! This sounds like trouble,' _Kara breathed and Diana slipped off to escort the younger girls to safety in the background but she was not unable to say a parting comment, as several Amazons moved forward to engage whatever might be attacking them.

'_That's because it is trouble,' _Diana informed her and there was no time to elaborate because their enemies were making their way across the island.

Harry stood there for a moment and then hovered a few inches above the ground in order to get a better look. He recognized the one leading the attack immediately. Ares stood there before him dressed in dark blue armor of a make similar to a Roman Centurion that had several spikes on it. He had on a helmet that mostly hid his face, yet showed off his glowing red eyes and lead a group dressed in armor similar to what he was wearing. Harry did not know who or what they were, as his X-Ray vision could not penetrate their armor.

Diana had already led off the girls on her way to get armored up, which allowed Harry to focus on Ares, knowing that his wife would join him shortly.

Kara dropped down in front of him, cracking her knuckles while Karen and Faora went off to scout the other side of the island.

'_We're going to see if we can sneak up on the other end on them,' _Faora thought, her strategic mind working into overdrive.

'_Right, we'll figure this out,' _Kara thought as she stood side by side with Harry and they braced themselves for a fight.

* * *

Ares made his way forwards onto the island. He was being that thrived off of the bloodshed and conflict of others. Being the God of War, he could do no less. The deity led his Legion forwards and took note of the Amazons mobilizing.

'_At last! A challenge,' _he thought to himself. Word of Circe's failure and subsequent humbling had reached his ears and he'd been intrigued by the tales of the one responsible. Ares would not suffer such a defeat, no far from it. He would gain victory on this day. _'They will fail but one must admire their spirit. Even though they are weaker than everything else, weaker than the world of men. They have allowed themselves to succumb to him, __but I will show my superiority to them all!'_

Ares cracked his knuckles and offered a hungry gaze as he led his puppets forward.

"Onward!" he told them and there was a thunderous crash on the ground as they marched towards their destination. "Keep moving forwards! Stop for nothing! Drive them to the ground and crush them beneath your heels!"

There were grunts of agreement from them and Ares strode forwards, determination blazing through his eyes.

On the other end of the island, Harry couldn't help but think that the army was a diversion. The young wizard's eyes focused on the situation at hand.

'_Artemis, you know what to do,'_Harry informed the woman through the bond link and the general of the army offered a predatory smile as she understood perfectly.

'_As you well know!' _Artemis responded to him as she led her sisters forward. They were armed, armored and most importantly. They were a ready. There was a thunderous echo as marching soldiers moved towards them.

Harry wondered about the vibrations on the other side of the island. Diana showed up next to him, dressed in full armor. A helmet covered the top of her head and the sleek armor fitted around her body like a glove. It was able to lend both protection and mobility, something that was an important combination.

"Well you're ready," Harry offered with a grin as he saw Diana's really large sword that she once used to take out Voldemort's snake with.

"Of course," Diana muttered as she dodged an attack, then hoisted up her shield to block a spear. Then with a swipe of her sword, she split the spear in half.

Harry moved forwards at blinding speed and caught one of his enemies in the chest with a huge palm strike. The chest plate buckled under the impact then his foe went flying from the force. The wizard pulled his hand back then move to strike the enemies around him with a rapid fire fury. His eyes flashed with joy as he basked in the battle at hand.

Kara used her super speed to confuse her enemies and caused them to attack each other. Their weapons drove in deeply, causing them some pretty severe injuries.

"FIRE!" Artemis yelled, as she had her Amazons step forward to shoot a barrage of arrows at their foes, driving any they impacted against to the ground.

The Legion stepped forward but Harry turned his attention away from the army before him. Ares had slipped off to the side and someone like that? It was not a good idea to let him stray too far. The wizard's eyes flashed as he took another step forward but then he paused. He thought that he heard something akin to a pop, but hearing nothing further he shook it off and headed after Ares.

A bolt of energy struck the ground where Harry had just been standing and it caused him to stand up straighter. Reminding him that he had to focus.

* * *

Amanda's arms folded over her chest as she stood in the library, Lyta, Donna, and Emily were standing next to her.

'_I wish I knew what was going on out there,' _Amanda thought to her sister, who nodded in agreement, but she knew that they would be in way over their heads. Despite the warrior spirit that all of them exhibited to different degrees, they were dealing with the fucking god of war, and he was on as entirely different level.

'_I know, I know,' _Emily thought to her sister.

Lyta, being less patient than the twins were, was about to step outside.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to see what's happening!" Lyta said firmly as she shrugged off Donna's question. Her sister opened her mouth to say something but she cut her off. "I know what you're going to tell me! But we should…."

What they were going to do, what they should do, it was never said because the girls heard something outside. It was a soft pop but there was a sinister ring to it. Which caused the hair on the back of Donna's neck to stand up. Perhaps, it was a side effect of being bonded to Harry or perhaps it was more fine-tuned instincts on her part, but she could have sworn something was out there.

And if there was something out there, then she needed to take the lead.

"I don't know what's out there, but I don't like it," Donna hissed as she bit down on her lip firmly and the dark haired woman looked over her shoulder.

Someone should not have been able to break through these wards, but yet, here was what she was guessing to be an extremely powerful magic user. And that was something that caused her nerves to stand on end. The blue eyes of Donna Troy Potter locked onto where she thought the source of the noise was coming from.

"It's coming from the Throne Room?" Donna inquired to herself and she looked over her shoulder. She pulled her dagger out of it sheath and stepped forward. She turned to face the Twins and her younger sister before she told them in a firm voice. "Stay here."

Somehow she knew that statement was going to fall upon deaf ears.

* * *

Harry landed on the ground with Diana beside him up, the two of them focused on finding Ares. There was a sick cloud of smoke that wafted around them and the young wizard's head rang for a moment before he was able focus himself.

"I think we found Ares," Harry whispered as Karen, Faora, and Kara stepped in to join them. "Keep the underlings off of us; we're going to take down the big guy."

"Right," Karen stated then she frantically had to dodge a series of falling fireballs, barely able to pay attention to the sounds of battle around her. That was more or less because she nearly had her face taking off by a huge metal mallet. Instinctively she dodged it in one movement, squinted her eyes with the second, and in a third sent a burst of heat vision to burn the hands of the foe attacking her.

Kara closed her eyes and then managed to use her super breath to freeze the legs of the enemies. It was only a temporary stop gap at best.

"So, you're the one who managed to tame the Amazons," Ares stated and Harry aimed a punch towards him but the God of War blocked it and pushed back with a thunderous force. Harry proceeded to shove him back and there for few seconds, they stood, face to face.

Diana dove down from above to nail Ares hard in the face with a huge flying dropkick. The blow staggered him back and left him open for the next attack. The Princess of the Amazons aimed a few huge punches at him but Ares blocked them, before pushing her back and grabbing her around the waist hurled her over to the side like a piece of garbage.

Diana flew head over heels to land on her hand and knees in a low crouch. She pumped her legs before she went for a kick, but the God of War blocked it and grabbed her around the throat.

Harry swooped in and hit Ares with a huge uppercut punch sending him flying back a few inches. The punch was extremely powerful, but the follow up was even more so as Diana and Harry joined forces in a huge double punch attack that rocked Ares hard.

Ares dodged between a pillar. He was going to use guerrilla tactics to take them down.

To that effect, he popped back up to throw a flaming spear, which was aimed at the spot right between Harry's eyes. But the green eyed wizard blocked it with a spell, sending it crashing down to the ground where it shattered into glass. The glass flew in every direction and with another spell, Harry quickly sent them hurtling back at location where Ares once stood.

He went to one side, Diana went to the other, but Ares was no longer there. The young wizard looked up when he heard a humming, to see several flaming daggers being thrown at him.

Harry flipped away from the daggers as they slammed into the ground where he once stood. Completing his flip, he eyed Diana and she got his unsaid message. The two of them locked hands and rushed forward in a double team attack.

The twin punches of the husband and wife duo slammed into the face of Ares. His helmet cracked under the impact and he about dropped to his knees, only to catch himself in time. Yet, he couldn't help but offer a grimace. Growling out in rage, the God of War grabbed them by the neck and smacked their heads together.

Falling back for a moment. Diana drew her sword and slashed it savagely at Ares's head, but he manifested a shield to block it. Despite the fact it more or less absorbed the blow, the sword still rent a furrow in the metal of the shield

Harry took advantage of that fact and used his heat vision destroy the shield the rest of the way. Pulling out a pair of daggers, he super charged them with magic, before plowing them into Ares's chest. The God of War howled out in agony as a pain akin to the cruciatus wracked his frame.

It wasn't over yet, as Harry loaded up the magically amplified brass knuckles, it was just getting started. He slammed his knuckle dusters together and electricity arced outwards from him with a bang. He was about to lay the smackdown on Ares.

* * *

Donna's hair was really standing up on the back of her neck, as she heard someone or something creeping where it shouldn't in the throne room. The dark haired girl bit down on her lip as she took a half of a step forward. Another step caused her to bravely venture into uncertainty. She could tell her mother and her sister were both distracted by what was happening on the outside, because this battle? This battle was a horrifying one.

The dark haired girl edged into the throne room to see a man dressed in blue robes. He had a cap on, as well as a sneer was on his aged and malevolent face.

"Well, you've been sneaking around where you shouldn't have been, haven't you, my little Amazon princess?" The man taunted with a leer and Donna's eyes narrowed in disgust at his words.

"Who are you?" she demanded and the man obliged her with a response.

"The name is Felix Faust! Learn it well! For I will be the person who takes you down!" Faust cried as he took a step forward in an attempt to intimidate the young princess.

Donna wondered if all old wizards were always this melodramatic or if it was just this one. She reared her arm back ninety degrees before attacking him, but her punch hit an energy shield. The shield repelled the attack back her at nearly twice the pressure, rattling her and nearly dropping her down onto her back. Her breathing went in and out frantically, as she could not do anything.

"Now! Where is it, it must be around here somewhere?" Faust asked, turning around and discounting Donna like she was nothing. To him, the young princess essentially was nothing, other then potentially a momentary amusement.

Donna frowned, she was not used to being treated as an afterthought. She want to attack him once more, but with a casual gesture while not even bothering to look back at her, Faust used a magical spell to freeze her firmly in place.

"You're out of your depth, child," Faust tutted as he picked up a dust bound book. Glee exploded through the sorcerer's eyes as he found what he was looking for. "Ah yes! Here's the one."

Amanda zoomed into the room at super speed to snatch the book that he picked up out of his hand. Faust was taken off guard and Emily swooped in as well, to pull Donna out of the way before Faust could finish her off.

Donna looked exasperated, as Lyta turned up and she tried to jam Faust in the ribs with a huge staff. He was too quick for her, transfiguring into a gruesome snake that snapped at her hissing all the while.

"I could have sworn that I told you to stay out of this," Donna told Amanda, who shrugged her shoulders.

"Expecting me to listen to you was your first mistake. You're not Harry," Amanda told her bluntly without missing a beat and Donna offered the longest sigh that she could give. That was the truth, if nothing else.

She had bigger problems right now then the fact that the twins wouldn't listen to her, namely this creepy old sorcerer trying to kill her. She was able to dodge his attacks, as she was just a bit quicker than him.

"So, I've got the book," Amanda muttered frantically as she held the item in her hand and she felt like it could very well spit fire at her if she was not careful. "What do I do…."

"I'd tell you if I knew!" Donna snapped in a tone that indicated that she was trying to keep her head together but it was something that was harder than it looked.

"You will hand the book over to me!" Faust yelled as he transfigured a few of statues around him, which he then animated, causing them to come to life.

Amanda tried to run to the door but a field appeared in front of her. It was like fire and ice at the same time. It should not be possible but with magic, anything was possible.

"Nice try! But I'm the one who controls this game!" Faust cried, practically spitting at the girls and it was obvious that all of them were in a high pressure situation.

"Well, this is…."

"I know what this is!" Amanda snapped with thinly veiled despair going through her body and she prepared herself for what might be a last ditch effort.

"We aren't going to let this guy beat us! Are we?" Lyta offered, showing off the fierce determination that let everyone know whose daughter she was.

Donna, Amanda, and Emily stared at the imposing sorcerer, someone who had far more experience than they had, someone who was willing to crush them into oblivion at the next possible moment.

They all knew that this was not going to be easy, but that was always the case when one went into battle. The girls were all ready for everything, for better or for worse, and were trying to figure out what was going to happen.

* * *

'_The girls are in trouble, which we can't__….__not until we take down Ares,' _Harry thought to the bond mates currently with, but he saw Faora make her way off rapidly in the younger girls' direction.

He was happy to see that Faora was in the right position to be able to help take care of this problem. Now, Harry could focus on going face to face with the God of War, who stood before him. He was imposing and Harry saw that his minimal powers weren't enough to stand toe to toe to him.

Ares was a god and while Harry was worshiped as one by many, as much as it pained him to admit it, he wasn't one yet.

'_He's not giving in that easily,' _Diana warned Harry, as the two of them prepared to go in for another attack and once again, their combined assault managed to back Ares off. Their powerful punches rocked the god of war over and over again. The key word was back him off, it did not take him down. It only merely backed him off and Harry was reminded of this fact, rather painfully.

He felt his knuckles crack; even with the extended usage of the brass knuckles and he threw his head back with a long sigh. It was now or nothing, do or die.

He eyed his wrist where the watch rested. The watch that was blocking the majority of his powers. The watch that was causing him to function at a fraction of his full power. He cracked his knuckles together as he stared at it, there was no question about it. He knew precisely what he had to do.

'_Diana, darling, hold him at bay,' _Harry told her as Kara and Karen moved over.

'_What are you planning on doing?' _Karen wondered and Harry smiled as he sent out a blast of magical shockwave which allowed the Amazons to overtake the army of Ares. They were only out for one thing, bloodshed and carnage and thanks to the energy wave he'd released they crashed down to the ground like they were nothing.

'_Something to even the odds,' _Harry thought to his wives and then he turned around as his heart sped up. He knew of the risks but against Ares, this was a desperate gambit of a move.

He shot off into the sky, ripping his wrist inhibitor all the way off, and continued to go as high as he could, becoming a blur as he shot up, up, and away.

Karen could not even begin to think what Harry might be doing, given that Ares rushed towards her and tried to nail her as hard as he could. The huge punch rocked her but she blocked it. The blonde closed her eyes, pushing back against him. She could feel his knuckles cracking against her face.

Kara went down underneath Ares, grabbed his legs, and managed to trip him up. Diana flew back down and nailed her enemy in the face, but Ares caught her around the neck then slammed her into the ground. He looked skyward to where Harry had gone.

"He's run like a coward!" Ares taunted as he grabbed Diana by the hair and tried to haul her up in a rear naked choke but the Amazon Princess fought out with everything she was worth.

"You don't know anything about strategy, merely, violence," Diana said as she escaped the hold with a violent jawjacker, causing Ares to stagger back.

His jaw was already injured from their punch earlier and he saw a blur descend from the air at the speed of light which slammed into him with a horrifying amount of force. The God of War was then grabbed around the head and thrown forwards, which caused him to skip across the ground several times. Before he could complete his flight, the blur flew forward and nailed him into the ground with a spear tackle at supersonic speed.

'_Never saw it coming,' _Harry thought to his bond, he was back to full strength and he used it to take Ares down. The yellow solar radiation was empowering him, given that he flew so close to the sun. The wizard's eyes flashed with power and Ares got up to his feet.

Ares went to say something, only to find out his jaw had been dislocated and it felt like his ribs were broken. He reached up to pop his jaw into place, which nearly caused him to pass out from the pain. Once the wave of nausea passed he couldn't help but state "No, it's not over."

"You and I have drastically different definitions of what over is," Harry concluded as he looked at Ares and the two of them locked eyes with each other.

Harry manifested an energy spear in his hand and he rushed forward. He could see Ares manifest a shield but it was not at the great power that he had before. This allowed the young wizard to push through the shield and slam the spear through it as hard as he could.

The shield cracked under the strain as Harry's power flowed through it. The spear in the wizard's hand glowed bright as it passed through the shield to be driven into Ares's stomach. There was no question about it, he had his enemy down on his knees before him as the spear had pierced him nearly all the way through.

Ares had his head bowed for a second but then looked upwards to glare at Harry with narrowed eyes. He was not going out quietly. Which suited Harry just fine, since he was going to boot his ass off the island whether Ares liked it or not.

Ares started to laugh loudly at something as his eyes began to glow and then with all of the force, all of the power he could muster, Ares exploded in a concussive blast of bright light that echoed outwards from him as he disappeared off of the island with a massive and thunderous pop. Harry watched him leave, not sorry to see him go.

There was no time to think about this really, because there were a few more problems that Harry had to deal with as he continued to hear the sounds of combat around him.

Even Ares had been taken down his army remained, the work of the hero was never done.

* * *

Faora showed up shortly after she left the scene of the fight between Har-Zod and Ares. She heard the sounds of combat coming from the direction of the throne room which lead her forward. She knew that the twins, Donna, and Lyta didn't get themselves into trouble willingly, at least not this time. The dark haired woman pushed herself through the barrier and blocked the concussive blast of magic that was sent at her.

"You will give me the book!" Faust yelled as he lunged towards Amanda but she managed to block it. Only for the demented sorcerer to grab her around the throat and this caused Faora to see red. She blasted forward and nailed Faust with a full force punch to the jaw.

"NO MAN BUT HAR-ZOD TOUCHES THEM!" she screamed out in rage as she grabbed him by the throat and hurled him with a surprising amount of might into one of the nearby pillars.

Faust was caught off guard and rattled, but he conjured a spiked shield which blocked Faora's next assault. Had she connected with his head, she would have knocked it clean off. Then again, it was her intention to do just that. The dark haired woman's hands connected with the shield and she pushed on through it.

"Give me the book and I won't destroy you."

The book had gone flying when Faust grabbed Amanda and it fell into the hands of Emily Evans-Potter. The redhead flipped through the book frantically as she felt her nerves were at a huge fever pitch. There was no way she could do this, her stomach did a twist and a turn but she stood as tall and proud as she could manage.

No, there was….No! She could most certainly do this! She had to do this! There were people counting on her, there was no question about it, she nervously thumbed through the book.

Donna and Faora bought her enough time, with Lyta contributing what she could. The three of them worked on Faust, but his stone statues caused them massive fits. Faora was inclined to smash his skull in for all he did and Emily thought that after Faust put his hands on Amanda, anything Faora might do to Faust would more than warranted.

'_Got to focus,' _ Emily thought as nerves racked her body. There was a sense that there was some kind of knot tightening in her stomach, which twisted through her being and tormented the redhead. She thought….no self-doubt was not something that she needed right now.

She spoke the incantation she read in the book with a strangled and strained tongue. Somehow she understood it. Her mind went so fast that it was hard to comprehend what was really happening, but the redhead was doing it. She conjured a bolt of light and it shot from her hand, drilling Faust as hard as possible.

Emily collapsed drained, only to be caught in Harry's arms as he and the others arrived just in time to see Faust vanish into parts known.

"I think we won," Amanda said in a somber voice, her face was covered with cuts and scratches but otherwise, she was in good health and good spirits.

* * *

"Both attacks were a carefully planned distraction," Hippolyta told the group after she completed her sweep of the island and everyone turned to the Queen of the Amazons. "Ares, his army, this Faust, all of them proved to be a gambit to lift one thing from the island. All while we were distracted with what we thought, rightfully so, were the biggest threats possible."

Harry looked over his shoulder, he figured something like this was the case when Ares started laughing like that before he vanished. Lyla bowed her head as she decided to give her Queen the grave news.

"It was the pillar, your majesty," Lyla remarked to the Queen and Hippolyta's expression became even more grim and grave.

"The pillar that he's trapped in?" Harry asked and Lyla nodded.

"Hercules….I had thought…..well they've taken it, but they haven't freed him as of yet," Hippolyta said in a distracted voice, as she tried to look on the bright side of the situation. Although, perhaps she was trying to convince herself there was a bright side to this.

"Artemis is doing a quick sweep of the island, to see if they left any clues behind," Lyla said in a tense voice, ashamed that she let her majesty down. The pillar was something that was heavily guarded ever since it was placed on the island. The only thing more guarded than it was the doorway to Tartarus.

It was not the first time that Hercules had behaved out of turn. He had tried something with Hippolyta in the past. Their first meeting…..well their meeting was less friendly then their second and there was really no more to say about that.

"Do you have any clues of who did it?" Harry asked to Hippolyta and Diana wanted to know the answer to that question as well.

The Queen of the Amazons inclined her head once and shook it.

"I'm afraid not, although the possibilities are grave," Hippolyta admitted in a frustrated voice and Harry smiled as he placed his hand on hers.

"They couldn't….we couldn't have known," Harry whispered to her as he placed his arms around his wife and the Queen of the Amazons offered him a smile as she pressed into him for comfort. There was one statement that most certainly passed through her lips as she looked her bonded straight in the eyes.

"I know, that's what makes this frustrating," Hippolyta commented, really wishing that the security of the island worked out a bit better, although she felt that there really was no way for them to have seen this coming. They had no way of knowing Ares or Faust wasn't the really threat.

Harry had another thing he had to discuss things with Donna and the twins.

"So, I believe that I need to have a word with you three," Harry told them and the three girls looked at him with a slight bit of awe. He was radiating power like they'd never seen before in their young lives and maybe the likes of which they would never see again. So naturally, they were a bit nervous. "This way, please."

It was hard to read Harry's expression, so Emily and Amanda exchanged a swift glance that indicated the tension the two of them were feeling.

'_We're not going to be….we can't be….' _Amanda thought to her sister and she chewed on the side of her mouth as both girls nervously watched Harry.

'_I don't know, but we better wait and see,' _Emily told her twin as the two girls locked arms and went to face their brother.

Donna decided she'd be the one to go first. She figured that it was fortunate that nothing happened to Lyta, because she would be getting it from her mother, Diana, and Harry, likely also Artemis, Karen, Kara, Faora, and maybe a few others that she forgot about. Oh yeah and the Goddesses.

"So," Harry stated in a swift voice as he stared down the young Amazon who offered a slight swallow, bringing the lump down in her throat.

"Yeah, I think that I owe you an apology," Donna said as she felt herself wilt underneath Harry's intense gaze.

"You did well out there."

Donna opened her mouth to automatically protest and then she closed it after a few seconds. Perhaps it was her hearing failing her but she wasn't sure what Harry just told her. She only had one word to say, she could not help but say it to her husband.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, Donna, seriously," Harry told the Amazon, offering a light chuckle at her eyes widening and closing, she resembled a deer that was caught in the headlights.

Harry laughed, in spite himself, at the look on his wife's face, well it was something that he wanted to burn into his cortex so he could recall it for the rest of his life.

'_She thought that she was going to be in trouble, __oh that's so amusing,' _Faora remarked in amusement through the mental link.

'_It kind of is,' _Diana commented, who figured that she would keep Lyta occupied. If nothing else, she thought that the young Amazon Kryptonian would appreciate someone going over her performance today, at least she hoped that she would. If nothing else, it would allow Harry to do what he needed to do on his end.

"So, some might think that you got lucky," Harry told the girls. "But there is a fine line between luck and skill. Bravery and valor had to be exhibited as well for you to win that battle in there today. There are times where you think that you can win the day but…."

"We really did it, didn't we?" Amanda asked and Harry wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into a one armed hug.

"Yes, you did," Harry confirmed to her as he pulled her in closely. "And such bravery and valor, well it's a very commendable trait. It's more then worthy of a reward."

"A reward?" Amanda asked as she raised an eyebrow half of an inch and Harry offered a wide grin towards the bolder of the two twins.

"Yes, Mandy, a reward," Harry commented to her as he held her again his waist. Amanda closed her eyes and basked in the feeling. The moment was extremely powerful and after the battle, it was obvious that she would need to work off some tension, at least that was the thought that went through her head. "I think you've more than earned something like that."

Shivers went down her spine as a kiss pressed against her lips, causing her mind to numb with pleasure. His fingers trailed down her spine, as he roamed his hands all the way down every last inch of her body.

Amanda relaxed as Harry wrapped his arms around her body once more and she closed her eyes, there was a heat that was rising in her body as Harry held her tightly. The young witch closed the gap between both of them even further and she felt another pleasurable rise of heat.

"Don't forget I was the one who banished him," Emily stated with a wide smile.

"A lucky shot," Amanda countered, although there was a teasing quality to her voice.

Emily placed her hands on her hips and glared at her sister. Two sets of identical green eyes locked onto each other before she calmly stated. "Sometimes a lucky shot is the only shot that you need."

Harry smiled as he took Donna into his arms while his younger sisters bitched at each other and the two of them exchanged an amazing kiss. The top half of Donna's armor was pulled off as the wizard's hands ran over the upper part of her breasts.

"Oh Harry," Donna moaned as she allowed her husband to work his magic.

She was tilted back as her outfit was pulled off and the fun began.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

-PROFILE-

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

**To Be Continued.**


	6. Merger Part One

**Chapter Six: Merger Part One. **

Harry woke up on the island some time later and a frown crossed his face as he realized that as much as he hated to admit it, he was going to have to leave this island Paradise. Shifting, he could feel Kara resting against his chest, so reaching over the young wizard gently brushed his hand through his blonde wife's hair.

"Kara, time to wake up," Harry breathed into her ear and Kara offered a half asleep smile, before she snuggled further into him in order to ensure that Harry's arms were wrapped around her snugly.

"No...don't wanna...comfy," Kara murmured out in a sleepy voice, but there was a slight smile across her face as she wondered how long she would be able to milk this for. The young woman shifted again, this time pressing her supple rear into his crotch then slowly ground against it and Harry pulled her in even tighter.

"You're going to get up," Harry commanded into her ear and she shuddered as she felt his breath brush against it.

"What if I don't want to?" Kara asked him with a pout and Harry looked at her with a warning expression across his face.

"What if….well you're going to have to find out the answer to that the hard way, aren't you?" Harry commented as he shifted to place his hands on her shoulders and then moved her so that the blonde was now pinned down onto the bed.

Kara got rather excited as her husband pinned her down on the bed. The blonde's eyes flashed with amazement when Harry straddled her waist. He kept his hands on his wife's shoulders in order to keep her held firmly in place. From there his hands roamed slowly down her body and there was a sense that Harry was committing every single inch to memory.

"Ooooh I'm going to find out the hard way, am I?" Kara asked, seduction dripping from her voice and amusement dancing in her eyes as she licked her lips at the thought of the enticing events that were going to come next.

"Yes, you are," Harry whispered as he grabbed Kara firmly around the shoulders again and then pressed her even harder against the bed, pinning her in place on her back.

"Well something is hard," Kara said in an excited voice as she felt it brush against her thighs and there was a few seconds where the wizard ground it against her further.

"Yes, and it's all your fault," Harry leaned forwards to whisper that directly into her ear and Kara felt his tongue brush against it.

Kara shivered; she was slightly out of her depth as Harry pressed his mouth against the side of her neck. The blonde offered another shudder when Harry ran his hands along the sides of her ribs and his lips began to suck lightly on her neck. She was closed her eyes as she felt a kiss planted on the other side of her neck, Harry brushing his teeth lightly against her skin. Another kiss and Kara was succumbing against her better judgment. Any will power she had melted away just like that.

The blonde was already completely naked and taking advantage, Harry brushed his hand between her legs.

"It's time for us to have some fun," Harry breathed out to her then Kara's found her hands and feet bound to the bed.

"You're not giving me that many reasons to go out of bed," Kara moaned out to him. Harry smiled wickedly at that, and then began to tease her. "Oh….Harry…ah…oh…YES!"

Harry smiled, he was about ready to delve between her legs and the blonde's legs parted in anticipation as she closed her eyes to savor the moment.

* * *

-LEMON CONTENT SNIPPED

* * *

Kara rested on the bed; a slight bit of drool coming from both sets of lips after what Harry did to her.

"Something tells me that you won't be getting out of bed any time soon," Harry told Kara with a whisper and she nodded her head with a half dazed smile on her face.

"Mmmhmm," Kara moaned as she opened her eyes and then closed them, the drool continued to flow from her lip and she sighed in the deepest contentment.

"Yes, I'm sure," Harry said as he pulled the blonde up onto his lap. The yellow sun rays came in through the window, which allowed the blonde to revive herself from the intense round of love making that they shared.

She could not resist the fucked stupid grin on her face; it had been more than worth it.

"It's a shame we have to leave the island," Kara whispered to Harry before she snuggled into her husband's chest. "I suppose it isn't that bad though, since we know that we're going to be back sooner rather than later."

"That much is for sure, my love," Harry told her as he stroked his fingers through her hair. "But, we've got business, both in Smallville and back in Gotham."

"Right, right," Kara nodded her head in agreement, as Harry continued to run his hand through her golden locks. She lazily rested against him and she couldn't help but enjoy the moment that she was having with Harry.

"So how is Kal-El?" Harry asked her.

"Good, nothing major has happened, he's still got a few years before his powers really kick in," Kara commented as closed her eyes and hoped that the worst wasn't yet to come. "A few years before we find out whether or not he got hit with the worst of Jor-El's….quirks."

"Yeah there's that, isn't there?" Harry asked her. Since Martha adopted Kal, or Clark rather, he wastechnically his cousin as well as Kara's, there was also some relationship through the House of Rell, if he remembered correctly and he often did. So he took a special interest to him. And already, he was a better cousin than Dudley was.

Of course, given the fact that Dudley was Dudley, a pet rock could be a better cousin, so perhaps Harry was working with some rather low standards. The blonde continued to rest against his chest as Harry held his arms tightly around her waist. He barely noticed that Hippolyta had joined them until she spoke from where she sat next to him with her head resting on his shoulder.

"It'll be a shame to see you go," Hippolyta said softly with a sad smile crossing her face, though she tended to get like this whenever Har-Zod had to leave Themyscira. "We're still leading that hunt for Aresia."

"That's something where you're going to keep looking until you're successful, aren't you?" Harry asked her and Hippolyta offered a stiff nod as she sighed.

"I wish we were making more progress," Hippolyta commented, she wished she didn't seem so short with her husband. But, given that Aresia was technically taken in by her as another daughter, what she did….well she took it personally. She took it quite personally.

Harry allowed Kara to slide off of his lap and the Queen of the Amazon's wrapped her arms around Harry's waist as she straddled him taking the younger blondes place. The two of them took a moment to gaze into each other's eyes.

"Amazons have taken refuge in other parts of the world, there have been rumors, Artemis has been looking into a group that was rumored to have taken up refuge in Egypt," Hippolyta explained to him and Harry pulled the Queen of the Amazons in even more closely. She seemed to relax and feel more at ease the closer she was to him.

"I'll be back. Later on," Harry promised her gently.

Hippolyta nodded, it would seem like a lot longer from her perspective but she had plenty to keep her busy. Donna was making her own way into Man's World but she had another daughter that she had to train of in the ways of the Amazons, so there was more than enough to keep her busy. At least, until the moment where she would be allowed to join her sisters and father. Who knows? Maybe when that happened, she'd appoint Artemis as Steward and go with her for a time.

"I love you," Hippolyta told him and she meant every word of that, she held onto Harry and enjoyed the moment.

Diana, Faora and Karen watched this from the door, with a smile on their faces. Donna and the twins showed up to join them shortly after.

The group was about to move off the island. For the most part they were heading back to Gotham City. Although Harry, Kara, and Karen had some business that they needed to take care of in Kansas before they could head back to Gotham.

* * *

After arriving back in Gotham City, Kara, Harry and Lily promptly caught a flight to Smallville on the jet. There were obviously several other ways they could have gotten there, but Harry had quite quickly become a public figure after arriving in Gotham, so most times catching a flight was the easiest. They arrived to find a car waiting for them and from there they drove up to the Kent Farm.

"First time I got to see Martha in person since I returned to the land of the living," Lily told the two of them as they made their way up the driveway and there was a smile on Harry's face. "We talked a bit on the phone, but she's very busy."

"Given that she's raising my cousin, I'm really not surprised," Kara said with a wide grin.

"She told me that the farm is doing a lot better than it was and Jonathan's paying back the loan at a steady pace, although it's always at the mercy of the weather," Harry told his mother and she nodded, unsurprised by this news. The young redhead pushed open the passenger side door and got out of the car.

"It was like that years ago, they always seemed to be just scraping by," Lily commented. She was disappointed by Martha in some ways. Make no mistake she loved her like a sister. She just wasn't living up to her full potential, but perhaps she had her own reasons for that. Love could make a person sacrifice a lot and it was not her place to meddle.

"Well, you can't fault the Kents for working hard," Harry told his mother with a smile. He'd actually been here for a visit a few months ago with Kara. Just a short check up to see how Clark was doing, and then down the street to visit with Nell and Lana.

Lily was the one who knocked on the door.

Jonathan was the one that answered it and he offered them a good natured smile upon seeing who it was. "Lily! Harry, Kara, this is a pleasant surprise."

"Jonathan, good to see you, I missed you the last time I was here. How's the farm doing?" Harry asked. He knew naturally but he wanted to hear it from the horse's mouth.

"It's been a good year, the harvest will be pretty good," Jonathan said, he still hoped that one day, he'd be able to fully pay the loan back and go back to being self-sufficient without any help.

"Harry! Lily! Kara! Good to see you!" Martha said excitedly as she rushed forward out of the kitchen where she was cooking dinner.

She met Lily with a tight hug as she greeted her. The two redheads hugging each other tightly. Despite being in her thirties presently, Martha Kent kept herself in the shape that many women, even those twenty years or so younger, would be envious of. That fact, made Harry suspect that she was more or less a squib, since that at least allowed for some slower aging.

Kara was the next person to receive a hug from Martha.

"It's good to see you, Clark liked the gift that you sent him," Martha commented.

"It belonged to his mother, I'm just glad I was able to restore it," Kara informed Martha. She felt it was important for Clark to know that his mother was a big part of his creation, because if he started taking after Jor-El, it would be doom for him and they would have to deal with any problems that might arise.

"Martha! I'm going to head into town. I need to pick up a part for the tractor, the damn things about shot again."

"Jonathan! I told you to get rid of that thing years ago. It's breaking down every five minutes now," Martha told her husband as she shook her head.

"It's been in the Kent family for years, I'm not about to give up on the old girl," Jonathan persisted stubbornly as he walked out of the house.

"Well...you've got to admire his loyalty at least," Harry offered gently as he watched Jonathan Kent leave.

"Yes, even though that man's sense takes a flying leap every time it comes to that thing," Martha sighed in annoyance. "Clark's down by the river with some friends, but I'm sure that he'll find his way back for dinner."

"I'll get him if you want me to?" Kara offered but Martha shook her head.

"No, Kara, thank you for the offer, but I'm sure that I'll find his way back soon," Martha told the blonde, who nodded.

"If you say so," Kara commented as she stood and bit down on her lip nervously. The blonde opened and closed her hand.

'_That crystal should be able to track him as well,' _Harry said to her and she nodded.

'_Yes, there's a reason why you put a tag on him, so he doesn't get into too much trouble,' _Faora reminded Kara and the blonde smiled as she sat down, taking the milk and cookies that Martha offered her. She had a metabolism that would allow her to digest them rather quickly, so she closed her eyes and started to chew on them contently.

'_Careful not to go flying after you had too much chocolate,' _Harry thought to her.

Kara offered him a dirty look. _'I thought we agreed never to bring that up!'_

'_No, honey, you agreed to never to bring that up,' _Harry commented dryly, with a wicked little smirk on his face as he eyed his wife.

'_Weeell...we repaired most of the damage to the water tower,' _Diana offered through the bond link and there was a smile that went across her face at the thought of what happened.

"So, I hear that you're making waves over in Gotham City," Martha stated as she sat down herself to make some conversation and Harry offered a smile at that.

"Well, I don't mean to brag…."

"Never stopped you before, Har," Kara commented with a cheeky tone to her voice.

"Well yes…."

"He gets it from Lily," Martha chimed in after a few seconds.

Lily opened her mouth for a brief moment but then closed and shook her head. "You know, I was going to protest but…."

"You knew that I was right," Martha told Lily as the two of them stared at each other from across the table for a few seconds, before breaking into a shared grin.

"Essentially," Lily agreed with a nod, she was unable to dispute what was essentially fact. She did have an ego but she could back it up, unlike a lot of people who had an ego. So she felt that it was well earned. She was going to take that statement to the bank and yes, Harry did inherit it from her.

Harry shook his head and he decided that it would be best to get back to the topic at hand. His smile widened across his face as he collected his thoughts.

"Alex has done a good job at trying to put all of the ducks in a row, and I'll be honest, the work she was able to do when I was in school, it was great," Harry said.

'_And don't get a swollen head from that, Faora,' _Kara chimed with a cheeky grin.

'_Too late for that, my darling, Kara, too late for that,' _Faora fired back with a smug expression on her face.

'_Ladies,' _Harry whispered to both of his wives in a reprimanding voice. _'Don't make me intervene.'_

'_Aren't you already intervening?' _Ginny chimed in, unable to resist herself.

'_Well in a way, yes,' _Harry admitted with a smile but he was willing to let the banter continue.

"The thing is," Harry stated before pausing, he knew how weird it might look to someone who was not part of the bond, so he'd endeavored to learn how to hold a conversation outside of it, while talking in the bond at the same time. "Running a corporation, it takes a lot of work. Even more, when you have to factor in a unique economy like Gotham City."

"The police force are making a decent effort to clean up crime," Martha commented with a smile, although she was skeptical about that considering how the police force was usually a part of the criminal problem in Gotham.

"Well, they're making an effort," Harry offered his cousin carefully and she offered a smile in return.

"I'm sure that the effort will work out in the end," Martha said to Harry, although she was a bit skeptical of Gotham City in general. "So, you're getting your degree in…."

"I understand that you got yours in law," Harry offered Martha, he didn't really want to interrupt her but he hadn't actually made up his mind what he was going to pursue this upcoming school year, and she opened her mouth in surprise. "So if you ever want a position in the company, the door's open for you."

Martha had been seriously considering taking up a career as Clark was getting closer to high school age. She figured that having a job when things got a bit lean on the farm might come in handy. The unfortunate problem was that her husband was a bit of a traditionalist, that was just how he was brought up, so it really was no fault of his own.

It was a nice visit to catch up, although Harry needed to get out of here soon. He had a business meeting that he needed to attend.

"I hate to duck and run this soon Martha, but duty calls," Harry said to her as he gave her an extended hug pulling her in nice and tightly. The red head seemed to melt into his embrace, with a shiver running down her spine as she returned it. She basked in his presence until he broke the hug and pulled away.

"Of...of...course," Martha agreed with him a bit shakily, but with a happy little grin on her face, she was still a bit dazed from the hug as well. She knew that one of reasons that he came to Kansas was for a rather important business meeting in Metropolis.

Harry wrapped his arms around Kara's waist and pulled the blonde into a lengthy kiss. She returned the gesture hungrily. Lily got more of the same then Harry made his way out the door, with him and Clark passing like two ships in the night.

* * *

Back at his office in London, Harrison pondered a few things. Business was always in the forefront of his mind but pleasure was also something that he gave a great deal of consideration to.

"We're offering a smooth transition, it will be a very popular product amongst teenage girls," Preeti was telling him.

"I have to admit, I was skeptical at first, but you sold me on it," Harrison offered, but then again, Fashion was one of his huge blind spots and it wasn't something that he really had a keen enough eye for. Thanks to Lavender and Parvati as well as the other girls who had an interest in it though. He always seemed to be wearing the latest styles to perfection. He'd laughed his ass off when he found himself on a top five best dressed list recently since he'd barely done anything.

"I hope that I did more than sell you on it," Preeti offered playfully from where the Indian MILF sat on his desk with her stocking clad legs folded over each other. "The initial projections are high."

"I know, Daphne talked them over with me, before we signed off on it, can't be too careful," Harrison said as he scratched off a few notes.

"No, one can never be too careful," Preeti added and she fixed her eyes on him. "Parvati and Lavender are ready to take care of that end of the operations, leaving you more time to expand your empire in other ways."

He saw the really short skirt Preeti was wearing ride up and show off a nice bit of her toned legs. Harry kept a smile across his face as he took in this vision, as what was essentially a goddess sat across from him. The wizard watched her carefully and he knew that it was time to make a move.

"My daughters are going to be joining us a little bit later," she told Harrison and he nodded.

"That gives us an ample amount of time to discuss business," Harrison stated as he placed his hand on her thigh and she smiled as she felt a shiver run through her body as he touched her.

His touch was magnificent but what could one expect from someone like him? He was a god reincarnated in living flesh and in fact the Indian magical community had legends of someone who resembled Harry. They were not the only people who had such a legend either.

If he wasn't who she thought he was, then he was a very good duplication of that person because the green eyes, dark hair, and handsome facial features, along with the chiseled physique was right down to the letter.

"Soooo...we have a few minutes to kill before Parvati and Padma join us," Preeti stated as she showed off her stocking clad legs to her boss, her shoes dangling from the tips of her toes. "I wonder what we could do."

"I can think of a few things," Harrison whispered to her then standing he pushed her back onto the desk.

Harrison's lips found hers in a hungry kiss and one of his hands roamed over her chest. Preeti closed her eyes, these were moments that she cherished.

His hands were roaming all over her body sending constant jolts of pleasure all through it.

Her clothing slowly found itself flying to the ground and Harrison was about ready to indulge himself in this sexy Indian MILF.

* * *

LEMON CONTENT SNIPPED

* * *

The tally couldn't lie; there were three sexy Indian witches, two twins and their mother, rendered to a drooling wreck. Harry smiled at the state of them; he couldn't help but take some pride in what he did. He was the best there was at what he did. Yet, despite all of the pride that he took in what he did to them, he was not completely satisfied. His lust was not completely sated.

He would have to remedy that fact.

'_Ginny, Astoria, I want a word with you two ladies in my office,' _Harry stated to the two of them, figuring that they were the closest.

'_Yes, what is it, Harry?' _Astoria asked.

Harrison's smile crossed over his face as he tapped the side of his desk and waited.

'_I'm ready to give you two ladies your weekly performance review, __so clothing is most certainly optional,' _Harrison told both of them.

Ginny caught on, giving him an extremely cheeky smile and statement along with it. _'And it's highly recommended that none is worn at all.'_

Harrison laughed in amusement. _'Now you ladies are catching on, now you're catching on.'_

'_That we are,' _Ginny agreed.

* * *

Harry looked up at the handsome business complex before him with a smile on his face. It was several stories high, with an observatory at the top. He had heard Karen and Jaime describe it to him more than once but he never had a chance to visit it until now. He took in the sleek walls; there wasn't a blemish on it, not even a crack. Harry walked forward and there was only one thing that he could do as he saw the windows on the bottom floor.

He offered a sharp whistle and allowed himself to take in the atmosphere.

He was just a tiny bit impressed, just a tiny bit, and he did not impress that easily, especially in a situation like this.

'_Well, Doctor Swann really went all out on this building,' _Harry said to himself as he took another careful step forward.

'_He did,' _Karen agreed as she gave Harry an update on what they were up to. _'Patricia, Jaime, and I are in office three. Go down the hallway past the front desk, take a right, it's right pass the water cooler, you can't miss it.'_

'_Right,' _Harry thought as the doors swung open on their own accord and allowed Harry entry. The wizard took another couple of steps forward and he offered another whistle as he took in the lobby.

He was not about to lie, he was impressed, but naturally he went over this point in his head already, if not twice. The young wizard made his way through the front lobby following the directions Karen had given him. There was a few seconds where he looked over his shoulder, just in case someone was going to challenge him but it looks like they knew he was expected.

He made his way to the office and taking a step towards the door, twisting the knob he opened the door.

"Harry, it's good to see you again!" Patricia said eagerly with a wide grin on her face as she turned to face Harry from where she stood in front of a desk.

She had not really gotten that much time to speak to him, due to the chaos surrounding his birthday, but what she saw of him, she was really impressed by. The young man watched her as she greeted him with a hug, slightly impressed with how daring it was.

"Patricia, it's good to see you again, how are you?" Harry asked her and Patricia smiled brightly as she answered.

"I'm doing really well! Thanks for asking," Patricia stated brightly as she let go of him and took a step back. Harry then shared a kiss and hug with Jaime briefly, before turning to face Karen.

"I've been good in the six hours since you last saw me, thanks for asking though," Karen said with a grin which caused Harry to wrap his arms around her waist, before leaning towards her and capturing her lips in a hungry kiss, which she returned eagerly. The blonde relaxed in his arms, feeling the rush go through her body that always came when she was in close contact with him and her heart skip a few more beats.

"Well, I know you're doing well," Harry told her with a bright smile as he ran his fingers through her short blonde hair and looked at her with a wide grin across his face. "You're always doing well, when I think about it."

"And we're about ready to go, but my father wants to have a few words with you," Patricia told him. "He wanted me to let you know when you got here."

"Lead the way," Harry stated as he locked arms with her and the redhead smiled at him as she lead him forwards.

"His office is at the top, he pretty much lives there now," Patricia informed Harry as the two of them made their way towards the stairwell. Harry and the girls made it a habit to use the stairs when they could, since it was a good way to keep in shape and it looked pretty impressive when you exited the stairwell not even looking winded in the slightest. It looked like Jaime or Karen had gotten Patricia into the habit as well.

Harry figured that this long walk would allow them some time to walk and talk. The two of them kept making their way up the steps, a smile on both of their faces.

She turned to look over her shoulder at him with a smile.

"So, are you…..so do you think that this is going to go through well?" Patricia asked Harry and he smiled.

"Quite well," Harry informed her with supreme confidence.

"He's studied about Kryptonians for the past decade, ever since before Kal-El's ship came," Patricia whispered to him as the two of them made their way up. "Although your arrival along with Faora's and Kara's….he was really taken off guard by it."

"Jor-El's message prophesied that a savior would be sent," Harry continued and she nodded. "That's a lot of high expectations to put on one's son."

"Well...Jor-El...maybe he thought quite highly of his potential and he wanted to challenge him but….I can see your point," Patricia commented, she walked in front of Harry making sure to sway her ass, as they made their way up the spiraling staircase. She knew a lot about someone putting a lot of high expectations on their child, given who her father was, she needed to be the very best that she could be. But she couldn't help but offer a sigh.

All you had to do was be your very best and she supposed that no one would think the worst of you.

"We have to make our own legacies, ones not built on the backs of our fathers," Harry said to her and she nodded in response. If that wasn't true, she didn't really know what was.

"Yes, I suppose that we do," Patricia agreed as she leaned back a little bit and she closed her eyes, offering a smile. She thought that he was talking about himself as much as he was talking about her and Kal-El.

Harry looked towards the office door and he was anticipating the meeting to come. He was closed his eyes for a moment as he prepared to step into the office of one Virgil Swann.

* * *

"It's good to finally meet you, Doctor Swann," Harry said as he saw the man sitting in the dimly lit room, looking around he noticed that his office seemed to contain various artifacts from different civilizations. Some of them looked like replicas although he wondered if he had a few originals. The candles lit around the around his office offered the only light, but there was a high tech computer on the desk Swann was working at.

Vergil Swann sat at his office desk, he had dark hair and he wore glasses. He was wearing a brown suit and he watched Harry from behind said glasses with blue eyes. Harry figured that he was a super man in his own right in another time, so while he was far from the prime of his life now, he was still a formidable looking man.

"The honor is all mine, Doctor Potter," Swann retorted as Harry walked forward and extended his hand which Swann took.

"I've heard about the signal that you received all of those years ago…."

"It was a crisp autumn night in September of 1986, I remember it well," Swann informed him in a brisk voice as he took a sip from the drink that was on his desk, then moved to pour himself a fresh cup of coffee. He offered one to Harry, who took it. "I had been testing some new satellite communication equipment, when I received a message that had bounced off a distant star."

Harry smiled, he was fascinated by this and motioned for Swann to continue. Now that Swann knew that he had a captive audience, he was more than eager to continue.

"I knew that there was something up there amongst the stars. But, I was surprised to learn that something that was coming to Earth," Swann explained to Harry and there was a pause for dramatic effect before he continued. "A group, made up of myself and a few like minded people prepared for his arrival. He was known to us as the Traveler."

Harry knew that Swann had theories that there was a lot more going on than what met the eye at first.

"Have you received any other messages from Krypton?" Harry asked him.

"I haven't been fortunate enough to do so. I have seen several records though, heard rumors, the caves down to the North of here have been a place of much curiosity and many legends," Swann informed Harry and the wizard nodded, the smile getting wider over his face.

"I've heard," Harry stated, the Kawatchee caves were where the crystal that contained his DNA was located. That was where Lily found it and it gave her the ability to give life to three children, the rest was history. It was a chance meeting, although there was a sense that destiny lead Lily there.

Harry didn't believe in destiny, he believed in opportunity and seizing it at the right moment.

"I believe that there is much to learn from your race, Doctor Potter," Swann told him quietly. "But I don't think that I need to flatter you with statements like that."

'_Considering that Harry and like, half, the other Bonded do a good enough job flattering himself__, likely not,' _Karen agreed.

"So, I trust you've had a chance to look over the proposal," Harry told Swann.

"I have," Swann agreed as he looked at the papers over his desk. "Doctor Starr speaks most highly of you and my daughter has been very insistent that I agree to this merger between our two companies and after looking it over, there are few reasons why I shouldn't do so."

"Patricia is a bright young woman, a reflection on her father, no doubt," Harry told Swann.

"Thank you," Swann said graciously, he had not taken the time he wanted to be a father, but losing one's legs gave one plenty of time to think and contemplate. He had a lot of regrets in his life but just as many triumphs and that was enough to make him smile.

"So, do we have a deal?" Harry asked. "RAO is looking at your company as an opportunity and I'm sure you can see the potential of a young company like ours to breathe new life into STARR Industries."

Swann reflected on the situation, he thought that this was more than fair and more than sufficient. He realized that this was a much more fair deal than he would have gotten from the likes of Lionel Luthor for instance. He knew that Lionel started off with the best of intentions or so it seemed, but his corruption had led him to wanting to gain control of the Traveler for more unsavory reasons.

"We have a deal," Swann concluded signing the paper and the deal was sealed.

Harry figured that there might be a bit more back and forth than this, but he was not about to complain. The deal was signed and that meant that it was another step towards his ability to consolidate some parts of his empire together.

More information about Krypton was always beneficial, even though Alura, Faora, Kara, Karen, Lara, and Peve were invaluable resources having lived and been raised there.

"I'm glad that you found the benefits of this partnership to be worth it for you," Harry told him with a smile as he signed the documents as well.

"Patricia's selling job nudged me in the right direction," Swann admitted with a smile.

"Oh, that's right, she's starting with the company…."

"Yes, she's being showed the ropes by Karen," Swann commented but there was a pause. "Have you seen Kal-El as of late?"

"I've seen him, in fact, I'm visiting him currently," Harry said cryptically.

Swann understood the need for secrecy; the walls did in fact have ears sometimes. Especially given the circles that he ran around in.

"It will be a few years before his powers kick in a big way," Harry whispered, and he was keeping a rather close eye on Kal-El to ensure that he managed to get by without any problems. Someone like that with his powers, well Harry was going to make sure that he did not cause too many issues, at least too many issues that he could not handle.

Then again, there were more than a few issues that he could handle. That was for certain. His emerald eyes flashed with amusement and enjoyment as he prepared for what he was going to do next.

"Well I'm certain that he'll be ready," Swann said with confidence, he was looking forward to the future.

"Do you have copies…."

"Yes, in my desk drawer," Swann told him and he reached forward, to present Harry with a copy.

Harry took them in his hands, he was holding within his hands, a true piece of history and that much, well he couldn't wait to sink into the information for himself.

"Perhaps, you might be able to decode any further hidden meanings or messages with them," Swann suggested.

Harry smiled. "If I do, I'll be sure to let you know."

Harry wondered if there were any hints on here about his Kryptonian ancestors or about the General. If Swann knew about Zod, well, he wasn't saying anything. Then again, Swann looked to be someone who was able to keep his cards extremely close to his vest.

"It will be appreciated," Swann said as he surveyed Harry over his coffee cup.

Swann was thinking that there was a far lot more to Harry Potter than met the eye, although no doubt with this merge, he would find out a lot more about this young man in the future. He was an extremely interesting individual, that much could not be denied. He watched as Harry left and wondered what would happen.

Harry smiled; he would have to take a look at these recordings. He knew from what he had been able to find out that Jor-El sent one message, perhaps two but there could be others. Something that could be picked up on in the background and if there was, Harry was determined to find out precisely what it was.

He adopted a pure wait and see approach but he had never been more excited then he was right about now to find out even more information. Green eyes danced with thoughts of what he might find.

'_So, the recordings, that might be beneficial,' _Faora suggested to him.

'_You can say that again,' _Harry offered her.

'_Well I'm looking forward to finding out what we can learn,' _Kara stated in an excited voice.

'_Information is power, and we're amongst the most powerful people on Earth because of that,' _Harry commented and there was a smile on his face. The wizard walked forward.

'_Meeting wrapped up, so I'll meet you back at my place.__ Patricia wanted to get a few things done but she'll need a ride back here,' _Karen thought to him.

'_Don't worry, I'll take care of it,' _Harry offered to her and he knew that would give him a little time to talk to her. The emerald eyed wizard walked forward and prepared to meet Patricia when she was done with what she needed to get done.

* * *

"My father agreed to the merger?" Patricia inquired of Harry and he smiled at her mysteriously, before his smile turned into a pleased grin.

"I have to admit, there was a little bit where I didn't think that he would agree to everything," Harry said her as he looked around the observatory. He saw it was state of the art, pretty much just as Karen described. He was impressed by it and Harry had to admit, he did not impress that easily.

Although with a place like this, he would have to look around for a long time to get a complete sense of everything that was going on around him. The wizard took a couple of steps forward as it was a beautiful night.

"My father's passions seemed to consume a lot of his life," Patricia admitted to him. "He was respected, famous, some might say infamous but regardless, there it was."

"Well, people are going to see everyone in different lights," Harry told her as the two of them made their way from the Observatory. "And I think that your father, he did the right thing by signing this paper."

"You were doing these things for years….I saw your marks," Patricia said to Harry and he raised his eyebrow.

"Careful, I might think that you are stalking me, Miss Swann," Harry warned her with a smile as the two made their way down the steps and walked outside. They were meeting Karen and Jaime back at the house that they were living in.

"I wasn't stalking you!...I was just researching, I swear!" Patricia told him, although she had the look of a young lady who got caught with her hand firmly wedged in the cookie jar.

"That's what we're calling it now, is it?" Harry asked her and she threw her hands up.

"It's impossible," Patricia said in exasperation and Harry raised an eyebrow. "And by it! I mean you! You're impossible, you realize that, don't you?"

"I've been called worse," Harry admitted to her as they made their way out to Harry's sports car.

"Well...that's a nice ride," Patricia commented to him as she ran her hands across the sleek black trimmed with red exterior.

"I'm sure you could afford a car like this?" Harry offered her with a playful grin on his face.

"Well not like this, I mean, something like this, it would have to be specially made and my father doesn't give me that much credit," Patricia told him and Harry raised an eyebrow towards her. "But not that I mind, he's gotten me a couple of nice cars. Although with your powers, I'm surprised that you bother at all."

"There's something to be said about the freedom of flying," Harry admitted to her and Patricia smiled at him. "But, there's also something to be said about the rush of going down the street in one of these bad boys, breaking every speed law in the book."

Harry opened the door for her, allowing her safe passage into the car.

"I guess it boils down to the fact that all of us need a hobby," Harry commented to the redhead and she watched him with a smile.

"Fair enough," she agreed as she leaned back in her chair. The exterior of the car was just as nice as the outside.

"I doubt you want to fly down the street at a hundred miles an hour, especially with this Metropolis traffic," Harry told her.

"Yeah, it's a mad house," Patricia admitted, as she watched everything happening around them as they drove past. "So, how many degrees do you have by now. Karen told me you were trying to consider your options about what to go for next?"

"I'm still thinking it over," Harry admitted to her. "There are so many different ways that I can go, so many different things that I can learn. I don't think that I'll ever stop picking up new degrees."

"You and Faora have your doctorates, don't you?" Patricia asked Harry.

"I've got three, I got my third one this year. Theoretical Physics, Mechanical Engineering and Chemistry, I've got a Masters in Electrical Engineering but I have had a chance to complete my thesis. Faora's taking on almost as much if not more than I am right now," Harry told her. "Let's see there's Genetics, Cybernetics, Computers, she got her business management one a long time ago."

"I'm working on mine," Patricia informed him. "Got to go to college at an early age."

"Well, let's just add you to the list of prodigies then," Harry commented as he made a turn, he was almost there. "Kara's interested in going into Media. She's looking into her options there, although she's preparing for her Master's in Media Relations and Communications, which is funny as hell if you know Kara at all. Naturally, she has a pretty good grounding in the different sciences thanks to her mother and what I know from Earth, I can fill in. She and Faora just can't get too many at once, even though she has the knowledge to get qualified. That doesn't really apply in my case since I was breaking records from the time I was six."

Patricia could see that, certain people might look a bit too closely. Although Harry was able to do a lot more misdirection thanks his connections, he didn't want to rely on those magic tricks any more than he had to.

"So, I'm sure I'll be seeing a lot more of you," Harry told her.

"Are you heading back to Smallville soon?" she asked him.

"In the morning, I thought that things would move a little bit slower than they did," Harry admitted to her and she watched him, raising an eyebrow curiously. "Smooth as could be, though."

"That's good," Patricia told him as they pulled up outside of the house. She had been rooming with Karen and Jaime, they were helping show her the ropes and it was hard not to forge a friendship based off of all of the time that they spent together.

They spent a lot of time talking up Harry and there were a couple of times where Patricia caught a few seedier details in their conversations than she thought they intended for her to hear.

"So, the deal went as good as could be expected," Karen commented as she got out of her car, having arrived at the same time, since they were picking up take out for dinner. Jaime followed out of the passenger's side.

"It went off like a charm," Harry told the girls and they had bright smiles on their faces, with Karen not being able to resist commenting with the absolute obvious.

"Well that was kind of cheesy, but I suppose that it was very accurate as well," Karen said to Harry as she pulled the key out of her hip pocket and placed it in the lock to open up the door of her home.

The quartet entered the home and the living room was spacious with more than enough room. Harry knew that the bath area was even more so.

"Make enough money so I can spoil myself," Karen commented in an off handed manner.

"I can see that," Harry told her with a wide grin.

Karen offered a smile, walking off into the kitchen to get the drinks.

"I had to lean on my father a bit more, he was kind of….well he tends to choose his partnerships wisely," Patricia offered to Harry and Harry smiled.

"That makes a lot of sense, given all that he's been through, it might be a good idea for him to choose his spots," Harry offered and Karen returned just a moment later, carrying a tray of drinks.

"It's kind of a chilly night you know, figured that we'd have something to warm us up," Karen said and Harry offered her a smile.

"That would be great," Harry told her and Karen's smile got even brighter.

"I knew that you would approve," Karen said as she set the drinks down on the table and bent down ever so slightly, so her skirt shifted. Said skirt rode up to reveal what she was wearing or maybe not wearing underneath. Harry's smile got wider, he approved of this little action from the stacked blonde Kryptonian and knew more was to come later on.

"So, this was a great evening," Jaime concluded and she looked at Patricia with a smile.

"Here, have a drink," Karen said with a smile to the younger girl and Patricia watched her through wide eyes.

"You know, I really shouldn't," she suggested to Karen, who continued to offer her a smile.

"Nonsense, after all you've been through, you deserve one drink," Karen persisted and Patricia shrugged, she supposed that it was not the worst thing in the world.

The redhead put it up to her lips and felt the fluid warm her up a lot. Tingles went through her body as she held her head up. She smiled as Harry watched her and there was a grin on her face.

"So you've been working hard leading up to this?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah, pretty hard," Patricia admitted as she felt the tingles going up her spine and Harry's hands on her shoulders. She closed her eyes tight as she felt Harry's hands on her, rubbing up and down her shoulders and back.

"I figured as much," Harry whispered in her ear. "You deserve some stress relief as much as the next person, I mean, only seventeen years of age and you've done so much."

"Well to be fair, you did even more before you were seventeen," Patricia argued as she felt Harry give her shoulders a light massage. He'd somehow managed to slip off her suit jacket, so now she was just wearing a red tank top now and her skirt.

"Well, I'm glad to be an inspiration," Harry commented to her and he rubbed her neck just under her skull gently.

"Are you….oh that feels good!" Patricia breathed out as Harry kept running his hands down her neck. Carefully working out any knots she had in her neck.

"You need to pamper yourself a bit more," Harry whispered into her as he continued to work the tension out of her neck and shoulders. She offered a slight whimper as Harry worked out a particular stubborn knot between her shoulder blades. "You know that, don't you?"

"Yes," Patricia, whimpered as she felt heat pulse through her.

"Yeah, we were telling her that," Jaime said as she placed her hands on Patricia's thighs, which caused her to close her eyes.

She could sense that Harry was about ready to make his move and she was rather excited by that fact. Jaime smiled in anticipation as she could sense Patricia's arousal and Harry was about ready to swoop in for the attack.

"So, are you nervous?" Harry asked, whispering in her ear.

"Harry, please," Patricia panted as she felt butterflies flapping in her stomach and Harry cupped her breast through her top. The woman's eyes closed as Harry worked her over and brushed his cock against her covered backside.

"Please what?" Harry asked with a smile on his face and he looked at her with a wide grin.

"Take me! Take me please!" she begged him, then turned lifting her arms up to wrap them around his neck and kiss him breathlessly on the lips.

Harry smiled, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulling her into a long hug, he kissed her back hungrily. After a moment, he he broke it to look into her vibrant blue eyes and pulled her top off.

"If you insist," Harry told as he ran his hands over her body and she shivered as she felt the pleasure course through it.

Patricia insisted, in fact, she was extremely excited about what he could do to her. She was this close to mentally becoming undone and Harry was going to bring her that pleasure.

He kissed her on the side of the neck, then as he kissed her even harder. She felt herself being lost to his actions and her mind become numb as Harry worked her over. His lips continued to suck on her neck and his hands roamed down her back before he grasped her ass then squeezed it possessively. She closed her eyes as he skimmed her stomach with his fingers.

She could feel something between her legs and that was when the real fun begins.

* * *

LEMON CONTENT SNIPPED

* * *

**To Be Continued in Part Two.**


	7. Merger Part Two

**Chapter Seven: Merger Part Two.**

Harry returned to Smallville from the meeting in Metropolis early the next day. All things considered, he thought that he got more than a few things on many different fronts, accomplished there. So even though it was very early in the morning, he slipped his way in through the front door of the Kent Household.

He thought he saw a hint of Jonathan Kent out there already, even before the crack of dawn, to do farm chores. Then again, Harry thought that man never slept, but the Kent Farm was a place where work didn't do itself after all.

Making his way through the house he stepped into the Kitchen and needless to say, he was greeted by an interesting sight.

"Good morning Harry, I didn't know that you would be back this soon."

Harry smiled as he saw her standing there. Martha Kent was standing bent over at the counter. She was wearing a tight robe around her body, obviously just having gotten out of the shower, given that her hair was soaking wet. She turned around and Harry saw a small hint of cleavage from her pretty good sized breasts, around a D-Cup or so if he had to guess. She walked towards Harry, her bare legs on full display and it was obvious that she had no issues with her body.

"I was just making a cup of coffee, care to join me?" she asked, as if she was not aware where Harry's eyes were traveling.

She was trying hard not to do some checking out of her own, even though she quite honestly couldn't help herself. So after a moment or two, she cleared her throat to bring both herself and her cousin back to reality. Harry not about to miss a cup of coffee, took it with a smile of thanks.

'_People might begin to think that you have a caffeine addiction,' _Amanda thought.

'_Think?' _Ginny chimed in.

"The deal went through without any problems yesterday, so we spent most of last night celebrating," Harry said, switching gears to business and Martha sat down beside him, with a smile on her face.

"I figured that it would have," She commented, leaning towards him she slide the cup of coffee in front of him. Taking her own and sipped it slowly, before continuing. "Doctor Swann has fallen out of public eye in recent years but I corresponded with him in the past, years ago. To think that he found out when Clark was coming that's simply…."

"Incredible, I know," Harry offered when the right words failed Martha. "I'm wondering how much he's pieced together about me."

If he figured out anything more then he seemed to know already, well he was not telling. If he knew about the crystal in the cave, he certainly wasn't telling. So that was that, Harry wasn't going to ask, but he figured that there was a chance that Doctor Swann knew.

He was going to have to figure out what was on the tapes that Doctor Swann had given him. Harry was going to run them through more advanced technology and hopefully he would be able to access anything the Doctor might have missed that way.

"Jonathan didn't take too kindly to the fact that someone else knew about Clark," Martha muttered to him with an apologetic look on her face.

"Well, he's just concerned," Harry stated with a diplomatic tone to his voice. Jonathan could stand to be a bit less stifling, because that could blow up in their faces later on. "Someone like Clark, someone like me, we're always going to be someone of great interest to certain parties in the government."

Harry had to really walk a fine line to make sure that he wasn't going to expose himself, Faora, Kara, or anyone else. There was a lot that the world was not ready to understand about those who had extraordinary powers. Hell the entire magic thing was a touchy enough subject, never mind aliens.

When he really thought about it, there were a lot of things he needed and could do to help integrate things smoothly as the years passed.

"The world will be ready, when the world is ready," Martha said wisely. She offered a smile as she surveyed him over the cup of coffee and sipped it. "RAO is doing well in breaking down some of the barriers."

"I think we've modified a piece of Kryptonian technology enough to be something that can be released to the general public," Harry informed her.

It was going to be positively revolutionary for Earth, although it was common place for those on Krypton. Harry also was working on adapting some magical methods to serve mundane purposes. Well technically Harrison was, but all of the information went into Harry's brain and the ideas were shared and the two of them often put their heads together on certain projects. It lead to some interesting conversations, even more so when Jaime got involved.

"This is going to bring us closer together," Harry commented to Martha as he offered her one of the prototypes. He and a couple of the other girls had been testing them extensively over the last six months.

"Given that there are some people who thinks that technology is bringing us further apart, that might be saying something," Martha told him, seeing as how it was a very real concern for a lot of people. "What exactly are its capabilities?"

"This has a stronger signal, it doesn't break up when going through tunnels, you can send and receive text messages, its hands free as well," Harry explained to her. "And you can access the Internet from it as well."

"That's revolutionary," Martha stated with wide eyes. She had made a trip to the library in Metropolis to access the Internet more than a few times, even though it was quite the drive to get there.

Harry had a feeling that the Internet was going to be really big one day and people were going to need devices, which they could use to access the Internet and their e-mail when they were on the go. He was also looking to streamline laptop computers even more than they were now. Modern convenience should be more convenient after all and Harry was going to make things far more convenient for everyone.

"Morning Harry," Lily commented as she showed up, wrapped in a nice bathrobe as she made her way towards the table. She enveloped her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him briefly, without any shame, then she slid herself onto Harry's lap before turning to look at her cousin. "Martha, how are you doing this morning?"

"Just...talking...to Harry about the….what is this thing called again?" Martha asked a bit dazed. She knew Lily and Harry had a closer than normal relationship, but seeing her being so blatant about it was a bit shocking to her still. That and it had been a long long time for her, so she couldn't help but feel her body become a bit heated after witnessing the exchange.

"The Red Sun," Harry informed her, it was the first thing that popped into his head and he found it to be fitting. He held the phone in his hand and looked it over. Putting it away in his coat pocket, he smiled as he looked up at both women.

"That's going to be a name that rolls off of the tip of peoples tongue's," Lily said, making herself a bit more comfortable on her son's lap.

'_If we have anything to say about it, yes it is,' _Faora stated, she paused for a moment and then decided to get down to business. _'Good job in getting everything in order back in Metropolis.'_

'_Did you have any doubt?' _Harry asked her with a confident smile.

'_Not in the slightest,' _Faora confirmed to him. _'I trust you….although Karen and I did get a lot of the leg work done.'_

'_And I thank you for that,' _Harry told her. He wouldn't have nearly gotten the amount of work he did get done without the help of his girls. So he appreciated everything that they did for him and then some.

'_Well you should,' _Karen interjected, before she offered. _'And you left your mark on young Miss Swann as well.'_

'_As I should have,' _Harry said with a smile. _'__I have a bit more business to deal with in Smallville.__ I'm having breakfast here and lunch with Nell.'_

'_Oh! I'm sure that will be fun! Given that Lana was following you around like a lost puppy dog the last time you were there,' _Kara commented with a grin as she got up out of bed and took a shower now that it was empty. _'Oh well, got to plant the seeds when they're young.'_

'_Perhaps,'_Harry conceded, but it would be a few years before he walked down that road. He offered a mysterious smile never the less as he sipped his coffee.

"You're plotting," Martha said to him, breaking the silence in the room.

"How do you know?" Harry asked and the woman offered a smile towards him.

"Lily gets the same look on her face every time she was up to something," Martha commented to Harry and he smiled, that did make a lot of sense.

"Well, we do have a lot in common, I got more from her than just the eyes, despite what some people seem to think," Harry said and his mother nodded with a smile from she sat on Harry's lap.

'_Yep! You got the ego as well!' _Amanda chimed in from afar over the bond link.

'_Wouldn't you inherited the ego as well, given that you're related? Besides, we all know how much you like to stroke Harry's ego,'_Daphne commented in a dry voice, her tone leaving little doubt as to what she was talking about.

'_She does have you there,' _Zatanna snickered as Amanda pouted.

'_I guess so,' _Amanda conceded grudgingly. She sounded sour but in many ways, but she was smiling as well. She was highly amused with everything that was going on.

Harry smiled, he relaxed a little bit and he was enjoying the conversation as Martha walked over to start cooking breakfast. There were few things that were better than a home cooked meal and Harry was going indulge himself. Lily had gotten up off his lap, as she wanted to watch the sun rise through the window.

'_So good morning,' _Kara commented with a yawn and a stretch as she made her way through the doorway into the kitchen.

She was wearing a cut off red shirt that showcased her toned stomach and wrapped around her ample breasts. A pair of cut off jean shorts fit snugly around her ass. Walking forwards, she reached for Harry and threw herself onto his lap which Lily had recently vacated, kissing him on the cheek.

"Morning, my love," Harry said, before spinning her around to face him and giving her a long kiss on the lips. The two of them exchanged a long kiss with each other but Harry pulled away from it quickly.

The last thing they wanted to do was mortally scar Clark from life.

"Oh hey, Harry, I think that I might have missed you last night," Clark said as he showed up to join them, he was in the process of rubbing sleep out of his eyes and looked a bit ruffled. "Where's Pa?"

"Your father is still trying to get the tractor to work, which he better do soon, because his breakfast is getting cold, and so will yours young man, if you don't wash up and sit down," Martha said firmly and Clark nodded.

"I will, Mom," Clark said and in a flash, he was able to wash up.

"So, are you ready to go back to school, Clark?" Kara asked him with a smile.

"I guess," Clark stated in a noncommittal tone and seeing Martha look at him firmly after hearing that, he quickly amended his statement. "Yes, I really am."

"Well, your education is a very important part of your life," Kara said firmly to him. "I don't have any doubt that you will be great."

Kara figured that being the son of Jor-El and Lara, Clark would have some natural intelligence, but hopefully he didn't inherit Jor-El's personality. It was going to set Kal back a lot if he inherited that personality. She crossed her arms and smiled about what her cousin could someday become.

* * *

"It's been a long time Harry!" Nell said in a cheerful voice as she offered him a tight hug no sooner than he entered the house.

Harry smiled at his cousin as she hugged him rather tightly and returned it eagerly holding her slim frame close to his body. "Nell, it couldn't have been more then a few weeks at most."

"Well, the time does fly by," Nell stated with a warm and inviting smile, before she pressed herself into him a bit more firmly. "Then again, with all you do, I'm sure that it goes by pretty quickly for you as well."

Harry laughed in amusement as he pulled his cousin into him tightly and there was a second where the two of them shared a moment with each other.

Nell Potter was an exceedingly beautiful woman in her mid-thirties but one might have mistaken her for late twenties. She had gorgeous dark hair that lovingly framed her face then fell to her mid back. Her brown eyes burned with simmering desire and her gorgeous lips were juicy. She had high cheek bones that enhanced her elegant beauty. She was currently wearing a black blouse that wrapped around her modest but delicious C-Cup breasts. She leaned forward with the top couple of buttons opened which showed Harry a hint of her black bra.

Whether that was done intentionally or otherwise, he had no idea. Regardless, she topped it off by wearing a black skirt and stockings, along with high heeled boots.

"Yes, it does," Harry stated as she stepped back to allow him to get further inside. "You're still as beautiful as I remember."

Nell smiled, she was looking rather pleased with herself. It was no secret what Harry got up to with many different women. While the public might take a dim view of what was happening, she had an interesting perspective, having talked with both Martha and Lily.

The only reason why Martha was not added to Harry's card was that she was still married. Nell, having no such restrictions was going to make her move sooner rather than later.

"Well, you're as charming as I ever remember you," Nell said as she moved to sit down on a rather comfortable looking couch, then invited him to sit down next to her by patting the couch cushion.

"So where's Lana?" Harry asked her after he sat down.

"Out riding, I'm sure that she'll be back before too long," Nell told him with a smile on her face. She leaned in close to him and he reciprocated by wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "She's looking really forward to the trip this weekend."

Harry hadn't forgotten about it, he was looking forward to the camping trip that he and Kara were taking Clark and Lana on. It would give them a chance to unwind and hopefully get away from the insanity that was their lives, at least for a little while.

"I'm glad that she is," Harry said with a smile and the two of them looked deeply into each others eyes for a moment.

There was a sense that Nell was about to say something but what she was going to say, Harry had no idea, because there was someone at the door.

"I'll go and get it," Nell declared as she bounced up and Harry smiled as he reclined on the couch. He recalled how the last time he was here, they had been discussing what they needed to do to make the extra space that Nell had in her house more usable. Harry offered a smile as he thought about it.

'_So, Clark is bugging me about showing him how to fly,' _Kara stated to Harry through the bond link.

'_It might be a few years since he reaches that point though,' _Karen chimed in straight away.

'_Yeah I know but I figured….__you know, he might want to learn how__,' _Kara admitted with a smile as she shook her head. Flying was the best power and the one that she enjoyed the most out of all of her abilities. Perhaps it was just Kara, but it was just something about the freedom of the wind blowing in her face that got her completely and utterly excited. At least that's what the blonde would have to say if she had to describe the feeling to anyone who couldn't do it for themselves.

'_It's also not one of the discreet ones,' _Harry warned her with a smile although he was not about ready to shut Kara down.

'_I told him that I'd think about it, right now his father put him to work, since he does have that added energy,' _Kara said in amusement. _'I'm just waiting for a situation where his powers kick in, in a big way.'_

'_As long as we're monitoring him, __there shouldn't be any really problem,'_Harry told her and she smiled, her husband had a point.

"HARRY!"

Harry's eyes snapped up and he saw an eleven, almost close to twelve year old projectile flying at him in the shape of a girl to wrap him up in a hug that was more akin to a tackle. She had sleek black hair and green eyes a different shade than his own that looked up at him in adoration. She was wearing a black tank top and shorts.

"Hey, Lana, how is my favorite cousin?" Harry asked her.

"Doing pretty good," Lana chirped happily, with a grin at the endearment and letting him go, she sat down on one side of the couch from him, leaving the space on the other free for Nell. "How about you?"

"Fine," Harry told her with a smile.

"I was out riding, and…."

"I know Lana, I haven't forgotten, you and I should go sometime, maybe after we get back from the camping trip," Harry suggested to her and the young girl smiled.

"Oh, that would be cool!" Lana cried with a bright grin as she shifted herself on the couch. She smiled as Nell brought them some juice and some sandwiches.

"Are you enjoying the gear I got you?" Harry asked her and Lana nodded her head up and down eagerly, not able to do anything else due to having her mouth crammed full of sandwich.

"If nothing else, it's a wonder that I can get her back inside the house," Nell commented in a light voice as she sat down and took the drink. She tipped it back a little bit and partook of it eagerly with a smile on her face.

"Well, I'm glad that she liked it at any rate," Harry stated in a light voice to Lana and she nodded with a bright smile on her face. "So are you looking forward to the camping trip this weekend?"

"It's going to be fun," Lana agreed with a smile on her face.

Nell was smiling as well, it would allow her some private time for herself.

"Lana, why don't you put your stuff away, you wouldn't want to forget for later," Nell told her niece and she nodded, before bolting off.

'_Good speed and she doesn't have the benefit of super powers,' _Harry commented in an amused voice.

'_Well, you never know with all of the weirdness that happens in Smallville,' _Faora suggested as she shook her head. The meteor showers and everything that went along with that was a rather interesting topic. So given that Lana was in the epicenter of it all and the fact she was a descendent of Harry and Peve, well they had to keep a close eye on her.

'_Right, right,' _Harry thought in agreement, although he did wonder about the meteor infected. There was an odd case or two that kept cropping up but nothing too serious. Smallville had changed from being known about corn to being known as the meteor capital of the world, eight years ago after the meteor shower struck.

"So, I've been giving some serious thought to the proposal that you gave me," Nell stated out of the blue and Harry turned to his cousin, with a smile on his face.

"You know, there's a lot of room in this place, you wouldn't just be letting it go to waste," Harry said to her and that was a hard point to dispute.

"Yes, I think that I would be happy to give you a place to stay and a small chunk of land to do whatever you'd like to with it," Nell suggested, but then she chuckled slightly before she added. "Of course, given that you do own the place, it would be rather rude for me not to allow you the opportunity to do what you want with it."

Harry smiled. "I may own the place but you've done such a good job with it."

"Thank you, it isn't easy," Nell said to him and Harry reached forward, placing his hand on her bare knee affectionately.

"The fact is, you've done such an excellent job with something that, by your own admission isn't easy, speaks rather well for you," Harry said as he slid towards her, so that they were nearly knee to knee with each other. "Something like that requires its own reward."

"Oh, does it?" Nell asked him with playful interest, although there was no chance of doing anything with Lana running around the house right now.

At least not yet, but there would be other opportunities.

"We'll discuss more lately, and I'm sure you'd like to hear an update as to what I've been up to business wise," Harry told her.

Nell smiled, she'd always been extremely curious about his business ventures and she was looking forward to seeing the RAO Corporation achieve its full potential. Given how hard that Harry and their cousin Alexandra worked, she figured that it wouldn't be too long before they were one of the top companies in America.

* * *

Harry smiled as he made his way through the hallways of one of the RAO Corporation scientific outposts. He was heading in the direction of one of the more private labs. He'd actually split off a dupe before heading to Nell's and the dupe was the one who was working on this particular project.

The lab looked like an actual duplication of a room of that was used in the mindscape that Kara and Faora used for his initial training. It was pretty devoid of personality but at the same time, it was something that Harry could use to focus. His green eyes flooded with determination as he sat up the tapes.

Harry cracked his neck as he poured over the equipment.

'_Any progress?' _Kara thought to him at that moment. There was a long pause and anyone who knew how he worked could tell Harry was deep in thought and contemplation. So they didn't make any further inquiries at least for the moment. Regardless, he poured over the results and kept trying to figure out every single angle.

'_I'll know in a minute,' _Harry thought back to her, as he finally broke the silence that resounded through the bond. He had to make sure that he had everything set up properly.

'_Well, don't strain yourself,' _Amanda stated through the bond with a cheeky little grin and there was an exasperated sigh from Emily, who appeared to be rolling her eyes because of the antics of her sister.

'_Mandy! Be nice,' _Emily protested and there was a second where Amanda shook her head.

'_No! No time to be nice, we've all got to do what we've got to do,' _Amanda stated in a faux sweet tone. She shook her head in annoyance, everyone always thought that she was being mean, when all she was doing was showing some kind of concern. I mean come on! Her brother and Mum were the exact same way. _'Anyway! I wasn't….I was just showing some concern.'_

'_Be good you two,' _Lily whispered in an exasperated voice. Her twin girls were extremely spirited, although given who their father was, that fact made a lot of sense. The redhead threw her head back in amusement, glad that Rose was able to keep up with them, for as long as she did.

Harry craned his neck upwards, the moment of truth was almost at hand, pretty soon, he would know. There was a few seconds where he paused and then he waited for anything to happen.

'_Okay, let's go….__let's try this, what exactly did he hear,' _Harry commented.

"Krypton has fallen!…..Zod has been exiled into the Phantom Zone!" the garbled voice of Jor-El stated, it was barely audible but it was there.

'_So far, nothing unexpected,' _Harry commented.

"My son, Kal-El, he is the last son born to Krypton, he will be sent to your planet, he will be a beacon which will lead humanity into a new shining age, he will lead you with strength," Jor-El continued. "When he arrives, there will be….challenges, but he will overcome him, for he is Krypton, the spirit of Krypton will live on through him."

That one statement told Harry how much Jor-El knew about Zod's plans, which was absolutely nothing. He had to smile about that fact, no matter what challenges Jor-El set up for Kal, he hadn't planned for other Kryptonian's to be active here on Earth. His green eyes flashed for a moment as he continued to play back the recording.

'_Not what you're looking for?' _Daphne inquired. She had been doing some work at the London office, but she'd figure that she would pop in every now and again to see what was happening.

'_I'm not sure what I was looking for, __but I figured that I should have all of the information__, just in case,' _Harry commented with a smile across his face, even though said smile was rather strained.

'_Are you really sure that there was something else on those tapes?'_Kara asked him and to be honest, she thought that there might have been.

Faora watched from the doorway, with a smile on her face. She wore a tight black blouse that wrapped around her ample breasts. She wore a nice business jacket that covered her shoulders and a modest skirt that went down below her thighs. She finished it off with stockings and high heels.

"Let's see if I can sweeten the sound a little bit," Harry muttered, although to be honest, he thought that he was just grasping at straws. So far he was going around in circles, not getting any closer to finishing than he was before.

"Just don't lose sight," Faora warned him and there was a second where Harry paused, before he smiled.

He had to think outside of the box to get the victory, because that was what a true Kryptonian did. He switched the tapes and tried to play them backwards and in slow motion.

His eagle ears picked up something and slowly he peered over his shoulder towards Faora, who frowned. The dark haired girl inclined her head and Harry offered her the one statement that resounded through his mind.

"Did you hear that?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, I did," Faora agreed as they tried to lock onto the sound once again to get the proper playback.

They wondered what that sound was, because it was rather strange. It was almost sounded like a beeping followed by a long burst of noise akin to a dial up modem when heard over a communication link.

'_What is that?' _Ginny asked curiously.

'_If we'd knew, we'd tell you,' _Harry offered in a calm and patient tone, although one could tell that he was definitely wanted to know exactly what this noise was as well. At least one might say so if they knew how Harry got when confronted with a mystery.

'_Oh yeah, right, right,' _Ginny agreed with a smile as she looked over her shoulder. She was a bit anxious herself and she could tell that the anxiousness was at a fever pitch for her fellow bond mates as well.

"I don't know what that is, but I know that whatever it is, it surely isn't human," Faora stated as she finally found her voice.

"I figured out that much out already," Harry said to them as he continued to click through the information in front of him.

"It might have sent a message," Faora said and there was a second where Harry paused to look back at her. "It was on the planet, but it was lost. I think father might have corrupted it, in some last ditch effort to...that is...if it's what I think..."

"I'm pretty sure it's exactly what you think it is," Harry offered, he'd been able to conclude that much due to the nature of the transmission at least. Even if he hadn't been able to decrypt it yet.

'_What is, it?' _Daphne asked Harry, curiosity dripping from her voice.

'_Not worth getting into right now. We're not even sure if our hunch is right,'_ Harry commented as he placed his hand on the top of his head. He brushed his hair out of his eyes then closed them with a smile on his face.

'_Is it right?' _Faora asked and Kara chimed in.

'_I'm pretty sure it's correct, __but I could be wrong as well,' _Kara chimed in.

'_What in the name of Merlin's semen stained underbritches are you talking about?' _Ginny demanded with wide eyes.

'_First of all, ew, and second of all, we're trying to figure out certain things….__like rather or not one of Krypton's greatest artificial intelligence systems made it off of the planet,' _Harry informed her.

'_Oh Muggle technology…..well….'_

'_To call it Muggle technology would really undercut what it is, it makes all other computers look like pocket calculators,' _Faora corrected Hermione. _'And that's providing that the blasted thing survived. Also considering you're Mundane born yourself, you really need to get off your high horse and stop disparaging your own culture. Have no idea why your so enamored of the Magical World, only thing that place was good for was providing Har access to several beautiful and willing females, alongside a shitload of gold.'_

'_You don't think it did, did you?'_Harry questioned her after she'd finished telling Hermione off.

'_Fifty-fifty shot really,' _Faora suggested with a smile on her face, although she was both excited and also rather scared about the possibility. Could it be….well it was another fifty-fifty shot and they know more in the future.

They were going to find out sooner rather than later, right now they were going to have to plan out their next move carefully.

* * *

Nature was an amazing thing and it was even more true in Smallville. A smile crossed Harry's face as he leaned back and enjoyed the beauty of the natural world around him. They were out in a wooded area that was a fair distance from the House.

"It landed right across from here," Lana said excitedly from where she sat on Harry's lap. She closed her eyes as she remembered what happened. "The meteors, they struck this field the hardest."

Lana went silent and Harry understood that she was remembering what she lost in the meteor shower. It was a long time ago but the fact that her picture was plastered on every newspaper in the county that talked about the meteor shower, well that made sure that her face was etched in infamy.

"So what do you think?" Lana asked Harry and there was a second where he paused, before corking an eyebrow and turning towards her.

"What do I think about what?" Harry asked her.

"About the meteor shower! Do you think that anything landed down here other than….well the meteors?" Lana asked him.

Clark shifted for a second but said nothing. His sudden shift went unnoticed by Lana, who was too excited about being around Harry, to pay that much attention to him.

"Well anything's possible, although I'm sure that the government must have picked anything up," Harry said to that and there was a second where Kara's face looked a bit strained.

The blonde Kryptonian offered a sigh, she was not going to lie, she was very worried that Clark could have gotten picked up by the wrong people. That was why she was glad that her cousin landed on that field and was picked up by the Kents, just as her aunt intended. She had chosen the place, knowing that Kal-El would have had a stable home there. There was a second where she looked at them.

"Yeah! Whoever came down there, if anyone did. They're likely long gone from now," Lana stated with wide eyed awe.

"They should be," Clark agreed, although he hoped his tone didn't come across as too urgent.

"Did you hear that people got really sick from the meteors and some of them turned into monsters?" Lana asked him with wide eyes and there was a second where Harry paused. It was obvious that he was trying to figure out what to tell Lana.

He met Kara's eyes and she made sure the embers of the fire stayed hot as Clark roasted his marshmallow.

"Lana, don't believe everything you read, but anything is possible," Harry warned the girl.

"Yeah, I guess," she offered, but she was hoping to get Harry's opinion. There was a rumor going around the school that there was a teacher who put students in detention and they never returned. He stole their life energy and transformed them into little dolls.

"Alright there, Clark?" Harry asked him.

"Fine," Clark said in a halfhearted voice.

"Kara, why don't you and Lana make sure the tent is set up properly?" Harry asked her and Kara, getting a sense of where this was going, complied with a brief nod of her head. She turned around and walked off onto the other direction.

Clark watched his cousin, his biological cousin, leave with his neighbor. The young man turned around to face him and his eyes met Harry's.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like to be normal?" Clark asked him and Harry paused for a second then raised an eyebrow at the question.

"No I don't ever wonder that, I never have, because I know that me being normal is something that's impossible," Harry told Clark in a firm voice. "I'd advise you to put the thought out of your mind, it's not a good one to linger on."

"But….."

"Clark, you have been given gifts that are far beyond those of normal men," Harry told him and he eyed Clark, making sure the young man understood. "It's not something that is given out lightly."

"You seem to know why I was sent here….you know it is me," Clark said to him.

Harry smiled, the Kents sat down Clark on his tenth birthday and explained that while he was adopted, he was not adopted in the legal way. Harry really wished that the Kents wouldn't have accepted the help of Lionel Luthor, because he thought that was a bargain worthy of Faust as far as he was concerned.

The only good thing was that Harry and Kara were making sure to close up all of the loopholes. With the help of the Goblins, they'd erased all traces of the weak shell orphanage that Lionel set up to allow the Kents to handle the adoption legitimately.

The last thing they wanted was someone, curious about Clark, to start digging too deeply into himself. It was not well known that Lily had a squib cousin in Kansas, but it could be found. If the paper trail lead to Clark, there were people in the International Magical Community who would lose their mind over an alien.

Then there was Harry's own origins that might get brought up and then the meteors and it was a never ending cycle of terror.

"Yes, I know Clark, I knew and Kara did…."

"Why did they send me here?"

"You're the last son of your planet, well the final one born there in any event, and your father had high expectations of you," Harry said to Clark as he turned around to face the young man. "These high expectations might not be something that you need to burden yourself with at first, but it is something that you will have to deal with eventually."

There was a second where Harry looked Clark in the eye and the young man shifted uncomfortably, it was almost like Harry was staring into his very soul. There was a sense that Clark thought that there was more going on with Harry than what he was allowing everyone to see.

"If you try to be normal, you'll end up leading a life that won't be very fulfilling," Harry said to him. "Squandering your potential in such a way, won't be doing yourself any favors and you know that Kara and your mother, both of them in fact, would be disappointed if you didn't be the best that you could be."

Clark looked at Harry with a challenging expression in his eyes. "And what about my father's…."

"The same thing," Harry told Clark bluntly and there was a second where both of them locked eyes on each other.

Harry thought that in many ways, he made his point and in many other ways, he knew that it was going to be a long road for Clark to go down.

"Let's see how the girls are doing putting that tent together," Harry suggested to Clark and he nodded.

It was a wonderful night, the winds were blowing and there was just this smell of summer air that went through his nostrils.

"So, how do you do it?" Clark asked him.

"Do what?" Harry asked.

"Be normal."

There was a second where Harry paused.

"Clark, I have even less of a choice to be normal than you do," Harry told Clark and that final word indicated that the conversation was over.

* * *

"So, did you have a good time?"

Nell asked this question in good humor and amusement, as Harry carried a sleeping Lana into the house. Actually, she was not all the way asleep yet, but she looked about ready to crash. His green eyes flooded with mirth.

"Yeah, a very good time," Harry admitted as he headed in the direction of his young cousin's room.

"Seems that way, doesn't it," Nell offered as she helped Harry carry the eleven year old girl up the stairs and to bed. Once they were inside Lana's room, Nell took her carefully from Harry and made sure her niece was tucked carefully in bed.

"Well it was a camping trip, so fun outdoors and all that, a lot of fresh air really wears them out after a while," Harry concluded as Lana appeared to completely crash.

"Clark got back earlier and he seems fine, he appears to have an abundance of energy actually," Nell stated casually, although there was a knowing expression in her eyes.

"Well some people have really good genetics," Harry said to her with a playful grin on his face and the smile that crossed Nell's face grew more mysterious, before she said two words.

"Of course."

"So, are you heading out tomorrow?" Nell asked after she broke the silence that existed between the two of them.

"A couple of days from now actually, I think that it might be a good idea to stick around here for a bit," Harry said to her and Nell offered a smile as she turned her head around to look over her shoulder at him coyly.

"Well, feel free to crash here, I set up a room for you if you need it," Nell stated to him and he smiled. "I know Martha likely offered you a place, but given that you gave me a couple of days of peace, it's the least I can do to thank you."

"If you insist," Harry said as Nell insisted on leading him up towards his room.

He noticed that the skirt that she wore, rose up to showcase her shapely ass. He watched it sway as she walked up the stairs and Harry found it difficult to take his eyes off of such a feminine form.

"I've got so much space, I don't know what to do with it half of the time," Nell admitted to him with a smile as she bent down a little bit to check something. "I could have sworn that I dropped something."

"Right," Harry stated as he motioned for her to lead the way. Nell was one who rose to the occasion and she led Harry into the room.

There was a few seconds pause before she spoke once again.

"So….it's been a long time since I've had somewhere here, other than Lana of course," Nell commented as she looked into Harry's eyes. "I'd like to thank you for allowing me to keep the house for so many years."

"It wasn't a problem," Harry told her but Nell eyed him carefully, before she responded to him.

"I know, I just want to thank you," she commented in a sultry manner then she wrapped her arms around Harry and kissed him hard. Her warm and hot lips pressed firmly against his own, with her arms wrapping tighter around his body. He did likewise, returning the kiss with so much passion that it almost overwhelmed her.

She had a feeling that he held back so she nibbled on his lip in encouragement.

The fact that the two of them were cousins, well it didn't matter to either. Harry had built up the anticipation in her mind for months and months. His hands cupped her delicious ass and he shoved her back onto the bed. Her mouth found the side of his neck and she started kissing it. The wizard's hands trailed all over her body.

She closed her eyes and felt the heat pulse between her legs. She felt her panties moisten with desire and she was this close to becoming undone because of Harry. His hands cupped her from behind and she let out a long and lustful breath as Harry pushed her back onto the bed. She parted her thighs for him in anticipation.

"Oh, this is going to be fun," Harry grunted, as he ran his hands over her thighs then unbuttoned her blouse to reveal a dark bra that showed him an amazing amount of cleavage.

"Please," Nell begged him as she felt his mouth pepper the side of her neck with kisses, lingering there after each kiss for a time. Each kiss sent pure sexual magic coursing through her body. Her heart beat a bit more steadily and she closed her eyes extremely tight, as she felt the pleasure course through her body. Harry continued to trail his hands all over her body.

He paid extra attention to her smooth legs and then she felt herself bare from the waist down. This was where Harry went in for the kill.

* * *

-Blocked By Da Man-

* * *

Lana watched from the hallway, through a crack in the open door. Her eyes widened as she watched every moment. At first, she was going to run away, her aunt and her cousin were on the bed….doing it...shouldn't that be gross?

Yet, she could not pull herself away. No matter what, she could not pull herself away and that was something that terrified her completely. The dark haired girl watched and there was one statement that kept echoing through her mind.

'_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.'_

**To Be Continued in the Next Chapter.**


	8. Times of Transition

**Chapter Eight:Times of Transition.  
**

"Hey, Lana."

Lana jumped about ten feet in the air and nearly crashed to the ground when she heard those words the next morning. The nearly twelve year old girl spun around to see Harry standing there, but she couldn't quite meet his eyes. The two of them stood there and stared in silence for a moment before she forced herself to speak.

"Oh, Hey, Harry, I didn't….well I didn't see you, not that I was trying to see you, but I didn't see you, um right there," Lana stammered with a flustered tone to her voice.

"Your acting like you've seen or done, something that you shouldn't," Harry said casually, but in the tone of voice a father used when he knew his child had gotten up to some sort of mischief, which caused Lana to stammer and sputter in denial.

"No! Why would I….I mean….well I wouldn't do that," Lana offered in a small voice and she practically squeaked when Harry placed his hand on her shoulder. There was a second where the young girl stood completely rigid.

'_So, do you think you might have had an audience of one last night?' _Kara asked Harry with an extreme amount of amusement in her voice, she truly found the entire situation hilarious.

'_Well, I noticed the door was partially open when I got up this morning, but I thought that she was out for the count,'_Harry stated, things would be much more amusing if the look on Lana's face was not so mortifying. There was a second where Harry wondered what to say, what could he say really.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked her in a quiet voice after a moment of consideration as he rubbed her shoulder gently.

"Yeah fine, fine, just fine!" Lana squealed in a mock cheerful voice. "I've got some...um...homework to do! So if you excuse me, I'll be in my room!"

Harry was not going to bother pointing out the fact that it was technically the middle of the summer time and as a result there wouldn't be any homework for her to do. Well, unless you counted Hogwarts, where the teachers did give summer homework but American Muggle public schools did not.

Nell made her way into the kitchen, wrapped in a dark robe. She was walking a little punch drunk and she staggered forward, but there was a bright smile on her face as she greeted him.

"Hi, handsome," Nell whispered as she wrapped her arms around Harry's waist and cupping her face gently within his hands, he tilted her head up so that he could plant a kiss on her lips, which she returned eagerly. The woman's eyes closed and she let out a soft gasp of pleasure into the kiss when Harry took hold of her wrists gently then moved them behind her back as he kept kissing her strongly.

The two of them broke apart from their kiss a short time later and Harry decided to drop the bombshell on Nell. "I think we might not have locked the door properly when we were having our fun last night."

Pulling away from him, Nell raised her eyebrows in shock and there was a slightly horrified "Oh" etched onto her lips. Despite himself, Harry watched her with a smile on his face.

"I…I thought that she was out for the count. Why….why do you think I made the move when I did," Nell explained to him with a stammer and Harry couldn't help but smile a bit wider due to how cute she looked.

"You've been planning on this for some time," Harry offered Nell and she placed a hand on her hip, which had the unintended side effect of causing her robes to hike up to show off more of her legs. "I knew it, I knew you lured me here to seduce me."

Nell offered him a smile as she wrapped her arms around him again. "We have a different idea of who might have seduced who, but I'm not regretting anything that happened in there."

"If you say so," Harry said to her and Nell pushed him against the wall, her lips finding his in another kiss. The two of them enjoyed the moment they shared, their actions intensifying before they pulled apart.

"I'll give Lana a couple of days to be...well...less weirded out about what she saw," Harry suggested and Nell nodded in agreement.

'_Weirded out? I'm not so sure if she was really weirded out, more like you sent her into puberty with your huge cock,' _Amanda suggested in an oh so casual voice.

'_MANDY!' _Emily yelled with a scandalized tone to her voice.

'_Well, it's kind of true,' _Astoria inputted dryly. _'Just imagine the anticipation that will build up in her mind….what did you say that the comfort point was for when you would allow Mundane girls into the Collective?'_

'_Fifteen or so,' _Harry stated to her. It was different now that he was older.

'_That's fair enough,' _Daphne admitted. _'Although….'_

'_At that age they'd be around the same maturity level that we were at eleven, given our rate of aging,'_Harry explained._'Technically it's a bit younger, about fourteen or so but magic….'_

'_Yes, I realize that,' _Kara commented with a smile. _ 'Magic and math is not something that mixes well unless you're quite good at both.'_

'_That's for sure,' _Daphne offered, she realized that most wizards and most authors as well come to think about it, were incapable of basic math. Or logic as it turned out. Which was probably why most students who took it, ended up flunking out of Arithmancy in the first year.

'_Yes, well that's beside the point,' _Harry said, there was a sense that he would almost amused by the point they trying to make, that is if the situation was not too serious and it was one of those situations that seemed pretty serious.

Nell waited patiently, she wasn't quite in the loop yet, but she had a good idea that there were times where there was a lot more going on in Harry's head than he let on. The woman offered him a smile as she leaned up against him.

"Thank you for having me over," Harry told her most graciously and Nell nodded with a smile.

"It wasn't a problem, Harry, like I said, it technically is your…."

Harry cut her off, by stealing another quick kiss, which she was surprised about. Never the less, she returned it, wrapping her arms around him as they enjoyed another moment together. The taste of Harry's lips were so very intoxicating.

"If you need anything, I'll be at the Kents for a couple of hours," Harry informed her, he had no intention of just sleeping with her and taking off, but he'd offered to help out around the farm while he was visiting.

"See you later, Harry," Nell said with a smile as she watched him leave and what a view it was.

Given what Lana witnessed, she figured that lunch might be a bit awkward, but that was just the nature of the situation. And given what happened, Nell regretted absolutely nothing. Except for checking to see if the door was locked.

She did need a nice long soak in the tub because Harry put her through the paces. She closed her eyes as she thought about their next meeting, which would hopefully be later that evening.

Although, despite the feelings of soreness going through her thighs, Nell Potter felt stronger than ever before. It was a weird situation.

* * *

"It's been a while since the two of us have gotten together," Harry said to Jaime as the two of them walked towards a nice little cafe that was near the STARR Industries complex in Metropolis. They'd reserved a private booth in the corner, away from the hustle and bustle of everything.

"Yes, it's been about a week, we've both been super busy," Jaime stated sarcastically as she looked over her shoulder towards him. "Karen and Patricia drew the short straws, so they're dealing with everything that's happening back at STARR."

"Should be interesting to see what develops now that the mergers gone through. The Red Sun's only the first project we've got brewing," Harry told Jaime and there was a bright smile across her face as she nodded.

"Of course, we're going to help a lot of people with that product," Jaime commented. She and Karen had been trying for a few years to more or less dumb down Kryptonian technology so that they could market it for the people on Earth.

Harry, Kara, and Faora, had found a way to do so and the two of them could have smacked themselves for overlooking it, but what was done was done. Plus, they knew that Harry, Kara, and Faora were going to do what they could to make RAO grow stronger and stronger, there was a lot of room for growth given that it was a relatively new company all things considered. Therefore, they needed to get things in order first before they moved forwards, as it stood now if things panned out they were looking to become a billion dollar company in five years.

"So, I'm very pleased with the merger going through, as you might have guessed," Harry told Jaime as the two of them prepared to sit down and be waited on. After ordering their food and drinks, they found that it would take twenty minutes, which would give them time to discuss certain matters they'd been meaning to for a while.

"It's been seven years," Jaime said out of the blue although Harry knew precisely what she was talking about.

"Wow, it's been a long time then," Harry offered her gently as she played with her napkin in an absentminded manner. She closed her eyes and offered a slight but pained smile.

"Yes, it's been a really long time," Jaime agreed as she threw her head back and there was a second where she paused as if to collect her thoughts in a coherent manner. "But given what happened in that world, it feels like I entered an entirely new world."

"Mostly because it was an entirely new world," Harry commented to her with a wide grin and there was a second were Jaime's grinned in response to his own.

"Yes….yes, it's…..it's just like that," Jaime offered as the drinks were delivered.

"The rest of your order will be there in a few minutes," The waitress told them blandly, before she walked away with a bored expression etched on her face.

"That's good, gives us more time to talk," Harry stated in a low voice.

"So how's the watch working?" Jaime asked him and Harry raised an eyebrow at the sudden shift in topic.

"Given the circumstances, it's working far better than I could expect," Harry told her and she nodded.

'_You never did tell us what the purpose of the watch was," _Amanda stated and Harry glared at her through the bond. She was not sure how he managed it but somehow Harry did. His green eyes flickered in irritation, he would have thought it was clear by now that he didn't like to talk about it. _'__Yeah, I know! Sorry! But I need to know….well I don't need to know! But I want to know!'_

'_You do know….I think I told you that the watch is to allow me to perform resistance training,' _Harry said slowly and clearly. There was another reason, but that was a matter between him, his Alphas, and a couple other parties. He would tell the others soon, when he was ready and if he needed to.

He honestly didn't know how serious the problem was right now, having to take the watch off in order to deal with Ares could have drastically changed things. So there was really no need to alarm people, at least until he had a clearer idea of what was going on and when that happened, he'd let the others know.

Harry dug into the soup and the bread that had been delivered to the table and Jaime commented with a smile.

"Starving?" Jaime asked him and there was a second where Harry watched her closely for several seconds before responding.

"Well, given the food in this place is to die for, I figured that it would be a good idea to really indulge myself," Harry replied and she thought that statement sounded about right.

'_You know, with undisputed logic like that, it's really kind of hard to argue with you,' _Amanda replied and there was a sense the young girl was smiling from the other end of the bond link.

'_I'd have to agree,' _Rose commented as she kicked back in the study at the manor. She was working with Lily on a project that would hopefully pay off. Given the potential for young females to developed unique abilities every single day, they felt that they would need the proper guidance moving forwards.

The last thing they wanted was the various governments of the world to get their hands on them and cause some kind of havoc. It was a true nightmare scenario if the government, if any government whether it be the United States, the United Kingdom, magical or Muggle, got their hands on the super powered individuals that were out there. Harry shuddered, and he could feel that Jaime was coming up with similar scenarios in her own mind.

"Seven years," Jaime whispered as she shook her head. "Actually nine years, it was after my fifth year and that foul, awful woman. I felt like I needed to get the hell out of the country."

Harry had a feeling that he was going to learn a bit more about Jaime's life before she crossed over to this whole new insane world and he had to admit, while she had his interest before, now she had his full attention.

The wizard listened closely and motioned for his sister to continue her tale.

* * *

Jaime Potter had to deal with Umbridge for the better part of nine months. The Ministry had really too much power and while Andromeda had been able to mostly cut them off at the pass. She was glad to be in the United States of America where the Ministry of Magic's jurisdiction meant absolutely nothing. Both the United States and Canada were two countries that were out of the Ministry's jurisdiction and Jaime thanked her lucky stars for that.

'_Okay Jaime, focus,' _She thought to herself as she made her way down a country road.

Smallville, Kansas was one of those quaint little towns and Jaime had managed to find out that she had family there, along with a few properties. She walked up the driveway of a battered property that had a broken and busted sign that said, Kent Farm on it.

She was dressed in casual Muggle attire, a modest white blouse, a skirt that went down past her knees, she had her hair tied back. From there, she wore a pair of glasses that covered her green eyes, and her toned legs were wrapped in a pair of black stockings. She topped things off with high heel shoes, although she noticed quickly that they didn't seem to translate to the country terrain all that well. So a quick transfiguration later, she'd turned her high heel shoes into tennis shoes that worked out rather well.

Stopping at the door to the house, she closed her eyes tightly for a moment and she raised her hand. If she remembered what she read from the papers that she dug up correctly, apparently her cousin Martha lived here after marrying a man named Jonathan Kent. The only problem was the farm was in disrepair, she'd never seen such a mess and she'd visited Ginny at the Burrow.

'_Okay, Jaime, it's show time,' _She thought to herself after hesitating and remembering that she still had her hand raised. She threw all caution to the wind and knocked on the door. She didn't think that anyone was going to answer for a moment. To make sure, she raised her hand and knocked a bit louder. Her hand knocked at the door again and again.

She heard a noncommittal grunt on the other end of the door and Jaime's eyes widened as the door opened. She saw a scraggly looking man on the other side of the door, looking rather unkempt. He had graying hair and wore ragged clothes, looking like he had not shaved in quite some time.

"What do you want?" He asked in a short and gruff voice. He looked a bit insane and a whole lot bitter.

"I'm here to see Martha Kent…."

"No one by that name lives here!" The rude man stated before he slammed the door in Jaime's face.

Many people would have turned away at such a rude slamming of the door in their face but Jaime Potter was far from most people. She kept her eyes locked on the door and a frown etched over her face. If he thought that she was going to walk away, well she had another thing going.

"I need some information, about a house down the street, the Potter House," Jaime said loudly enough that she would be heard clearly through the door.

"Why don't you ask Lionel Luthor, he owns everything in Smallville!" The man snapped from the other side of the door.

Jaime was even more curious now. She had read the name Lionel Luthor in a few Muggle newspapers, but she wondered what he had to do with this. Even more so considering she legally owned the property in question, so how could he own it?

It was then that a statement Daphne made during their second year chimed through Jaime's head.

'_Money talks and bullshit always walks,' _Jaime thought to herself with a broad smile on her face. _'Of course it does.'_

* * *

"Alternate universe Jonathan Kent was a real dick," Harry concluded after this part of a story, privacy charms having been put up to keep their conversation a secret.

"Oh, well, given that he went through some really unfortunate things, I guess we can forgive what happened," Jaime said with a shrug. "Anyway, I was known at Hogwarts for having a nosy streak about a mile long, but given the fact that certain adults were notorious for speaking in cryptic fucking riddles, I suppose it was their own doing that I was so bloody nosy."

'_That adult's name wouldn't happen to rhyme with Rumbleroar, would it?' _Ginny asked to the group and there was a lot of laughter.

'_Given how Dumbledore was, __he would be a gold medalist if being cryptic and vague were an Olympic sport,' _Vega commented over the bond link to a great deal of amusement and agreement at that thought. There was quite a lot of laughter as well.

"We're getting off the subject," Jaime told them, her irritation at being interrupted quite clear in her tone.

'_Of course, finish this story, we're getting to my favorite part,' _Karen encouraged her friend.

'_Is that because I'm going to meet you?' _Jaime asked and there was some laughter at her words, Faora also couldn't resist chiming in with a statement of her own.

'_And people say that I have an ego,' _Faora stated and there was a second where she paused, before she amended to Karen. _'Mostly you, you're the one who gets off on telling me that I have an ego.'_

'_I have no idea what you're talking about at all,' _Karen commented in a sweet tone of voice.

_'Continue Jaime.'_

"Okay, before I was interrupted, I was trying to hunt down Lionel Luthor and figure out how he acquired a property that I should have had control of. I don't know what happened to my version of Nell and Lana, but…I'm pretty sure Lionel didn't care where they went but that's beside the point. It took me almost two years, because the Voldemort situation side tracked me. I figured I would return later, only to do so and find out that things had gotten even worse. Especially after Karen escaped from Stasis but it was much too late for her to actually do anything, she got captured by that bastard, Luthor."

Jaime took a moment and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before she coaxed herself into continuing.

"The point is that he was keeping something underneath LuthorCorp or rather someone. Being me, I was more than determined to figure out what."

Harry nodded his head as he listened closely to Jaime and she smiled as she prepared to continue her little tale about where she left off.

* * *

There were many Luthorcorp facilities in Smallville and in fact all throughout Kansas. This one seemed to be innocent enough on the outside but Jaime knew that things that seemed innocent on the outside, often tended to be rather sinister on the inside. Astoria proved that lesson quite clearly.

'_Okay, don't lose your cool, Potter,' _She thought to herself as she carefully made her way forwards through the facility with a glowing hand held in front of her. The place was drowning in technology, so if she used too much magic it might short circuit the security system and bring the guards down on top of her head.

This started as a mission to hunt down Lionel Luthor and get some answers, but as she passed a locked door she could sense something on the other side. The witch took a step towards it, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Help me!" A voice rasped from the other side and Jaime bounced backwards onto her heels. She could hear the voice clearly on the other side of the door, but couldn't help but feel like her mind might be playing tricks on her. Biting on her lower lip nervously she moved back towards it.

"Hello?" Jaime asked her and there was a pause before the voice resounded outwards again.

"If you're there, help me! Please help me before it's too late!"

"So did you get lost?"

Jaime turned around to see a young man standing in the shadows. She could not really make out his facial features, but she did see dark hair, a leather jacket, along with a wife beater top. He had tight leather pants on and seemed to have bad attitude to go along with his generic bad boy look. He stared at her, with a leering expression on his face.

"You know, you shouldn't be down here," He commented with a smug grin from the shadows.

"And you are?" Jaime asked coolly as she clenched her fist and prepared to cast a spell, but she stopped before doing so. Perhaps, she had sensed someone who could help her.

"He's not going to be happy that you're down here. You've been snooping around the other facilities, haven't you?" He asked her.

He had the cold blooded stare of a young man who'd been conditioned to do the very worst things in the world. The young man looked at her with narrowed eyes and the young witch stared back with an even more intense look in her eyes. Her hands opened and closed into fists.

"Well if I was, that's really none of your concern, is it?" Jaime asked him and the man's sick smile appeared as he stepped out of the shadows.

Finally able to make out his facial features, she noticed that he had long dark hair that went down past his shoulders and glowing blue eyes, he'd be good looking enough if it wasn't for the nasty look on his face. There was a few seconds where both sides stared each other down with intensity in their narrowed eyes.

"You're not getting out of here alive," He told her like it was the most matter of fact thing in the world and Jaime's eyebrow raised as she kept her eyes locked onto him.

"We're just breaking out all of the old clichés today, are we?" Jaime asked him, she'd been in this situation so many other times before, heard those words from so many different enemies, yet somehow that she'd always managed to escape them alive, so she couldn't help but respond to them with bored indifference. Funny how that worked isn't it?

He moved to grab her at super speed but she managed to dodge at the last second. Call it great reflexes or seeker reflexes or whatever, but she was out of the way so quickly he smashed into the wall face first.

"You're quick on your feet I'll give you that. You know, I do like a girl with…."

He was wrapped up from head to toe in a series of thick cords and struggled briefly for a moment, before going still. That said and done with, Jaime could hear a slight whimpering from the other end of the door.

"Hang on!" She cried to the other person.

"You've got to help me, before it's too late!" The person on the other end of the door yelled. Jaime moved to open it, only for the young man to grab her around the back of the neck and force her down to the ground.

"Forget it! You're not going anywhere!" He growled as he tried to strangle her.

Once again, Jaime Potter found herself staring into the eyes of a hardened psychopath and a killer. Her heart pumped rapidly as she tried to push out of the grip and her eyes were practically bulging out of her head. Her heart kept pounding in her chest as she narrowed her eyes and struggled harder, her hands locked on his arms as she tried to break his grip.

When that didn't have any effect, she focused on the space right between his eyes and managed to blind him with a blinding flare of magic, then knocked him into a canister that was off to the side with a full force banisher that connecter against him with a WHUMP.

After taking a moment to catch her breath and cast a healing spell on her throat, Jaime waved her hand and busted the doors wide open. The witch scrambled forward and sent a few more spells over her shoulder in the direction she heard the thumping of a few more footsteps.

Jaime saw her, handcuffed there, with a crate of several green needles lying on the ground to her side. She looked like an utter wreck, with dirty medium length blonde hair and a tortured look in her eyes. Jaime corked an eyebrow as took in the blond.

"How long have you been there?" Jaime asked her and the woman tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Three weeks, three weeks too long," She managed as she tried to hold herself up. Jaime moved quickly to the blonde in an attempt to try and help her up. The two of them exchanged a look of despair.

"It was Lionel Luthor who kept you here, wasn't it?" Jaime asked her and the blonde nodded feverishly.

"Yes, that bastard polluted my cousin's mind! By the time I got here, it was much too late, damn it! It was far too late," She cursed and then she started hacking, her body wracked by immense pain. Jaime could see the green tinted bracelets and collar that she wore.

"That's making you sick, isn't it?" Jaime asked.

"Yeah, but he made sure that it wasn't enough to kill me. He says that my DNA is too useful to destroy just yet," The blonde told her shakily. "He's….he's mad! He's got to be….but there's someone else trapped here as well."

"Someone else?" Jaime asked her and Karen nodded.

"Yes, a friend of mine, her father….he was one of Luthor's chief business rivals, he had his Demon Spawn kill him or something," The blonde stated as she shook her head, she wasn't clear on the details. But it would be foolish to see that thing as her cousin, because it no longer was. She swallowed the lump in her throat and her eyes were burning, almost watering as she held her head up.

"I see," Jaime murmured as she held her up. "Where is she?"

"One level down. She has the last secrets of Veritas, but her mind could be broken by now," The blonde whispered before she started coughing again, a bit of blood tricking down her mouth.

"Let's get these off of you," Jaime breathed, she carefully tried to remove the bracelets and collar, without creating a chain reaction.

"Thank you," She coughed out but then she sensed trouble. "There's someone coming..."

"Yes, there is, he's coming up behind us," Jaime stated and she asked the question. "Is that…."

"Not any more," The blonde told her firmly as she closed her eyes tight. She had seen a glimpse of him more than a few times and she heard of the horrors that he committed, where he killed every member of his senior class as his senior prank. Innocent people who never did anything in their life suffered because he was bored and needed a laugh. It was not even anyone who killed someone else or even committed any crimes. They were civilians that were caught in the crossfire.

"If he's like you, then he's vulnerable to this," Jaime stated as she summoned one of the needles. "Go, I'll be right behind you."

"Are you…."

"Yes, I'm sure! now go!" Jaime yelled and the blonde nodded before running off.

"You think that you can….AW!"

He'd grabbed her around the wrist only for Jaime to viciously stab him with a needle made of this green meteor rock. She summoned three more needles and used them to pin him against the wall in a crucifix position, then she jammed two more needles into his inner thing and taking hold of the collar snapped it around his neck for good measure.

The young man screamed out in unbearable pain as he was left pinned to the wall and poisoned by the substance.

* * *

"So now we were trying to find Kara's friend," Jaime narrated and she paused a moment to catch her breath before she continued to explain. "Kal-El was found by Lionel Luthor in that reality, so I think that we're all glad that he got found by the Kent's here."

'_After that story, yes,' _Kara thought with a shudder and Karen agreed with the shudder that went through the bond.

'_Proceed,' _Faora commented, she wanted to hear how the tale turned out.

* * *

"She's got to be down here somewhere," Jaime told the blonde and she nodded, as she felt her powers slowly returning. Of course thanks to the effects of the simulated red solar radiation, the Kryptonite, and other methods, she felt extremely weak indeed.

"Just keep your head up, she's down below," Karen whispered weakly as she made her way down a staircase. She had no idea what she was going to do from here.

"DOWN HERE!"

"Helena," Karen breathed out as she looked down the hallway.

"I'M IN HERE!"

The two of them skidded to a stop and they held their heads up a little bit before they headed in the direction the voice came. The two of them came to a halt in front of a metal door and Karen reached forwards to open it.

Only for Jaime to grab her by wrist and stop her from doing so, Karen stared at her for a moment with narrowed eyes waiting for her to explain her actions.

"Be careful. That door could be rigged," Jaime told her and Karen nodded in agreement as she took a step backwards.

She waited for Jaime to scan the door, to ensure that they didn't activate a Kryptonite bomb or something else on the other end. Jaime ran her hands all over the door with her eyes closed as the spell relayed the information to her.

'_Okay, here goes nothing, and I do mean nothing,' _She stated as she prepared to bust the door open.

There was an explosion that echoed through the hallway as the door was blown completely off of it's hinges. This revealed their path down to the source of the screams. There was a set of stairs that lead them into a basement area and a pair of guards had been knocked out by the door blasting into the room.

"Kara, I'm over here, you need to….you should have gotten out of here when you had the chance," Helena managed weakly as she tried to get her throat to work but she desperately needed a sip of water her throat was so dry. It was hard for her to breathe or even think.

"Not without you, I'm not," Karen told her in a firm voice, there was something in her voice that sounded almost like a quiver but she closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath. She felt her throat close up a little bit but she managed to force it out. The blonde's hand was grabbed by Jaime who squeezed it reassuringly. The two of them looked at each other and a new found resolve found it's way into their eyes.

"I'm going to blast that door down, then I'm going to detonate these chemicals, get ready to run," Jaime told her and there was a sense that she was half expecting not to get out of here, at least alive.

Given that she was the Master of Death, there was a whole of lot that she could survive but at the same time, it might not be a good idea to tempt fate. Regardless, Jaime took a step forward and prepared to open the door. There was a moment where she paused to lean her head forward and take a deep breath, before doing exactly what she said she was going to. The dark haired woman tapped her finger on the door and it swung open.

Helena sat there in the shadows; her normally sleek dark hair completely unkempt and extremely greasy, to the point where the slime and the grime was basically rolling off of her face. She tried to get up, although now Jaime could see that her legs had been broken.

Jaime had found it well worth her effort to learn healing magic and it'd served her well time after time.

"I'm going to heal you, just hold on," Jaime whispered to her and she helped Helena up to a sitting position so she could work properly.

Helena felt the pain of her broken legs; they'd actually been broken several times in the couple of weeks since she'd been abducted alongside Kara. They had some kind of technology they could use to partially heal them before breaking them again.

"Okay, that feels much better actually," Helena whispered as Jaime worked her over and she readjusted to the light. " Thank you, It's most definitely appreciated."

"Not a problem," Jaime said as she held her up to her feet. "Kara are you…."

"Yeah...but I'm surprised Kal hasn't found his way down here," Karen said softly as she didn't know what happened to him.

To be honest, Jaime didn't really feel good about this situation. The dark haired witch closed her eyes as she scanned the area. She half expected for him or someone else to tear their way down here and attack her, despite the fact she used the green Kryptonite on him. She should have AK'd the bastard in order to make sure that he stayed down.

"Okay, the chemicals are set to go off in two minutes. Let's get out of here," Jaime told them after she used several charms that would cause an explosion after a short delay. "And if I don't make it through, it's an honor."

"No one is being left behind," Helena stated firmly with her jaw set and her eyes flickered with determination.

* * *

"Ominous, ominous words," Harry commented as he looked across to Jaime with a raised eyebrow and he waited for her to continue, when she didn't after a couple of moments pause he couldn't help but ask. "So….your story, are you going to finish it?"

"In a minute," Jaime said as she tried to savor the moment, but she was also wanted to collect her thoughts. "It's just something that Helena said _**"No one was going to be left behind."**_ We made it out of there with a bang, and I'm pretty sure that only three of us got out of there, but only two of us made their way here."

Harry smiled as he waited for Jaime to collect her thoughts and the two of them stared lovingly into each other's identical emerald green eyes. Taking her hands in his, Harry offered one word with an encouraging smile on his face.

"Continue."

So Jaime did in fact continue after collecting her thoughts for a brief moment.

* * *

Jaime knew that she mustn't lose sense of herself, especially when she was so close yet so far, from getting out of here. She pretty much saw the light at the end of the tunnel and as a result she took another step forwards, with every one she got closer and closer. Her heart beat rapidly against her chest as she looked over her shoulder to see if her two wounded companions were keeping pace with her.

Karen was bringing up the rear and Helena followed closely behind. She had stolen some equipment from one of the guards.

"This is like a maze," Karen whispered in frustration as she looked towards Jaime. "Do you think that we're going to make it or not?"

Jaime was silent for a second as she tried to figure out what she needed to do. The word impossible was not really a part of her vocabulary. She leaned over to place her hands on a nearby railing. She used another scanning spell to get a feel for where they were and she saw the heat signatures moving quickly in their direction, but they were still a fair distance away yet.

'_Okay, this shouldn't be a problem, at least I hope that it isn't,' _Jaime said to herself but then she heard the voices.

"SPREAD OUT! MR. LUTHOR WANTS THEM ALIVE!"

Jaime would really hate to disappoint Mr. Luthor, but quite frankly she didn't want to deal with any more of his shit, so she levitated several of the boxes and placed them on the landing to create a makeshift barricade. It would only stall them for mere seconds but mere seconds were something that they needed.

"Okay, we've got to keep moving," Jaime told both of the girls and Karen nodded, biting down on her lip so hard that it nearly bleed.

"I don't know if we're going to make it out of here or not," Karen stated in an extremely fretful voice as she looked towards the ground and Jaime reached over to her to grab her by the hand. She squeezed it reassuringly for a brief moment and Karen looked up at Jaime.

"Don't worry. It's going to be fine," Jaime stated in a reassuring but firm voice and Karen felt some courage escalate through her. It was unlike anything that she had ever felt before.

"Now or never," Helena offered them firmly.

"It's going to be now," Karen said to Jaime, who's eyes widened as she had a thought, she looked around in order to make sure she had enough space.

"I'm going to try something, get ready," Jaime warned both of them and they braced themselves as she draw her wand from it's holster and raised it in front of her.

Well, it was not technically her wand, it was more like THE wand, the wand that may have allowed her to survived Tom's last temper tantrum due to mastering the three artifacts. She'd seen the binding ritual for them but she hadn't gotten around to doing it yet.

If she got out of here alive, she might be able to consider it.

"Don't hesitate," Helena whispered as she and Karen pushed over several of the crates, trying to form a bigger barrier.

Jaime closed her eyes tightly and she felt a well of energy. The wand was supposed to be able to breach the barriers of time and space. As a result, only one thought echoed through the back of her mind.

'_Some place but here, any place but here,' _Jaime commented to herself.

That was a mantra that echoed through her head like a wicked symphony, but never the less, it was perhaps a mantra that kept her focused on what she needed to do. It kept herself from wilting in despair. The woman closed her eyes and she felt the magic course outwards through her.

Purple energy erupted from the tip of the wand to create a rift in time and space in front of her and one thing was obvious as she prepared to step through the portal.

If they walked through this portal, no matter what, there was no turning back. They had to step through it now and be prepared to leave everything behind.

It did hit Jaime at that moment that between all three of them, they had nothing left to leave behind. So with nothing left to lose, the group prepared to slip through to the other side, heading into what might as well be the great unknown.

Jaime led the charge, going through the portal first. Having traveled the magical way a few times, she knew this was going to be unpleasant. Yet, she knew that staying here was going to be even more unpleasant so ready or not, here she comes.

Karen was the next one to follow. She had come to this world after the loss of her planet and she came here to build a new life. However, the horrors she experienced in the short time that she had been awake was far worse than the end of Krypton.

Helena's life was one of tragedy but she held her head up high. Her heart hammered steadily as she recalled her parent's final words that she should be brave, no matter what. She understood that much and swallowing the lump in her throat she stepped through the portal.

Karen and Jaime popped out on the other end of the portal, ending up in the middle of the bright lights and the big city that was Las Vegas. Their clothing was tattered from being pushed out of the portal and both of them landed on their feet, staggered but mostly in good spirits or at least good enough spirits were they not so confused.

One of their numbers was missing however.

* * *

'_So, do you have any idea what happened to her?' _Zatanna said in a really serious voice.

Jaime did the mental equivalent of shrugging through the link._'No, I really wish I did. I'd be at peace if I did, but since I don't__….__well you get the picture, don't you?'_

'_Yes, I know, we searched for years and nothing,' _Karen thought before she decided to offer one statement. _'Of course, __given the nature of time and space,__she could have come out so far into the past or so far into the future that it wouldn't make any difference.'_

'_Oh magic, will you ever make sense?' _Daphne asked in annoyance as she shook her head. She had been growing up with magic her entire life and even then there were times where it baffled her.

'_Well, magic would not be magic if it was easily explainable by common sense and logic,__ it would be quite mundane,' _Vega chimed in.

'_Yes, thank you, Professor Black-Potter,' _Daphne offered icily.

'_You're quite welcome Miss Greengrass-Potter,' _Vega fired back through the bond link.

"That might have been my second most thrilling escape," Jaime offered with a shrug and Harry raised an eyebrow. She was not going to make a statement like that without another prompt to tell the story.

"And your first would be…."

"What I had to do to get out of Malfoy Manor during what would have been my seventh year, had I not been on the run with Ginny and Daphne from Death Eaters," Jaime stated and she amended. "Well, my Ginny and Daphne. Hermione was with us for a bit but she...ugh no I don't want to get into it…."

Jaime allowed herself a moment to compose herself, thinking about what Hermione did to the three of them always made her furious.

"Mrs. Weasley would have had a stroke given what we were up to, though a stroke might have been a lot better than my Bellatrix carving her up like a Christmas goose," Jaime stated remembering Molly's attempt to be a hero during the final battle and her failing badly.

'_That sounds like a logical conclusion,'_Bellatrix stated casually. She shuddered to think of herself ever being beaten by Molly Weasley in any way whatsoever. Which included sucking cock, which Molly was said to be a master of back when she was in Hogwarts.

Maybe in Bizarro world, but even there, it would too absurd for logic to accept and reality would shatter around them.

"So, I need details, if they're half as sorrid as I think they might be," Harry pressed on and Jaime smiled towards him.

"And you'll get them, in all of their no children under the age of seventeen admitted glory," Jaime agreed as she milked the anticipation for all it was worth in his mind.

"I can hardly wait," Harry offered with a smile and he invited Jaime to tell the story.

Jaime was not about to skimp out on the details, so she jumped into the story that she was going to tell with relish. She just hoped that she could give it the proper justice that it deserved.

* * *

Jaime Potter currently found herself a guest in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. It was overly pompous and obviously overcompensating for something, but given that Draco and Lucius obviously were overcompensating for something every day of their life, it was obvious that their home was going to have the same kind of qualities. Never the less, she was in the dungeon, waiting to be interrogated after they got captured by snatchers.

In hindsight, if the Order had a few brain cells in their body, they could use the Taboo to their advantage to lay a trap, but they'd never been the brightest bulbs in the box.

'_Okay, I don't think that I've been in a worse situation then I'm in now__….actually I'm pretty sure that I have been,' _Jaime thought to herself as the chains were….well the chains were not going to give.

"It's time."

Bellatrix LeStrange had arrived in all her glory. The woman's eyes flashed with malice, although there was a hint of a seductive nature within them. Her dark curls wrapped around her face and her violet eyes burned extremely bright.

"Let's go," Bellatrix whispered as she hoisted Jaime up by the throat and wrapping a chain within her hand lead her from the room. "It's time for you and Auntie Bella to play."

Bellatrix lead Jaime to her chambers and Jaime eyed the items on the wall a bit nervously. There were a few toys on the wall, alongside some whips and some handcuffs.

"You're going to tell me what you know about that sword, you little bint," Bellatrix demanded as she caressed Jaime's cheek, her nail digging into the soft and tender flesh.

"I don't know anything, I'm so confused," Jaime said with a pleading whimper, deciding that she needed to do something to save herself. Faking a breakdown might be worth it so she started to sob.

Jaime lost herself, the rattling chains were loose enough she could grab Bellatrix's robes.

"Please! I'm just a weak, pathetic half blood! I should have never fought him, I'm too weak!" Jaime yelled at the top of her lungs as she grabbed Bellatrix by the leg. "I need you to put me in my place."

"Your place?" Bellatrix asked, this wasn't something that she expected so it threw her completely off guard.

"Yes," Jaime breathed heavily, as she made sure her shirt gave way to expose a tiny bit of her cleavage.

Bellatrix paused for a second and Jaime's eyes got extremely wide and lust filled.

"Please, show me how a strong pureblood like you show this dirty half blood slut what to do," Jaime panted as she parted her robes. She added in a purr. "Please mistress…"

For a second, Bellatrix tried to lift an arm to hex her, but she found her panties pulled down and any thoughts of violence were tossed to the side, as she lost herself to pure unrestrained lust.

* * *

-CUT-

* * *

"And that's how I escaped the dungeons of Malfoy Manor," Jaime offered in a half amused half smug tone and Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, no one can deny that you're not creative," Harry said.

'_Yes, __I'd give that one a ten out of ten,' _Charlotte chimed in through the bond link and the dark haired woman sighed. _'Well, you were in a pinch and you took a risk.'_

'_And it's a risk that paid off, that was a wild night,' _Jaime offered, though this realities version of Bellatrix and Narcissa were highly confused.

'_I can't believe I fell for that,' _Bellatrix remarked.

'_Bella, you do realize that's an alternate version of yourself and not this version of yourself, don't you?' _Andromeda asked.

'_I realize that! But it's merely the principle of the matter,' _Bellatrix commented with her arms folded and a sigh.

'_Mum, are you pouting?' _Vega chimed in happily through the bond, it was highly amusing to her to see and hear her mother acting like this.

'_No! I'm just disgusted that my counterpart fell for something entirely obvious like that….but at least the sex was good,' _Bellatrix stated, knowing from first hand experienced that sex with Jaime Potter was always completely satisfying. There was really no question about that.

'_I'm glad you approve,' _Jaime commented with a winning smile that was coupled with a mock salute.

'_Of someone like you? Always,'_Bellatrix offered in a cheerful voice as she leaned back in her chair. _'The four of us….actually just invite everyone because it'll just turn into a fucking orgy anyways, so why put a limit on it?'_

'_Well that does make an insane amount of logic,' _Harry admitted through the bond link and Andromeda nodded her agreement.

'_In Bellatrix's world, it kind of does,' _she admitted as she brushed her hands through her hair.

Harry smiled, he would be catching a flight back to Gotham in a little bit, but right now he sat back and relaxed with Jaime to tell some stories.

**To Be Continued in the Next Chapter.**


	9. Nightwing Rises Part One

**Chapter 9: Nightwing Begins Part One. **

A few days in Themyscira, Smallville and Metropolis ending up being a nice change of scenery for Harry Potter and exactly what he needed to recharge his batteries. Now he was back in Gotham City and preparing for business as usual. In fact, he was looking to reestablish an old tradition from his days at Cambridge back in the United Kingdom. The green eyed young man was dressed in a well-tailored casual suit and given what he could afford, it was saying something about the suits quality.

Gotham City was a place that was full of crime, full of corruption, where half of the people seemed to be committing some kind of crime, while the other half just looked the other way, feeling that it wasn't their problem and just trying to go on about their day to day lives. Harry slipped out of his car after parking it and made his way over to a nearby restaurant.

'_So this is the place,' _Harry thought to himself as he took in the exterior of the rather exclusive eatery, slipping inside, he found the person he'd come to here to meet waiting for him in the lobby.

"Harry, I'm glad that you can make it on such short notice….though I'm surprised that you're here alone," Bruce said to Harry with a warm greeting. He'd learned quite quickly that Harry was often in the company of attractive woman, so he'd half expected him to bring a companion.

"Well, just because you don't see anyone, does not mean that we're alone," Harry told him as he eyed the area around him. "In Gotham City, there are all kinds of deceptions that are just lurking around any corner."

"That's a rather cynical attitude for you to take," Bruce said to him but there was no argument in his voice. It was merely an observation that he made for any prying ears. "Then again, I would have thought that the country air would have done you some good."

"It did give me a certain change of perspective, if that's what you mean," Harry replied briskly as the two of them were escorted to their table by the nearby Maitre d'. "I hope that you're game hasn't gotten rusty, old friend, because I can tell you that I won't be holding back."

Bruce gave him a half smile, which was far from the full blown Billionaire playboy grin that he gave most people. He was certain that Harry would see right through it, so he was erring on the side of caution and waiting to see what Harry would do.

"It's been a while since I've been here, my father used to state that it was the highest of all dining in the City," Bruce told Harry, making some light form of conversation.

'_Well not for the reasons that many people thing, _Zatanna chimed in out of nowhere through the bond link and then there was a pause. _'Yeah, I'll be there in a second.'_

'_Good, I was hoping that you wouldn't get lost on your way here,' _Harry replied to her. _'__Or that a certain parental unit wouldn't try to stop you.'_

'_No, Harry, that wouldn't make any difference,' _Zatanna admitted as she threw her head back with a slight sigh. _'Remember, I'm nearly an adult and we're intended to marry, that's why I got the bond privileges even if __we barely got to any of the good stuff yet.__'_

'_Try telling that your father sometimes,' _Harry commented and there was a pause before he amended his statement. _'And for the record, honey, those were your words and not mine.'_

'_Yes, well….I'll be there in a minute, __in fact I'll be there in forty three seconds,' _Zatanna informed him and Harry frowned, that was an oddly specific time.

Sure enough, in about forty one seconds, Zatanna was right there by his side. She was dressed in a black top with a nice jacket pulled over top it that fit firmly around her body. Topping it off with a pair of jeans that were tight to her backside. Harry looked at her with a soft grin and couldn't help but offer her a whistle in spite of himself.

"Hey, Zee, glad to see that you can make it," Harry said graciously as he pulled his wife to be into a one armed hug, which she returned.

She smiled at him and decided to take things one step further. She firmly placed her hands on his hips then leaning in towards him, offered him a passionate kiss, which Harry returned eagerly.

"Well, it's nice to see you again, Zatanna," Bruce stated in his usual jovial tone as she pulled away from Harry. "I see someone has been able to tie the illusive Mr. Potter down."

"Well, I'm sure there are many women who want to tie you down, Bruce," Harry said to him and Bruce nodded briskly.

"For many different reasons, few of them the right reasons, many of them for the wrong reasons, but are they reasons that suit me?" Bruce asked as he was waiting for an old friend of his to join them, along with his wife.

Friend might be pushing things a fair bit, casual acquaintance might be a better definition of their current relationship. They'd gone to Gotham Private Academy together and became close enough friends despite their differences in social standing.

In fact speak of the devil and he shall appear, Harvey Dent sat at the table waiting for them, alongside his wife Gilda Dent formerly Gold. Bruce moved to make the introductions since as far as he knew, this was the first time Harvey and Harry had met.

"Harvey, glad to see that you can make it, and Gilda as well, an honor."

Harry perked up at this alongside Zatanna, the two of them making their way towards the couple. The sorcerer's eyes rested on the man before him and a smile crossed his face.

He had picture perfect movie star good looks, the type of looks that cause people to stand up and take further notice. He had sandy hair, dark features, and a bright and winning smile. No one could tell at first based off of his good looks that he was a formidable force to deal with and that would work to his advantage.

"So, you must be the famous Harvey Dent," Harry stated as he extended a hand and Dent raised an eyebrow.

"Right, Harry Potter, isn't it?" Dent asked and Harry nodded with a smile. "This is my wife, Gilda."

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter," Gilda said politely, she was an unremarkable woman with dark hair and doe like eyes, dressed in conservative clothing. The type of person that no one would expect anything out of the ordinary of, someone that even a paranoid person would not expect anything of.

"Mrs. Dent," Harry offered her as he shook hands with the couple. He turned to Harvey. "So, I hear, Mr. Dent, that you work in Internal Affairs at the GCPD."

"Yes, I do," Harvey said briskly and there was a tone in his voice that indicated that this wasn't something that he wished to discuss over a casual lunch. "And it's Harvey, Mr. Potter, Mr. Dent was my father."

Perhaps Harry was imagining things, but he thought that there was a flash of something in Harvey's eyes when he mentioned his father. Never the less, Dent remained stoic.

"Right, and its Harry, then," Harry countered as he got his drink and sipped on it. "So I'm curious as to your opinion on the current state of the department?"

"I'm sure you're able to read the papers, Harry," Harvey replied in a crisp tone, he'd read all of the current rumors and had seen the most recent news reports, Vicki Vale had a field day about all of the cover ups. Harvey actually wondered if one of the next crimes that was going to be covered up was her murder.

"Yes, I've heard a few rumors, but I'd like to hear it straight from a very credible source other than the news media." He was actually curious about getting the opinion of someone who worked for the GCPD that wasn't James Gordon, who he had a fairly good relationship with, as well.

"I admit, I've been curious as well," Bruce said in a calm voice as he sipped his non-alcoholic beverage.

Gilda just offered a slight smile but said nothing. She looked at her napkin even though it was too late as Harry and Zatanna noticed the smile.

'_Hmm,' _Harry thought but naturally he did not say anything else other than that idle hmm.

"It's a job," Harvey stated and there were a couple of raised eyebrows before he decided to elaborate that statement. "Half of the people in my department….and realize that is off the record when I say it."

"Of course," Harry said, putting up anti-Eavesdropping spells so no one would be able to hear anything that was being said and spin it the wrong way.

"Everyone in my department and the GCPD, are on the take, the SWAT Team, the Commissioner, the Chief of Police, nine out of ten cops in the establishment, are in the bed with scumbags like Falcone and Maroni," Dent told him in a low voice.

Harry said nothing as he listened with interest and Bruce did more or less the same, at least for a moment. However, there was one question that he couldn't help but ask. "What about James Gordon?"

"Gordon hasn't caved yet, but there have been plenty of good cops that haven't caved for a very long time, that end up finding out as they get older it's too hard to resist the allure," Dent said seriously. "If we can find a way to eliminate the corruption, this will be a far better city."

'_Good luck with that one,' _Pamela offered with a resigned sigh.

'_Gotham City without corruption is like….well I don't think I can even figure out what it might be like,' _Kara stated.

"I'm sorry that I'm late, you wouldn't believe the work back at the office."

Harry raised an eyebrow towards the latest guest who had turned up, things were about to get extremely interesting considering she arrived in such a haggard manner.

"Rachel, it's been too long," Bruce greeted with a smile, although it was one that Harry could tell was half genuine and half put on. "Rachel Dawes, I'd like…."

"Recently promoted to Assistant DA as you've been gallivanting halfway around the world, doing god knows what," The woman stated as she stepped into the light so that Harry, Zatanna, and the rest of the room could get a better look at her.

She had dark chocolate curls that framed her attractive face and simmering black eyes. She was wearing conservative attire, her outfit consisted of a loose blouse, business jacket, a skirt, and high heel shoes that fit her body quite nicely. Giving her an air of professionalism that couldn't be denied.

"Yes, I've heard about your recent promotion, congratulations, Barbara told me about you," Harry said to her.

Rachel smiled as she surveyed him calmly. "So you must be….the mysterious Harry Potter."

"I'm surprised my name is that well known at the District Attorney's office," Harry stated.

"Well, you've been connected to Jim Gordon's daughter….and the gossip sheets, half of the department believes most of those," Rachel commented to him as she looked at him, not wanting to form an opinion on him just yet.

"Well you know half of those rumors aren't true," Harry responded back to her with a smile on his face and a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"And the other half….."

"Are complete bullshit," Harry stated the smile on his face morphing into a disarming grin.

Rachel chuckled gently at that, before turning to face Harvey. "I've got bad news though….maybe we should keep this…."

"If it's important, I'm going to read about it in the paper by tomorrow and so are they," Harvey stated tensely as he braced himself for what was to come.

"Carmine Falcone's walking tomorrow, apparently he's been cleared of all charges," Rachel told him bluntly after considering it and she looked about as agitated as Harvey was starting to. "Loeb doesn't seem to think that he's anything but squeaky clean."

'_The Roman clean? Yeah fucking right,' _Zatanna commented to Harry through the bond. Everyone who grew up in and around Gotham knew who exactly controlled the Criminal Underworld in Gotham. Barbara's confrontation with his youngest son alone in her first year of high school had them wondering if he was going to have her whacked to save face, considering the then twelve year old girl knocked him out with one punch to the jaw.

"Gillian Loeb wouldn't know anything about being squeaky clean, given that grime rolls off of him every step he takes," Dent said with biting sarcasm to his voice.

"I know….but without the evidence, we can't nail him and it has to be damn good evidence to nail anyone in the department," Rachel said.

"You mean just like the damn good evidence that was gathered on Falcone for almost a year that apparently wasn't good enough to put the Roman away!" Dent snapped, and Harry thanked the anti-eavesdropping spells because that would cause more of a scene than he wanted to deal with.

"You know, maybe we should order lunch?" Bruce offered to them, trying to avert the subject and diffuse the situation, although was far more interested in the information than he let on.

Rachel looked at Bruce with narrowed eyes; there were times where she thought that her childhood friend died in that alleyway along with his parents, because he changed.

"Good idea, there might be something in this city that I might be able to swallow," Dent grumbled underneath his breath. If he was honest, he was only trying to make enough money at his job to move himself and his wife out of Gotham City. He was surrounded by too many people who were two-faced for him to really stomach.

Despite the many offers of a bribe, Harvey Dent refused to take one of those because he was a man of principles.

* * *

"So you and Harry…."

"What about me and Harry?" Barbara asked in a tense voice as she looked at the group of Donna, Kara, and the twins. All of the girls were wearing t-shirts and shorts, it was a casual summer day in Gotham City.

"You know I'm surprised…."

"Well my father, Harry kind of respects his opinion," Barbara stated, not knowing whether to feel pleased about that fact or not. It was one of those situations where she didn't know what she wanted to believe. "It's a good thing that I got him talked down from eighteen."

"Oooh, well, I was just wondering, that's all," Kara said as she brushed her hair from her face. The blonde leaned back against a nearby stone statue and smiled at Barbara. "Harry is just a bit more prompt about adding girls…."

"Yeah, there hasn't been an attractive female we've encountered yet, that my brother doesn't have his eye on and he eventually bags them all," Amanda added with a bright smile. She didn't really see this as a bad thing at all, to her, this was a sign of her brothers prowess.

"And he is wonderful at pleasuring them, every single one of them," Donna added with a knowing grin.

"You know, the two of you could knock it off, alright," Barbara said, she didn't appreciate the images that was being put into her head, before she could have a chance to enjoy them.

"Knock what off?" Donna asked with an innocent smile on her face. "Talking about Harry's amazing sexual prowess and the ability to render an entire army of Amazons into a drooling mess?"

"And the Veela, let's not forget about of the Veela," Kara added with a smile of her own and she could see how exasperated Barbara seemed, not to mention frustrated, she was extremely frustrated. Kara threw an arm around her and kissed her on the top of the head. "Oh cheer up Babs! You've only got one more year and then you can ride the Harry train."

"Ride the Harry train?" Emily asked as she closed her eyes and snickered at the cheesiness of the statement.

Amanda offered a smile towards Barbara, an extremely teasing one. "Yeah and in the meantime, we'll keep Harry's broomstick nice and polished for you, so it's ready for you to ride."

"Oh god!" Barbara said as she placed her hands in her face and shook her head at the utter cheesiness of that statement.

'_Amanda! The poor girl is obviously extremely sexually frustrated__and knows that her father had a talk with Harry. So please, dial it back down a tad before she jumps Harry,' _Lily warned her daughter.

'_Sexual frustration? Well if that's sexual frustration, it takes it to an entirely new level,' _Ginny stated. _'You know there is a disturbing lack of red heads….'_

'_Half of the bloody collective is redheads, so don't you dare give me that, Ginerva Molly Weasley,' _Astoria argued as she shook her head in frustration.

'_Oh full names! We must be getting testy today, maybe Harrison can give you some relief and take the edge off,' _Ginny bantered back.

'_No, I think I just need to torch this idiot Muggle salesman, __it's obvious that what he's peddling is a bloody scam,'_Astoria stated in agitation as her hands opened and closed into fists, if this kept up she was going to start fidgeting. Which wouldn't be good for the man in front of her's continued survival. _'He's such a fucking wanker.'_

'_And you kiss your mother with that mouth,' _Ginny said in a mock reprimand.

'_Amongst other things,' _Daphne chimed in dryly.

'_Well, that was subtle,' _Zatanna added and Harry broke into the bond traffic.

'_Zee and I will be there in a little bit, just had lunch, __it was most illuminating, and shows just how very messed up this city is,'_Harry informed the group.

'_And you needed a meeting to tell you that because…'_

'_It's good to have these things confirmed, Ginny,' _Harry told her along with the rest of the girls.

On the steps, Kara leaned back and stretched as she decided to pipe in out of the blue.

"It was a fun morning, Harry and I got to spend it together, latest time in several weeks in fact," Kara said with a smile as Donna cast her a glare.

"You are a such a fucking nympho," Donna told her shaking her head.

"Hey! Did I say anything about sex?" Kara asked cheekily. "You've got a dirty mind, Donna Troy. Then again, given the way Harry's marked you, I'm honestly not surprised."

Donna grew extremely flustered at this statement as the twins snickered. Barbara shook her head in that instant, they did make life interesting but whether that was a good thing or not, well that was something that could be debated all day and all night long.

Harry made his way down the street; he had one more corner to go and then he would be able to meet up with the girls.

THUMP!

He felt something smack into the side of him or rather someone. She was running like a possessed bat out of hell down the streets.

"Sorry! Excuse me! can't chat, I don't know where that sister of mine runs off to, I swear, sometimes she fucking trying to give me a heart attack!"

Harry watched as the girl ran off again, the only glimpse that he could get of her was that she appeared to be about twelve or thirteen years of age with black hair and startling violet eyes. As much as he wanted to get a better look at her, he couldn't as she moved off quickly.

"Well, if that's the worst thing that you can run into in Gotham City, then you should feel fortunate," Zatanna commented lightly, then she took Harry's hand in her and he smiled in response. "Shall we join the girls?"

"We shall," Harry said as he lead Zatanna up the steps.

Kara was the first to greet him with a hug and a long kiss, that lingered a bit longer than normal. Her fingers scraped against his package a bit as she pulled away.

Then the twins sandwiched him with hugs on either side, and Harry gave them a hug and a kiss each.

Donna practically jumped into his arms and shoved him against the closest wall. Harry allowed her to do so by responding with a long and lengthy kiss as his arms wrapped around her ass, their tongues battling together for domination. Zatanna caught sight of Barbara who was watching with interest and she looked even more flustered.

"Just one more year," Zatanna whispered to her, with an encouraging smile.

"That's about one year too many!" Barbara argued as she threw up her hands onto her face in frustration.

Harry moved over to her and greeted her by pulling her into a long hug, before giving her a kiss that put her mind into complete and utter shutdown mode. She nearly slid down to the stone steps she stood on in the aftermath, only for Harry to catch her in his arms.

"So! We kind of caught bits of it, but we want a first-hand account!" Amanda demanded as she stared Harry down.

Harry and Zatanna prepared to tell the girls what they learned even if he knew it was just fragments of the situation.

* * *

Sixteen year old Ginny Weasley smiled as she leaned back in the chair at her desk. Maturity had done her rather well. She had flaming red hair that framed her face. Cute little freckles that covered her face and other parts of her body nicely, along with burning brown eyes that were swimming with desire. Her red blouse wrapped around a pair of breasts that were now a D-Cup, which she was very happy with and they would only grow larger, during her final maturity. She didn't think that she'd get to the level of certain girls in the Collective that was much taller than her, but she would be up there. She had the perfect hour glass figure, with nice shapely hips and a black skirt covered her stocking clad legs, her extremely shapely and elegant feet with nice little toes and high arches topped things off.

Astoria sank down onto the desk itself. The blonde was growing into her form nicely; she had an amazing set of high end D-Cup breasts that would grow larger if Daphne or her mother were any indication. She had a rocking set of abs that was sensual and muscular. Her blonde hair was shiny and she had luscious lips. She had a nice ass as well, with beautiful stems for legs.

"So did you get rid of the Muggle salesman?" Ginny whispered lightly to Astoria and she looked at Ginny with a smile crossing her face.

"Define get rid of?" Astoria said with a mysterious and shifty smile, she'd ended up fidgeting as the meeting droned on.

"Oh boy! I hope that you didn't leave any finger prints," Ginny said, with a cringe. She was the one responsible with keeping the younger Greengrass sister in line while she was at Hogwarts, though Astoria herself was Queen Bitch of the school itself.

"I've learned charms to remove any traces of my DNA from the scene of the crime, so what do you think?" Astoria asked the redhead who sighed. "And I didn't kill this one, actually, for your information."

Ginny was actually surprised at that. "What do you mean this one?"

"It's a joke, I don't kill salesman, I just hex them to make them vomit if they have the urge to annoy people who have said no or worse scam them," Astoria stated as she kicked her shoes off. "So….I feel a change within the bond."

"Yeah, I feel it too, which is strange, given that I willingly offered a slave oath," Ginny muttered to herself. "Then again, I was eleven and no oath was needed."

"Well, Penny got upgraded to wife status, Daphne got upgraded to primary, but I think she was always meant to be one, the Life Debt just delayed that. Tracey is still Daphne's bitch but she could be classified as a wife. Even Hermione got upgraded and it all happened when they hit their second maturity," Astoria said. "Well, except for Penny, so I think three years or when they hit a maturity is the rule."

'_It is,' _Faora confirmed very briefly.

"So there you go," Astoria concluded with a smile on her face and she looked at Ginny's body and it was delicious to say the very least. They had some fun when it was slow in the office and Harrison had to discipline them when he caught them having said fun, instead of doing their job.

There was a ding and Bellatrix showed up to join them. Her dark hair framed her face quite lusciously. She was wearing a trench coat that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. In fact, if the hints of her flesh that one saw were correct, they indicated that she was not wearing a damn thing underneath. Her massive DD breasts were about ready to pop out of her top.

"Hello, ladies, Auntie Bella is here to teach you a very important life lesson, we're just waiting for our lord to get here," Bellatrix said to the girls in a cheerful voice, although there was a glint of pure mischief burning through her eyes.

Ginny's curiosity got the better of her. "What kind of life lesson?"

"Well, I want to teach you girls the joys of bondage," Bellatrix stated cheerfully and she looked at both of the girls who smiled.

Astoria got wet at the thought of Harry tying her up and having his way at her, she could also sense that Ginny was having similar thoughts.

"Today, Harrison is your master and I'm your mistress," Bellatrix said to them and the two girls greeted Harrison, who'd arrived just as she was saying those words.

"So, are you ready?" Harrison asked as he entered the room.

"Yes, I want you bitches to strip off your clothes and put these on," Bellatrix demanded, as she pulled two collars from the bag, with chains on them.

Ginny could have sworn that she saw some whipped cream and other toys amongst the other goodies.

* * *

-404 Not Found-

* * *

Ginny, Bellatrix, and Astoria were all panting on the ground, covered in whipped cream, bodily fluids and really nothing else. They were put through the paces and Harrison pulled his pants on as he heard the intercom buzz on Ginny's desk. Hitting the button, he was surprised when he heard Morgaine's voice on the other end.

"Harrison, if your done working the girls over, could you meet me in your office? I have something I need to discuss with you."

After he finished dressing, he made his way into his office, where Morgaine was waiting for him. She was dressed in what could be considered casual clothes for this time period though with a bit of an older style to them, consisting of a button up blouse, a modest skirt, stockings, and high heels.

"Sorry, Morgaine, I had to get dressed," Harrison offered her in explanation.

"This sudden dose of modesty is most concerning," Morgaine told him with a teasing grin on her face, but then she shook her head. "We do have a little bit of a problem, however."

Harrison frowned. "What kind of problem?"

"An old….associate of mine for lack of a better word, has returned and got it in his head that he needs to bring about my end," Morgaine said. "You remember that bold knight that Princess Diana trounced during your vacation to the past?"

"Yes, I do," Harrison confirmed, allowing himself a moment of amusement at that memory.

"Well that knight is a man by the name of Blood, Jason Blood, and I may have misled him into thinking that I would honor him with my favor," Morgaine commented. "Naturally, that fool Merlin decided to bond him to that wretched demon, and he would not let the matter die with Camelot."

Harrison raised an eyebrow and Morgaine continued.

"And while that demon has the most repugnant sense of rhyme, he's still a powerful enemy and I fear that he may have found a hint that I'm here. He also knows who you are, given that Harrison Evans was technically the one who took that journey to the past," Morgaine concluded.

Harrison nodded, that did constitute as a problem. He was going to assume this demon was dangerous, for there was no reason not to.

* * *

"Seems like you've been making some strides in this company," Lucius Fox stated as he walked alongside Harry through the hallways of the Wayne Enterprises headquarters.

"We have been, although there's much more to do," Harry told her, as Faora, under her Alexandra Potter guise, made her way into the meeting to join the two of them. "The problem is….."

"This company is one that I have given some of the best years of my life to and I very nearly resigned from it once or twice, but I was talked out of doing so by an old friend," Lucius said to both of them and Harry and Alex both understood who that old friend was.

Harry made sure that no one was listening and then he looked over his shoulder, towards Lucius.

"We need to be careful because…..there are some people around here that are trying to take advantage of the transition period," Harry muttered in a low voice. Even though he had privacy spells made what they talked about sound like random office chatter, he was not taking any chances and he needed to maintain appearances that his abilities were not supernatural.

Lucius knew, he did know very much so what was going on here, at least for the most part. There were a lot of people who thought they could get one past them. He was very well respected in Gotham City and not in the way that people like Falcone were, where a lot of that respect was made through sheer fear and bullying tactics.

"I think people here think that they are going to get on with business as usual," He said to them lightly.

Harry frowned upon hearing that. "Well, there are going to be a lot of people who are going to be in for an extremely rude awakening before too long."

His super hearing was a vital tool in scanning the hallways of Wayne Enterprises for any wrong doing but so far, he really hadn't heard anything, or saw anything too under the table. At least not yet, but Harry had not had an ample opportunity to dig deep.

'_So, I think it might have been premature to think that someone would have done their misdeeds in public,' _Faora commented to him, but Harry reached over to grasp her hand.

'_Don't worry about it, we're going to find something, it's just the fact that we haven't dug deeply enough,' _Harry said as he had his eyes peeled and his ears open for any suspicious activity.

He looked around and saw a hurried looking man go down the hallway, the current CEO of the company in fact. A man like that, well he had something to hide.

"Earle," Lucius whispered to Harry and he wondered if the tone that Lucius Fox used, was a good enough recommendation of the quality of the man's character. "William Earle."

"Someone who has caused you trouble, before?" Alex asked sharply and Fox turned towards both of them.

"Depends on what your definition of trouble is, that can mean many things in Gotham City," He told them and there was tension going through his voice.

Harry frowned, there was trouble brewing and he opened his ear just a little bit more.

"The equipment will be there…..yes, Wayne doesn't suspect anything….Potter….well, he's got other operations, he's been hanging around here a lot more but there's no problem, I'm sure that he'll leave soon."

Harry once again wondered about the significance of this conversation. He saw Earle's briefcase half opened, with documents in it.

In a swift motion, Harry snuck into the office and used a time dilation field to go through the contents of the briefcase. So little time had passed that Earle did not even known that Harry Potter had managed to go through his personal possessions for incriminating information.

'_Nothing but legal documents….__fuck, he's marking up these things pretty high,__ several times their worth and….__nothing that I can nail him with now, but several potential trails where I can find something to nail him with,' _Harry thought to himself.

'_I'll see what I can find o__n my end, while you keep searching on your end,'_Jaime commented.

'_People speaking in my head….__wow, this is weird,' _Patricia offered both of them weakly.

'_So, I'm guessing your bond link got plugged in,' _Harry said to her and obviously that was a question that needed no answer. _'Welcome to the family, Patricia.'_

'_So...is there any way that I can turn this off….not complaining about the company,__ I'm just curious, __that's all,' _Patricia suggested and she did not want to sound rude. _'Sorry, if I…'_

'_Karen will teach you what you need to know, about the Collective structure, everything, but let me know if you need anything,' _Harry said to her as he finished pursuing the last of the documents in Earle's briefcase and cleared up any potential evidence that he was even there.

'_Okay, thanks, thank you very much,' _Patricia chirped graciously.

'_You're very welcome and again if you need anything, I'll be there for you,' _Harry offered as he smiled. _'That does give you a wide open license __for whatever requests you decide to make, doesn't it?'_

'_Yes, it does,' _Patricia said as she barely held back a snicker.

'_But as you know,__ Harry is pretty open minded,' _Jaime said in amusement.

'_That I am,' _Harry agreed with both of them as he rejoined the two in the hall. Alex knew that Harry was gone, even though Fox did not.

"The quarterly meeting is next Friday at Noon," Fox informed him.

"Ah, yes, I was wondering if they were going to change that and not inform me," Harry said, the Wayne Board of Directors seemed to be a bit skittish about this going public thing with Bruce taking a bit more control over the company, not to mention Harry and Faora. "I'm sure they'll be surprised when I show up."

"Yes, well I'm sure that there will be some within this company that appreciate your presence," Fox said and Harry reached forward to shake his hand.

"Sorry, to cut this meeting so short, but I have lots to still do today," Harry stated.

"Have a good day, Mr. Potter," Fox said as he reached forward and shook his hand. "Your grandfather would be proud of what you were doing."

"I'm certain," Harry stated with a respectful smile and nod as he made his way with Faora, towards their limo.

Faora stopped and looked over her shoulder, staring towards Harry as Zinda was waiting for them, along with Penny.

"So…."

"I think we might have something to hopefully clean up this company," Harry said.

While RAO was first and foremost in his mind, Wayne was still a company that had potential and he had been slowly buying up stocks in LuthorCorp, although that had been more of a long term project. Lionel Luthor had been too distracted with other projects it seemed to take notice of him, other than some basic nosing around about a potential competitor.

Harry thought that Lionel knew a bit too much for his comfort about the Kryptonian's that might be present on Earth, having been part of Veritas, so he would have to keep an eye on him.

"To the Penthouse, please, I need to get dressed, Sirius insists on taking Neville and I out on the town to enjoy our remaining time as free men," Harry said in a dry voice.

"And how many times have you gotten married now?"

"Well, it's a lot, given that technically I'm married to most girls I bond with and those that I aren't are legally considered Mistresses," Harry said and she nodded, that made sense.

* * *

"You do realize that I've been married several times already," Harry told Remus and Sirius with a smile.

"I realize that but it was Sirius's idea," Remus said as he diverted the attention to Sirius.

Sirius shrugged at him. "Sure blame me, like it's my fault something like this happened….I can't be held responsible."

"Oh you can't…..well you're not responsible for anything, you are the epitome of all things innocent," Remus commented in a light tone and Neville's head turned towards Harry.

"Are they always like this?" Neville inquired of Harry and he smiled at him.

"Not all of the time, not really," Harry replied, but he was amused by the entire situation at hand. His green eyes flashed with amusement as Faora joined the group.

They were going to a gentlemen's club, Faora smiled at the thought of many people who were being entertained at this establishment being considered Gentlemen. These were the type of people who were the scummiest of the scum.

Although she did enjoy the women there, she was always in the market for scouting new talent for her brother and the Collective. She had a special eye for this type of talent, the smile on her face widened as she was bombarded with the bright lights and music. The dark haired woman favored women sexually, with her brother being the sole and only exception.

She found Remus, Sirius, and Neville mostly tolerable and she tried to limit her exposures to only men that she found mostly tolerable.

There were bright lights and Faora could see the attention of the men around her waver, except for her Brother. Just as she suspected, they were going to be distracted by the shiny. A smile caught her lips and Harry caught her eyes as well. Both of the Siblings that made up the House of Zod. looked entirely amused by the other members of their group attention being diverted elsewhere.

'_The ADHD generation indeed,' _Zatanna chimed in. _'While you're being dragged along with this, Kara, Donna, Barbara, Pam, the twins, and I are having a nice girl's night.'_

'_Well, I'm sure that's fun,' _Harry said to her.

'_Oh, we're having fun, wish you were here actually,' _Zatanna said in a saucy tone that gave Harry an idea what she might be up to.

'_I'm sure that you girls can more than make up for my lack of attendance later,' _Harry offered through the bond.

'_Oh don't worry! We intend to,' _Kara commented hungrily.

Faora caught Harry's eye and they could see that the other three members of the party were more distracted by the bright lights than anything else.

'_You know, maybe we should have taken them to a stoplight, it would have given them the same simulation,' _Faora told them and she could sense Harry's amusement course from the other end of the bond link as the two of them held their heads up high to focus on the more important sights, namely the girls working here.

There was something that was extremely interesting in the offing and needless to say, it caught Harry's eye.

He saw a female standing in the shadows, an extremely attractive one at that. Harry had to stand up a bit straighter over the crowd to get a better look at her, but the fact was that she was leading another female around on a leash. Given some of the patrons in this club, Harry somehow thought that would be the thing that would raise the least eyebrows.

Never the less, Harry shook himself back to life and took a good look at them, a really good look at her in particular.

The woman leading the younger woman on the leash had sleek black hair, it went down a little bit past her shoulders, but not too far. She had a burning pair of green eyes that were nearly the same shade as his own. She was dressed in a modest black dress, although it wasn't so modest that it didn't offer a tease of what laid beneath. Obviously she was the type that did not give away the goods without making the person earn what they saw. Her cleavage was exposed with a fairly sizable pair of DD Breasts. She had long legs.

Her companion had red hair and extremely bright blue eyes. She was shorter than the other woman, dressed in a tight black tank top that nearly looked fit to burst around her modest size breasts. She had on a pair of tight shorts, which nicely wrapped around her tight ass. She had amazing legs as well, although not as long or as shapely as the taller woman.

Harry's super hearing picked up two words from the taller woman as she said them with a bit of a purr to her voice.

"Heeello, handsome."

'_Well this should prove to be __beneficial,' _Faora thought eagerly and Harry's smile never once left his face, but he would have to agree with his sister, this was in fact something that could prove to be very beneficial.

The woman sashayed over towards him, swaying her hips like a predator as she walked. She looked over her shoulder as several of the patrons hooted and hollered making crude comments. Given that this came with the territory, she really did not pay them much mind, if any. It was just another night for her.

"Hello there, I hope that you're finding everything alright?" She questioned Harry and he nodded with a smile as she extended a hand outwards. "Selina Kyle, I'm the supervisor here at the Cat's Cradle Club."

"That's quite the tongue twister," Harry stated with a smile as he took her hand and diligently shook it, as if he was not too bothered by a woman being lead around on a leash. Then again, given that he spent enough time with Astoria and Bellatrix, it wasn't too odd for him to see a woman leading another around on a leash, but that was really beside the point.

"Yes and…."

"Oh, I must have forgotten my manors, Harry Potter and this is my cousin, Alexandra," Harry said and he smiled at her.

"Charmed," Selina said as she looked at them. She had to admit, when she first caught sight of him, she could tell he wasn't like some of the other patrons that rolled around here. Then again, she felt that she would be insulting him by comparing him to some of those other patrons. Many of which who looked like the contents of a dumpster and smelled like them too, but that was far and really beside the point. "It's my pleasure to meet both of you and I'd like for you to meet my associate, Holly Robinson."

"Mr. Potter, sir, Miss Potter," Holly said as she looked at them, having a trained look on her face like an obedient dog or maybe a cat would be more appropriate given the circumstances.

"Miss Kyle it's a pleasure to be inside your club, although my friends appear to be distracted by the bright lights," Harry stated and sure enough, Neville, Remus, and Sirius had drifted off.

Neville was going to need a night to unwind and he was going to allow Sirius to get the young man drunk all he wanted to. In fact, that would amuse Harry so much if that happened, but never the less he turned his full attention to Selina.

"Yes, you're him….aren't you, Harry Potter?" Selina asked, she could have smacked herself for not having recognized him sooner.

'_It seems like your fame proceeds you in all parts of the world,' _Faora said.

'_Well, would you expect anything less?' _Harry offered and Faora smiled back at him.

'_Not in the slightest, __I expect you to shatter any and all expectations, and you have,' _Faora said with a smile.

"I think that your friends should be more then able to be left to their own devices, I believe that you and your cousin….well, I have something to say with the two of you," Selina said as she offered him a slight smile and a shadow of a wink. "Trust me, given the tab that you've paid since you got in the door, it will be worth your while and then even more."

"Well, I always get my money's worth," Harry said to her.

"Play your cards right, tiger, and you'll get even more than that," Selina whispered saucily as she looked over her shoulder towards a door. "Room Five, no one should bother us there."

Harry was quite interested in what she had to offer. He had no idea what Sirius paid for this little outing, but given the allowance he gave him from the Black Family vault, he could get something truly extraordinary onto the table.

* * *

"There is no room for error and no tolerance for failure, do you understand me?"

The woman in the shadows stated this crisply and calmly. Her body was wrapped in a sleek black body suit that clung enticingly to her form, but also offered her increased mobility. She had a sword on her back and she had the lower of her face from the nose down, covered by a mask.

"I understand what you mean T…."

"You are to refer to me as Nightshade!" She snapped at him in a harsh tone as she looked him over. "My father doesn't want anything to go wrong with this event, if even one error happens, he will be very displeased and you will suffer the blunt of his displeasure. Am I clear to you?"

The man offered a grunt from the shadows. He was dressed in black tactical gear, with his face covered with a Balaclava. He had extremely muscular arms but nothing that could be considered to be overly outlandish. He fingered an object that was in his pocket and peered at her with beady eyes.

"Yes, Nightshade," He grunted but there was some displeasure that went through his voice. There was really nothing that could be done to contradict her, to upset her would mean that it would get back to the Demon Head.

"Good, I'm glad that we are clear with each other," She told him and she turned around for a moment, but she could hear his breathing become labored as his gaze burned into her back. "If you have any problems, I kindly ask you to speak them to my face and not behind my back."

"I live to please your father….Nightshade," The man said as he bent down on one knee.

"Yes, and as long as you cater to his pleasure, you will live," The woman known simply as Nightshade reminded him. She watched him with her piercing green eyes and she was going to impart to him the fact he wasn't going to ever have her favor. "His attention, there will be no casualties, do you understand me?"

"Yes, I understand," He said without any emotion in his voice.

Nightshade watched him leave, carefully following his progress as he did so. She was leaving this mission in his hands.

"Mistress, do you think that he will succeed?" One of the members of her Elite Guard, made entirely of females, stated.

"If he does not, his life will be in graver peril and he will wish he had been left to rot in that hellhole," She said with disgust in her voice.

Her father had been after an heir for his legacy, for his life was getting even shorter with each passing cycle. He had narrowed it down to two potential candidates, one of whom would lead the League of Shadows upon his death, so that they would be able to shape the world and eliminate the chaos from it.

Her success hinged on the fact that he did his job and only sent a message and not a lethal one at that.

* * *

"So, this is a standard show, is it?" Harry asked Selina and she smiled.

"Right, it's one of those, you may look, you may touch yourself, you may touch your female companion, but you may not touch us yourself things," Selina explained to him as she twirled the whip that she had in her hand, brandishing it towards him playfully.

Harry smiled in spite of himself with only one word coming out of his mouth, Faora sat on the edge of the couch next to him watching with eager anticipation in her eyes.

"Gotcha."

"Good, I'm glad we're on the same page," Selina said as she leaned back for a moment and she looked at Harry.

Holly nodded, she knew what that look meant, it was time for the game to begin. The lights added to the atmosphere and the low music in the background also caused them to anticipate what was to come.

* * *

-404 Not Found-

* * *

Harry relaxed in the aftermath of the spectacle. Faora had collapsed on his chest, he got the sense that she was winded, although it wouldn't for very long and just needed to catch her breath.

"That was amazing," Faora concluded as she looked at both Selina and Holly, both of whom basked in the amazing afterglow.

"Kind words as always, but from a treat such as yourself, that's to be expected," Selina stated with a smile on her face. "I must say, that we're going to be sad if this club goes the way that it might be going."

"Do tell?" Harry asked, he was curious.

Selina chose her next words extremely carefully. "The owners of this club….well they are losing money. It's a rough spot with the economy and there have been a series of unfortunate accidents that have thrown them into a lot of hot water."

Harry corked an eyebrow. He figured that much, there were many mysterious accidents that took place all the time in Gotham City. All of these accidents had to tie into one thing and one thing only and that was the fact that there was protection money that was not being paid.

"It would be a shame if a club like this goes belly up," Harry told Selina and she offered him one of those rare smiles. "So, I figure that you're trying to do something?"

"I'm trying to determine a way to drum up funding to purchase the club from the owners," Selina said. At first, she thought that it wouldn't take much, but the problem was that they were being stubborn. It seemed like people would willingly go down with the ship, instead of leave with any dignity.

"And it's a shame, because this is a great club and the service is extraordinary," Harry told her.

"Again, I thank you for the kind words," Selina said graciously.

Harry smiled. "Words are cheap, but actions speak louder than words. And service like yours requires a bit of a tip."

Harry closed his eyes, then reaching into his overcoat pulled out a bag and he put it down in front of them.

Selina's eyes widened as she could make out dollar bills, hundred dollar bills, bulging out of the bag. She leaned forwards with interest her green eyes flashing, as he placed his hand and began to count out a small stack of bills, which he placed down in front of her.

"There must be about ten grand here!" Holly breathed in a surprised voice. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened to the point, where it looked like she might have been able to catch flies. The two of them watched each other for a moment and Selina's eyes locked on her own.

"At least," Selina breathed out in agreement as she saw it laying there in front of her. "I don't…."

"Consider this a tip," Harry told her as he smiled at her. He looked at her for about ten seconds and kept his eyes lock on hers. The two of them remained locked in this stare down for a few seconds and then Harry turned around towards Faora. "So, shall we…."

"I think it's time for us to leave," Faora said him with a smile and the two of them stood in preparation to slip their way off into the night.

"Yes, so, nice meeting you, I'll see you later," Harry said.

"I look forward to it," Selina said as she undressed him with her eyes, although she did get the full Monty earlier on.

Holly reached for something but Selina grabbed her hand.

"Don't, not this time, not this one," Selina breathed into her ear and Holly retracted her hand, which was inches away from touching Harry's wallet.

She turned her eyes to the stack of money.

"So what about this?" Holly asked.

"More than sufficient for this evening, this will do quite nicely," Selina said as she reached over to take it. She didn't have to rip off some fat idiot politician tonight and then need to shower by virtue of being in the same proximity of him.

Selina counted the money, the stack of hundred dollar bills, there must have been at least ten grand, maybe a little more.

**To Be Continued. **


	10. Nightwing Rises Part Two

**Chapter 10: Nightwing Rises Part Two. **

"So, I trust that you've had a productive evening?" Harry questioned Neville, who shrugged his shoulders as he staggered off.

Sirius looked disappointed that he did not get Neville as drunk as he would have liked. It was a rather huge personal disappointment for him, this was supposed to be the biggest night of Neville's life but now he was barely going to be hung over.

"You kind of disappeared," Remus offered to Harry and Faora and both of them shrugged their shoulders before they filled in Remus.

"Well, you know, duty called, business, all of those good things," Harry told him in a cryptic voice and there was something about the inflection in Harry's words that told Remus that he wasn't going to know unless he needed to know.

Sirius, on the other hand, did not have any kind of observational skills or the proper amount of comprehension. "So, what do you mean?"

"I mean…."

"I think due to being distracted by the size of that tip, I don't think I properly thanked you for the it," Selina said as she made her way towards Harry, sauntering towards him with a wide grin. She was now dressed in a casual black top and blue jeans that adhered nicely to her body.

"It really isn't necessary," Harry offered her with a smile on his face and the dark haired woman drank in his features. "It was your excellent service that allowed us to have such a wonderful time."

Selina smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, but I really need and want to thank you."

She leaned up slightly to captured Harry's lips into a teasing kiss. It didn't last that long, but at the same time, it gave Harry a general idea of the taste and the texture of her moist lips, she broke it with a sensual smile on her face.

"And I would be remiss if I didn't thank Ms. Potter here as well," Selina said as she leaned forward and wrapping her arms around Faora, pulled the brunette Kryptonian in close against her chest.

Selina leaned in even closer to kiss her on the lips, Faora slipping her a bit of her tongue in the process, not that Selina minded, nor did she mind the parting grope she received on the ass.

Sirius watched the action between the two women with wide eyes, because this was two females kissing, it demanded his full attention. He made sure that Faora didn't see him gawking however because he valued his life.

"You're catching flies, Padfoot," Remus whispered to him, although his amusement was obvious and Sirius shook his head to clear it.

"Right Padfoot….just….just…."

"You're Padfoot, I'm Moony, now stop getting distracted by the shiny and focus!"

Harry was amused, mildly by their antics. Of course, other men getting mild amusement out of him was more than some got, they were usually met with casual and cold indifference.

"I'd take this," Harry advised Neville, handing him a crystal vial. "Otherwise the hangover will be a bitch in the morning."

"Is it….."

"Lucretia made it, it's perfectly safe," Harry said to him in a reassuring voice and he crossed his arms as he watched Neville. Who was looking at the veil he held within his hands "And you're really not that drunk in the first place."

Turning from Neville, Harry hailed Selina goodbye and he waited for her to go back inside the club. All in all, Harry thought that he had a productive evening, and then there was a moment where he paused.

There was something about being drunk that caused someone to achieve even greater clarity, if one could call it that. Never the less, there were times where they noticed things that they might not notice in the first place. However, being drunk, it meant that someone was not able to keep their head up and keep their mind straight. It was a weird double standard and he tried to hold his head up as he looked around.

At this moment, the limo pulled up but that wasn't what caught Neville's attention.

Things had got eerily quiet, and that was really saying something for Gotham City. This was an unnatural calm and then he saw someone, perched up on the rooftop across the street from them.

"LOOK OUT!"

Harry cringed at this as Neville had shouted it right into his ear as he pushed him out of the way.

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!

The sounds of shooting could be heard and Harry looked up, to see the bullets piercing Neville's chest. Why he decided to jump in and push him out of the way or why he didn't choose to do a shield charm, those were questions that couldn't be answered.

While, magical users had a certain amount of resistance towards most injury, six or seven bullets, one of them lodged in his head and another right next to his heart, tended to cause that immunity to fade away.

Penny burst out of the limo so she could attend to Neville. He'd collapsed to the ground, bleeding badly. Harry watched him with shaky hands, he was numb beyond words. He saw Neville laying there on the ground, bleeding from his wounds and he could see that his skull got cracked from falling in addition to having been shot, so he was in a bad way.

Bystanders made their way towards them and sirens could be heard in the distance, as police and medical personnel approached the scene.

'_Har,' _Faora thought as she grabbed Harry's sleeve roughly to snap him back into reality and Harry shook his head, mentally thanking her for the stern warning. He was shaky that was for sure, but he tried to hold his head up high.

Harry had Neville's blood splattered all over him, he went to stand only for Neville to grab him by his hand so he that turned to face him.

"Harry….take care of her….take care of Hannah," Neville breathed out raggedly as he tried to hold his head up, but he was failing to do so.

"No, it's not going to end like this," Harry muttered but it was out of his hands.

Neville's blood flowed from his lips as he offered a few more strangled thoughts, even though he couldn't voice them. Harry was one of the few that were fortunate enough, if that was the word for it, that was able to pick up thoughts from a dying man. He heard everything flash through his mind at the speed of light and these thoughts flowed from him just as quickly as the blood flowed from his body. Harry kept his eyes locked firmly on Neville's in his last moments of life.

He didn't want to end up like his parents, even if he survived this, he would not be really alive.

Penny worked her magic the best that she could, but it was obvious from the frustration in her eyes that Neville was gone, despite what she could or couldn't do. Despite her best efforts, she couldn't bring the dead, back to life.

Harry looked away from Neville for a moment and he saw someone on the roof. He got a clear enough look at him to know that he was dealing with someone that was trouble. He fled the scene and Harry couldn't bring himself to pursue him. He saw several shells laying on the ground and he could tell that he'd emptied the clip.

'_Why?' _Harry thought, it was really hard for him to keep his mind focused just now, but he knew that there was something fishy going on. He very much doubted that this was just a random act of violence.

The ambulance had finally arrived on the scene, but if magical healing could not save Neville, especially with the damage he suffered, there was nothing that Muggle medicine could do.

* * *

At eleven forty five on August 7th 1997, Neville Franklin Longbottom was pronounced dead at Gotham General Hospital. They had done everything that they could for him, but he'd lost too much blood and his injuries where too severe. Cracked skull, punctured lungs, lead poisoning, his kidneys and liver were utterly destroyed, and that was just a tip of the iceberg. The hospital had some of the best doctors in the world at what they did, but they weren't miracle workers.

Harry sat in the interrogation room of the Gotham Police City Department. He was still covered in blood, not having had a chance to get a shower or change into something else.

"So, you were the last one to see the murder victim alive," A gruff voice stated from the shadows.

The man was a tall black gentleman, with dark eyes. He was someone who offered a certain sense of sincerity and warmth, but he also wasn't someone who should be messed with, and Harry could have sworn he felt a light mental probe against his mind.

"Jones, ease off, the boy just had his friend shot before his very eyes," James Gordon stated gruffly. There were a few members of the Department who'd suggested that Harry had something to do with the murder, but Gordon thought that was a bit farfetched. He'd had the boy over for dinner and knew that he wouldn't pull something like that.

He was one of the few standup people in Gotham City and someone who Gordon felt lead by example.

"Here," Gordon said as he offered Harry a drink of water.

Harry carefully grabbed the water and did a wandless scanning charm. Not that he didn't trust Jim Gordon, but it was force of habit for him due to Andromeda telling him that as a pureblood heir, he always needed to scan every drink offered to him, because there was always a potential chance that he would be poisoned.

When the water had passed the test, Harry drank it down slow, and watched the two men in front of him carefully.

"Thanks," Harry stated.

"There is a curious situation with…Mr. Longbottom, if I'm not mistaken?"

"Yes," Harry said to him, not offering any question.

"We're trying to find any documentation for Mr. Longbottom, but we haven't found anything yet, no ID, not a birth certificate, nothing," John stated as he seemed to be watching for a particular reaction from Harry.

Harry said nothing, at least he wouldn't just yet.

"Well, you're not looking hard enough now, are you?"

A woman with short blonde hair and a pair of thick glasses rested on the bridge of her nose, striking green eyes rested behind them. She was dressed in conservative clothes although if one looked hard enough, they could tell that she had a fit body. She entered the room, after having been making quick strides that got even quicker as she reached her destination. She was taking three, four, steps at a time, all of them long and winding. She skidded to a stop pretty much once she reached the table.

"Who are…."

"Donna Milton, I'm Mr. Potter's legal representation, and I'm appalled that you would even think that you had any right to talk to him without my presence or my consent," She told both of the police officers in question without taking a breath.

Gordon took a step back, he'd taken control of the investigation but there were times where he forgot himself.

"Here, are the required documents belonging to the late Mr. Longbottom, birth certification, identification, anything that you need to know. I trust you'll find everything in order and most importantly, you'll find it complete," Milton stated in one breath. She held everything in her hand and placed it underneath Gordon's nose.

'_Goblins work fast,' _Harry thought and he was pretty sure that thought was picked up by the rest of the bond link, although any banter that may or may not have come through, agreeing with that assessment or not, Harry didn't pick up, due to his mind still being in turmoil from what happened.

John Jones picked it up, there was a sense that he was looking at Harry more curiously than ever before. There was a sense that Jones knew a bit more about what was going on, then he was saying, but perhaps that was just the night that Harry had talking.

"Lieutenant Gordon, the story checks out, doesn't it?" Jones asked and he held the documents up for Gordon to see and to scan with his own two eyes.

"It does, very much so," Gordon agreed, there was no forgery, these documents were authentic. He had seen enough forged documents to smell a fake a mile away.

"I trust that will be all that you need from my client, unless you feel the need to accuse him of this crime?" Milton asked, pausing for a second to catch her breath before continuing. "In which case, we may have a problem with each other."

"No, no accusation, he was mostly hauled in for the lack of identification found on the Longbottom boy," Gordon said, as he continued to look through authentic documents that were in his hand. Having worked for fifteen years in Chicago then Gotham City, he could detect a forgery a mile away, false identifications.

"Correct," Jones said calmly in a low and even voice as he watched Harry. "And our condolences for your loss, it's something that no one should have to go through."

"Right, so if you're okay…." Gordon said trailing off, before he suddenly. "Though if this is an assassination attempt aimed at him. What about protective custody…."

"We have a security force that is more than capable of dealing with any threat, trust me," Milton said.

Harry knew that she was referring to the Amazons, even though Gordon had no idea what she was talking about. He was still very much shell shocked regarding what happened.

Harry nodded with a set jaw and slowly got up, as Milton lead him out of the room.

"Well, thankfully the goblins came through in a pinch," She whispered to him when they were out of ear shot.

"Yes, they are good at that," Harry muttered lowly as he finally found his voice, although it was hard to articulate certain words given that he saw Neville get shot before his eyes. "Thanks, Circe."

In her day job, Circe was a highly successful attorney. Given how much chaos she caused, even she could appreciate the honesty of being a person who upheld law and order. In the end, who knew?

* * *

During his midnight information dump, Harrison received a rather large shock and naturally news spread to the British magical world rather quickly. It must have been less than twenty four hours and already, they were in damage control mode.

"I would say that this isn't good, but I don't need to point out the glaringly obvious to you, do I?" Daphne asked Harrison and he nodded stoically.

"No, there is no need Daphne, I have a full handle on the consequences of Neville's death, the final member of an old pureblood family, in the Mundane World," Harrison stated as he made they made their way down the lift that lead into the ministry. He wished it could be a bit faster.

"And it was done by Muggle methods, this could stir up…."

"Daphne, please, I know what it could stir up, I do need to think," Harry told Daphne gently.

Daphne slumped against the wall of the lift, remaining quiet. Being a pureblood heiress, she was more than capable of wearing a mask of indifference, even though her mind was buzzing.

"And the Prophet is…."

"I know, which is why Rita is ready to be unleashed. So she can direct public opinion where it should be directed, because the last thing we need is a bunch of idiot purebloods trying to resurrect that old movement," Harrison said as he made his way towards Amelia's office.

The Ministry was a mad house, there were people swapping rumors. He saw Susan who was standing there waiting for him sitting on a bench in the hallway.

"How's Hannah?" Harrison asked her and Susan's arms slumped to her side as the redhead sighed.

"I talked to her over the phone, she's in shock," Susan said to him in a serious voice. "I'm gating over there after lunch, but I'm sure she'll be busy with the funeral arrangements."

"When Prime gets over the shock, he'll help with everything, I know he will," Harrison said and Susan got up off of her seat. She was really shaky and Harrison held her up steadily, pulling her into a slight kiss.

She could tell that Hannah being in shock was causing Susan a lot of stress. Never the less, Harrison pulled away from her and Daphne followed him, the meeting with Amelia awaited.

"Amy," Harrison said as he made his way into the office and stepping inside he sank down on a chair in front of her desk.

Harrison did not feel everything first hand, but he saw the entire brutal scene and that was rather overwhelming.

"Cissa, Andi," Harrison greeted both of the women as Daphne took the chair next to him.

"I'm not going to mince words, this is one fucked up situation and we have a lot of problems to deal with that will come from it," Narcissa said to Harrison.

Again, this was a statement that Harrison had no need for her to bring up. His green eyes burned with a bit of frustration and he shook his head.

"I don't think I need to underline the ways where this is a catastrophe," Amelia said as she leaned back for a moment and shook her head. It was a necessary action to get the cobwebs out. She knew that if she did not play her cards right, this was going to make the entire war with Riddle look like a mild skirmish.

"Well, Riddle's name has been dragged through the mud, thanks to Rita's sequel to the Dumbledore book," Daphne reminded them all.

Harry knew what Daphne was referring to with that statement, she was referring to Rita's sequel to the Dumbledore book. The Life and the Lies of Dumbledore did a wonderful job of chipping away at Dumbledore's reputation as a golden child of the light. His relationship with Grindelwald and the allegations of his rumored relationship with Severus Snape, confirmed Death Eater and many time murderer, were brought to light.

However, I Am Lord Voldemort: The Lies of Tom Marvolo Riddle blew the lid wide open. It really caused the blood purity movement to take a hit and Harrison knew that it presented an opportunity to direct any fury away from the mundane world.

"I would suggest a press conference, indicating that it was a few strangling Voldemort supporters that weren't too happy about my dragging their master's name through the mud," Harrison told Amelia and she watched him through wide eyes. "So, we know that…."

"I understand," Amelia whispered, she figured that would be the most logical place to point the finger. "Do you know who is behind it?"

Harrison paused for a few seconds, he was going over the scene in his head over and over again in amazing detail, but he was unable to come up with anything intangible.

"I wish I knew, but right now, I don't," Harrison admitted to her and Amelia inclined her head, that was what she was afraid of.

So it was all about misdirection, and using the followers of a dead and disgraced wizard, who murdered people in what was basically a temper tantrum over his abandonment issues, would work nicely. Given the other alternative, it was the most logical one and one that the majority of the people out there would agree with, especially when one considered that the Longbottoms were amongst some of the more vocal detractors of the Dark Lord.

* * *

"I give you a direct order and you decide to defy it! Did you think that I would allow you to get away with such a thing?"

Nightshade glared at the man from the shadows and her green eyes were the only thing that was visible. However, they were visible enough to indicate how happy she was and that was not very happy at all. She watched the individual as he locked his gaze on her.

"If you forgive me…."

"There will be no forgiveness for this," She said as she glared at him. There was a few seconds where she considered her options, her father considered this worthless thing rather useful in certain respects, but if she had her way, she would have gutted him and left him for dead for his defiance. She had her hand on the sword within her cloak and she was this close to drawing it, but she managed to hold herself back from punishing him.

"You know, you should be thankful, I think that he got the message," He said.

Her eyes flared with anger, that was the wrong thing to say to her, considering the mood that she was in right now. It took all the self-control that she had not to gut him.

"There is a difference between sending a message and spilling unnecessary blood! You crossed that line," She said as she got up in his face. He was about to put his hands on her, but thought better of it rather quickly. The fact that her honor guard stepped in front of her also indicated that he would be fighting a losing battle.

"You're quite lucky that your father…."

"Well, that gives us something in common then," Nightshade said as she clenched her fists together. "Because if it was not for the Demon Head insisting that your useful, you wouldn't be alive and I would have been having this conversation with a bleeding husk on the floor."

"Do not…."

"I do not wish to speak with you, no doubt my father already knows of your failure, so he can decide about what to do with you," She said. Grabbing the back of his head she forced it to face downwards, because she did not even want to make eye contact with him. Other than that she backed off, for she was this close to attacking him. Failure was not something that she tolerated, even in the best of times, even in the worst of times, she did not tolerate failure.

There was a stare down between the two of them, that indicated that today's mission went far worse than it should have gone. It garnered them far too much attention and the plan needed to go smoothly so they could not afford too much attention, not now.

Turning away, she moved forwards towards her quarters making careful strides and found the phone within them ringing. She knew that she should be expecting this call at any moment again.

She picked up the phone and with a cordial yet somehow tense tone she offered one word. "Hello."

"What the hell happened?" Nyssa demanded over the phone.

"Depends on what you mean," Nightshade stated coolly, she was not about to lose her head in this situation.

"Harry's on the war path because of what happened, he's been at the Ministry for almost three hours holding a press conference, and I find out the Longbottom boy has been shot and killed," Nyssa said to her sister without missing a beat.

The woman sighed, she knew that she to explain, but where to start, well, that was another thing entirely. "I know….I know that we have a problem."

"Yes, we have a problem," Nyssa agreed, and her sister could tell that the woman said that through gritted teeth. "Our father won't be pleased with this, T…."

"Don't you think I know that!" Nightshade snapped as she cut her sister off. "And it's the fault of this….bane of our existence. He knows enough about us already, but this might give him an excuse to find out even more about us and dig deeper into this operation before the time was right."

"There is only one person who is privy to all of the details, as you well know," Nyssa said and she held her head up.

The two sisters remained quiet, both of them were thinking.

"Who is it being blamed on?"

"Surviving worshippers of that pathetic wretch of a dark wizard that gave him the scar," Nyssa said to her sister quietly.

"Well that's a sufficient enough explanation, for now," she said. Actually given what Nyssa told her, those sheep would buy that explanation easily.

"Yes, that's the one that is being given," Nyssa said, although she hadn't had a chance to speak to Harrison directly yet.

Given that he was doing a press conference, she only heard a few scrambled tidbits. She'd hoped that her sister would know more.

"Very well then, I'll keep you posted, I'm awaiting word from my father, he is busy with his plans for Gotham City," she said to him.

"And do you…."

"I know no more than you do," she admitted.

She wished she had known more about this and perhaps she would find out even more.

Perhaps, Nyssa would learn something on her end but right now they were in the dark, playing the waiting game.

It was going to be tricky, but she was going to have to be patient.

* * *

Harry was feeling rather stoic all things considered, mostly because he was in shock. He did not want to break done in front of everyone or do something reckless.

Kara sat on the other side of him and thankfully she was able to calm him down somewhat. She held her hand in his and she held him tightly when she could.

Diana sat on the other side of him, they had no idea what really happened, other than the fact that Neville was killed and Harry had to go to the GCPD for an interrogation. Everything else was a complete and utter blank to all of them. They wanted to know exactly what was going on, but what they wanted to know and what they were going to find out, those were two entirely different things.

Pamela swallowed the lump in her throat and Fleur looked rather serious. They never saw Harry like this before.

None of them had ever seen him truly mad and only the Alphas had a clear idea with how far beyond mad he'd been brought by this entire situation.

"So….." Amanda said as she grew completely serious, and it was so scary that she was this serious, because she was rarely this serious. Yet the situation mandated her being a bit more serious than ever before.

"Yes, well….I don't know what to say," Lily said as she sat down on the couch.

Penny was on the scene and she had managed to just stumble in from the shower. Although, things were running far slower than they were before in her mind and she felt her heart hammer a few steady beats, she was able to hold her head up in the air.

"It was awful and so sudden," Penny told them somberly and Emily reached up to pat the other woman on the back. This allowed her a moment to calm down, although her eyes were still a little bit swollen and a little bit bloodshot from what happened.

"You did everything that you could," Harry managed, speaking up for the first time. His voice sounded raw and distant, there was an eerie wind that blew into the room from outside as Faora entered the room after coming in through the front door.

The events played out in his head a million times over. He'd waited for Faora to return from the scene, but it appeared that she could not find anything.

"Selina offers her condolences about what happened, I told her that you're not in a fit state to talk to anyone right now," Faora said as she kept her voice calm and even, the true example of someone who was stoic by nature.

"I offer my thanks to her," Harry said as he let in one breath and let out another breath out. He felt Faora's hand grab his as Diana slid out of the way, but she didn't slide to far from Harry.

"It was a tragedy," she said.

"Yes," Lily said, she knew of the challenges that the Longbottom family faced and tragedy seemed to attack them at every turn.

Hannah was over in the corner, she tried to hold herself together. The questionable marriage agreement aside, Neville was still a childhood friend of hers and it was a shock to see him gone. Thankfully Susan was here to offer her comfort.

"Hannah….if there's anything that I can do for you, don't hesitate to ask," Harry said to her and there was a strangled quality to her voice when she responded.

"T-thank you," She stammered as she was handed a hanker chief to wipe the tears from her eyes. It irritated her eyes to be in such a state but she needed to be calm right now. "I don't want to be…a bother."

"It's not a bother," Harry said as he held his hand out to her and she took it, nodding her head.

"Yes, we're in this together, no matter what," Kara said firmly.

Hermione half-staggered her way into the room. She had been doing some research about the bullets on the scene, because that was her own way of coping with what happened. Neville's death struck her hard as well, he was someone who she had gone to Hogwarts with for three and half years, he was probably her closest friend after Harry.

She sat down, the room was a bit crowded and Harry was just standing there. She could see the almost murderous glare in his eyes, it was kind of scary to see. She was sure that Kara, Faora, Diana, and Karen all saw it, along with Rose, Lily, and the twins, they were the closest to Harry.

Hermione shuddered, she thought that it was not a good idea to add to the crowd right now.

"Maybe you should…."

Kara's face fell as these words barely escaped her lips. Harry barely could hold his head up and he walked out of the room. There was a sense that they knew where he was headed.

There was really no words needed, Lily followed Harry out of the room, she had known Neville's mother pretty well, she was a year beneath her at Hogwarts, and she'd tutored Alice in Charms and Potions. Neville inherited his nervousness regarding Potions from his mother.

Lily smiled at the good memories as she followed Harry out of the room.

Donna rested back on the couch and she locked eyes with Zatanna, the two of them realized the seriousness of the situation. This started out as a good night, a girl's night where they took Zatanna and Hannah out as well. Although Hannah had to skip out on the latter part of the night, they did have a lot of fun.

The fun had been interrupted rather violently and now the middle daughter of Hippolyta didn't know what to say.

'_Difficult,' _Kara thought to Donna.

'_Does Harry's mind sound like an angry hive of bees to you?' _Donna asked Kara, tentatively because she knew that when Harry was upset, Kara was likely to go into a rage and she had a short temper as it was.

'_Yes, that's an apt comparison,' _Kara commented in a swift voice, as she leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes, mentally counting to a hundred.

Exactly what would happen next, she really had no idea. The blonde held her hands, covered in the small amount of blood that was still on Harry's shirt. She shook her head and tried shake off the frustrating thoughts. The blonde thought that tonight just turned around for the worst, although it had been close to almost twelve hours, maybe longer, maybe closer to a day come to think about it.

Ginny chimed in with some news. _'Give the chaotic nature of the bond after what happened, I'm not sure how many of you know this, but Harrison and Daphne have been at the Ministry all day to spin damage control regarding this.'_

'_And…' _Diana prompted.

'_It's being pinned on rogue followers of Tom,' _Ginny told her. _'Given that book came out less than six months ago, __and railed on him quite hard,__ there's really no question who might have pulled the trigger and that's all those sheep need to know.'_

'_In their minds, it would make sense,' _Amanda said as she could feel the angry buzzing and hoped that it would subside soon.

* * *

Harry stood at the edge of the shower; he hadn't made the necessary step to go inside it, at least not yet. His legs were like concrete and jelly at the same time. If he was more coherent, he would have been amused by that contradiction, but the fact of the matter is that all coherency had left him.

"Here," Lily breathed into his ear as she started to unbutton his shirt. She ran her hands down his chest and gave him a gentle kiss to the back of his neck. She threw the blood stained shirt into a pile in the corner.

Lily slowly unbuttoned his pants, still splattered with Neville's blood. She supposed that a good scouring charm would get them clean, although it was a tad too impersonal. And constant use of magic on clothing caused them to fade faster but that was another matter for another time.

"Here," Lily said once again, not trusting herself to say anything else, as she led Harry into the shower.

Harry calmly made out the shapes of Circe and Rose. Rose had slowly taken off her top and her pants, so she stood there in nothing but a silken pair of green bra and panties. Circe had taken things one step further, so she stood there in the nude.

"We'll figure out who did this, who was behind this," Lily whispered gently and there was a second where she looked into Harry's eyes.

She expected some kind of response but Harry calmly, perhaps a bit too calmly given how stone cold his expression was, made his way into the shower. He peeled off the last article of clothing that he had on, which was a pair of boxers.

Tonight began so nicely, in a joking manner, a fun manner, then it had happened and it ended in such a gruesome way. And it was not even a clean death either, that was one of the more horrifying aspects of this tragedy. Harry pressed his hands against the wall and through the reflection on the tile, saw that there was dried up blood clinging to his face.

He turned on the shower, whether he did so by way of magic or by the Mundane way, he could not even begin to figure it out. Never the less, he did it, his heart was thumping against his chest. He closed his eyes and he felt his mother's hands on his shoulder.

Her breasts pressed against his back. It was normally a thing that would get Harry excited, but here it served a slightly different but equally wonderful purpose.

Harry didn't break down, because he knew that if his emotions got out of control, it could hurt those around him that he cared about.

Lily's soft hands worked their way down his back and rubbed the soap into it, as she worked lower. Rose walked around to the other side, Harry saw a flash of his aunt's naked breasts, firm and shapely as always as she bent down towards him. She ran her hands down his body, working over his legs.

Circe frowned, she had never seen her lord like this, he had always had it so together and in a way, it looked like that he did now. There was a chance that this was a mask that could crack at any time. She made her way forwards and decided to help to wash his legs. She knew that Harry had been through a shock, so it was fortunate that the goblins were able to work fast enough.

Tonight, one violent act could have undone so many things, but yet, somehow, they managed to keep it together.

"It's going to be fine, you know that," Circe breathed into his ear as she was working down his legs, relaxing him. Her fingers skimmed along his balls and he closed his eyes, feeling the pleasure wash through him.

Despite the initial way they got together, Circe did grow to care for Harry, they had a relationship where he was able to scratch many of her itches. As far as this goddess was concerned, men like that came around once in an eternity, that was if they were lucky. Harry was one of a kind.

Harry felt himself feeling a bit pleasured. He was closed his eyes and he felt his mother's bare breasts press against his back. His green eyes flooded with an immense amount of pleasure and Rose wrapped her arms around his waist, before gently making sure that he was completely clean.

"Don't think, just relax," Lily breathed in Harry's ear and she could tell that he was getting his emotions in check.

Of course, through their actions, they were going to replace the negative emotions with much more pleasant ones. That was what their plan was and Rose was stroking Harry's chest gently.

"So..."

"Just relax, darling," Circe whispered as she placed her hands on his thighs, she flickered her tongue and moved closer.

There was steam rising from everywhere and it was not just the shower. Lily cupped Harry's ass lovingly and there was a few seconds where everything was about ready to get extremely steamy.

"Just relax, Harry, just feel, everything will be fine, we're going to help you relax," Lily breathed in his ear, then she kissed the side of his neck and Rose's moist lips found his as well. The two tongues pressed back and forth against each other.

"Thank you," Harry said in a calm voice and Rose smiled.

"We have barely begun yet, love," Rose informed him as she ran her hands down his chest and abs and prepared for the next step of his relaxation. "I should make sure that you're cleansed."

"Let's start with down here," Circe stated as she watched at his stiffening member and she licked her lips, water running down her face from the shower, as they prepared to distract him and calm him down.

* * *

Harry exited the shower as all three women made sounds of sanctification. He saw Kara waiting outside of the door for him with a towel and he was sure that the blonde wasn't the only one, although she was the first one that he saw. He walked out of the bathroom and the blonde threw her arms around Harry's waist as she pulled him into a lengthy hug.

"It's going to be fine, it's going to be okay," Kara told him and Harry lifted her off of the ground to give her a gentle kiss on the lips, which she returned. Her soft lips pressing against his made him feel good.

Kara pushed herself against his body, she lead him into the bedroom where the rest of the Alphas were waiting. They needed a meeting between all of them.

* * *

Gotham City was a location where many deals went down and that was no different tonight.

The dark and brooding figure crouched upon a perch, he needed to keep his gaze fixed steady on what was going on underneath his nose. He had no idea what the extent of this deal was, but there were rumblings. The shadows obscured his form from the rest of the world and he perched there, listening keenly for any information that he could find out.

The thugs below him didn't disappoint him at all. His neck craned forwards a little bit as he strained to listen for anything that he could find out.

"So are you in or are you out?"

There was a gruff tone given by one of the sellers, as he gave off a voice that was almost like he went through three packs a day for a very long time. At least that was what could be heard from his voice. He had a scuzzy look, with greasy hair and half of his teeth missing and the other half were rotten.

"I'll let you know when I get a look at the goods, you know that I don't buy shit until I see if it's shit worth buying," The man across from the scuzzy one grumbled as he shook his head.

The buyer looked over the goods closely, the scuzzy man and his bodyguard took a step forward.

"Hurry up, don't want the Cops showing up and finding us here," A voice muttered.

"Fucking cops couldn't even find a donut shop in this city. Plus, you pay those sons of bitches enough money and they'll keep their nose out of anything."

The group nodded at that and all of them crowded around the crates to get a good look at the contraband inside. All of them raised their eyebrows and one of them could not resist making the obvious statement.

"Well you've got to admit, the fat man always comes through on his deal. This shit's pretty fucking good."

There was a second where one of the men snorted and he shook his head. "The fat man, don't you mean the fat ugly bird?"

One of the goons shrugged and looked at the content of the crate like Christmas came early and brought all of the other holidays along for the ride. "Well, whatever you say, you got to admit, shit's pretty good."

"Shit is amazing," The thug agreed as he went through the contraband once and for all.

"So do we have a deal?"

There was a second where the thugs remained quiet and the seller looked at them, a warning gaze in his eyes. "Remember, this isn't an offer that comes around all that often. Either you buy or we find someone else that will and given that this is Gotham City, there are people who would sell their own mother's to a pet store for this."

That was a statement that could not be disproved by any means and the group offered a grumbling grunt to each other.

"Did you hear that?" One of the thugs said as he jumped up suddenly, having heard something in the shadows.

"Ah, what's the matter, scared of a little noise?"

"I'm not fucking kidding! There's something out there," The goon stated with a finger on the trigger of his gun. His hand shook violently and he could barely hold his arm up.

"Ah, maybe it's the Boogey...AH!"

The mocking thug never quite got to finish his sentence, for he was strung upside down by his ankles. Another snap of the cable and he hurled down to the ground. His arm cracked, but he would survive such a fall. It was the type of thing that had to be planned precisely.

A metal orb hit the ground and released a burning cloud of smoke that caused the thugs to stumble around, running around like chicken's with their heads cut off.

It was hard to tell if they were hitting each other in the confusion or if someone else was swooping around. Never the less, legs were taken out from underneath them, heads were clonked together, and faces were smashed into the ground. One of them saw a big black shape that looked like something from his worst nightmares.

There was a huge thump and the man dropped to the ground, his kidneys feeling like they were going to explode. It would cause a lot of damage without being fatal. His face got curb stomped and the final thug collapsed unconscious to the pavement, his fingers twitching.

The figure swooped down to land on the ground and he turned his head to the right side, then to the left side. He ensured that there was no one else around, whether or not it was cops or criminals.

Once he was able to determine that there was no one else there, he took half of a step forward and placed his hand on the crate. He was about ready to see what the contents were inside of it.

The gloved hands pushed open the crate and saw a shipping invoice inside. It was a legit invoice; but the goods listed didn't quite match up with the items that were inside the crate.

He made sure to keep his body in the shadows, ensuring that no one could see him. He disabled the security camera which ensured that there would not even be a photo of him. The only hint of his presence he left was the broken and busted bones of his enemies.

He looked closely through the shipment, it looked like only half of everything that was supposed to be in the crate was there. He took careful not of the contraband, the drugs that were in there. He frowned as he kept combing over everything that was inside that crate.

That was the least of his worries however. He could see that there was another part of the shipment that was missing and he made his way over.

Tracking everything closely through the shadows, he found that there was a truck off to the side. It was disguised in a moving van and the driver was the only one there, standing there inattentive.

He flipped a pellet through the open window, releasing knock out gas that took the driver out. When he was sure that the driver was knocked down, he pressed forward.

The drugs were only one part of the larger shipment and as it turned out, there was another shipment inside the back of the truck.

He picked up the weapon; it was not your typical street fare. Running his gloved hand down it, the detective took careful note of it's make and he knew that these weapons were military grade. They did not come cheap and he was wondering whether or not the average Gotham City thugs were even capable of using them. If they were, it would make them masters of the underworld.

Judging by the type of deal going on, it was expensive but what was the true bargaining chip of the deal? Was it the drugs or was it the weapons?

"FREEZE!"

He heard a voice behind and made a motion as if he was about ready to stick his hands in the air and surrender to them.

Then he turned his hands off to the side and flicked a few gas balls from his gloves. They busted open in the street and released a thick cloud of gas into the surrounding area. He disappeared into the shadows, as they shot at him but he was already gone.

The police watched from the ground shell shocked as they saw him disappear. He swooped off into the distance, resembling a giant bat as he made his way up and out of the way.

The dark figure made his way off into the night, taking the drug sample with him. The weapons were easy enough to be identified but the drug? The drug was an entirely matter entirely. The man underneath the mask didn't know what it was. Even though he was able to prey upon that superstitious and cowardly lot, he didn't have unlimited knowledge.

However, whilst he had no idea what that drug was, he knew someone who could find out.

Bruce thought that tonight's test run was a minor success, although the fact that he got clipped in the back of the leg indicated that he had a lot more to do and a lot more things to tweak.

* * *

Harry entered the room alongside Kara, the two of them walking side by side with each other.

Faora was sitting on the edge of the bed; she was dressed in a sheer black negligee and thigh high black stockings. She sat there, she thought that given that she was bred to be a soldier, she wouldn't be surprised by anything, but she was surprised by this.

Diana sat next to her, dressed in a black bra and panties, nice and lacy. She leaned back and wrapped her arms around Harry as he sat down on the bed.

"So...are you feeling better?" Diana asked Harry.

There was a second of pause that might have seemed like an hour with the way that Harry was looking out into the distance. His green eyes swam with a multitude of emotion, but the Alphas or no one else in the Collective bond could hear the angry sound of bees that was going through Harry's head earlier any longer.

"Yeah, much better," Harry admitted and he turned his head slightly.

"But you're still thinking about what happened," Karen concluded and Harry paused for a second. She was sitting there dressed in an ultra thin white nightdress that wrapped around her body, emphasizing her amazing curves.

"I don't think that I'm going to stop thinking about what happened any time soon, but I'm mostly in a better mood than I was," Harry admitted.

Faora didn't say anything, although her hand on Harry's shoulder, let the implied thoughts that went through his mind transfer to her. His green eyes flashed for a few seconds as she locked her gaze onto his. The woman pursed her lips together as she watched her brother.

"You're thinking about the person that killed him," Faora muttered, loud enough to be heard.

Kara looked tense as well and she allowed Harry to take her head onto his lap. Slowly, he stroked his fingers through her hair and said nothing for a moment, although if eyes could talk, they could say only one thing and one thing at all.

Once he found that person, he was a dead man.

Tonight was not the night to do this however, mostly, because he couldn't think straight enough to form a plan. However, his mind was about ready to return to a coherent level and he looked at all of them.

His fingers trailed through Kara's hair and he offered a tense look.

"You couldn't..."

"I'm not blaming this on myself, if that's what you're worried about," Harry told Diana in all sincerity and she nodded, with a serious look on her face.

"That's good, because you shouldn't," Diana whispered gently to him and she stroked Harry's hair as her arm wrapped around him. Karen was sitting on the right side of him and Kara had her head on his lap. Faora was behind Harry, her hands on his neck as she rubbed out any tension she found there.

"Good, blame it on the cowardly son of a bitch that did this," Kara concluded with fire burning through her voice.

Faora smiled at her friend and sister wife. She was not going to lie, she was pleased.

Meanwhile while Harry was in better spirits that he was, he still wanted to see the bastard that did this suffer. It was almost time to go to work.

**To Be Continued in the Next Chapter.**


	11. Nightwing Rises Part Three

_The latest, "Box In Your Closet" snippet has an announcement in it, so feel free to check that out at your leisure if you have not already._

**Chapter 11: Nightwing Rises Part Three. **

Kara was sitting next to Harry, holding his hand as they waited for her aunt to finish performing what might very well be an extremely crucial medical evaluation. Their fingers intertwined as the blonde tried to give Harry a reassuring smile, but really, there was a certain amount of reassurance that she wanted to give herself.

"It will be okay, you know," Harry told her in a whisper although there were moments like this when he had his doubts.

Lara offered a smile across her face as she scanned him closely using several Kryptonian medical devices that had been brought to the Castle by Peve. "Well, we'll know for certain soon if it's fine or not."

Harry waited patiently as Kara continued clutching his hand so tightly that he thought that she might rip it off accidentally. He squeezed her hand in a reassuring manner.

"It was uncharted territory," Lara muttered under her breath. "I'm sure if it had been anyone but you, they would have ripped the person who bonded with them apart in an instant."

Lara smiled as the results of the scans came in and she could tell that her niece might hit something if she was left in suspense for too much longer. The blonde decided to give them the news. "Well, I've got good news and bad news."

Harry tried to lighten the mood the best he could. "Every time, even with the most minor of things….it always good news and bad news."

"The good news first, please," Kara interjected and Harry placed his arm around his wife's shoulders, the blonde was trying to look at things from the more optimistic side of the fence, although it was hard.

"The good news..." Lara agreed as she thought about how she wanted to deliver this news. "The good news is….well, Harry is growing stronger. In fact, he's more than just strong, even though he's undergone his third magical maturity he's still growing."

"Given both his Magical and Kryptonian heritage, his maturity would be different," Kara said to Lara who nodded.

"Yes, and as a result he's growing at a different rate, fourteen is when the first maturity really hits for non-magical Kryptonians, although there are some hints that it happens much younger depending on the Kryptonian…."

"And Kal-El doesn't have a drop of magic in him, or does he?" Kara asked.

"No, magic wouldn't have survived any contact with Jor-El's DNA," Lara commented shaking her head. Then again, Kara got her gifts from Alura's side of the family and as far as Lara knew, her own family lacked any magical talents.

"So there's that to consider," Kara said and she mentally ticked off things in her mind. "So fourteen, eighteen, wasn't the other one, twenty two?"

"That's a bit odd…."

"The body is not sufficiently developed to handle a certain amount of power until most people are older, although there are other factors that might trigger early maturities," Lara commented as she eyed Harry carefully. "So…..it's more of a general guideline. It's not as clear cut as the eleven-fourteen-seventeen guideline for magicals, although you seem to be breaking new barriers there."

"Yes, but I'm the exception to many rules," Harry said and he paused before asking the question they were all dreading. "And the bad news?"

Kara dreaded this but she knew that she had to know it. She felt Harry's strong arm wrap around her in a reassuring manner.

"It's just like you and Peve suspected regarding the Keys of Endless, the Hallows, whatever you wish to call them, when they merged with you," Lara said as she offered the printout for Harry to read, whilst summarizing the more prominent points. "If any other witch or wizard attempted it, the ending would have been explosive."

"Yes, I figured that much," Harry offered her and Lara continued.

"Thankfully for you, it hasn't been fatal," Lara said, she paused for a moment before continuing. "But, it has cracked your Collective Operation Relational Endosphere."

"Or to put things in laymen's terms, the magical core," Harry concluded.

'_Oh, fuck, __we don't like it when you refer to the CORE as the magical core,' _Daphne groaned, although she was amused.

'_Endosphere isn't even a real word,' _Charlotte said channeling her daughter for a moment, not being able to help herself.

'_And neither is Quidditch, but funnily enough we use that fairly often,' _Lucretia reminded her and Charlotte was silenced by the thought.

'_She's got you there,' _Astoria commented, before she paused in shock. After taking a moment to compose herself, she asked the question that was burning in her mind. _'Wait, his CORE is damaged!?'_

Lara knew a conversation like this was going to pop over the bond when they heard this news, so she took a moment to compose herself, before continuing. "It really isn't as bad as one might think, although the influx of energy without certain parameters….well, I'm sure that everyone is familiar with a nuclear reactor."

Kara was most certainly familiar with one and that didn't improve the blonde's mood at all.

"I would ask if you're kidding, but I really should know better," the blonde said tensely and Harry pulled her into a reassuring hug. She drew strength from him as she cuddled in close and Harry decided to speak.

"So as long as I wear the watch for a few more years, I should be fine, right?" Harry asked Lara, who nodded in affirmation.

"Although that stunt with Ares…. was necessary….it set you back a little bit," Lara told him and she decided to sum up what Harry had already read, mostly for her benefit own and to reinforce the facts of the matter. "Your magical and Kryptonian abilities draw from the CORE, and it got super charged to the point that it cracked when you merged with the keys."

"Five years, I have to wear the watch for five more years," Harry muttered, mostly to himself. He'd been wearing the inhibitor for nearly a year and a half already, after the problem was originally discovered.

"Yes, but I know that you enjoy challenging yourself, and that is the absolute maximum, it might have been a shorter had your hand not been forced," Lara said to Harry, who nodded in response.

Kara sighed, she thought that this could be far worse, but after what happened on the island all of those years ago, she couldn't help but be more worried about it then she probably needed to be.

'_Well, we all knew going into it that merging with the Hallows was unprecedented territory,' _Andromeda concluded.

'_So, if I'm understanding this right,__ Harry was the only one who would be able to survive uniting them to begin with?' _Ginny asked and then she whistled. She knew that Harry was extraordinary, but this really took the cake.

'_Yes,' _Lily offered her with a smile.

'_I don't know... __Har's adaptable enough so this shouldn't be too much of a handicap, but it's also far from a good thing,'_Faora thought. She couldn't help but thing that her powers might be making her sloppy, but perhaps sometime in the training room would verify things.

'_Yes, he is, we'll get through this,' _Diana stated with finality, but then her faith in her husband was absolute, and could reach that of religious fervor at times.

'_Together,' _Karen added through the link. She was taking some time off to relax, although naturally she couldn't relax that much. _'As long as he wears the watch for five years, he should be fine.'_

'_The damage will heal,' _Harry confirmed after he finished reading the report. _'It was pouring too much power into the CORE before I was ready.'_

'_Yes, well like we said, we'll deal with this,' _Diana added as she prepared herself. _'How about you meet Faora and I in one of the training rooms? We were just thinking about having a spar.'_

'_We're in the one closest to you,' _Faora thought, figuring that point deserved clarification given that the castle was massive and had many different training rooms.

'_Right, I'll see you there,' _Harry mentally responded as he prepared to join two of wives.

* * *

Faora Dru-Zod quickly came to the conclusion she really had been spending too much time in the real world and not enough time honing her skills. That point was proven as Diana knocked her down to the ground after she attempted an extremely sloppy take down. She could just imagine the General calling her weak and pathetic for such an effort, not that his opinion mattered, but that was the voice that her inner criticism took.

"Not bad," Diana concluded.

"Don't sugar coat it, princess," Faora groaned as she got back up to her feet, they were having some one on one time.

She rushed forward aiming a palm strike at Diana, but Diana grabbed her hand just before she could strike.

"Telegraphed it a bit too much," Diana said as she twisted Faora's arm behind her back, then sent her down onto her face, not bothering to hold back at all.

"Noted," Faora grimaced as she was driven into the ground, Diana kneeled on her shoulder and forced her into a position that she'd be unable to easily get out of.

Harry arrived in time to watch the spar as it occurred. Even though he was not showing it outwardly, they could both tell that the fact that he had the wear the watch for such a long time and the dangers of not wearing it presented were weighing on him. Har wasn't someone who wore his emotions on his sleeve, although Diana knew him well enough to see it.

"So, your sister seems to be a bit rusty," Diana said as she stood up to her full height and Faora gave her a scowl.

"It's not nice to rub it in," Faora said as she threw her hands up in disgust, but she was smiling never the less. "So, how about it Har, want to go a few rounds with Diana?"

"Like I would ever turn down the chance," Harry said as he looked at his bonded with a smile on his face.

Faora was going to sit this one out for now, so she watched with excitement as Harry and Diana prepared for their spar with each other.

"Right, ready, set…."

Diana went for a quick punch, but Harry blocked it by punching the inside of her forearm just below the elbow. He used a surprising amount of strength, even though his powers were mostly nullified, to push her back.

The Amazon Princess gazed upon her husband with an adoring smile on her face. "The resistance training is paying off, I see."

"In dividends," Harry told her as he rushed the Amazon, but this time, she dodged his attack, showing off her amazing natural reflexes in doing so.

The two of them circled each other and tried any number of creative attacks to take each other out. Their eyes were locked firmly on each other. Diana tried to go for a kick, but Harry dropped down in a crouch and then swept his foot outwards, taking Diana's other leg out from underneath her.

Diana, even on her back, was still pretty good and she wrapped her legs around Harry. With a whoosh, she applied the body scissors around his waist and tried to take him down.

As much as Harry enjoyed his wife's legs wrapped around him, he had to break her hold. The green eyed wizard pried her legs apart and held them their. She rolled backwards managing to bounce up to her feet as Harry went for a punch, but she blocked it. Sensing a weak spot, Harry dove in for the attack.

Punch, punch, punch, and a block, then Harry was caught around the waist, but he broke her grip rather quickly. He took her legs out from underneath her once again and this time was on the other side of her. He grabbed her and applied a full nelson, making sure to lock his fingers into place. Diana managed to power out, and she pushed Harry back.

She took him down and was on top of him just like that.

"Impressive," Harry offered, but he managed to reverse the leverage and pin her to the ground.

"My turn," Faora said and Harry blocked her punch the moment she tried to nail him with it.

"Getting slow, Faora, a year ago, you would have knocked me on my arse with the first attack," Harry said.

"Maybe, you're just getting better," Faora breathed heavily as Harry did a back flip to gain some distance. It was an unnecessary movement, but never the less, it showed who was in control of the fight. The dark haired woman went towards Harry, but he grabbed her arm and twisted it once more behind her back.

"Whatever makes you sleep better at night, sis," Harry retorted as he took her down and caused her to land ass over tea kettle onto the ground.

"Well, you've been able to hold your own pretty good with Diana, given that she's been training longer than either of us," Faora said as she got up off the ground.

"Switch," Diana offered.

Faora growled but also nodded in response.

Diana was holding back a little bit, waiting for Harry to get warmed up. She rushed him once again. He barely blocked her punch and had to crouch down to avoid another punch. She avoided his attempt to sweep her legs and then grabbed him by them.

Harry broke the grip, then grabbed her around the head and flipped her straight to the ground. Diana pulled herself back up and Harry tried to take her out with a flying shoulder tackle to her side. She dodged it and Harry crashed into the padded black mats. He bounced back up with a fury, turning quickly to face her. The Amazon Princess smiled at him, encouraging him to keep going.

"Come on! You can do it," Diana stated to him and she motioned for Harry to move forward. His emerald eyes flared with intensity.

The green eyed wizard sent a snap kick towards her, she dodged his attack and they went hand to hand. She blocked his punch and he returned fire by blocking hers, then counter attacking. Both of them locked eyes with each other.

"Once again, not bad," Diana said, then she tried a take down to keep Harry on his feet.

Harry was able to stay on his feet by dodging her foot as it swung towards his leg. He dodged her follow up attacks again and again.

Eventually, Harry had worked her into the right position and Diana blinked, that couldn't be right.

"Well, you know, I should use every tool to my advantage," Harry commented as he had Diana tied up in her own lasso, a gift from her mother that was passed down to her eldest daughter.

"Very clever," Diana said grudgingly as she tried to push herself out of the tight binding and Harry grabbed her around the waist.

"I think that's an action that desires a reward," Faora commented, licking her lips at the sight of Diana's bound form. The dark haired woman's eyes were burning with lust and Diana shivered as Faora placed her hand her thigh.

"Please, please," Diana managed breathlessly and there was a second where Faora's hand teased her thigh, before she slowly draw her hand back.

"Don't worry, princess, we'll take care of you," Harry said to her and he removed her top before kissing her, with Faora working on the bottom half.

* * *

Faora and Diana were put through the paces, but they were certain that it allowed Harry to work out some aggressions that he had been feeling. They hadn't brought up recent events that happened, but they knew and were glad that he was getting his head together.

'_So, how are you?' _Alura asked, there was a tentative nervousness in her voice.

Harry smiled. _'Well, I'm a bit better now, although I still have a lot of work to do.'_

Given the state that he left Faora and Diana in, he felt that he worked through a lot of his aggressions. The past night….well, it was something that wouldn't be leaving his mind any time soon.

'_Can you and Peve meet me in the lowest basement?' _Harry thought as he made his way down there and he knew that they would be joining him quickly.

* * *

"Well, that was quite frankly a nightmare, but at least it's out of the way," Daphne stated as she walked next to Harrison and Bellatrix as they left the Ministry of Magic in London.

"Yes, it was, but at least the idiots are pacified by the most simplistic of explanations," Bellatrix concluded. She could see how Riddle got one over on the rest of the world, because they were the type of people that were easily led.

Harrison smiled. "I don't know about you two, I'm hungry."

"Well, when I'm with you, I'm always hungry for something," Bellatrix said with lust burning through her violet eyes as they locked onto Harry and she licked her lips.

"Subtlety is obviously not one of your strong points," Daphne commented with thinly veiled agitation present in her voice.

"Well, you do look rather subtle when you have Har-Zod's cock halfway down your throat," Bellatrix said sweetly.

"More than halfway actually," Daphne countered with a smug smile as they made their way down the street, Bellatrix wrapping her arm around Harrison's waist for a brief moment.

"Ladies, behave," Harrison commented to them with a smile.

"Are you going to spank us Har?" Bellatrix asked as she walked a bit ahead of him, wiggling her tight ass for emphasis.

"You would get off on that, Bellatrix, so I'll need to think of alternate forms of punishment to get certain lessons to sink in," Harrison said.

"Naturally, variation is something that's important, especially with someone like you," Daphne commented as Harrison wrapped his other arm around the blonde and she smiled.

Harrison smiled, he could see that there were times where Daphne needed some stress relief after all she did. Granted, she was pretty good at what she did, but there were times where she could really get agitated by the presence of idiots. She might have taken a bit longer than Harry and Hermione did to get their NEWTs, but she passed it with the top marks, a bit behind Harry, Kara, and Diana, but a fair bit ahead of Hermione, who'd scored better then Riddle and Dumbledore. She'd always had the potential, but motivation was needed as well to achieve that position.

"So, there's this place down the block where…." Harry paused mid sentence to look over his shoulder, he could feel a presence nearby and it wasn't a friendly one.

'_Heads up,' _Harrison thought to both Daphne and Bellatrix.

'_What…' _Daphne thought, but then the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. The blonde nearly stopped short, confused and she knew that she wasn't going to like what was going to happen next.

'_Keep walking, pretend that you don't notice __anything off,' _Harrison thought to both of the girls.

Harrison knew who was following him, hoping that he would lead him to Morgaine. The curse….well, the curse was such that he believed that he needed to eliminate Morgaine to be free of it. The green eyed wizard kept walking forward, before nearly skidded to a stop. He looked over his shoulder.

He managed to slow down time all around him, by activating a time dilation bubble.

Harrison allowed three duplicates to split off. One of the dupes slowly morphed into the form of Daphne, with the short blonde hair, vibrant blue eyes, large breasts, long legs, and tight ass, dressed in robes. The other one morphed into Bellatrix, who had a figure that rivaled if not slightly outclassed Daphne, due to her age. The third remind a perfect duplicate of Harrison.

'_Damn, I look __hot,' _Bellatrix said as she shamelessly checked out her own ass.

'_Bella, __focus,' _Harrison thought to her sternly and she fell back in line. The chameleon spells should be able to shield them for a little while, at least until he could figure out what Blood was doing.

Once he was sure that everything was in place, he dropped the time dilation field around them. Harrison looked over his shoulder, waiting for that moment of truth, which was almost upon him.

'_Okay, __try not to make any sudden movements,' _Harrison told both of the girls and they looked extremely serious. _'Apparate behind him, now.'_

Daphne, Harrison, and Bellatrix popped into place behind the man. Now Harrison could properly see him, with his X-Ray vision focused firmly on his back.

'_The moment of truth is now,' _Harrison thought to himself and he clenched his fist. He saw Jason Blood move in, getting closer and closer.

Bellatrix waited for the signal and she lifted her hand into the air. She was about ready to attack the person from the side, but only on Harrison's signal. His green eyes flared with a certain amount of intensity. There was a few seconds where Harrison waited, pausing, preparing, getting ready for what was going to happen next.

Blood took another step forward and Harrison lifted his hand as Bellatrix did. Daphne prepared to bring up a shield that would block off the exit to and from the ally, as well as keep anyone nearby from noticing what was happening within it.

Harrison nailed him with a high impact attack to the side. He knew that in the back of his mind, the demon would not be taken down from such a sudden attack, but he also knew that this attack would get his attention.

"You should not have done that, now you're going to get squashed flat," Blood commented as his eyes began to burn. "Gone, gone, form of man, rise the demon….ETRIGAN!"

The demon was a hideous sight to say the very least, with a face that not even a mother could love. He had rough looking sallow yellow skin and pointed ears, with dangerous red glowing eyes, and sharp teeth. His red cloak stretched over his body, as his putrid gaze burned towards Harry's face.

"Where is the witch?"

"Not here," Harrison stated as he levitated some rocks, super charged them with kinetic energy, and hurled them at the demon with rapid fire fury.

The demon punched through the flying rocks and Bellatrix slashed her hand downwards. The demon backed off, as she tried to slice him to ribbons but unfortunately, the dark curse that would have torn someone apart barely had any effect on him.

"Nothing more dangerous than a paper cut to me, if you think you can defeat me, well that's a notion where you will soon see the futility," Etrigan commented as he tried to shoot fire at Bellatrix, but she did a duck and roll to avoid being barbequed.

Harrison flicked his wrist and as a results, spikes shot up from the ground, in an attempt to impale his enemy with extreme prejudice. He felt his claws swipe at him, but he dodged the attacks before he was cut by them.

"You think…."

Bellatrix and Harrison managed to back him off with a combined attack, both spells struck him hard. The blinding lights only deterred the demon for a moment.

"I will not allow you to pass, you will bring forth to me the witch, or I will make you my…."

Harrison's fist nailed the demon in the face so hard it slammed to the side, but the demon fought back in an attempt to take him down, hurling him off. He had never fought an enemy this strong before outside of the nine hells, so he relished the opportunity to do so now. The demon jumped into the air and tried to hammer him with a punch, but Harrison blocked his super powerful fist.

"You are quick, but your attacks, they will not stick," the demon stated as he picked his shots wisely for another attack.

The demon's bravado was strong, Harrison would give him that, but it was not as if he was completely invincible. Grabbing him by the arm he locked it against his left elbow, then snapped the bone with his right.

"You have had a good fight, but that is all, for tonight!" Etrigan howled as he broke away from Harrison, driving towards Daphne he knocked her off to the side, causing her to land with a sinister thud.

This caused her spells to break and Harrison tried to bring down the full force of his powers upon him, but a portal had already opened and Etrigan slipped off through it, escaping to fight another day.

Harrison had several scratches, bumps, and bruises, but he ignoring them he moved quickly towards Daphne who was down on the ground.

He bent down and helped Daphne to her feet.

"How are you?" Harry asked her.

"I've been better," Daphne said as blood poured out of the side of her mouth.

Harrison looked up and he knew that the demon would return. Next time, he would be ready but the problem was so would Etrigan.

* * *

Jaime made her way down to the sub-basement of Castle Peverell, there was a lot of curiosity running through her mind. She was wondering what in the hell Harry, Peve, and Alura were up to. Hell, she wouldn't even know whether or not they were down there, had Lara not informed her about the fact that they were.

She was walking with a purpose, Jaime had information in her hand that Harry needed to see and the dark haired woman raised her hand to slowly knock upon the door. There was a long pause and there was a sense that she was going to have to wait. Jaime craned her ear towards the door and she tapped on the door one more time.

She was about ready to leave, but then a calm voice said the word from the other side. "Enter."

Jaime made her way inside and saw Harry hunched over something on a table that was half covered. She could tell that he was deep at work with whatever it was.

"Hey, Jaime, come in and sit down," Harry offered her as he levitated a comfortable looking chair in front of her path. Jaime sat down in the chair next to him, in good grace, with a smile on her face.

"So….how are you holding up?" Jaime asked Harry and he smiled at his counterpart.

"Good enough," Harry told her with a shrug and Jaime smiled. "What do you have for me?"

Jaime was prompt to answer, dropping the papers in front of him. "Nyssa, has some information for you, regarding the man who killed Neville."

There was a second where Jaime could have sworn that she got a visible reaction from him, but there was nothing more then a flicker in his eyes. He just held the paper in his hand, mildly scanning his eyes over it. The green eyes of the Boy-Who-Lived flashed for a brief moment as did so.

"So, what are you working on?" The-Girl-Who-Lived asked Harry, deciding to steer this conversation away from potentially depressing waters, because it was starting to get pretty close to being that way.

It was Alura who answered. "It's a combat nanosuit, based on a Kryptonian design, Harry's been trying to adapt it using state of the art human technology."

"Which, is more than stone age compared to Kryptonian," Lara chimed in as she showed up then to join them. "But, then again, you know Harry, he likes a challenge."

"Yes indeed, we know and love him it, in fact," Alura offered them with a smile on her face.

"Is this?…Who invented this suit…."

"Well, it was something that the two of us worked on together while on Krypton, although obviously, the great and powerful Jor-El got credit for its completion by the Science Council," Alura commented and there was a sense of bitterness present in her voice.

'_The fucking Council,' _Kara chimed in grumpily. _'__Made up of a bunch of grumpy old men, who couldn't see past the end of their nose and didn't even know that it was possible for females to do anything productive in their life.'_

'_Kind of reminds me of the Ministry of Magic before we cleaned it out,' _Daphne added.

'_Although, __that still work in progressed,' _Amelia contributed with a tense tone. It seemed like there was something about waving a wand that caused people to feel the need to do something completely and utterly stupid. The redhead closed her eyes.

'_Well, just keep working on it, if anyone can make any headway, __it's you, Amy,' _Harry told her encouragingly as he went back to his project.

"And I don't even know why Jor-El is even credited for half of the things that he is credited for," Jaime stated.

"Well, the fact that his family name could have something to do with that, he was well connected and loved by many, well, at least his father was. I think he inherited that reputation even though he wasn't the most social of people," Harry said.

'_Yes, well liked, and well loved, until he started telling the truth that the planet was going to blow up, which they didn't want to hear,' _Faora added.

'_Most politicians don't like to hear the truth about something going wrong,__ they'd rather just bury their __heads,' _Penny said wisely. _'True in the Mundane World, __true in the Magical,__ obviously true on alien planets as well it looks like.'_

'_Hear, hear,' _Amanda cheered with a smug little smile.

'_Yes __indeed,' _Harry commented, but he had a few other things to do. His green eyes locked forward and he stared at a holographic view screen in front of him.

"Still, compared to Peve, he really isn't much of anything," Jaime said and there was a moment where Faora chimed in from the bond.

'_Bit of a Neanderthal really compared to Peve,'_

"Yes, but…." Jaime continued, only for the woman in question to jump in.

"The Council never really liked me during my early years, a female shouldn't be a scientific prodigy, it's just not done," Peve offered to them tensely. "My father was fortunately well connected and he knew that I would never be able to grow under the thumb of the Council, who even then were being difficult and stubborn. Therefore, I was sent to Earth and….well, you do recall what happened from there don't you?"

"I do indeed," Harry said as he grabbed the young woman's hand and squeezed it, causing her to smile at him brightly.

'_Yes, __I'm seeing how much history glosses over Rowena and I__, trust me, you're in good company,' _Helga continued. They had spent most of the last two years incognito helping Minerva revamp Hogwarts. It was appalling how much the standards had fallen.

'_Yes, well, if it wasn't for that little bitch fight between Salazar and Godric then Riddle and Dumbledore,__ we would have been more well known, __instead of being the two bastard stepchild houses of Hogwarts,' _Rowena said. She was angered at how much of her precious book collection was lost to time, due to being too dangerous and not approved by Ministry regulations.

Such a thing wouldn't have been possible during their time, because one didn't have to wait for the approval of a committee, who then had to be approved by another committee, who then had to be signed off by a council, who then had to be approved by another committee, which the Minister of Magic picked, to publish a fucking book.

Then again, up until Amelia became Minister, the Ministry was afraid that people would end up being smarter than the people in charge. Granted, that was not a hard feat but still.

"I have many inventions of mine own, as you've seen," Alura stated to Harry, who nodded.

"Brilliant as well," Harry offered and Alura flushed, looking pretty pleased with herself.

"Never went to the Council, because Zor-El would have taken credit for them," Alura said as she crossed her arms. She hated that arranged marriage, but her father was never quite interested in her feelings. She'd always been judged a bit of a misfit due to her mystical abilities, not like her two older sisters, who were killed in the destruction of Kandor along with Zod's first wife and son.

Kara was the only good thing to come out of that union and she was really glad that she turned out nothing like Zor-El. Of course, given Faora's influence, who had a hand in guiding Kara to grow into the strong young woman that she was.

"Yes….whilst Jor-El never took direct credit, he didn't speak up on my behalf when the Council talked about how it was his brilliance that helped me formulate my own inventions," Lara said as she threw back her blonde hair and gave a very long and prominent sigh.

"Despite the fact that you were the brilliant one in that relationship," Harry told Lara and the blonde offered a smile as she leaned back for a moment.

"Yes, entirely," Lara commented as she placed her finger on the edge of her mouth. "Then again, the point is moot."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

Peve was the one who jumped in with a smile on her face. "Well, you're far smarter than Jor-El. Who managed to only build a life pod that was only large enough to house an infant, real brilliant idea that one."

Harry was not going to say anything about that, but he couldn't help but smile. The dark haired wizard continued tinkering with the suit.

"So, this is information about the guy who…took out Neville," Jaime said, she felt that she needed to be careful not to trigger Harry's temper. She could tell that he was working on the suit as a way to keep himself calm. He looked over his shoulder towards Jaime.

"Thank you," Harry told Jaime as he took it. He didn't really pay that much attention to it the first time she offered it, but now that his mind was on it, he looked it over more thoroughly.

He was trying not to think about what happened, because he had this feeling that whoever sent this message, was trying keep him unbalanced.

"So, it's been a while since we've had a chance to get together," Jaime whispered as she rubbed his shoulders and smiled as she looked in her double's green eyes. Harry leaned back towards her.

Lara and Alura left them for a moment, they had a couple of other things to attend to.

"Yes, it's been too long," Peve added as she placed her hand on her hand on Harry's thigh with a smile. The Kryptonian looked at Harry with her chocolate hair falling in front of her face, while her vibrant emerald green eyes stared into Harry's. The dark haired woman watched him with a smile etched upon her face.

"Yes, it has," Harry offered as he pulled Jaime onto his lap and kissed her madly. The dark haired woman closed her eyes and returned the kiss with equal fervor, his arms wrapping around her. Her legs draped over his hips as he kept kissing her.

Peve sat on the other side of Harry, the three of them might as well have been indulging in themselves, given that they resembled triplets.

* * *

'_Harry, are you there?' _Hermione thought to him, tentatively biting down on her lip.

'_Yes, Hermione, __what is it?' _Harry asked, he had Jaime snuggled on one side of him and Peve snuggled on the other.

'_I was keeping an eye on your e-mail just like you asked and…..there's an e-mail from Bruce Wayne, he's asking if you'd be able to meet him at your earliest convenience. What should I….'_

Harry paused, he was intrigued by this and he wanted to know what was happening.

'_Hermione, it's fine, I'll meet with him, send him a reply and say that I'll meet him at the RAO Corporation building in an hour, third meeting room on the first floor. Give him the directions, I know you know where it is,' _Harry told Hermione.

'_Right, master,' _Hermione said with a nod, she shook her head and prepared to do as Harry requested. She was rather curious about what was going on, although she had continued researching the make of gun which Neville got shot with.

So far, no luck, it appeared to be specially made or extremely rare, Hermione didn't know which it was and the fact she didn't? It frustrated her to no end.

* * *

Diana was looking sharp in the outfit that she was wearing. She had her sleek long black hair was tied back in a ponytail and she was wearing a pair of glasses. She wore a blue blouse and a grey business jacket over it. Her blouse was modest enough to offer a degree of professionalism, yet she left the top two buttons undone to hint at the treasures beneath. She frowned as she found the length of the skirt a bit too constraining and she'd almost tripped due to it. She cursed Man's World for having the standards that they did on modesty, but then again, some of them had body image issues.

Something that wasn't even a definition in the Amazon World.

"So, Wayne will be up here in about ten minutes," Pam said, she was wearing a tight green top that showcased her cleavage and a green skirt along with a green pair of high heel boots. It was the closest she could get to match the shade of her husband's eyes.

"Yes, in a few minutes," Harry confirmed, then Pam slowly popped a strawberry into his mouth.

She had heard about what happened and she knew that were shield charms which could block bullets, Harry was quick witted enough to use one, but it still made her worry a little bit. She wondered why Neville didn't use a shield charm like that, but then again, people did not think properly in chaotic circumstances. It was a lot easier to look at the situation and find a logical solution from the sidelines, than what most did in the heat of battle.

It was something that many people forgot.

"Harry, Bruce Wayne is arriving at the door," Penny said over the intercom system. "Do you want me to have him searched?"

"No, the building's wards would have told me if he had anything concealed on him that might pose a threat, Penny," Harry told her as Pam shifted in his lap.

"And if he tried anything, I don't think he would last very long," Diana told them calmly, crack his knuckles her knuckles.

"I don't know about that, he's tougher than he looks," Harry said knowingly. Rumors had reached his ears of an event that happened last night, but naturally he wasn't going to confront Bruce about it. He was going to wait to see how it played out.

There was a knock on the door. Harry craned his neck and paused to build the necessary amount of anticipation.

"Enter."

Harry nudged Pamela and the woman slid off of her lap with grace and a bit of reluctance. Bruce Wayne entered the office.

"Harry, it's good to see you," Bruce stated in a low and serious voice as he extended a hand to Harry who shook it.

Harry looked into his eye for a second. He was pleased to see he wasn't doing the complete full stop airhead billionaire façade with him. That would be an insult to his intelligence, among many other things. The two of them locked eyes.

"You as well Bruce, have a seat," Harry told him and the man nodded graciously.

He could see Harry's bodyguard's eyes lock onto him, not that he was going to try anything. Although, he was actually curious who was more dangerous of the two. Harry had the kind of body that was only achieved through careful and constant training.

Pamela, knowing that this meeting wouldn't likely need her input, edged over to a computer off to the side of the desk and stared to play minesweeper, while Harry and Bruce had their business conversation with each other.

Harry was the one who broke the ice with an extremely simple question. "So, is there something that I can help you with?"

Bruce nodded with a calm expression etched on his face. "I'm hoping that's the case, but first I wanted offer my condolences about your loss. I understand you and Mr. Longbottom were practically brothers."

"Thank you," Harry said. It could have been Neville, who'd been chosen by Riddle that fateful night and who knows how different all of their lives would have been if that was the case. Honestly though, he figured that he'd somehow have ended up being the one responsible for taking him out in the end, even if Neville had been marked.

Bruce cut to the chase, because he knew that Harry was a busy man with many responsibilities. He offered him a vial, alongside a chemical analysis report "I have a friend who managed to acquire this."

"A friend?" Harry offered as he half raised an eyebrow, curiosity getting the better of him, but he didn't say anything further, at least not right away.

"Yes, well, I've been unable to make heads or tails of it, but I do know that it's a unique chemical compound," Bruce commented and Pamela's ears perked up as she shifted over from the game that she was playing.

"And given that I have a doctorate in chemistry, you naturally thought I should be able to make heads or tails or what's going on here?" Harry inquired lightly and Bruce nodded.

"Let's take a look at what you have," Pamela said as she looked at the entirely complicated and utterly muddled mess of figures and compounds listed there in the report.

It took some studying with Harry and Pamela putting their heads together, but after a while they were able to sort through it and come to a conclusion.

"On it's own, it's not really dangerous," Harry murmured and Pamela was the one who chimed in next.

"Added to an already created chemical however, it has the potential to be quite dangerous," Pamela stated, before she turned a questioning gaze towards Bruce. "Your friend….he brought it to Wayne Industries?"

"Yes, we spent the last twenty four hours trying to study it, to no avail, there's nothing in any database that would could find," Bruce explained.

"That's because there hasn't been anything created like this, well until now that is," Harry informed him. "You take a chemical like this and add it to anything, like say heroin for instance. The already devastating side effects are even more devastating and it also adds something else to it…."

"It masks it, standardized drug tests wouldn't pick it up, about the only thing that could pick it up by human means would be an autopsy," Pamela concluded grimly.

Bruce thought this little discovery, well this added a lot more questions than it did answers. He was rather curious.

"Tell your friend, that he should be careful to keep his eyes peeled for this. I'll keep my ears open and if I hear anything from the grapevine I'll let you know," Harry told Bruce and he nodded.

Bruce had a feeling that Harry might not have bought the story about the mysterious friend, but that just proved that he had to get a bit better with his deception. His training had taught him all about deception and misdirection, but there were times where he thought that he could learn a few lessons from Harry in both of those arts.

Harry raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Is that all?"

Bruce inclined his head briefly with a smile of his own. "For now."

Bruce walked out of the office and Pamela turned to Harry no sooner then he did. She didn't say anything however, since it was Diana who brought up the next point.

"So, the plot thickens," Diana whispered to Harry.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure there's some kind of plot with an end game running," Harry said as he reached into his bag and looked at the sealed file Jaime had brought to him.

He had a little business to take care of, once he was finished, he was going to track down more information on this new bane of his existence.

* * *

"So, we've pretty much confirmed Blood's after you," Lucretia stated from where she was hunched over an extremely complex potion that Morgaine was walking her through. The blonde former Malfoy thought that many people wouldn't even attempt it, but she was the type of person who enjoyed a challenge.

"Yes, the only reason he's after Harrison was because his name is the one that the prime model used in the past, so in his simplistic mind, he's putting two and two together," Morgaine stated with a scathing tone.

"Yes, the demon hopes to trap me, thinking that he can use me as bait to lead Morgaine to him," Harrison added as he kept working on the runes that was in front of him.

Lucretia's face shifted into an expression of disbelief. "Doesn't he realize that you're not easily trapped?"

"Desperate men do exceedingly stupid things," Morgaine told them as she looked over Lucretia's work. "You want a little less newt eyes my dear, too much will destabilize the potion."

"Right, thanks," Lucretia told her with a smile across her face as she craned her neck and waited to see what the witch would do next.

Morgaine pondered, Blood had been chasing after her for a very long time now. He was a bit of a fool then, he was a bit of a fool now.

"His curse cannot be lifted until he kills me, Merlin made sure of that, so he just can't let things go," Morgaine commented acidly.

"Is there any way…."

"I'm sure there might be, but the problem is that he's bound to the creature and as long as he is, he's basically immortal," Morgaine stated without a second thought as she locked her eyes onto Harry. "He will keep stalking you every single moment he lives, for it was not a secret that you and I are lovers."

"Yes, there is that," Harrison agreed, wondering what he was going to have to do to deal with the demon and it wouldn't be an easy answer.

"I can avoid him easily enough, with my ability to phase between this world and the next, due to my heritage," Morgaine offered and Harrison nodded as he double checked his work on the rune. "However, as you may know, it's quite bothersome to keep that up for too long."

"And he cannot sense you when you're behind any protective barriers," Harry said to her and Morgaine offered him a stiff nod as she folded her hands together.

Lucretia was doing a great job in brewing the Potion, but then again, she was an expert Potion's Mistress, someone who was not going to screw up. The OWL and NEWT scores had increased several times over since she'd started teaching at Hogwarts. Even old Horace Slughorn didn't achieve that results that good and despite his weird quirks, he was a pretty adept Potion's master in his own right.

"So, this potion….remind me what it does again?" Lucretia asked and Harrison offered her a smile. He figured that it would be prudent to walk her through the process.

Harrison paused with a smile, he was the type of person who enjoyed building suspense, even past the point of reason. "Well, the fact of the matter is that were going to use a two-step process to trap Etrigan and Blood by extension."

Harrison looked over his shoulder for a brief second, he was almost certain he could feel the demon's claws on the wards, but it would take him decades to even crack the surface of them. Still, it was an ominous feel.

"So, the fool's trying to break through, he must be more desperate than I thought," Morgaine told Harrison and there was a moment where his eyes locked onto hers. She knew better than to say much more when this happened. "Do continue."

"Yes, once that potion is finished, the completed rune stone will be placed in it to soak," Harrison stated. "And then the next time Blood or the Demon shows his ugly snout around me, we'll be ready for him."

'_Laying a trap, good, __hopefully it's one it hurts,' _Daphne chimed in. She didn't take too kindly to being attacked.

'_Well, I'll endeavor to do my best to make sure that it does,' _Harrison told Daphne.

'_You are okay, __aren't you?' _Astoria asked Daphne and she offered her young sister a smile, as pained as it might be.

'_I'll survive, trust me,' _Daphne commented as she cracked her neck then sighed long and hard. The blonde was preparing herself to get back to work. The Demon had taken a slight swipe at her, but it was nothing compared to the bumps and bruises Harrison suffered, so it could have been worse.

"All we must do is bait the trap and…."

"Say no more," Harrison told Morgaine as prepared himself for the upcoming battle. He knew what was going to be on the line and he knew that he had to focus.

Half of the battle would be won when he got out there. The battle wasn't over though, not yet, but he would go into it as prepared as he possibly could be.

The rune had to sit in the potion for seventy two hours to ensure that it worked as it should and it bonded properly with it. Then he would have the perfect means to trap that demon.

Given what the demon did to Daphne, Harrison was ready to take him down hard.

* * *

Hannah Abbott sat out in the large garden of the manor estate. She had to admit that it was magnificent. She wondered if Neville really got a good enough look at it to really appreciate it. It was vibrant, green, and so full of life.

She had her doubts about the marriage from the moment it was arranged. Like many pureblood marriages, it was a marriage of convenience, a matter of business and politics. There was really nothing more other than that be said about it. The blonde flipped her hair from her face.

"Hey, Hannah."

The blonde slowly turned around to see Harry standing there. There were a few seconds where both of them stared at each other.

"Hello, Harry, how are you holding up?" Hannah asked in a croaky voice as she saw Susan march towards her, a somber expression on her face. She grabbed her friend's hand and guided her down to sit down on a nearby bench.

"Funnily enough, I was about ready to ask you the same question," Harry told the blonde Hufflepuff as he sat down on her other side.

"Well, you were the one who had to witness it in all of its gruesome detail," Hannah stated as she hung her head. "I knew….well, Neville was like a brother to me. And granted, that doesn't mean much in the world of purebloods but still….I didn't think….well, I'm sure we might have been able to make it work, but it would have been a tough haul."

"Well, I think that we can't really change what happened, so we're just going to have to adapt to it," Susan stated and she smiled. "I think that's what Neville would have wanted, because I don't think he would have been the type of person who wanted us to dwell on his death. He went out in true blue Gryffindor fashion, as a hero sacrificing his life for someone else, even when there really was no need to do so."

"It could have been more when we got older," Hannah offered after a moment of contemplation, although there was this sense that she was trying to convince herself as much as she was trying to convince Harry and Susan.

"It might have been," Susan agreed, although she was keeping her tone even out of respect of the dead.

"But given that there's someone else that I've had my eye on, I think that it's just as well," Hannah commented and she locked eyes with Susan tensely.

Those cold hard nights in the Hufflepuff Common room were not forgotten between the two of them. They had been in a relationship for some time, with Harry's blessing on Susan's end. Whether or not Neville gave Hannah his blessing, Susan did not know, she never asked, but that was Hannah's concern really, not hers.

Harry clasped Hannah around the hand and she looked him in the eyes.

That intensity and passion was something that Hannah could respect and she could see why other girls flocked to Harry.

Harry fixed his eyes on her and there was a brief instant where Hannah shivered. She could see these intense eyes on her and at that moment, she glad that she was not the person he going to seek vengeance against.

"Hannah, I swear, that no matter what, I will hunt down the person that murdered him, and make them pay," Harry said.

Susan watched, as a shudder that went through her body. Much like Hannah, she was glad that she was not the person who'd incurred Harry's ire.

Hannah paused and there was only one word to say to this statement.

"Good."

**To Be Continued.**


	12. Nightwing Rises Part Four

**Chapter Twelve: Nightwing Rises Part Four. **

Now that his mind was clear, Harry Potter could focus on the task at hand and that task was figuring out where Neville's killer was holed up.

The information Nyssa had given Jaime to give to him was a start. He flipped through the documents in his hand and took a careful look at everything written there. There wasn't a ton of information to go off of there, only a codename and that codename was Bane.

Given that the man who killed Neville was proving to be the Bane of his existence, that name seemed oddly fitting. Harry parked himself in front of one of the computers in the GCPD building. If he was going to find out if any of Bane's allies were active in Gotham City, this would be the place to start and he could then use that to lead him to the man in question. While the file indicated that he had quite the criminal record, his background and real name were unknown, although there was a note about how he spent time in Santa Prisca.

Harry hated not having any of the answers, so he chose to rectify that situation by parking himself in front of the computer and getting down to work. There was only one problem that was quickly becoming crystal clear and that was the fact that his hacking skills were rudimentary at best.

'_Okay, looks like you and I are in for a long night,' _Harry thought to himself in frustration as he typed away at the keyboard only to get another error message.

'_Just don't work yourself up into an obsession, __whatever you do,' _Diana warned Harry.

'_Yes, honey, thanks for the concern, __but I've got to know,' _Harry said as he bit down on his lip and continued working.

'_Are you even sure that you'll be able to find __anything?' _Amanda asked him.

'_Won't know __until I look for myself,' _Harry admitted with a sigh. He had other things on his mind as well, the shipment that Bruce found was also something of a curiosity that he would have to delve into further at another time.

Harry barely paid attention to the news report in the background, Gotham City reporter Summer Gleeson was relying the nightly news.

"And official word from the GCPD is that the arson crimes are not related, GothCorp continues to deny any involvement, despite accusations to the contrary. Coming up next, the three most eligible bachelors in Gotham City amongst the Gotham City elite, chosen by the Gotham City elite."

'_Lovely,' _Lily commented as she heard the news on her end as well as Harry's. _'So any luck on your end?'_

'_Not yet, Mum, working on it, __though,' _Harry said as he bit down on his lip so hard that he left a mark on it. He kept tapping away at the keyboard and sure enough, he ended up getting another access denied error.

He took a drink from the cup of coffee that he had gotten across the street, then ate a donut. He consider the fact that a donut shop opened up across from the GCPD building to be smart business, but that was beside the point.

He continued trying to get into the system to find out the information and his frustration became more prominent with each passing failure. He barely heard the door open and he looked up to see who it was.

Barbara stood there staring at him, there was a period of about ten second where both of them locked eyes with each other. She had her red hair tied back into a ponytail and was wearing a pair of glasses, the combined effect made her look adorable, she topped it off with a black tank top, black jean shorts and sandals.

"What are you doing here?" Barbara asked him in surprise.

Harry smiled at her question and he gestured her over. "Looking for information regarding Neville's murderer."

"Of course," Barbara said, she should have known. The GCPD wasn't any closer to capturing the criminal than anyone else. She took careful not of Harry's attempt to hack into the system and it reeked of total noob. Not that she was going to say that to Harry's face. "Well, you're going about it all wrong."

"Well, if you want to help me, take a seat," Harry offered her with an airy wave of his hand and smirking Barbara took a seat in Harry's lap.

'_Smooth Babs,' _Zatanna commented lightly and there was much laughter from the rest of the bonded.

'_Well, you can't deny that she took the best seat in the house,' _Ginny added with a smile.

'_If that's not true, __I don't know what is,' _Donna interjected, envying Barbara's position. She was stuck on Themyscira for another couple of weeks, though not that she could really complain since her Mother was giving her some one on one training during that time.

"Okay, let's see….let's see what I can do here, not much to go off of but…. guy like this, he has to have a record from what it says here," Barbara suggested after looking over the file on the desk, before she began typing away at the keyboard. The security was fairly good, but Barbara liked to think that she was a little bit better.

'_Well, you're about to be schooled, l__ittle Ms. Gordon here likes to hack computer systems when she's bored,' _Pamela informed Harry.

"You really need to teach me how to do this, that way I don't have to keep coming to you," Harry told her as he ran his fingers through her red hair and massaged her scalp gently.

Barbara shivered, before shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

"If we can access the files, we can find out who is working with this guy, and I'm one step closer to nailing him," Harry informed Barbara and she offered him a bright and cheerful smile.

"Right, I'll hook you up, don't worry, Harry, I won't let you down," Barbara babbled excitedly as he wrapped his arms around her trim waist and while she found this to be slightly distracting, she thought it was also something would teach her how to multitask.

She was almost inside the database and a never ending stream of commercials played on the television in the background.

"You seem to know what you're doing," Harry told Barbara and her smile grew even wider, to the point where one could argue that it was fairly smug.

"Well, stuff like this? Kind of a piece of cake for me really," Barbara offered him as she kept working despite the distractions. "I set up a backdoor when I was here about a summer ago or so. It's really easy when you're the daughter of one of the more respected members of the GCPD, people trust you a lot more and don't think that you'd do anything underhanded."

"Fair enough," Harry commented with a smile as he placed his other arm around Barbara's waist, but did not brush up much higher. He rested his chin on her shoulder so he could look at what she was doing and then he felt her tight teen ass brush against his crotch as she shifted.

Barbara realized what she was doing immediately and blushed slightly, but recovered once she saw that inside the system.

"Guys like Wayne Enterprises, LuthorCorp, GothCorp, those are the big pain's in the ass to get into, although it gives something to do when I'm bored," Barbara continued, chattering away as she made her way into the file. "Guess someone didn't want these found, but they didn't really hide them that well either."

She smiled with triumph in her eyes and Harry would have to agree, that particular look was a quite infectious one.

"Okay, let's see….we've got Trogg, Bird, and Zombie," Barbara told him as she punched up the people on the computer one at a time.

Harry took a good look at the man known as Bird. He was a bald man with a grey beard, that dressed like a modern day Pirate. He looked fairly sophisticated, although there was an air of menace to him.

"Then we've got Zombie, he must not like getting his photo taken, this shot's kind of grainy," Barbara whispered before she fiddled around with the computer in an attempt enhance the image, but it was no go, all they were able to make out was a large imposing figure in the shadows, never the less Harry thought he recognized him from the other night.

Harry smiled as he waved for Barbara to continue onto the final person on Bane's list of associates.

"And then we have Trogg," Barbara concluded. She showed Harry the file photo of a short stunted man with black hair and dark side burns. He had a rather calculating look on his face.

"So…."

Barbara was ready to tell Harry what she'd been able to learn after looking through the database, but they were interrupted rather loudly by the television.

"The polls have agreed that Harry Potter is the most eligible bachelor in Gotham City, followed closely by Bruce Wayne and Roman Sionis."

Snorting in amusement, Barbara couldn't help but comment after hearing that. "Well...they have an interesting perspective on what it means to be a bachelor."

Harry smiled back at her. "Well, to be fair….it's not exactly common knowledge that I'm married, several times over by this point, but….that's a discussion for another time, back down to business."

"Right, right, so let's see here," Barbara stated focusing her mind back onto the project at hand. "Bird was last seen in South America, where Bane is known to have kept up his residence. As for Trogg and Zombie….well, I guess you could be in luck."

Harry's focused his full attention on her and a question sprang forth from his lips. "How so?"

Barbara decided to let him in on the news. "Well, they were seen meeting Salvatore Maroni the other night outside of the Gotham City Club, it's nothing that the GCPD can nail them for though, especially when you consider the fact a good chunk of the force is in Maroni's hip pocket, but still I thought it was something that you'd be interested in. Maroni goes to a Club on Fifth every Thursday morning at midnight like clockwork. Seems like he picks up a woman or two, and….not of the reputable type."

Harry got the message loud and clear, Maroni was where the trail to Zombie started and midnight on Thursday morning was only a few hours away.

"Excellent job, Barbara," Harry stated as he spun her around and kissed her firmly on the lips in gratitude.

Barbara's eyes widened in surprise, but she managed to get her bearings together enough to return the kiss. Harry's tongue probed in her mouth and she returned the kiss with equal fervor.

Harry had kept his word about not doing anything too sexual yet, but that didn't mean that they couldn't have some fun. His hands roamed Barbara's teenage body, teasing every inch of her and she closed her eyes tightly in pleasure.

'_Only until I'm seventeen,' _was the never ending mantra that echoed through her head as they enjoyed an extremely heavy make out session in one of the GCPD offices.

* * *

Harry quickly came to the conclusion that no respectable person would be outside in this part of the City, at this time in the morning, especially in Gotham. He heard police sirens blaring in the distance as he made his way quickly from roof to rooftop until he was looking over the club, lovingly dubbed "The Meat Hook."

He wore the Basilisk armor that Sersi had made for him years ago, the material was comfortable to move around in, unlike the counterfeit armor that polluted the Wizarding World, this was the real deal, made by goblins. Under the distinctive basilisk skin long coat, he had on a black hoodie and had the hood pulled up to cover his face, so that all anyone could see of it was obscured by shadows.

He kept an ear and an eye out for Maroni, considering how often the man popped up in the news and his larger than life personality, there was no mistaking him. Harry looked at the clock, two minutes until Midnight and he braced himself.

After a short wait, he saw Maroni walking out of a building across the street, one that he owned, with a pair of armed thugs, obviously his bodyguards. These two gorillas looked too strong, but none too bright.

"What was that?" one of the goons asked.

"The wind, you idiot," Maroni grunted, he inclined his head as he looked around his surroundings, just in case his muscle wasn't being a paranoid idiot.

Suddenly, one of his goons was smashed face first into the pavement by a blur that was moving too quickly for his eyes to follow. Maroni saw his other goon get his legs swept out from under him and after crashing to the ground, he was knocked unconscious by a swift blow to the side of the head.

"What the hell are you! Some kind of…."

The figure grabbed Maroni around the wrist before he could pull his gun out of his jacket. His arm was quickly twisted around his back and then he was driven face first through the windshield of the car that he was about to get into. Blood splashed everywhere as the glass cut into his face.

As soon as Maroni was rendered completely unconscious, Harry dragged him off into the night for a little chit-chat.

* * *

"So, do you think he'll come?" Ginny asked as she looked over her shoulder to lock her eyes onto Morgaine's.

"Oh, he'll come, trust me, he won't be able to resist such tantalizing bait," the legendary wicked witch of legends stated with a wide smile.

Astoria smiled, she knew that to be fact. Lady Le Faye had been teaching her a few tricks, her and Ginny both actually. Then there was Circe when she was able to pop in, which was fairly often now that she thought of it, she seemed to enjoy Morgaine and Bella's company.

"So, the trap is almost set, all we have to do is drop the spells keeping him blind to our presence and wait for the demon to show up?" Bellatrix asked Harrison, who was kneeling on the ground as he closely inspected a runic circle for any flaws.

"Shouldn't took him long at all, even though he couldn't break through any of my protections, I can still feel the attempt which is annoying," Harrison said and Ginny shuddered.

"Creepy," she remarked as she took careful note of his inspection, she couldn't help but admire the quality of the circle. Although why shouldn't she? Astoria and herself helped create the circle after all. Both girls were the top of their year in the Study of Ancient Runes and budding Rune Mistresses in their own right.

Finishing his inspection. Harrison stood up to his full height, then nodded his head to both girls with a smile in appreciation of their work.

"I'm glad the Rune Circle is to your liking, my lord," Astoria stated with a bowed head.

"And we're in place, since we're acting as the bait to draw him in, he won't be able to resist it," Morgaine commented with a great deal of smug superiority in her voice. That was the thing about Blood, he was never one to be subtle about what he was going to do. So needless to say, there was a reason why he hadn't caught her after these years and she was going to exploit that fact.

"Okay, drop the protections," Harry told Bellatrix who nodded and she lowered her arms to do so.

Harrison could measure the time that Blood took to get in here less than a second, if even that. The creature had been stalking them, hunting them, like some kind of demented beast fixated on it's kill.

"So, you think that you can deceive me, well that's a notion of which you will soon be set free."

"Sweet Morgana it rhymes, quite badly at that," Astoria breathed out in surprise.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Morgaine commented, amused at her name being invoked in such a way when she was standing less than five feet away from the person who did so.

"You will not escape me this time, because I don't want to hear your hideous rhyme," Harrison mocked in a jeering voice.

The demon's eyes narrowed and he smashed into Harrison like a freight train. The first time they fought he'd been holding back, because he was caught off guard. This next time, he was ready. He smashed the young wizard hard onto the ground with a sickening impact, but it was all part of the plan.

"Soon, the blood from your body will form a coat, then I will rip out your throat," Etrigan growled but Harrison blind sided him with a well-placed spell, then pulled out a pair of enchanted brass knuckles.

One well-placed power of the punch sent the creature flying backwards. He flew up into the air then landed with a resounded crack.

"This is not going as planned," he growled and Harrison offered a smile.

Of course, the demon was far from finished. He grabbed Harrison by the throat and hurled him around like a rag doll. He was trying to scratch out his voice box to keep him from using any more spells. When they didn't work he hurled the green eyed wizard to the ground and jumping up into the air, the demon came stomping down upon his mid-section.

He winced, having a demon come down upon one's ribcage in full force was not fun.

"Creature, you will begone!" Morgaine cried.

"The days of you bossing me around are done Le Faye, now you are my prey," Etrigan growled as he rushed the sorceress, only for Ginny to do something that proved there was a good reason why she was sorted into Gryffindor.

She jumped in front of the demon and used a spell to wrap several cables around his body. He ripped through them like a hot knife through butter, with a feral growl.

Astoria teleported in behind her, grabbed her by the waist and then teleported her out of the way, but this distraction allowed Harrison to lure him right into the exact center of the Rune Circle, just as he planned. The moment the demon was in place, it flared to life, trapping him there and weakening him greatly

"I feel so weak, what is this magic, what shall you speak?" Etrigran growled and Harrison smiled as he summoned the stone he'd prepared beforehand with the help of Lucretia.

"Don't worry, soon it will all be just a dream, for I am going to put an end to your foul scheme," Harrison retorted as he pressed the stone into the forehead of the demon. His entire body was battered, his skin was sliced up, but he knew that he had beaten the beast, so it was worth a little bit of pain.

The stone was doing its job in erasing all memory of Harrison Evans from the mind of both Blood and the demon. It was a three step process in fact.

Etrigan growled, the demon was trying to prevent its memory from being rewritten. Its eyes flashed wildly as Harrison pressed the stone into place and it howled out in agony. There was a few seconds where it tried to attack him, but Harrison kept out of reach and the stone pressed firmly in place against the demon's forehead.

Then another vital process was enacted by the rune, which was working like a charm, bad pun intended. The information regarding what he needed to do to break the curse was removed from his mind.

His eyes flashed with agony as the demon's mind was burned free of this information, his memories being rewritten was an agonizingly slow process.

The final step of the process was also the most vital if Harrison was to be honest with himself. The demon's eyes finally stopped flashing and then he was teleported away.

Any time he stepped foot in England, he would be visited with a sense of incoming dread that would make him think twice about doing so. As soon as he saw the beast disappear, Harrison allowed himself to relax and in doing so nearly ended up collapsing to the ground.

"Harry," Ginny whispered to him as she and Astoria caught him before he hit the floor.

"That wasn't pleasant, but it was necessary," Harrison concluded, he was pretty sure the demon wouldn't be pestering them again for a real long time. Morgaine being killed by Blood in order to break the curse didn't fit into Harrison's plans at all.

Bellatrix's voice was oddly soft and serious, which was strange for her. "We should get you back to the castle, my lord, some of those wounds look severe, if you would allow me…."

"Naturally, Bella, lead the way," Harrison told the woman and she opened the portal to allow them to leave.

* * *

Salvatore Maroni opened his eyes and the moment that they did, he really wished that he hadn't, since he was dangling high above Gotham. The exact height was far too high for him to think about and he tried not to look down, although the temptation to do so was very much there. Half of his face looked like raw meat from what the figure in the shadows did to him.

"You and I are going to have a nice chat, or your going for a long fall," Harry whispered to him, he'd dropped his British accent and was using a more American one to disguise his voice.

"Forget it! I ain't telling you nothing," Maroni spat.

"Your funeral," Harry told him coolly as he let go of his foot and Maroni fell a short distance towards the ground, but it seemed like much further from his perspective.

Maroni was stopped in mid air by some invisible force and then pulled back up.

"I asked you nicely, next time your face is going to get very intimate with the pavement, we're at the highest point in Gotham, so it's a very long drop with a very bad landing," Harry told him in a low even voice and there was no real way to dispute what he was saying.

'_Harry, you really scare me __sometimes,' _Emily commented through the link as she shook her head.

'_I know, __it's awesome!' _Amanda thought gushingly, but she allowed Harry to get back to the matter at hand.

"I'm entitled to due process! You know a lawyer, and everything, you can't do this….."

"This is your due process. I haven't dropped you yet, but you'll find my fingers are loosening every second you don't tell me what I need to know," Harry whispered coldly and the fear of the unknown caused Maroni to nearly soil himself.

"What!…What do you want!…You frea…what do you want?" Maroni managed, he was about to call him a freak, but somehow he knew that was the worst thing to call him right now.

"Trogg and Zombie, you met with them recently, I want to know where they are," Harry demanded as he continued to dangle Maroni off the roof, while carefully monitoring his heart rate. He didn't want to have the man to have a heart attack before he was done with him.

"Trogg…Zombie….let me….ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!" Maroni yelled out when he saw that the person in the shadow was suspending him by one shoelace. "I don't know about where Zombie went off to, but I know where Trogg is."

"Continue," Harry invited in a faux cordial voice, knowing that Maroni's tongue was loosening more with every passing second. Of course when one's life was on the line, he was more inclined to fess up every single dirty little secret.

"You know! I don't have to tell you shit without an attorney," Maroni stated gruffly and Harry smiled, then he let go of him again.

Maroni screamed like a little girl as hurtled towards the ground, only to stop suddenly with a twang and then he went smashing through a nearby window. The broken glass ended up slicing up his face even more than it already was. He was pulled back up onto the roof, this time with pieces of glass lodged into his face. Harry healed him enough that he wouldn't end up bleeding to death. Although, he'd made certain his face connected in such a way that it would fuck him up pretty badly without killing him in the process.

'_Taking Aunt Lara's lessons to heart, are we?' _Kara asked with a smile.

'_Well, i__t's very practical way of doing things,' _Faora stated in a fond voice.

'_Yes, __it is,' _Penny agreed, there were some tricks that she learned as a healer that caused people pain, whilst also healing the pain that they were already in. So that they ended up suffering even more by living.

"Okay, scum, talk, unless you feel like flying through more windows," Harry growled and Maroni nearly choked on his own spit and blood as he tried to get the words out.

"Trogg….I don't….ALRIGHT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!" Maroni growled from where he was hanging upside down. "He's overseeing a shipment of chemicals and weapons….that short fat fuck Penguin is sending them into the country, I don't have much to do with it, I do know that it's in a warehouse in Old Gotham. I don't know which one, it might be a different one each time, I think that they switch it up"

'_I'm cross referencing all of the warehouses in old Gotham right now, Harry,' _Karen chimed in. _'Looking for any reports of suspicious activities.'_

'_Depending on where it is in old Gotham, people are going to adopt an approach that it's not their problem, that's where the ghosts hang out,' _Harry thought back to her.

'_The ghosts?' _Rose thought.

'_Not real ghosts, more like the ghosts of Gotham's pasts, old criminal gangs, mostly small time, __that have been muscled out by the mob,' _Zatanna informed them as she recalled Barbara mentioning it one time.

'_Okay, __that makes sense,' _Rose remarked.

"Okay, warehouse in old Gotham, anything else that I should know?" Harry questioned Maroni, after jabbing him hard in one of his hanging ribs, which caused it to crack under the impact.

"YEOW...there's...there's...something going on involving the Roman, you know Carmine…."

"Yes, I'm aware of him," Harry told Maroni as he looked at the messed up right side of his face, which was dripping blood down onto the city below.

"...It's Falcone and some doctor up at Blackgate, I don't know who! You hear shit all of the time, but I think this is big, really big, the Roman's scared shit less of the guy in charge," Maroni informed him. "I don't have any idea who it is though."

Harry smiled inwardly while keeping his face blank, he had a pretty idea, although he wasn't going to voice it to trash like Maroni.

"That's all I know! I swear to God," Maroni grumbled.

Harry's eyes glowed red for a moment, a special effect to terrify the mob boss even further. "If I find you're lying to me, even he won't be able to protect you from my wrath."

Maroni was a tongue tied mess after seeing and hearing that. Naturally, Harry had already verified his story through Occlumency, but he wanted to ensure that Maroni understood that he wasn't someone he could screw with.

"Oh, the GCPD will be here in a few minutes to pick you up, I'd like to say it's a pleasure meeting you, but I've never been one to lie," Harry concluded just before he disappeared into the night.

Now that he was gone, Maroni suddenly felt rather brave. "YOU STUPID BASTARD! I'll be back on the streets and when I find out who did this me! I'll hunt you down, do you hear me? I'll hunt your ass down!"

Detective John Jones was the first GCPD officer to arrive on the scene.

"It appears that Mr. Maroni has gotten himself in a little bit over his head," Jones commented to James Gordon who was next on the scene. "Who do you think did this?"

Gordon said nothing, it would be unbecoming of him to make accusations but no doubt Harvey Dent would be pleased that Maroni would be brought in, although he was not in the best shape.

* * *

"Etrigan is still out there, but it will be some time before he regains his memory, if at all," Morgaine concluded as she kept her eyes on Harrison as Lara and Alura gave him a physical going over. Ginny was watching from the door, not saying a word. "However, the immediate danger has passed."

"As long as the immediate danger has passed, now we can look into a more long term solution to the problem," Harrison stated, before he cracked his neck back into alignment.

"Yes, hopefully one that is much less taxing on your own physical well being," Morgaine told him as she assisted with patching up Harrison, although there was only so much that she could do, healing had never been one of her areas expertise.

Harrison took a moment to think about it, Etrigan had waited a long time to get his hands on Morgaine. If he did regain his memories he'd come after the both of them with a vengeance.

'_What in the fuck were you doing, __I felt the pain all the way from over here,' _Harry questioned him through the bond link.

'_Oh, you know, holding back while fighting a demon trying to kill me, no big deal,' _Harrison thought back to him. _'How was your night?'_

'_Made some mobster soil his pants, smashed him through a couple windows, dangled him hundreds of feet above the streets of Gotham,' _Harry replied lightly. _'I'm on the hunt for Neville's killer.'_

'_Well, good luck with that, give him an extra punch in the nuts for me,' _Harrison commented. Thanks to this little mess, he spent far more time dealing with pureblood idiots than he wanted to. The dangerous ones had been taken out but there were still a handful of idiots that remained.

During this little exchange, Morgaine took this opportunity to take her leave.

"Are you…."

Harrison shook his head at Lara's question and a wince was visible on his face.

"Since I had to hold back against Etrigan so we could lure him into place, it was no pleasant outing," Harrison concluded with a grimace, he leaned back and he found that his shoulder was a lot sorer than he expected, but he was on the mend.

Lara shook her head in frustration as she took a good look at him. "Yes, that's obvious to see given that you're actually exhibiting pain for once, something that is a rarity. Since you go to amazing lengths to try and hide it."

Harrison smiled, that much was true, weakness was not something that he exhibited a lot of. Growing up with the Dursleys, he'd quickly learned that showing any weakness was an excuse for them to try and walk all over him. His green eyes fixed upon the blonde woman in front of him. She was a thing of beauty with her long flowing blonde hair, vibrant blue eyes, and also tight robes that wrapped around her supple curves. All in all, she was quite delicious.

"So what's the diagnosis?" Harrison asked her and Lara paused for a few seconds after giving Harrison a complete going over.

"Physically, I think that you'll heal, in fact, you'll already healing, it was just the utter viciousness of the demon's assaults and the fact you needed to hold back, that caused you to be a bit worse off than you should be," Lara stated to him as she checked out his healing wounds, slowly tracing them with the edger of her fingertips. They were now merely scratches thanks to her efforts. "This scan should ensure that there isn't anything vital damaged and if there is…."

"Just do what you have to do?"

Alura watched in the background, she had heard of Harrison's battle second hand, although she figured it would be a titanic struggle to end all titanic struggles.

"He'll be okay, won't he?" Alura asked in concern and Lara smiled at her friend.

"We'll know for sure in a moment, but I'm certain that he'll be perfectly fine," Lara commented as she finished giving Harrison a going over. The blonde had taken a good long look at Harrison and the physical examination, the scanning of his body, was going really well.

She peered underneath his clothes to ensure that he was pretty healthy. After all, the very last thing she wanted to do was something to go wrong with him.

"Well, other than a few lingering injuries, you'll be fine, in fact in the next day or so, you'll be more than fine," Lara told him as she handed Harrison a vial. "This should relieve the pain until your injuries fully heal."

'_It tastes about as good as I can make it without it losing effectiveness,' _Lucretia commented as she watched Harrison down the potion in question.

'_Not bad, __much better than many of the potions I've had before,__ if anything you've improved on both the effectiveness and the quality, __so that's what we'd call a win-win situation,' _Harrison told her.

"So, your going to be okay?" Ginny asked from where she watched by the door. She'd seen the demon giving him a going over and it had shaken her badly.

"Ginny, I'm fine. Oh and next time, try not to jump in front of a rampaging demon or at least hit him with something a bit more lethal," Harrison said to his young wife with a smile on his face.

"Dully noted," Ginny stated to him dryly as Harrison captured her into a one armed hug and the two of them exchanged a heated kiss with each other. "I have work to do with Astoria….but if you need anything from either of us, you know where to find us."

"Don't worry, Ginny, if I need anything, if I need you to take care of any of my needs, I'll be sure to look up you and Astoria, tell Bella that I'll be swinging by the office in about an hour if you see her before me," Harrison informed her.

"Okay, I will," Ginny commented.

'_Or you could have told me through the bond link,' _Bellatrix whispered to him.

'_It's much more personal to __tell you in person though,' _Harrison thought to Bellatrix cheekily.

'_Well, with undisputed logic like that, how could one disagree?' _Daphne commented in amusement.

'_Yes, Bella, he does have you there, __you know,' _Narcissa stated and there was a sense that Bellatrix was pouting.

'_You did an excellent job today,__ I should note,' _Harrison concluded and he could see Bellatrix's already sizable ego take a massive leap.

'_Well naturally, naturally,' _Bellatrix commented smugly and after a moment, Andromeda groaned.

'_Why do you have to encourage her?' _Andromeda questioned in an exasperated voice.

'_Didn't you tell me when I was little that we should encourage people to reach their full potential?' _Nym asked in a mock innocent voice.

'_Quiet Nymphadora,' _Andromeda told her sternly and there was a few seconds where the two of them stared at each other through the bond link.

'_Oh, someone's in trouble!' _ Fleur cheered in a sing song voice.

'_Ladies, please,' _Harrison stated, although he was rather amused by the banter and their antics.

'_Not many ladies in this group Harry,__judging by the way that they're acting,' _Vega offered and there were some indignant moans of protest.

"Ah, banter," Lara stated. She was sort of cued into the bond, in that she could get bits and pieces, although she did have a few limitations. Still she usually got the general gist of what people where saying.

She smiled at Harrison, after coming to a snap decision.

"I think it would be prudent for a more intimate examination," she whispered as she leaned forwards to allow Harrison to get a good view of her assets. "Alura, would you assist?"

Alura, knowing where this was going, offered a shit eating grin that was reminiscent of her daughters. "It would be my pleasure Lara."

She took a step forward and placing her hands on Harry's thighs, peered into his eyes with a hungry grin.

"I think that I would be able to help best by removing his pants," Alura said as she placed her hands on on the edge of his waistband. "And ensure his circulation is in working order."

While Alura was removing his pants, Lara brushed her hands against his abs as she kissed his lips. Harrison returned the kiss as she rubbed against him and Alura's hands crept further up his legs.

* * *

Harrison would have to agree that it was the perfect examination.

"We must naturally undergo another round of testing, just to ensure that there were no complication," Lara stated as she rested her head on his bare chest. He pulled her solid form up against him.

Funnily enough, Harrison had no problems with this arrangement.

* * *

After getting the information from Maroni, Harry had moved quickly in the direction of the first warehouse. Since they were apparently playing musical warehouses all throughout old Gotham, he hoping that if he searched hard enough he'd find the one he was looking for sooner rather than later.

'_It's quiet,' _Kara thought.

'_I swear, if you say it's too quiet, __I will hit you,' _Amanda grumbled.

'_Why?' _Kara asked her curiously, since she was still pretty new to Earth and it's culture, she still missed things most people who grew up on the plant took for granted.

'_Every single fucking horror __movie cliché ever and that's the worst one,' _Amanda shuddered, while she wasn't a coward by any means, she also didn't like horror movies much at all.

Harry heard a rustling in the distance and the sound of cars pulling up. He knew that it could be anyone really. This part of Old Gotham was not known for its warm and cheerful personality.

He had to take a good look at the guards and the security before he could even enter the warehouse. He knew that he got lucky taking out Maroni so quickly.

'_One at a time, without arousing their suspicion, __shouldn't be too hard right?' _Harry thought to himself as he used a handy little charm to soften his footsteps. He still moved around as quietly as he could, because he didn't want to grow too dependent on it, since charms could fail in an instant.

The guards were by the numbers goons, punch clock, just doing a job, so Harry was just going to take them out quickly and efficiently.

One guard was drawn off to the side and this allowed Harry to sneak in, wrap his arm around his throat in a rear naked choke and drag him off in the shadows before his fellows noticed anything.

"Steve, Steve, are you there?"

The guard took a careful step forward and he aimed his gun at the shadows. His hands were twitching and his heart racing, but he slowly steadied the grip he had on his rifle.

Suddenly the gun was pulled out of his hand and a knee was driven into the back of the head, wham, bam, thank you m'am, and down went the guard.

The two guards were placed inside empty crates nearby, where they would wake up with a massive headaches, hundreds of miles away. The men outside of the factory prepared to ship out what they thought were more goods.

"Is it just me or this fucking heavy?"

"Just fucking put your back onto it and get it on the truck, we're on a deadline here."

Harry made his way through the shadows and he saw Trogg standing there, just as ugly as the photos would have him believe. The green eyed wizard craned his neck taking a careful look at his surroundings from where he was crouched up in the rafter, before he dropped down to the ground.

Moving from shadow to shadow he mentally calculated how long it would take to take each of the henchmen down while cornering Trogg.

'_Not going to be that easy if he served time in Santa Prisca, it makes Gotham look tame by comparison,' _Jaime commented, she'd done some homework while sitting monitoring him from the penthouse.

'_So, I'll be careful,' _Harry said. He had to go about this carefully, safety was something that he wanted to encourage first and foremost. The green eyed wizard kept moving with swift precision as he prepared to lock onto his target.

Trogg's record stated that he was quite the nasty piece of work and he had some technological expertise on top of that. Although he was just another stepping stone towards Harry's ultimate target.

Harry carefully took the guards out one by one, until their was only one person left for him to deal with.

Trogg stopped, he saw the man standing there in the shadows. He wondered if this was the same one who was giving his men shit over by the docks the other night and caused the other half of the shipment to go missing.

"You aren't going to pull that with me!" Trogg yelled as he swiped his knife at Harry, who dodged swiftly under the attack.

He had more than a few weapons up his sleeve and Harry was in for a fight. He was used to fighting dirty and he proved as much, by scratching, clawing, and trying to headbutt him.

Harry grabbed Trogg by the shirt and hoisted him up off the ground. He then hurled him halfway across the warehouse to crash through some empty crates.

The man rolled over onto his feet and picked up a jagged piece of wood, which he tried to stab Harry in the eye with it.

Harry reduced the wood to toothpick with a punch and dodging Trogg's follow up attack he slipped by him into the nearby shadows, then disappeared from view.

"Show yourself!" Trogg yelled as he frantically swung a board with nails on it, but he found himself unable to make contact with his adversary.

He staggered backwards after Harry's jabbed him in the throat from the shadows. He followed it up by wrapping his arms around Trogg's throat in a choke hold and began squeezing the life out of him.

"You are going to talk, or I'm going to force you to talk," Harry said in a low even voice. He spoke so softly that Trogg had to strain to hear him and he knew that there would be consequences if he forced Harry to repeat anything that he said.

Trogg's knees were like jelly as his eyes glazed over. He coughed a little bit of blood up, but Harry made sure he didn't hit an artery, because that would mean that there would be problems.

"Where is Zombie?" Harry asked.

"Worth more than my life to tell you, you piece of shit!" Trogg spat out as he tried to kick Harry below the belt, but Harry was prepared for that type of assault.

The protective charm around that area caused every single bone in Trogg's left leg to snap.

"I don't think we'll be trying that again," Harry stated as he saw the man slump to the ground, still in the choke hold.

Trogg knew right then that if he tried to headbutt this one, he might end up cracking his skull, or impaling his brain, or something like that.

"I'm going to ask you again, one more time, and you're going to answer me," Harry whispered harshly as Trogg whimpered, his leg was killing him. "Where is Zombie?"

He dragged him around the warehouse, forcing him to walk on his broken and busted leg, which caused him even more pain. They made their way into the nearby office.

"Not around...but he's coming...tomorrow night...rundown apartment...right across from the Nolan Complex," Trogg growled as blood trickled down from his mouth. "Don't know what it's about, wouldn't tell you if I did."

"Oh, don't worry, I know that you don't, thanks for the information," Harry said gruffly, before he bounced his head off of the desk, knocking him unconscious with one fluid movement.

Harry walked over and calmly picked up the phone, before dialing a number.

"Hello?" The voice of an older man questioned from the other end of the line.

"Old Gotham, Warehouse 3, you might be able to find an interesting shipment there and someone who knows about it," Harry stated, he was still speaking without his British accent.

It was James Gordon on the other end of the phone. "How…."

"You found Maroni tonight, this is the next step on the trail, something's going down, be ready," Harry told him. "Move quickly, there's military grade weapons here, I don't want to see them get into the hands of any of Gotham's gangs."

Harry turned around to look over his shoulder.

"I'll send a squad right over….Warehouse 3?"

"Yes, Warehouse 3," Harry confirmed as he hung up the phone, he moved to leave, but something on the desk caught his eye.

'_Well, what do we have here?' _Harry asked himself.

'_I don't know, __what do you have there?' _Kara responded, even though she knew Harry was pretty much talking to himself.

'_It's a blueprint,__ take a look at this, __this is no ordinary aerosol bomb,' _Harry thought to the girls who had the technical knowledge to make sense of what he was seeing.

Karen chimed in with a few words of her own. _'No it isn't. It's something that's able to distribute a lot of gas within a matter of moments.'_

'_What would they want with something like that?' _Diana couldn't help but wonder.

'_I don't know, __but we're getting closer to the endgame,' _Harry thought.

He'd be able to take the next step tomorrow night. He couldn't help but notice a large amount of a type of flower that he didn't recognize, it appeared that weapons weren't the only thing that was being shipped out of this warehouse.

After taking a close look at them, Harry picked one of the flowers, he cast a stasis charm on it to make sure it was safe until he got back home.

* * *

It was not a good night for the mobsters of Gotham City, Carmine Falcone found that out the hard way. He was hanging from a street lamp, he didn't know what hit him, but he was pretty sure that he didn't like it.

"Let me down! You'll hear from my attorneys if you don't, do you hear me?!"

"I have all the information that I need from you," the dark brooding figure stated in a throaty growl. His voice was harsh and gruff, sounding like he went through several packs of cigarettes a day.

As it turned out, Harry's lead was spot on, but naturally the Detective did his own homework to make sure.

Breaking into Falcone's briefcase, he found paperwork that linked him to the arm's deal, paperwork that he couldn't be disputed because his signature was on it. He obviously thought that his briefcase was secure, that no one could break into it without the combination.

He was wrong.

Using his grapnel gun to swing up into the night, the figure glided through shadows. Falcone had spilled about a warehouse when his life was in danger. The Dark Knight made his way through the darkness, only to stop suddenly, having been being caught unaware by an extremely peculiar sight.

Taking careful stock of his surroundings he saw the GCPD moving around, looking like they were going to bring someone in. He saw a beaten and battered man get dragged off into a squad car.

'_Seems like if I've been beaten to the punch,' _he thought to himself from were he was perched onto a ledge in order to see what was going on.

"Make sure to get those crates secured, I don't want any of the contraband falling into the wrong hands."

The dark brooding figure continued watch from the shadows. He knew what he had to do and he knew what was on the line. He knew that no matter what, to remain effective, he must not be seen. The unknown was his greatest tool and a tool that he was going to exploit for however long it took to accomplish his mission.

James Gordon looked up into the air; he could have sworn that he spotted a glimpse of something rustling around in the shadows. However, when he looked back, there was nothing.

He thought it was a dark shape, something that moved swiftly over the city, like a giant bat.

'_Now you're seeing things Gordon, it's been a long couple of nights, __don't lose it now,' _Gordon grumbled to himself.

He turned back to overseeing the investigation. The criminal known as Trogg was not having a good night, although given what he'd been through in the past, he'd probably do well in Blackgate.

The Dark Knight moved through the shadows with nimble precision. He managed not to be seen, except for a slight glimpse. He had smoke bombs in the second pouch on his belt if he needed to disappear quickly.

"HEY! LOOK UP THERE!"

Like right now, he flicked one out of its pouch and onto the ground, a cloud of smoke billowed outwards.

"What's the fuck was that! Get a light on him, get a light on him, O'Hara! Did you see that?"

"Aye, I did," a cop stated in a thick Irish accent.

Gordon looked into the shadows, all that was left was a cloud of smoke, whoever was there had completely vanished into the night.

"He must have been twenty feet tall! With glowing red eyes and fangs," one of the rookie officers stated.

Gordon somehow thought that wasn't the case, but he saw him standing right there, as clear as day. He saw the giant bat.

"Montoya, make sure you have that all rounded up, I'm going to take a closer look!"

Gordon slipped into the shadows but he saw nothing there. Not even a hint of the man. Not even one stinking footprint on the ground.

Whoever it was, he was good.

* * *

Harry returned home, it must have been well after two am in the morning, closer to three. He entered the sitting room area of the Penthouse from the elevator and he smiled as he saw Kara and Karen crashed out on the couch, watching television. Karen's arms were wrapped around Kara and the younger blonde's face was nuzzled in the rather ample chest of the older blonde.

Not wanting to disturb this beautiful sight, Harry moved on. He could see that Diana must have checked in some time ago and was already in bed. She might be up soon actually, given that she always was up for some early morning training. Harry kept moving as he made his way up the stairs.

'_Busy __night?' _Faora asked him, seemingly out of nowhere. He thought she'd gone to bed hours ago.

'_I'm surprised that __you're still up,' _Harry stated.

'_There's always something to do,__ I got some sleep this afternoon, so I figured I'd get something accomplished,' _Faora added.

'_That's true enough, well….I'm one step closer to figuring out this entire scheme,' _Harry thought.

'_Yes, that's __good,' _Faora thought, she paused for a moment to consider something, before continuing. _'Do you get that feeling of dread that there's something far deeper going on?'_

'_Yes, I do, __so I'm just going to have to handle the situation carefully,' _Harry thought back to her as he made his way up the stairs to the room he shared with Pamela. He didn't have an official bedroom per say, when he crashed, he crashed, usually in the rooms of the other females of the household, but for all intents and purposes, he shared the master bedroom with Pamela since that's where he stored his clothes. The green eyes of Harry Potter flowed with passion.

He carefully made his way into the room and saw Pamela sleeping there soundly, so peacefully, that he moved with extra carefulness so as not to wake her. The room had several exotic plants in it already, due to her interests. There were also a few empty vases and Harry placed the flower that he liberated from the warehouse in one.

He knew it was safe, given that all of the scanning spells he did on it. He barely noticed his wife stirring, although he figured that it was just her tossing and turning whilst in bed. He flickered his finger and water filled the vase.

He placed the flower carefully on the nightstand beside Pamela.

'_What a night!' _Harry thought to himself, careful not to voice that thought out loud, he didn't want to wake his wife up.

Harry slipped into the bed, he wanted to catch a couple hours sleep, he felt Pamela stir beside him. He thought nothing of it, at least at first, but then her arms wrapped around him and her lips firmly pressed upon his. His green eyes fluttered open as her lips assaulted his.

Harry wasn't slow on the uptake, in fact, he got the message loud and clear as she continued kissing him. He pulled her lithe body, wearing only a green nightshirt and panties, onto his lap as she straddled his waist.

* * *

**To Be Continued In the Next Chapter.**


	13. Nightwing Rises Part Five

**Chapter Thirteen: Nightwing Begins Part Five.**

"It's all about focus and gaining control of your emotions," Hippolyta advised her daughter. Lyta looked from her mother to her father for confirmation and after he nodded his head in agreement, she faced forwards to focus on the target in front of her. Her heart skipped a few beats as she reared her head back.

She knew that she could hot tempered, but that was something that came from both sides of her family. Harrison kept his eyes on Lyta from he stood on the sidelines, ready and willing to offer his advice.

"Your thirteen years old now, which means you may be coming into some of your gifts, although given that you're a hybrid born of two different races, we're going into uncharted territory," Harrison offered as he looked at Lyta and she turned to look back towards him.

"You have an idea, though," Lyta commented, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Naturally, her father would have the answers to all of her questions.

"I have a theory, yes," Harrison agreed, in fact he had several different ones. While, he wasn't a geneticist like Faora, he had a good enough understanding of it to make several accurate guesses.

'_And what is it….what do you think is going on?' _Faora questioned him, her scientific curiosity getting the better of her. She wasn't trying to treat Lyta like she was a science project, but this was unprecedented, her niece was a Hybrid born of a Magical Kryptonian and an Amazonian demigoddess, she was going to be very powerful when fully grown.

In fact, given that she's Har-Zod's and Hippolyta's daughter, she couldn't be anything else. But it meant that they would need to keep a close eye on her as she grew, regardless of the situation.

"Just focus on the target and don't exert too much energy," Harrison told Lyta as he pointed out the target to her. As the young girl was focusing her eyes on the target in front of, he walked over to her and began situating her body properly, in order to make sure her stance was perfect.

Lyta's feet were pushed apart so that they were in line with her shoulders. She understood that it was all about maintaining the proper stance and how she aimed at the target. After fixing her stance, Harrison wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in towards her for a moment.

"Just visualize it from beginning to end and it will happen," Harrison advised her gently while giving her an affectionate squeeze. With that said and done, he let go of her.

"Yes, Lyta, all magic starts in the mind and with the mind properly trained, the body will follow and it will flow through with your mind perfectly disciplined," Hippolyta added and Lyta nodded at her mother's words.

She could do it, she could most certainly do this, she wasn't about to give up anytime soon. Lifting her right hand up, she took in and then let out a deep breath, before she blasted the target.

The blasting charm clipped the target in the side, Lyta couldn't help but shake her head and grit her teeth in annoyance, she was a perfectionist like her Father. Harrison decided to adjust her positioning a little bit more.

The young girl lifted her hand back up and once again, she fired at the target. The target was very nearly destroyed this time, but once again she missed hitting it full on.

Third time was in fact the charm, her spell hit the target dead center, blasting it into dust. Harrison nodded at her effort with a pleased look on his face.

"That was excellent Lyta," Harrison commented and he pulled her into a strong hug, which she was very pleased by.

"I know," Lyta responded, she looked quite smug, a little bit too much so in fact.

Frowning softly, Hippolyta moved over to join them and leaning forwards she whispered something to her husband. "Perhaps, we should make the next test of our daughter's abilities a bit more challenging."

There was a few seconds where Harrison paused to think what she said over and consider his options.

"Okay, let's see if you can sink your teeth into this one," Harrison offered Lyta, who looked a little bit excited and a fair bit frightened, after she had a moment to consider her Father's tone. His emerald green eyes locked onto her identical ones. "I want you to rearrange these blocks back into this pattern, without damaging them. That means not breaking or smashing them in any way."

Lyta looked carefully at the blocks, she thought about levitating them at first, but she wasn't sure how that would work without severely damaging them. She saw that her father really wanted her to work for this next accomplishment and she wasn't about to let him down, she would show him how skilled she was. The dark haired girl concentrated on finding a solution to the problem in front of her.

'_That's a real puzzler, isn't it?' _Ginny asked.

'_It isn't….wait, that wouldn't work,' _Hermione thought, she was able to see the puzzle through Harrison's eyes. _'The solution….'_

'_It's not one of those by the book things__Hermione, so you might have a bit of difficulty accomplishing it,' _Harrison thought back to her as he waited to see what his daughter would do.

Harrison sat down on a bench next to Hippolyta, who was waiting there waiting for him and the moment he did so she quickly wrapped her arms around him. To the girls within the collective Harrison was Harry, although he originally started out as a duplicate, he'd lasted longer than all the rest and had gone through some different challenges and experiences than the Prime Model. Which lead to some very slight genetic differences between the two of them. Still the bond registered them as the same person, just within two separate bodies.

'_So….is this possible to __solve?' _Hippolyta thought. _'Or__are you giving our daughter a valuable life lesson by showing her that there are certain instances where she shouldn't get too confident about her own abilities?'_

'_Both, actually, it's solvable, but only if you approach it with the right attitude and an open mind, it's hard to do so though,' _Harrison thought as he saw Lyta standing there, her nose scrunched up cutely in frustration.

Lyta sank down to knees and hurled her arms down in frustration.

"Daddy, this is impossible!" she shouted as she balled her fists up and Harrison couldn't help but smile. To his girls, all of them, Har-Zod was Har-Zod no matter what alias that he used or body he was in, that fact could not be reinforced enough.

"First lesson, my daughter is this, nothing is impossible, even if the solution isn't obvious at first, that's something that you need to learn quickly if you want to meet all the challenges life throws at you," Har-Zod lectured her.

Lyta nodded thoughtfully at her Father's words, she was running into some snags when it came to flying. She could get off the ground and fly most certainly, but it was landing that was the big issue for her.

"Don't get a hot head and lose your patience, there's always going to be a problem if you do," Harrison offered her and Lyta nodded again at.

Her heart and mind, where telling her that had to solve this puzzle. Given who her parents were and the fact she'd been blessed by the six goddesses at birth, she wasn't lacking for intelligence in the slightest. It was just keeping her temper and emotions in check long enough to put the stones back together. They couldn't touch in any way and that fact was giving her headache.

She looked over it in her mind. The stones had been perfectly assembled before being taking apart by her father, surely they could be reassembled again without being scratched.

At least that's what she was thinking in the back of her mind.

'_Okay, let's see, I can do this, I can really do this,' _she thought to herself as she prepared to switch everything around. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and then attempted it. Unfortunately, she made a mistake and they ended up smashing together, causing them to explode into pieces.

"HERA!" she cursed to herself.

"Had nothing to do with it young lady," Harrison told her daughter sternly, who crossed her arms with a pout. Hippolyta's lips curled into a smile. "Let's try it again and then we can figure out what you need to do in order to land properly."

'_Offering incentive, very good,' _Amanda commented approvingly as she wondered what her niece would do to get the blocks together.

It was going to be a long involved lesson, but mastering magical abilities took a bit of time. Harrison actually thought that she was coming along a lot quicker than many in the same position would. Then again, being his daughter, she would have to be better than the rest. The smile that stretched across his face showed the pride that he had in his daughter, although he was trying not to really show it all that much. Her arrogance might be her undoing.

Then again, it should be obvious who she got her arrogant behavior from. It was something that ran in the family.

* * *

Harry smiled as he tapped his foot on the ground, flipping through the latest Gotham City newspaper as he waited for Dinah to show up. He was sitting at a outside table at one of the nicest cafe's in Gotham, considering the fact it was within a neighborhood that could actually afford security.

This particular coffee shop was responsible for several memories that Harry held onto very fondly. As Barbara once stated, the milkshakes here were to die for, although Harry hoped that statement wasn't meant literally. Given that this was Gotham City, that statement could be far too literal for his liking.

Regardless of that fact, he was making his way through the paper, as the events of the previous evening and indeed the last couple of days went through his head. Right smack dab in the middle of the front page was a headline blaring out that Carmine Falcone and Salvatore Maroni had been arrested the night before.

Harry figured that Maroni was going to be arrested, after all he'd left behind a tape recording of what he told him, along with several other damning pieces of information that he had on him for the GCPD to find. It was something that would take a while for Maroni to spin. His signature was all over several incriminating documents, despite that fact, he couldn't but reason out that it might be difficult keeping Maroni behind bars given how well connected he was.

Although perhaps not as difficult as it was before.

Falcone on the other hand, now that was interesting news. He knew that Falcone was someone that he would have to deal with at some point, but it looked like a certain someone had beaten him to the punch. With a little thought about the situation, Harry quickly managed to put two and two together in regards to who that someone was.

'_He does work pretty quickly for someone __who doesn't have powers,' _Kara commented, the Alphas were pretty much in the know, giving their higher security clearance and sensitivity to Harry's thoughts and actions within the bonds. In fact, for the time being it was only Harry, Kara, Diana, Faora, and Karen talking, the others were off doing their own thing so they wouldn't be disturbed.

'_Well you can't deny that fact, although Harry did get a lot done __last night,' _Karen thought, then again she did have a lot more information available when it came to a certain someone's costume identity, due to the differing time line of her original dimension

'_I'd say,' _Kara stated, after he was finished with Pamela, Karen and herself jumped him, then had their own fun with him.

'_Well, double innuendo aside, he did seriously get a lot done,' _Faora commented with a smile on her face. There was a lot of pride in her voice regarding what her brother accomplished.

Harry smiled, as he continued reading through the paper, trying to keep up with the news of the day. Mostly, because it was a good idea to keep well informed about what any potential headaches were doing.

'_Anything interesting __in there?' _Diana thought curiously. She hadn't gotten a chance to read through it herself yet.

Harry chuckled. _'Well there's something on page eight about a mysterious….Bat-Man, that you might find interesting.'_

'_It's a wonder that the press didn't described him as being twenty feet tall with three heads, considering how prone they are to exaggeration,' _Faora thought dryly.

Karen was about ready to argue that things were not that bad, but there was something in the back of her mind telling her that she would only end up sounding foolish. The press exaggerated things, that was just what they did.

Harry flipped through the paper, his eyes brushing over a report that the parents of a Roman Sionis being caught in a fire at their mansion and perished. No foul play was suspected, since the Gotham City Fire Department had ruled it to be an accident caused by faulty wiring. He also saw that a man known as Joe Chill was up for parole, along with a rather infamous hitman known as Jack Napier.

The society page had a puff piece about the possible return of one of the famous sons of Gotham City, in Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, who had been sent across the pond to a boarding school in England and then never left. Harry thought that the name Cobblepot sounded a bit familiar, but he was having a mental block in regards to where he heard it before.

He figured that if it was important, it would come back to him.

'_The Media is such a good tool to shape the minds of people with,' _Harry thought to his bond makes.

'_Oh yes, running a multimedia empire couldn't help but be interesting,' _Kara commented eagerly, as she thought about all of the possibilities.

'_It's a good long term plan,' _Faora admitted to them all. _'But you might want to hold off on it a little bit….we've got too much going on to pull the trigger on that yet. A lot of our assets are tied up in other projects.'_

'_Yes, our liquid assets aren't exactly in the best position right now, although maybe in a year or two, that will change, in fact, the partnership between STARR and RAO is already getting us on the right track,' _Karen thought back in agreement.

'_And when we do, __I'll be able to run it,' _Kara commented with glee, her studies were allowing her to learn about the ins and the outs of how multimedia worked.

'_And we're going to have a nice foundation with Wayne, along with the LuthorCorp stock we acquired,' _Faora added.

'_So we don't have to rush, but it's something that we can keep an eye on for the future,' _Kara thought and she looked eagerly towards that even brighter future.

His attention was diverted by an amazing sight as he saw Dinah arrive, riding on a Harley and she was dressed to kill.

He decided to renew access to the rest of the bonded since his meeting with the Alphas had more or less concluded, and it was just in time for them to enjoy the sight of Dinah in all of her splendor.

She had on a nice low cut dark top that showed off her cleavage and it rode up a slight bit, showing off to her tight abs. Over top of that she had on a black leather jacket and a pair of fingerless gloves wrapped around her hands. Her tight black leather pants molded to her sensual ass and legs like a second layer of skin.

"Hello, Dinah, you look great," Harry told her and Dinah smiled brightly at his words.

She threw her arms around Harry and pulled him into an extremely aggressive hug. Their bodies pressed tightly against each other and he could have sworn that she was seeing how close she could press herself against him without it being considered lewd.

She then grabbed his face and tilting his head back, offered him a deep and juicy kiss. He returned it eagerly and their tongues danced against each other. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her in close to him as they indulged themselves in each other.

"Nice to see you, Harry," Dinah said casually, nibbling on his lower lip as a parting shot and her hand "accidentally" brushed against his package as she pulled away.

'_She looks pretty fucking hot for a tomboy,' _Lavender thought, as a few other girls filed onto the bond now that Harry and his Alphas were done having their conversation.

'_That she __does,' _Astoria thought and she was practically drooling at the sight of the beautiful Miss Lance.

"It's always good to see you," Harry commented as he led Dinah to the table. She sat down in a chair next to him after he pulled it for her. "So...it's been a long time coming, but I managed to finally get you out on a date. "

"What's your point?" Dinah asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I've been trying to ask you on a date for about nine months, maybe close to a year come to think about it. So I got the impression you weren't interested and then you suddenly ask me out of the blue…."

"Well, given what happened with Oliver, I had a lot of trust issues that I needed to work out for myself," Dinah told Harry and he nodded at that. From his expression she could tell that he wasn't too fond of Oliver Queen either.

To be perfectly truthful, Harry didn't see much good in anything about Oliver Queen. He honestly reminded him of a slightly less obnoxious version of Draco Malfoy, he was the typical rich party boy who had a higher opinion of himself then he should. Basically, everything that Bruce Wayne allowed the tabloids to think he was, Oliver 'Call me Ollie,' Queen was in spades.

"He didn't get that far with me either, given that he was having an affair with my mother behind my back...before she passed on, and….well...it was pretty hard to get past that for a while," Dinah said to him.

"Oh, your mother, she was part of the JSA, wasn't she?" Harry asked.

"Yes, she was, along with Doctor Fate, Sandman, Hawkgirl, Starman, Wildcat, they were all charter members of the JSA, just to name a few," Dinah said to him. "They were pretty active in the sixties and seventies, but….most of them were arrested when they refused to play ball with the government, there were certain covert agencies that wanted to use them as tools."

Dinah only understood this much because she had found her mother's old journal, after she died about a year and a half ago. She found out the nature of Oliver's relationship with her mother a bit before that and well….it opened her eyes. Oliver was well known for his drunken exploits and he got himself in more than a few jams because of them. Thankfully for him, he had the money to get out of them, but as a result he never learned a lesson from them either.

"The JSA were heroes, even though the government ruined them in the end, it was sort of a golden age of heroes, really," Dinah stated as she brushed her golden locks out of her face and kept her eyes locked onto Harry. "Oliver and I….well...I don't suppose what we had would qualify as a relationship, but you know, he can be charming, although…."

Dinah stopped herself from saying anything that would make her sound like a bitter ex, even though they went out less than a handful of times and it was nothing more serious other than that.

'_So can dry __rot,' _Faora thought scathingly.

'_It can?' _Ginny thought back curiously.

'_Trust me, there are some politicians on Krypton who had the personality of dry rot, __yet they got very far,' _Faora responded to her with a grimace.

Dinah and Harry continued to make small talk regarding the JSA and how RAO was doing.

"I heard about what happened the other night," Dinah commented, finally bringing up the subject she'd been concerned about. "Barbara told me, how are you…."

"I'm coping about as well as I can," Harry said in an even voice. The reason why he didn't go on a rampage, was due to the fact the last thing he wanted to do was tear Gotham City in half and kill the portion of the population that wasn't corrupt assholes by mistake.

Dinah nodded, having lost her mother not too long ago, she knew that people coped with things in their own way.

"So, there's this rumor about a mysterious vigilante running around Gotham City, don't suppose you know anything about it?"

Harry's grin grew calculating at that question, instead of responding to it, he decided to take a sip of coffee, which left Dinah curious, but she was perceptive enough to know that she might not get a straight answer.

Gossip out of the GCPD was that half of the force was relieved that this person showed up, mostly because it prevented them from having to do any real work.

* * *

Harry was careful not to make his suit look to extravagant. If he going to be stinking to the shadows until he was ready to strike, then there was no need for him to have something fashionable.

If all someone critiqued about him was how good his suit look, Harry thought that he would be in a very good place indeed. He was putting finishing touches on the sleek black and red suit, readying it for the next stage in this battle.

A pair of vibrant green eyes fixed on the suit from the darkness, making sure that he did not sacrifice functionality for style. He had to make sure it was properly armored against all attacks, while making certain that the armor wouldn't hinder his ability to fight and perform spell work when he was wearing it.

'_So far, __so good,' _Harry thought as he prepared for the final round of tests. He had been working on this project for a fair amount of time, even before what happened to Neville in fact, so he needed to ensure that it was made for quality and ready for action.

Harry ran his hands down the suit, it was very sleek looking. Armored, but not to the point it would restrict his mobility, he needed to be able move quickly in it to accomplish what he needed to accomplish. The suit was made up of two parts, the top half and the bottom half. It was completely black, except for some red trim. It was not about making a fashion statement, it was about getting a job done, although he thought that he would wear it well.

He checked the arms of the suit to make sure he had a full range of movement and then picked up the gloves. After he slipped them on a target presented itself, a perfect simulated human being created by Alura and Lara working in tandem. It was capable of being stunned and shocked.

He held up the gloves and sent a pulse through them towards the simulated human. Sure enough, it was a direct hit.

'_Perfect,' _Harry thought to himself, barely keeping the grin off of his face. It would have taken out a real thug with the greatest ease. He had spent a long time tinkering with these gloves to find the right frequency, so that the thugs wouldn't get up easily after being taking down, but he could them up if he wanted to interrogate them.

He took a good look at the suit once more. The armor was thick enough to block most bullets. Considering the fact he only had access to half of his powers while wearing the watch, Harry wasn't taking any chances.

He smiled when his green eyes took in the final detail of the outfit. The insignia on the suit located near the center of his chest was a very familiar dragon like creature, known as the Nightwing, the namesake of Harry's Patronus.

He wouldn't call the outfit perfect by any means, there was always more room for improvement as far as he was concerned. However, as far as outfits went, he thought that it would do the job when went into the den of snakes tonight.

'_So far, __so good,' _Faora commented as she looked over Har-Zod's creation from inside the bond link.

'_It isn't the best looking thing fashion wise…' _Lavender thought back to her.

'_Well, Harry isn't trying to win any awards for being fashionable, __he's going for functionality,' _Daphne argued.

'_Exactly,' _Harry agreed as he took another look over the suit of armor and then offered a smile.

All of the bio-systems were online, they would link him to the castle and a few other strategic locations. That way, if something injured him badly enough, someone would be able to swoop in and get him out of them.

'_It functions nicely, but…'_

'_No better time for __a field run than now,' _Harry thought to Amanda. _'So, all of you should wish me luck.'_

'_Yes, good luck, __hopefully you remember that you're going into the unknown,' _Faora advised him.

'_Believe me, __I know precisely what I'm going into and I know that you'll be keeping an eye on the bios,' _Harry thought. _'Are they transmitting?'_

'_Yes, yes, __they are,' _Penny agreed, answering for Faora.

'_It's __interesting,' _Patricia added as she spoke up for the first. She was still getting used to people talking in her head, so it did startle her every now and then, when she least expected it to come through.

'_Okay, tonight's the night,__ I've got my new suit,' _Harry thought as he prepared to suit up. The nano-technology was something unprecedented Earth wise and when combined with magic, there was so much that could go wrong.

He decided to take the plunge, putting the suit on and making his way out into the night. The meeting Trogg told him about last night was starting soon and he didn't want to be late.

* * *

"The Doctor will be joining us soon."

The man known as Zombie made that statement crisply and cooly from where stood in the shadows with his arms crossed over his chest. He couldn't help but notice the woman known as Nightshade watching him closely. She carefully peered at him from the other side of a mask and two of her bodyguards stood near her. Zombie had a well armed group of muscular thugs with him.

"Yes, he knows that he should be punctual for this meeting," Nightshade stated as her green eyes peered towards him, she had no tolerance for him or his actions. "But what you should be worried about is what happened at the warehouse last night."

"It's not a concern…."

"It is a very large concern! The Demon's Head wants reassurance that everything will happen on schedule, regardless of the loss of your men and equipment!" Nightshade snapped. "He will not tolerant your further failure, given that you have directed 'his' attention too closely to us and this operation far too soon by murdering his friend."

"It was merely insurance," Zombie stated as he shifted in the shadows. "Most of the equipment and chemicals have already arrived at their destination…..everything on schedule."

Nightshade looked back at him, she and Zombie had an entirely different theory about what being on schedule truly meant, but she was not saying that.

"What I want to know is how the Bat found out about our operation?" Zombie questioned her. "And how did he get close enough to leave Trogg a broken wreck, I assumed you had him under close observation."

"It wasn't the Bat man, it was the other one," Nightshade corrected him as she took a step forward. "I expected him to respond, but I didn't expect him to respond so soon and so violently."

"And I suspect that you wish me to do something about that," Zombie stated gruffly.

"I expect you to assist the Great One in correcting the mistakes caused by your incompetence," she commented as she glared at him with absolute disgust in her voice and tone.

Zombie shook his head, then looked over his shoulder when one of his men grunted, two of them were fairly large, well over six and a half feet tall. They looked rather rough and tumble, like they could be like your stereotypical professional wrestler.

'_Weak, disgusting, putrid,' _she thought as she looked at Zombie. He was a foul man, who'd failed to pass his trials and thought he was worth than he actually was. The only reason why he was kept around instead of being killed, was due to the fact her father thought that he would be extremely useful as a blunt instrument, something that could be used as a show of force.

Regardless of that fact he disgusted her utterly.

"Where is the Scarecrow!" Zombie bellowed as he looked around the apartment.

"You will be silent!" Nightshade snapped at him and her elite guard shifted on either side of her. They were all females, dressed in black garb that adhered to their bodies like a second skin, their eyes stared out from behind the masks with murderous intentions etched within them.

She knew that the only reason why Zombie didn't do anything to her was due to the fact he feared repercussions at the hands of her father, someone who had scared many hardened professionals in the League to death. The Demon's Head was not someone you trifled with, he had made men who tried to defy him disappear and then reappear in pieces for less than threatening one of his daughters.

No sooner did this thought go through the woman's head, then the lights went out with a solid boom.

They ended up shrouded in darkness and unable to get a sense of what was happening. However, they were professionals and not dime store thugs, so they didn't lose their mind completely just yet.

"GET A LIGHT!" one of the men growled from within the room.

Zombie looked around himself warily, even though he was more or less stumbling in the dark, he maintained his composure.

"Go find out what happened to the power," Zombie growled as he looked over his shoulder and several of his men staggered off to do so.

There was a whistling wind outside that rattled the window and built the anticipation in the mind.

They could have sworn that they saw a crouched figure in the shadows briefly, before a flash bang nearly blinded them.

They staggered backwards and then a pair of strong hands knocked their heads together. The double noggin' knocker put them out like a light and then the two were throw through the nearest window, causing an explosion of glass as they landed on the other side with a thud.

"Get him!" Zombie yelled out as his men started to fire on the figure in the shadows, but he seemed to disappear into them as if he was never there in the first place.

Their fire was wild and they couldn't get a fix on the person. They couldn't even hear anything, which did a good job in freaking them out further.

Zombie looked into the shadows and taking careful aim, shot at something that fell to the ground. He moved towards it and picked it up.

It was a cloak and there was no one inside of it.

Zombie was knocked hard through the wall by the figure before he had a chance to blink twice.

After sending Zombie through the wall, Harry slipped back into the shadows, moving swiftly through them he took out another one of Zombie's men. No matter what, he wasn't going to allow them to get a shot at him.

He saw two of the female guards standing in front of them. Lunging from the shadows he smashed their heads together rendering them unconscious. He then shielded them from the inadvertent attacks of the other mercenaries. His moral code didn't allow for woman or children to be killed in presence. Men on the other hand….well, if they shot at him, they were taking their chances.

They were flung out of the way as he heard footsteps thumping towards him. The green eyed wizard kept moving, never once letting up on the attacks.

He waved his hands and the guns flew from the hands of his enemies. They landed on the ground with a huge clatter and Harry propelled himself forwards to land in a low crouch in front of a thug, he then proceeded to knock him out with an magically enhanced uppercut to the jaw.

One of the brutes swung his fist at Harry. He ducked swiftly underneath the attack and then came back up with a jab to the throat of his enemy, who fell to the ground, his legs and arms temporarily paralyzed.

The other brute was kicked in the back of the leg and Harry seemingly vanished from sight for a second as the brute swung around to face him. The large man was confused, unable to see where he went, which way did he go?

The brute received an answer to his question was a sharp blow his kidneys and the brute howled in agony when the pain caused by the attack reached his brain.

Harry slowly turned his attention to Nightshade.

Nightshade felt herself panicking at the moment. As he moved to close to in on her, she fired a dose of a potent neurotoxin right into his face, which quickly caused him to become extremely dizzy.

He tried to stay on his feet, but he was having trouble and felt the need to throw up. He saw several bodies lying on the ground, rotting and moldering corpses all.

Well this was happening Zombie returned, extremely angry at being humbled so easily. He took notice of the fact that Nightshade and the two brutes were the only one's standing. Angrily, he pulled out two syringes filled with a performance enhancing chemical and jammed it into their arms.

"Break him," Zombie ordered them curtly.

Harry could see the two newly hulking figures make their way towards him, muscles bulging and their blood shot eyes wide in their skulls. He tried to shake off the effects of what was happening again, he wasn't sure what the chemical did to him, but it was not good.

Perhaps, it for the best he got smashed through the nearby wall, because the impact knocked him back to reality. He heard garbled voices through the bond and couldn't help but wonder what the hell did she hit me with?

Zombie and Nightshade were gone and one of the brutes rushed Harry, murderous intentions in his eyes.

Nightwing, however, wasn't about to go down without a fight. He dodged the brutes attack and jumped over his head to land behind him. He tried to apply a sleeper hold, but ended up being flung off like a gnat. It was hard to concentrate on much of anything right now, but he had to pull his mental facilities together.

Harry bounced off of the wall hard, but instead of crumpling to the ground, he went straight back on the attack throwing several punches towards the brute in front of him. The brute staggered back a little bit with blow, before responding with a swing of his arm that sent Harry flying once more.

Landing hard on the ground, the green eyed wizard slowly pushed himself up on his feet and saw the other brute coming towards him.

Harry picked up a wooden chair and smashed it over his enemy's head. He could probably take these two out quickly if he used magic, but he was finding it extremely difficult to concentrate after being drugged.

He saw more figures and flames surrounding more broken bodies. He felt himself weaken further as he tried to keep his mental facilities together.

Once again, he brought himself back up to his feet, just in time to get nailed hard in the chest and fly backwards once more. He closed his eyes and his heart was beating rather quickly in his chest. He could barely focus on what was going on around him. There was a sinister whistling in the wind that got even more prominent no matter how much he tried to move around. Blood trickled from his mouth but once again, Harry tried to pull himself back to his feet.

'_What's….happening,' _a strangled voice voice was heard over the bond.

"Don't know...don't know...if you can hear me, but I'm transferring a scan of my blood, I inhaled something, it must be potent, it would have killed a normal person," Harry breathed out, he brought up his wrist computer and typed quickly into it. It was light weight, compact, and it was something that he could utilize to get the information quickly. "Pamela, get Lucretia….put your heads together….I don't know what's happening…."

Harry had no idea if he was heard or not and he felt a sudden bout of dizziness visit him. He felt like he was going to hack up his lungs and that wasn't because one of the brutes had hammered him with another punch to the ribs. Zombie and his female companion were already gone.

The brutes were easily manipulated, but Harry couldn't see anything but indistinguishable shapes in front of him due to his blurred vision. He heard an insidious laughter in the back of his head that he blocked out.

He managed to direct their attacks against each other, they were simple, mindless really and he was easily able to direct them. He could hear their hearts struggle to pump in their chest. Their bodies weren't prepared for this sudden transformation and soon their hearts would give out underneath the strain. All he had to do was go the distance.

Harry could see pillars falling around him and he felt like he was inside a tunnel. He could see familiar faces, members of his collective slipping away underneath hellfire and brimstone. He reached for them in an attempt to save them, but his arms felt like concrete.

The green eyed wizard could see swirls at the edge of his vision and then he snapped himself back to reality. It was a good thing that he did seeing as how he was forced to quickly dodge several attacks from the brutes.

'_This is quite the disturbing world, __now isn't it?' _a high pitched voice commented in his mind and Harry once again avoided attacks by the shapeless shadows that tried to pull him down into madness.

He was tripping through an entire land of mushrooms and pink swirls. Giant ten feet tall creatures made of multicolored fire appeared, and three headed elephants marched towards him, chanting eerily.

Harry's mind was rebelling against the changes, a less structured mind would have presented fears that were far more real than this multicolored absurdity.

'_Harry Potter, are you hairy? Do you make pots or do you smoke it? What does that name even mean?' _a giggling voice inquired and the giggling continued.

The brutes were down for the count, their hearts having burst under the pressure. Har-Zod wasn't sure what happened.

_'HAR!'_ Faora shouted over the bond, but there was no answer, just a thump, thump, thump, and then Harry's world exploded into a multicolored hue of being completely fucked up.

* * *

Harry found himself trapped in a multicolored twister. He heard a loud thumping in the back of his head and he landed on the ground with an explosive impact.

He pushed himself up off the ground and he shook his head as the scene devolved around him.

'_Something tells me we're not in Kansas anymore, __Toto,' _a voice that sounded enough like Rose's that it might as well be Rose's stated.

Harry looked around his surroundings and saw himself at a train station. It was almost a perfect replica of King's Cross Station, he shook his head to clear it. He also heard an obnoxious humming in his head that he tried to dispel immediately. He snapped his head up and saw someone exiting the train.

Albus Dumbledore stepped off of the train, looking quite fabulous indeed. He was wearing a sequined outfit, a combination of whites and gold, trimmed with some silver. His beard was in braids and a purple top hat with a feather rested on his head and a multicolored pink and white set of feather boas were wrapped around his neck. He slinked forwards like a sexual predator, dressed in red knee high boots, before he started skipping.

"Heeeello Harry! My dear boy! I must say, you look quite swell today," Dumbledore lisped cheerfully as he started to continue to skip around the station, humming the Hogwarts School Song.

'_All will kneel!'_

'_All will kneel!'_

There was a whispering in the wind as the chanting continued.

'_Kneel before Zod, kneel before Zod, kneel before Zod.'_

Harry found himself surrounded by a bunch of burly men, all of them kneeling before him. One of them tried to grab a hold of his pants, but he pushed himself away.

"Embrace your destiny, my child," the faceless abominations stated as they crawled towards him.

Two figures looked at Harry, he couldn't make them out and then suddenly, they grew to be about ten feet tall.

One of them grabbed Harry and shoved him down his throat.

"You took our lives…." James Potter stated, although he sounded more like Donald Duck than his normal self.

"...You ruined everything," Snape continued in a high pitched voice, sounding like Mickey Mouse.

"But we will….."

"Ensure you are doomed to a fate worse than death," Snape concluded.

Harry flew off into the distance and then there was an explosion that engulfed him in a multicolored hue of shapes and sounds.

'_And the plot __thickens,' _Amanda commented over the bond link.

'_Harry Potter is back at King's Cross Station, it's nineteen years later, and he has such a nice and cheerful family, wouldn't you say, Amanda?'_

"Mum! I really want to go!"

A redhead girl stated this, although from his vantage point Harry could only make out the back of her head.

'_Oh! It's Ginny Weasley! But she's put on a little bit of weight,' _Rose offered.

'_I dare say she looks a bit like Molly Weasley,' _Emily stated at the sight of the rather plump as Ginny, looking about four hundred pounds with a loud obnoxious high pitched voice, entered the picture.

"NO! LILY! You must wait another two years! You are too young! Now what is that platform number again?" Ginny screeched out as she waddled over.

'_Dear RAO! She's turned into her mother,' _Amanda stated in horror.

'_No, I rather think that she's eaten her mother,' _Astoria corrected her, chiming in with a hideous tone to her voice.

Harry blinked as another young man waddled forward, once more Harry could only see him from the back.

"You have a pleasant year, Jamie-Poo!" Ginny commented to James in a sugary sweet voice that sounded like a hideous combination of her mother and Petunia Dursley.

"Naturally, Mummy," James stated as he turned around and Harry recoiled at the sight. It was his hair and eyes, but on Dudley's face and body. It was a completely hideous abomination.

"Is there something the matter?" a calm voice stated.

Harry turned around to see a miniature version of Snape, Snape, Severus Snape with Harry's green eyes and Dumbledore's twinkle dancing through them.

"No, ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER! That spells ASP you know! There is nothing the matter! Now get on the train my dear! You don't want to be late, and I BETTER NOT GET AN OWL ABOUT ANY OF YOU!" Ginny shrieked at the top of her lungs.

'_Harry Potter has been resigned to mediocrity, __working long hard hours at a job that doesn't appreciate him,__ while his wife eats bon-bons __all day long whilst watching Oprah,' _Amanda commented.

'_Whilst Harry Potter doesn't work at a job where fat women walk into a shoe store daily or scored four touchdowns in a single game, he is in fact Married….With Children,' _Emily chimed in helpfully.

Lily turned around and Harry once again stepped back horror, a miniature Petunia with red hair framing her face stood before him.

"Hello Daddy," Lily commented and there was a few seconds where Harry wondered about what madness had presented itself.

Suddenly, he saw Hermione and Ron standing there. Hermione had also put on two hundred pounds and had a troupe full of identical redhead children following her, although two of them looked disturbingly similar to Draco Malfoy in the facial region.

He saw Astoria in the background, standing with Draco Malfoy, he was balding with burns on his face. Astoria turned towards him and her face looked like a carbon copy of General Zod, who began to laugh at him mockingly.

Harry shook his head in despair, he was surrounded by madness.

The scar had not pained Harry Potter for nineteen years. All was well.

* * *

Harry's head was spinning with more sensations than he could even figure out. Somehow, by some act of god, he woke up to find himself passed out on the rooftop of RAO Headquarters building in Gotham. How had ended up there and the trip that he went on to do so, well the less said the better.

'_HARRY!' _Kara screamed through the bond link, she sounded frantic.

Faora spoke for them all. _'What in the fuck is going on!?'_

'_I'll let you know the answer to that question when my brain….stops trying to escape from my skull,' _Harry grimaced as he grabbed onto the edge.

He saw a few more flashes, but nothing as bad as the horrors that he saw before.

'_Har, are you there?' _Faora demanded. _'HAR-ZOD, CAN YOU HEAR ME?'_

'_Yes, I can….I'm here,' _Harry commented catching himself before he collapsed over the ledge. His natural healing abilities were holding off the worst of that Fear Toxin. Right now it was along the lines of the utterly weird reaction that he had when he encountered the Dementors for the first time and he had no real sense of direction.

'_Lucretia and I very nearly have an antidote ready, __but we've been trying to reach you for about three hours,' _Pamela offered, trying to keep her voice calm.

'_Three hours?'_ Harry thought, he had no idea he was out for that long. He made his way down off the roof, dragging his feet along the ground the whole while.

'_Just stick tight, I'm coming up there,' _Faora thought to him now that she finally was able to track her brother down, not that the chaos in the bond had calmed down any.

'_So did you see any of that?' _Harry asked.

Karen's voice was extremely somber. _'We only heard the screams.'_

'_What in the hell was happening in there?' _Jaime demanded.

'_I was drowning in mediocrity, forced to live in Wizarding Britain, a mediocre wand waver, __with no way out,' _Harry explained to them.

They knew that there was more to this than what met the eye, but what he told them so far, was horrifying to say the very least.

Harry shook his head, his face was coated in sweat.

Harry managed to make his way down to the Penthouse from the rooftop access, although he was pretty sure that his mind was so screwed up right now that he actually managed to fly all away back around the block to get there, despite the fact the Penthouse and the RAO headquarters in Gotham were the same damn building. He saw the horrific images of King's Cross over and over.

He hit the balcony sliding glass door much like a bird hitting a windshield.

"Harry, hang on," Nym whispered to him, but Faora decided to take sudden action.

"He's not coherent, enough, we need to get him inside," Faora commented as she lifted him up and led him inside. "He could have been far worse off had things been different."

Lucretia and Pamela arrived then, with Penny following closely behind them. The other members of the bond were getting enough flashes from him now to really see the horror of what happened to him. It was far more horrifying in some ways to be an outside observer.

"Let's go," Nym managed, she was ready to hex Harry if she had to, although she doubted that she would get that far through the suit.

Nym, Penny, Faora, Pamela, and Lucretia all made their way down to the sub basement with him using the elevator and there was a loud bing from some equipment nearby shortly after they arrived.

"It's nearly done," Pamela whispered to them and there was several nods of relief at that.

"It's going to work, it's got to work," Lucretia stated as she helped Nym strip Harry out of his costume.

'_Yes, because the buzzing is starting to get even louder, __his fears are really….well...THEY'RE KIND OF FUCKED THE HELL UP!" _Amanda thought loudly. She had no idea if Harry could hear her pleas for him to snap out of it.

'_Harry….what the hell…'_

'_We're just going to have to give him the antidote Vega, __don't worry,' _Lucretia said gently.

The diagnostic scan Faora ran indicated that the very worst was blocked thanks to his unique body chemistry. Harry could have potentially had an even more horrifying experience if it wasn't.

"Harry, you've got to focus," Pamela whispered to him, running her hand through his hair and he held his head up, blinking his eyes open and shut. The green eyes of Harry Potter reflected his delirium for all to see.

"Give me the antidote, mass produce it, I have a feeling that was just a setup for what's to come," Harry breathed out as his arm was exposed.

He took a careful look at Pamela, her skin was green and she was wrapped in vines, her hair was a darker red, her green eyes which were now the same color as his own, glowed faintly. She had leaves covering her body and there were people on the ground around her, ensnared and strangled by her vines.

That vision was far less mortifying than the ones from earlier tonight, she leaned in and carefully injected Harry with the antidote.

He slumped to the ground unconscious almost immediately, Faora catching him before he hit the ground. She gave Lucretia a questioning glance and the girl looked back at her evenly.

"He's supposed to pass out," Lucretia told Faora and she nodded. "It would hurt more if he was awake while the toxins burned out of his body."

"I understand, I'll get him into bed safely, Jaime and Karen should arrive here from Metropolis shortly to help you mass produce this," Faora whispered as she held Harry slumped in her arms. She could tell that he would be fine.

* * *

Harry's eyes slowly opened. He felt like he got hit by a runaway train and it was hard for him to think straight. He felt a slight ringing in his head that continued to escalate.

"Congratulations, you're back among the world of the living," Faora told him from she sat at the side of the bed. "You've been out of it for a while, but thankfully with the time dilation spells, it hasn't been that long in the real world."

"She caught me off guard," Harry grumbled weakly.

"She was quick," Faora agreed as she squeezed his hand and leaned forward. The dark haired woman's eyes were burning with an intense amount of passion as she shook her head. "But she's not perfect, she slipped up. She didn't hit you with a nearly potent enough dose. It took some time, about an hour for it to set in."

"The timing felt weird, it was like time sometimes sped up, other times it slowed down, and then there were those horrors…."

"This Toxin, it distorts our sense of reality, in ways that I don't even think that we can even imagine," Faora concluded.

"Oh, I think that I can do a pretty good job at imagining it," Harry commented as Faora continued monitoring her brothers bio-signs.

"You appear to be stable, at least you're better off than you were a little while ago when you stumbled in here, do you remember even stumbling in here?" Faora asked.

"Slightly," Harry said weakly.

"You were paralyzed and your body was fighting it every step of the way, but damn if it didn't do a number on you," Faora confirmed for him as she swung her legs over each other. "The good news is that the antidote is being mass produced and therefore should someone release the toxins into the city, we'll be able to counteract it."

"Oh good, excellent even, and dare I ask the bad news?" Harry asked.

The door opened as Kara entered the room swiftly; wearing an apron and not much else underneath it. She was carrying a tray with biscuits and coffee on it.

"You should eat, your body burned through a lot of energy trying to purge the toxins completely from it," Kara stated as she sat down and started to feed Harry the biscuits where he lay in the bed.

"Well, the bad news is that Zombie and his men slipped off into the night, along with our mysterious Nightshade," Faora informed him as she sat on the edge of the bed and Harry slowly took a sip from his cup of coffee.

"With the antidote in your system, you should be immune to the toxin from this point on and any variants shouldn't have such a grave effect on you in the future," Kara added and Harry nodded.

"That's good," Harry managed weakly as he placed his hand on Kara's and the blonde looked at him through wide eyes.

"So what are you going to do now?" Faora asked, deciding to get to the next point and there was a pause as Harry pondered his options.

"I'm going to go after them, he's not getting away that easily," Harry stated.

'_If you can call something __like that easy,' _Zatanna stated grimly. Being a casual bond observer, she was terrified out of her mind last night. Even when you factored in some of the screwed up things that magic could do to the mind, last night was on an entirely different level.

"He likely cleaned up everything or the GCPD did," Faora told Harry.

Harry had a calculating smile on his face before he stated the obvious. "Maybe not everything, if he left the slightest clue there, I will find it."

"So, you're going back out there after what happened?" Kara asked. This wasn't a complaint, merely a question. She slowly fed Harry one of the buttered biscuits and he took it, along with another sip of the coffee.

"As soon as he's stabilized, I'm sure that he could go, with the antidote in his system, he's perfectly able to fight, once his vitals check out," Faora commented as she stroked Harry's hair fondly with a smile on her face.

She could sense Kara's discomfort, hell she felt a bit uncomfortable herself.

"More sightings of our mysterious flying rodent friend last night as well," Faora told them lightly as she flipped through the newspaper.

"Oh?" Harry asked her and Faora smiled as she elaborated.

"Nothing concrete, they didn't get him on camera, they didn't even get you on camera either come to think about it," Faora offered. "And given that you were tripping balls, that's something to be proud of."

Harry reacted like this one other time before and that was with the Dementors, it was quite weird, although this was completely different. He had gone to a place where he hoped that he would never have to step one foot inside again.

"The antidote is ready," Faora told him.

"I know," Harry told her.

'_Penny make sure Bruce gets a sample of it__, __he should be able to put it to good use,' _Harry thought to her and there was a sound of agreement from the girl in question.

"Harry, it's been a long night, I think we all should relax," Kara whispered to him as she slowly ran her soft hands down Harry's chest and abs, allowing herself to feel his muscles underneath her fingertips. The blonde's smile got even wider as she played with Harry's chest and abs.

"Unless you're not up for it?" Faora questioned him with a challenging glint in her eye.

Harry's smile got even wider as she ran her hands all over his legs and he looked her right in the eye. "Faora, you should know that I'm always up for it."

Faora's smile gotten even wider as she slipped down, making sure Harry was nude from the waist down as she kept working him over.

"We can see that, just relax, Har, we'll take really good care of you," Kara whispery hotly in his ear as she pulled off her apron to reveal that she was in fact wearing absolutely nothing underneath. Harry drank in her beautiful body and knew that he was going to enjoy this.

* * *

Harry, Kara, and Faora had a shower after having their fun, although it took a while to get any actual showering done. Regardless after getting dressed, they made their way into the living room, where Nym and Pamela were sitting on chairs to the side and Barbara was parked on the couch.

'_So how are you__ feeling?' _Nym thought to him.

'_I'm not in fucking wonderland any longer,__ if that's what you're __asking?' _Harry asked and there was a few seconds where she paused to consider it, before nodding.

'_Yes, that's exactly what I what I was asking,' _Nym commented.

Faora sat on one side of Barbara and Kara made her way to sit down on the other. Harry gently plucked Barbara off of the seat, but before she had a chance to protest, he sat down in her spot and placed the sixteen year old girl on his lap.

Barbara looked very pleased by her new circumstances.

'_Smooth,' _Donna commented to Harry.

'_He wouldn't be Harry, if he wasn't,' _Diana offered.

'_That much is true,' _Hippolyta picked up where he daughter left off.

'_Very true, he is quite __smooth,' _Fleur agreed as she made her way into the room to clean it, slipping she accidentally dropping her duster, she bent over to pick it up, allowing her skirt to ride up a little bit.

'_And you're just the epitome of being subtle, __aren't you?' _Gabrielle commented dryly.

'_Quiet, Gabi,' _Fleur said firmly to her sister.

"So what's going on in the news today?" Harry asked.

"We're just trying to find that out right now," Nym told him and Harry nodded as he waited.

"This is Jack Ryder, of KANE Channel Twenty Five reporting. There was an attempted breakout at Blackgate Prison last night, which required GCPD SWAT to attend the scene," the news reporter informed them. "While information is sketchy at the moment, we believe that it was an attempt to break out Carmine Falcone from prison or an attempt to kill him by a business rival."

The plot was thickening by the minute and they all listened closely.

"The man known in some circles as the Roman, was placed inside Blackgate Prison two nights ago, despite the fact that the attack wasn't fatal, it has left Falcone quite traumatized," Ryder continued. "Blackgate Head Psychiatrist Jonathan Crane has been quoted by press stating that the attack caused Falcone's mind to snap, but he assures us that Falcone will get the treatment that he deserves."

'_Hmm,' _Harry thought, he wondered what exactly happened last night.

'_Was that a good hmm, __or a bad hmm?' _Amanda thought to her brother, confusion appearing in her eyes.

'_Just __a hmm,' _Harry thought back to her and Amanda shook her head, her frustration becoming even more prominent the longer that she thought about it.

'_Well that clarifies things quite nicely, wouldn't you agree?' _Emily thought to him.

'_Yes, very much so, Amanda, dear, don't you know how to read between the lines?' _Ginny thought, doing an impersonation of her mother so accurately that it caused Harry to cringe.

'_Gin, I love you, __but don't ever do an impression of your mother again,' _Harry thought.

'_Yes, it's kind of creepy,' _Faora offered and Ginny thought about it.

'_You're right, sorry,' _Ginny chimed in as she leaned back with a smile on her face.

"And the events at Blackgate have taken another twist as we have word that Assistant DA Rachel Dawes was on the scene last night, although she cannot be currently found by GCPD," Ryder commented but he listened into his ear piece and crinkled up his nose. "Wait….am I getting this right?….there's….he's….really?…."

"Spit it out! why don't you?" Nym asked.

"Nym, he can't hear you," Harry offered.

Lucretia snickered. _'I'm not sure she cares that much.'_

'_Yeah, __she tends to be pretty stubborn,' _Andromeda added in amusement as Nym shook her head.

'_You just enjoy riling me up mother.'_

Ryder was speaking once again. "There also reports that Dawes has not only gone missing, but that the mysterious….the mysterious Bat….Man was on the scene."

Ryder's voice held a great deal of skepticism within it and Harry leaned back as he shook his head in amusement.

"What's so funny?" Barbara asked turning slightly to face him since she was still on his lap.

"Well, it's interesting isn't it?" Harry asked.

Barbara raised an eyebrow. "What's interesting, per say?"

"The news media making such a connection," Harry told her and Barbara was making a connection of her own in her head.

'_No….it can't be, it's impossible, __isn't it?' _Barbara thought to herself, but this was a rhetorical question at best.

"I need to go take care of something," Harry offered as he gently nudged Barbara off of his lap.

She took the cue, but not before getting a nice kiss in return. Faora, Pamela, Kara, and Nym all got one of their own.

Harry made his way from the living room, he was back on his feet.

'_Penny,__ are you there?' _Harry asked the girl through the link.

'_I'm here Harry, I can hear you loud and clear, so…'_

'_Is the antidote__ ready?' _Harry asked her.

'_Yes, __all I have to do is get it there…'_

'_Good, I have a feeling that Bruce will be a bit busy after what happened tonight and might not be having any meetings with anyone, so it would be best for you to get the antidote __to your uncle,' _Harry told her and Penny nodded.

'_Get them there, right, I'll make sure that Uncle Alfred gets them and I'm sure he'll know what to do from there to make sure __they fall into the right hands,' _Penny told him as she left to go drop them off.

Meanwhile, Harry had other things to do, it was time to continue on the trail and hope that tonight would be a productive one.

**To Be Continued.**


	14. Nightwing Begins Part Six

**Chapter Fifteen: Nightwing Rises Part Six. **

In a cavern deep below Stately Wayne Manor in Gotham City, there was a secret chamber that housed some of the most high tech equipment that money could buy, up to and including a state of the art computer. A figure stood there in the shadows, dressed in a sleek black costume that blended in perfectly with his surrounding, while working at a lab.

Bruce Wayne was a millionaire playboy that many people considered to be an empty headed fop by day. However, he was far deeper than that, seeing as how by night, he prowled the city as the vigilante crime fighter dubbed by the press as the 'Bat Man.'

Which was accurate enough he supposed and with this suit, he could see where they got the name from. He was still a bit raw around the edges though and as a result, made a couple of costly mistakes. One of which he could see clearly from where he was working.

Assistant District Attorney Rachel Dawes, his childhood friend, was currently strapped to a gurney, screaming, shrieking and speaking in tongues, while she thrashed wildly against her restraints.

Currently he was hard at work analyzing the sample of blood that he gotten from Rachel, in the hopes of synthesizing an antidote. He'd been down in the cave all night and through most of the morning as a result. The chaos at Blackgate was being reported on the news from a television in the background, although given what he saw with his own eyes, it seemed like the very worst of it was being suppressed by the GCPD.

He wasn't having much luck on the antidote though. While he had traveled all over the world studying several different disciplines and sciences, he was far from a master in any and this fear toxin seemed to be a particularly demented masterwork.

He went to try something else, only to be interrupted by the ding of an elevator arriving, which heralded the entrance of his faithful butler Alfred Pennyworth into the cave.

"Master Bruce, Penelope brought over a package for you from Mr. Potter, he appears to have concocted an antidote with the help of Ms. Isley," Alfred stated, understanding the urgency of the situation after his niece conveyed it to him and not wasting a moment with pleasantries.

Bruce rose to his feet and crossed over towards him, his face still covered by the mask. Even though he was in the cave, he wanted to hold onto the proper mindset, which meant that the mask had to stay on at all times. He was only Bruce Wayne when he was in the mansion above, when he was down here, he was something different.

He was this "Batman" as the press had dubbed him. That was about as good of a moniker as he was going to get right at the moment. Never the less, while he was far from the World's Greatest Detective at this point in time, but he did see that there was a note attached to the package.

_Bruce,_

_I Figured that you might need this given all that's happened._

_A friend of mine has a club and one of her workers was exposed to it. She brought a sample of her blood to me and I was able to get together an antidote with Pamela and Lucretia's help quite quickly._

_Given the fact that you've gained a reputation, they might use this drug to take advantage of you and that will leave you in a vulnerable state, given that whoever exposed to it is prone to delusions. _

_This antidote will put a person out for approximately four to six hours if the poison is already in their system, because their body needs to be in a state of rest while the toxin's purged from it. It will hurt a lot if done while awake._

_It seems to be getting dangerous out there, so watch your back._

_Harry._

The letter was short, sweet, and to the point, and Batman didn't detect anything wrong with the explanation. The young detective opened the package carefully and saw four state of the art injector tubes containing the antidote laying within. Turning he saw Rachel on the bed and the sight wasn't pretty.

Her whole body was shaking like as if she was having a seizure as she gave off another scream. Even though he'd sedated her, she was still in a pretty awful state. At this rate she wouldn't last much longer.

He pulled out a vial of the antidote, carefully handling it as not to drop it. He held it in between his fingers as moved over to inject her with it.

Paying careful attention to what he was doing, he injected it into Rachel's right arm. There was a soft hiss followed almost immediately by a full body shudder, then her body went slack and she went into a state of deep sleep. He would have her moved to Gotham General once he was sure it was safe to do so.

Bruce paused for a moment before injecting himself with the second dose of the antidote. He felt some immediate drowsiness, but given that he didn't have the toxin in his system, it wasn't as much of a shock to his system as it would be for someone that had been exposed to it like Rachel.

Be that as it may, he figured that it would be prudent to be prepared for what was happening. Harry was right in the sense that he could be in danger given the crowds that he hung around with, although perhaps not in the sense that Harry imagined, then again if anyone would be able to figure out his nighttime activities it would be Harry Potter.

"Just to remind you, Master Bruce, of your other obligations you might have forgotten about while you were running around playing Detective," Alfred commented with his usual dry British wit.

"I haven't forgotten them Alfred, merely...shoved to the backburner," Bruce stated as he looked up towards to the ceiling for a moment, before turning around and offering his faithful manservant a ghost of a smile. "Make sure Rachel is moved to Gotham General."

"I'll take care of it Master Bruce, she might relapse if she wakes up in this place, it doesn't exactly invite warm fuzzy memories," Alfred dead panned.

"Of course, Alfred," Bruce commented in response, waving off the sarcasm.

"That said, tomorrow night Wayne Industries is holding an event, a party I believe, you do know what those are Master Bruce, or have you forgotten due to your recent nocturnal activities of dressing up as a brooding specter of the night?" Alfred questioned him.

Bruce responded without missing a beat. "I remember, it's to celebrate the company going public, and….many of the elite of Gotham City will be there, including some of the seedier elements."

"Yes, well, security will be amped up, so I doubt any of them will be foolish enough to try anything, at least not on that night, but then again this is Gotham," Alfred commented dryly. "Whatever's affected Miss Dawes….well, it can wait and it would be quite a bother if Bruce Wayne didn't make a public appearance at the party."

"Don't worry, Alfred, I understand my responsibilities, I'll be there," Bruce said as he prepared to get out of character or technically speaking, get into character, because the person wearing the suit was closer to his real self than the playboy billionaire that was the life of the party.

"Some days, I hope that this is just a phase he is going through, but I do suppose that Gotham City needs a protector," Alfred muttered to himself while shaking his head.

* * *

'_Wayne Enterprises stock is a pretty hot commodity right about now,' _Faora thought to Harry while he worked out. He wanted see how much his body held up under the strain of everything that happened recently.

"Yes….I can...see that," Harry commented as his finished his set, putting the weights down he looked over towards Sersi who was sitting in the corner, waiting to conduct some business.

'_Wayne's going to want to buy up as much as he and you know, this would be a perfect opportunity for you to do so as well,' _Karen added.

'_I'm way ahead of you, I've got things set up through the goblins to buy up as much of Wayne Enterprises stock as possible the moment it goes public,' _Harry offered her as he stretched carefully to work out any kinks in his muscles before they could develop. _'A lot of people are going to be selling their stock in LuthorCorp beforehand so they've got the capital to buy Wayne when it goes public. So if I buy it at the bargain basement price it's likely to go at I'll be able to get more of their stock at the same time.'_

'_Are you sure that it's going __to work that way?' _Patricia asked Harry and Kara was the one who answered the question for him.

'_It's just the way that things are going, LuthorCorp stock took a bit of a dip over the last couple of quarters. Their were a couple articles recently that caused their public relations image to take a hit.'_

"It's already happening," Sersi stated offering her professional opinion, at the same time she couldn't help but notice Fleur cleaning out of the corner of her eye. The Veela tart had her skirt halfway up her ass revealing her lacy white thong quite clearly and the goblin princess couldn't help thinking that she should teach her a lesson. "That said, at the same time I'm sure Lionel Luthor is trying to find a way to get his hooks into Wayne Enterprises."

"Which is why we need to make sure that he doesn't buy up all that much stock, if at all," Harry stated to her and Sersi nodded in agreement, which was why she'd spent the better part of the last several months working up close and personally with him in order to get things into place.

Harry smiled as he completed his most recent set, this workout seemed to be going well so far. He would have to run a couple more tests later, but the chemical was out of his system and the antidote didn't seem to be having any negative side effects. Not that he thought that it would.

'_So, did you work yourself __hard enough?' _Faora thought to Harry. _'Tomorrow night…'_

'_Yes, I know, the Wayne Enterprises festivities tomorrow night, the big event were all of the stars will be out in force, trust me Faora, despite all that's happened, I haven't forgotten,' _Harry thought to her and Faora offered a brisk smile in response.

'_I didn't think that you did, but it's important….'_

'_I know, __trust me I know how important it is,' _Harry commented and there was a slight amount of amusement in his voice.

'_Well with that' settled, we're going to get ready for tomorrow,' _Diana commented. And by 'we' Harry figured that she meant the Alphas, along with a few others. He knew for a fact the twins, Lily, Rose, and Jaime were all going to be putting in an appearance, and they weren't the only ones.

'_Let me finish my work out, I've got a few things to check out tonight, but trust me, I haven't forgotten about tomorrow night,' _Harry thought to the girls in the bond.

He checked his vitals again and found that everything continued to be working well. That was a really good thing and he couldn't help but smile.

Standing up to stretch once more, he noticed that Fleur was bent over and Harry thought that despite the workout with Faora and Kara the other night, he should probably run some further tests on other vital parts of his anatomy.

"So, we've got all the paperwork in order, all they need now is your signature, I know you have big plans, but….people have lost gallons of galleons by jumping into something too quickly," Sersi warned him and Harry nodded.

He knew that Sersi knew what she was doing and that she would always act within his best interest, but he always took a close look at the documents he signed. His green eyes scanned over the documents and he smiled, before signing off on them.

"Harry, the last batch of the antidote has been synthesized," Lily informed Harry after stepping into the gym, she'd been making use of the lab down in the subbasement to brew potions and Harry's smile got even wider upon hearing that.

"Excellent, we're right on schedule," Harry told her with a wide grin. "Let everyone know that the plan remains the same."

Lily nodded at his words before slipping out of the room, there was a look on her face that indicated that she understood what needed to be done better than most.

"So, everything is in place," Harry told Sersi after that brief interruption concluded and she nodded.

"Excellent," Sersi commented, thinking that Harry made an intelligent choice. It was a long term plan that would bear a great deal of fruit in the future.

"Yes, a great job," Harry stated as he pulled her into an embrace and her lithe young goblin body pressed against his. "One that I think deserves a reward."

She smiled at him brightly, barely able to keep the triumph she was feeling hidden. "Oh? What do you have in mind."

Wrapping his arms around her ass, Harry lifted the young goblin's up off the ground and she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist when he kissed her deeply, before slipping his tongue into her mouth. The young goblin closed her eyes and returned the kiss with a fury, before breaking it so that she could suck on Harry's lip.

Harry smiled when he saw Fleur bent over with her ass sticking out as she dusted. Walking over, he pulled up her skirt and smacked her thong clad ass.

"You're mine as well," Harry whispered to her and she parted her legs in anticipation, she was bent over, dressed in her French Maid's uniform wet, willing and ready for him.

* * *

A nice breakfast in the aftermath of his fun, allowed Harry to recharge his batteries, so after eating he headed down to his lab in the subbasement of the tower. He was curious about something that he found during his investigation the other night and he was going to see if he could replicate it. If he could, it would be a revolutionary, if he couldn't, well, at least he'd tried to do something really interesting.

"Okay, let's see if we can get this working," Harry whispered to himself as he kept his eyes locked onto the project before him.

'_What exactly are you doing?' _Jaime asked curiously, she got a brief hint of it over the bond, but she had no clue about what exactly he was doing.

'_Trogg had the blueprints for a miniaturized aerosol bomb on his desk, it's about the size of a shoebox normally, at least that's what the plans indicated,' _Harry thought back to her as he looked over them carefully. _'It's revolutionary technology, far greater than what many humans are capable of.'_

'_And what are you trying to do….'_

'_I'm trying to figure out if I can make it even smaller, without any hocus pocus or anything like that,' _Harry thought preemptively, answering Amanda's question before she could finish voicing it. _'I want to streamline it even further, just to prove that I can.'_

Kara's curiosity was brimming. _'Exactly how streamlined are we talking about?'_

Harry enjoyed talking about his projects when people honestly seemed interested in them and a smile crossed over his face. _'About the same size as a grenade, if at all possible.'_

'_Is it __possible?' _Kara asked, it's not that she didn't believe Harry, but at the same time, it seemed to be a bit….well, it seemed to be impossible using human tech.

'_Kara, the impossible is very much __possible,' _Harry thought as he continued to look over the blueprint and tried to piece together everything in his mind.

If it worked, well it was going to be an amazing tool, and if it didn't, well, it's not as if people were expect it to in the first place.

'_That's very true, some of the greatest inventions could be thrown together in the cave with a box of scraps, but that wouldn't make them any less amazing,' _Karen stated.

'_Still, you've got to believe what Harry trying to do is insane,' _Hermione stated with skepticism burning through her voice.

'_There's a fine line between insane and genius honey, although Harry does seem to trend it more often,' _Charlotte commented to her daughter as she watched with rapt attention. She was interested in seeing if Harry was going to be the one to pull this off or not.

'_If that isn't true…__.I don't know….actually, I don't know what else to say,' _Rose commented with a slight smile on her face.

Harry continued to work carefully on the device, trying to get everything together through his fluid efforts. If this worked, it would be revolutionary, he couldn't state that fact enough. His green eyes were focused forwards, pretty much fixated on what he was doing.

'_Such suspense,' _Amanda commented idly.

'_Mandy,' _Harry thought back to her in warning and she bit down on her lower lip, with a pout.

'_Sorry, Harry! I'm so sorry,' _Amanda said to him while shaking her head. _'Please continue….don't worry, I won't get upset even if you tell me to shut up.'_

'_I'll tell her to shut up if you want?' _Emily chimed in, hopefully.

'_Do you enjoy trying to assert your authority over me at the most inconvenient times?' _Amanda questioned her younger sister with narrowed eyes.

'_Girls, be quiet, or __I'll give you a spanking,' _Harry stated, but it was more of an absent minded comment.

'_Ooohh...is that a promise?' _Amanda questioned hopefully and Harry sighed.

'_Just behave yourself, __Amanda,' _Harry commented.

'_Yes, __Daddy,' _Amanda stated, before she bit down on her lip with a faux innocent expression on her face that didn't suit her at all.

Harry hunched over once again, his green eyes fixating on some minute detail for a moment and then he shook his head. Putting the finishing touches on the device and prepared to test it out.

'_Okay, time for the moment of truth,' _Harry thought after some time had passed, only half paying attention to the bond traffic around him.

'_Do you want a drum roll __or not?' _Kara asked him.

'_It's not needed,' _Harry offered as he ran his fingers over the device. He thought that it would either be a complete marvel or a complete flop, depending on how it well worked.

Harry would only need to test it out to find out. He thumbed the primer and launched the device, slowly drumming his own fingers against the table while counting down from three, unable to help himself from doing so.

BANG!

'_DAMMIT HARRY! It's loud enough that I'm pretty sure people heard it going off in New York!' _Ginny muttered while she tried to rub some feeling back into her ears. She shook her head in disbelief at just how loud the device was when it detonated.

'_Well, that just proves one thing, it's going to work out pretty well once I work the kinks out, a bit louder than I would have expected, but no one is perfect,' _Harry explained o her.

'_But you are,' _Amanda offered to him as if it was the truest statement in the world.

'_Mandy, no one likes __a kiss ass,' _Emily hissed at her as she shook her head.

'_You kiss his ass just as much as I do Emmy and don't try telling me anything else to the contrary,'_Amanda countered and there was a few seconds where it was obvious that the two girls were about to go at it yet again.

'_Ladies,' _Lily commented sternly and her two daughters fell back into line.

'_Not exactly subtle but it works, I should be able to work out the noise problem with a bit more tweaking,' _Harry thought to himself as he mentally went back to the drawing board.

'_And if there is anyone __that can get this working perfectly, it would be you,' _Faora commented with a bright grin on her face and that was a sentiment appreciated by everyone.

Harry decided to shelf it for now and take a look at the news, so far there was nothing major, he had been hitting a bit of a wall lately in his investigation into Zombie. The Blackgate incident and what exactly happened with Falcone, well it was being suppressed for the most part.

'_Apparently the Media doesn't know much more than the common man on the street about the situation,' _Narcissa thought.

'_Given how corrupt a good portion of the GCPD is, I'm honestly not surprised,' _Pamela chimed in. _'You know, the fact that they're trying to keep everything under wraps for the most part means that it's something serious.'_

Harry didn't say anything in response to that, he had to keep himself busy until it was time to make his next move this evening, and he had to wait until the cover of darkness to do so. That's when he would make his move.

* * *

'_There we go, this is the last one,' _Harry thought to himself from where he hung in costume upside down underneath a GCPD zeppelin, making sure not to lose his balance. It took a combination of stealth and skill not to be seen.

He had been going from police zeppelin to police zeppelin and the highest buildings in Gotham City, all throughout the night, one district at a time. He knew that no one had seen him, at least not yet. Each device needed to be place for everything to work properly later.

Darkness had fallen over Gotham City and he got a pretty good view of the city from where he was. Although, it wasn't really the view that he was hanging around for, rather it was something far more practical.

'_With that done, there's one device attached to the tallest buildings in each district of the city, along with the Zeppelins,' _Harry thought as he shifted his hold. He heard the siren start wailing suddenly, but quickly noticed that there wasn't a spot light on him, which meant they hadn't seen him yet. _'The network to distribute the antidote is ready, not sure if I need to do this, but hey, given what happened the other night, it's better to be safe than to be sorry. Gotham City is a crazy enough place without everyone losing their fucking minds due to terror.'_

'_Hear, hear,' _Pamela chimed in with a smile on her face.

Harry decided to test out another function on the suit while he was up here. Letting his hold on the undercarriage go, he flew off of the Zeppelin.

Harry plummeted towards the ground and when he'd fallen about halfway, he activated a pair of glider wings that were normally hidden within his suit. They allowed him to land safely on the railing of a nearby balcony. A nearby balcony with an open sliding glass door.

"Yes, General…I know it's important!...I'm keeping a close eye on her!... Do you want me to handcuff myself to her or something?!"

Harry was about ready to glide down off the railing, but hearing a voice like that so suddenly, caused him to look towards the open door to see a girl standing there. She looked to be about twelve years old with brunette hair and violet eyes. She was also staring at him in all his costumed glory.

Her mouth fell open as the phone slid out of her hand to clatter onto the floor. The two of them locked eyes for about ten seconds and time seemed to stand still.

It was one of these moments in time where neither one wanted to say anything. Harry brought the pointer and the middle finger of his right hand up towards his forehead, before flicking them towards her. Then without another word, he fell backwards off of the balcony.

The girl rushed towards the railing, nearly slipping over a rug in the process. Her eyes wide since she couldn't believe what she just saw.

"What just…."

"LOIS!" screamed a voice over the discarded phone which caused the girl's head to snap around to face it, she'd nearly tripped over her own two feet and broken her neck, but she shook it off and went to pick up the phone.

Harry landed on a train heading towards the other side of the city and a wide smile crossed his face.

'_I would have to say that the initial trial run was a complete and utter success,' _Harry thought to the girls keeping him company over the bond tonight.

'_And you caused her__….well, you caused her to lose her shit for lack of a better term,' _ Kara chimed in with a gleeful grin spreading over her face.

'_You know, she did look kind of familiar now that __you mention it,' _Zatanna commented and the dark haired sorceresses statement was one of surprise. _'She might have been the same girl that ran into you at the mall the other day.'_

'_Funnily enough, I thought the same thing, although I suppose it could be a coincidence,' _Harry thought as he leapt off the train so that he could glide over Gotham, free as a bird.

'_Well, I'd say that you made quite an impression on her,' _Karen commented with a smile and there was much laughter throughout the bond link.

'_Oh that's for sure, she looked shocked, to put things __mildly,' _Harry thought back to her as he continued to move throughout the city towards her next destination.

'_So with all of the devices in place, you should be able to make it back home with time to spare,' _Faora concluded.

'_Yes, Faora, __I'll be back shortly, they're all in place, including the master device on top of the highest building in Gotham City,' _Harry thought as he continued his descent downwards, before shifting his body weight which sent him gliding back upwards. _'And the wings work great.'_

'_Yes, it's a pity you can't fly or__ anything,' _Amanda commented in a mock thoughtful voice. _'Oh! Wait….'_

'_Mandy, if I used my powers all of the time, that would take the challenge out of everything, I'm trying to be prepared for anything, which includes situations where I don't have access to them,' _Harry told her.

'_Okay! Okay! Don't have a cow!' _Amanda stated defensively, before crossing her hands over her chest.

Although they did take some amusement during Harry's run in with that young girl, who was looking like she was close to freaking out. Harry was pretty sure that it was going to be an interesting story for her to talk about, once she recovered from the trauma, if any.

Harry had one more quick stop to make and he would be able to head home for the evening. The GCPD building awaited and after landing on the roof, he slipped inside quietly.

* * *

He needed to know what the GCPD had found out so far, including everything they found at docks, the apartment and what happened at Blackgate last night. He had a good idea, but he needed to know for certain, and he could get a full inventory by going straight to the source. But breaking into the files….well...that could be a problem, seeing as how he still sucked at hacking.

However, Harry had a device he hoped would help solve that problem for him. It was like the Red Sun, although far more advanced than the copy he would be putting out. It would be at least ten to fifteen years at the barest minimum, before he put something this advanced out there and even then, that would be pushing thing. He carefully crept through the shadows of the building towards the GCPD server room.

'_Master hacker, I'm not….shame Barbara hasn't been able to give me those lessons yet, oh well, here goes nothing,' _Harry thought to himself as he prepared to hook the device up to the GCPD database.

As always, with many things that looked far easier as an outside observer, it was far harder to do in the heat of the moment.

'_Well, fuck, that's….this is a bit of a nuisance,' _Harry thought to himself, he wondered if they had anything in a hard copy, it was worth a shot.

Harry spun around to plan his next move and nearly bumped right into Barbara, who walked through the door at that exact moment. The two of them were about ready to have a meeting of the minds and both of them stopped dead in their tracks.

There was a tense stare down for a moment between the two of them.

'_Dun, dun, duh!' _Amanda, Astoria, and Ginny chanted in unison over the bond. It was really a mark of Harry's self-control that he was able to keep a straight face through the banter, while having a conversation with someone else, although sometimes it was very difficult.

'_Well, this should prove __to be interesting,' _Zatanna commented in amusement.

"You're….you are….oh my god….your…."

"I'm not Batman," Harry stated, speaking in a calm voice, which was devoid of his normal accent. His eyes weren't their usual vivid shade of green when he was wearing the mask either. They would have been a dead of a giveaway as to who he was, even if he changed is voice. "You know I hear pretty regularly that words are conducive to speaking."

"Right….you're….your….him….the one that brought in Salvatore Maroni and those guys in the warehouse," Barbara stammered, as she managed to stop fangirling for a moment to focus.

'_And she doesn't recognize you at all like this, oh this should be interesting,' _Kara cackled in amusement, wondering how far they could take this.

'_Oh….that's right, she has a job here transferring files from hard copy to the computer system, I forgot….well, I nearly forgot about it, because I've had a lot of other things on my mind,' _Harry thought to himself as he tried to figure out what she was doing here. All he'd wanted to do was get inside the system and install a program so he could access the GCPD files through a backdoor he could remotely access from anywhere in the future.

"Right...I didn't….I didn't expect to see you here of all places," Barbara said as she took a good long look at his body and offered a bright smile while blushing slightly. As a teenage girl, complete with hormones, it was hard for her to not to take a good long look at him. She mentally noted to herself that his eyes were a deep shade of green, although far different from Harry's. Not that bad as well, although he did resemble Harry in many ways.

'_You've been up too long Babs, you're starting to come up with __insane theories,' _she thought to herself while shaking her head.

Harry offered her a half teasing smile and he noticed her take a step back to put some slight distance between them.

"Well you see, that's the idea….Miss Gordon," he whispered as he stepped forward the same distance she'd stepped backwards.

Barbara shook her head, she was about to ask how he knew her name, but the lump on her throat that she had to swallow made it really hard to speak. She was up against a wall, literally and perhaps figuratively speaking as well. But, there was something about him that put her at ease.

"So what are you trying to do?" Barbara asked looking towards him, adopting a more business like tone and approach in the process.

"I'm investigating what happened to Carmine Falcone, he was connected to a series of shipments, and I want find out what was in the boxes," Harry informed her.

"Right, well, most of the hard copy files have been moved to the main frame, which is what you were trying to access, weren't you?" Barbara asked as she locked her eyes onto his. Once again, she couldn't tear her eyes away from them.

'_Either she's figured it out or she hasn't, which means you've officially entered a love triangle with yourself,' _Lily commented lightly with an extreme amount of amusement in her tone.

'_How very comic book of you, __Harry,' _Hermione snickered mostly to herself.

'_Oh that's really mature Mione,' _Harry thought back to her, before he directed his attention his attention fully to Barbara.

"Okay, we need to find what you're looking for, should be a piece of cake though," Barbara stated with a smile as she started to work through the process. "Should be pretty easy given the fact those files were transferred the other night."

"Right, I'll take your word for it," Harry replied.

"Seems like they got their hands on quite a lot of information," Barbara whispered, as she made her way through the file.

Once again, Harry was pretty sure that she hadn't completely put two and two together, at least not yet.

'_So, should I…'_

'_Actually, it would be far more amusing if she figured it out on her own,' _Kara suggested as she bounced up and down eagerly in her excitement. Harry couldn't help but think to himself that she was taking far, far too much amusement in the situation, that or she had too much chocolate.

'_If you think about it, you'd be insulting her intelligence if you spelled it out for her,' _Karen added.

'_Well, you couldn't have made a clearer and more reasonable explanation then that if you tried,' _Harry commented with a chuckle and there was much laughter over the bond.

"Just a second, I've got the information right here," Barbara told him, she looked flushed as she turned towards him. "This is so exciting! Someone could come in and see what we're doing at any time….you know that sounded a lot cleaner in my head."

Harry ignored the chortling from the girls in his head, which was making it extremely difficult for him to concentrate and he shook his head to clear it.

"Yes, well…."

Harry paused for a moment, Barbara was in the system, which meant that the advanced version of the Red Sun would be able to work its magic so to speak.

"Someone's….com..." Barbara started to say, before she trailed off in mid-sentence when she saw that her mysterious visitor had disappeared just before she could say something.

Harvey Dent walked inside of the room, looking like he had a long night already so far and it was still quite early in the evening.

"Miss Gordon, I could have sworn that I heard someone in here with you," Harvey commented as he looked around, but much to his surprise it was empty except for the young girl he was speaking to.

"No, I'm just finishing up transferring the hard copies to the system like I was supposed to, sir," Barbara stated, still wondering where the hell he'd disappeared off to.

She slowly slipped the device still hooked up to the system into her pocket, carefully making sure that Harvey or anyone else that was watching for that matter didn't see her do so.

"Well, it's been a long night so far for all of us," Harvey said as he shook his head. The Falcone thing last night was quite frankly baffling, even more so when Rachel appeared at Gotham General out of nowhere, and there was rumors of a ninja in red and black seen halfway across town earlier, although that was the least of the insanity that went down in Gotham City.

Barbara slipped out of the computer, he was nowhere to be seen and she was left with this weird device in her hand, with no forwarding address to return it to him. Then again, Harvey Dent's arrival was ill-timed.

* * *

The stars were out tonight for this high society event, some of the best and the brightest in Gotham City.

So naturally, Harry 'Fucking' Potter would have to make an appearance. Although, he could use the diversion as there appeared to be some kind of lull until his enemies made their next move. Never the less, he showed up in force, dressed to the nines in hand tailored three piece tuxedo made of the highest quality material. His hair was straightened out and fell to his shoulders, something that took a very long time to do and would likely be messed up once again by the end of the evening. A stylish pair of glasses rested on the bridge of his nose.

"Quite the turn out," Kara stated from where she stood next to him, dressed in a red dress that wrapped snugly around her nubile frame. It showed enough cleavage to be modest, but also offer a hint of her assets. Her dazzling legs were on full display as she finally managed to learn how to walk in heels. It took a lot of practice, but she finally accomplished it, that said she couldn't fight in them like Diana could yet.

"Yes, including a few people that...aren't that appealing," Karen whispered softly, she wore a dark dress that snugly wrapped around her body. It was something that she had for a couple of years, so it required a couple of charms to make it fit a little less snugly, than it would have when you factored in her massive breasts. She wore a red wig that fell down to her shoulders to hide her short blonde hair, along with a pair of glasses.

"Well, it's one of those nights," Diana offered as she stepped over to join them. She was dressed to kill, wearing a nice form fitting silvery black dress, low cut and backless that sparkled like the night sky. She wore a pair of glasses and had her hair tied back.

Faora had entered the room alongside her, she wore a longer black dress of her own, the material snugly wrapping around her body. It looked like her breasts were about to spill out and her nipples stick out, if she felt so much as a cool breeze and it was slit up the sides to show off legs.

"The resident jackass of Star city is stumbling our way, seems like he started drinking on his way to the party," Faora whispered to her brother.

"Well, it's just one of those things….I wake up in bed with three different women, naturally…..I don't know how we even got here, but I'm sure that it's been a wild night," Oliver commented to the people around him, who offered some lighthearted chuckles.

'_Well he's about as charming as Dinah indicated,' _Harry thought to his Alphas and he saw a glimpse of Bruce Wayne over on the other side of the room.

'_Is that baby Falcone?' _Faora thought as she grabbed Har-Zod by the sleeve of his jacket and turned him the direction she was facing.

'_Yes, that's him,' _Harry commented, he was a bit surprised that Alberto Falcone turned up tonight, given what happened to his father.

Then again, he figured that someone from the Falcone Family would have to make an appearance. He was an unassuming young man with dark hair and he was dressed in a nice suit, along with a pair of thick glasses. It looked like he was being escorted by a couple of women who didn't look to be the most reputable in the world.

'_And there's Rupert Thorne….he's been up to some dirty dealings over the years,' _Harry thought as he looked over towards the middle aged silver haired businessman. He looked the type that Vernon Dursley would do business with, which would put him on the seedier end of the scale.

'_Nothing proven though,' _Jaime said as she turned up seemingly out of nowhere beside him. She was wearing a pair of glasses and a strapless green dress, the same shade of her eyes, which adhered to her body like a second skin.

"So, with the rumor of this Bat running around, I can't help but wonder what the GCPD is doing about such a thing," a silver haired man with a faux warm expression commented while leaning in towards a balding middle aged man with graying brown hair, who was a bit on the plump side, making it look he'd been stuffed into the GCPD dress uniform he was wearing. "Commissioner Loeb, I would be quite…concerned if this so called Bat ruined business."

"Now, Mr. Stagg, I'm sure that this Bat-Man is merely an urban legend," Loeb said, although he was a bit uncomfortable with this line of conversation.

"Merely a rumor? Apparently he's been sighted down at the docks, and attacked Carmine Falcone," Thorne replied injecting himself into the conversation, although he was pleased by the incident in question, Falcone had been a business rival of his in the past and the less competition, the better.

'_Simon Stagg,' _Pamela thought with a look of disgust on her face as soon as she noticed him.

'_Not a ringing endorsement, __I take it?' _Harry asked her.

'_Given that he flaunts environmental laws more often than a Captain Planet villain, obviously not,' _Hermione added for his benefit.

'_That bastard,__is far worse than Lionel Luthor__ and that's saying something, __he's killed off several forests for development,__so yes, it's far worse than that crap that Lionel calls fertilizer,' _Pamela explained to him.

'_Isn't fertilizer technically….'_

'_Not now, Amanda,' _Harry reprimanded her gently, as he saw his mother and aunt walking in. They both looked gorgeous in matching green dresses the same color as their eyes.

Harry walked over to get some punch for his ladies, after scanning it to make sure it was on the level. Although they had all take an antidote for the fear toxin, he wasn't taking any chances. It would be quite easy to poison something left unattended.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going."

Harry smiled at the young female standing before him, she looked to be rather close to his age, perhaps a bit older. She had gorgeous blonde hair that shined in the moonlight and beautiful blue eyes that shined like sapphires in the night sky. Her skin was creamy and free of any blemishes. She was wearing a nice white dress that pushed up her high and firm breasts, along with it snugly wrapping around her ass.

"No problem at all, it happens to the best of us," Harry told her with a smile. "And your name is…?"

"Sapphire Stagg," she commented with a smile, she'd been momentarily distracted by his gorgeous green eyes, but was able to shake if off.

"Harry Potter…."

"Oh I know! Your the head of the RAO Corporation, Daddy mentioned you once or twice," Sapphire replied, although it'd had been more of a discussion regarding various top business owners around Gotham City.

"Well, the owner of Stagg Industries talking about me….that's something, I don't think I've had a chance to meet your father personally, so anything that he says about me is likely hearsay," Harry said to her.

'_I've met him before, wish that I hadn't,__guy's a swarmy bastard, even more so than Queen__….at least Queen has mostly noble intentions __when he's isn't trying to get into someone's pants__ and then leaving them the next day,' _Faora replied in abject disgust.

"So, it seems like you got dragged along to this party," Harry commented to Sapphire.

"Yes, I did," she agreed as she managed to tear her eyes away from her. "Although….a lot of these people….even if it's just business really, they're ethics make my skin crawl."

Harry smiled at her, which lifted her spirits up a little bit.

"Just hang in there," Harry told her with a smile and she nodded.

"I know, I know," she offered as she looked around the room. "There seems to be a lot of people who want to talk with you."

"Well, I think that there are," Harry agreed, then he took her by the hand and kissed it lightly. "Until next time, my lady."

'_Smooth,' _Jaime commented from where she watched the entire scene play out. _'Did you deliberately do that when __you knew her father was watching you, or was that just a complete accident?'_

'_What do you think?' _Amanda asked, laughing in amusement from the corner were she stood with Emily. It was a surprise that they even got to come given that they were the youngest guests at the party, but Harry pulled some strings.

'_Well, if anyone deserves some grief, __it's Stagg,' _Faora commented in an approving voice.

"Well, Well, Well, look what the cat dragged in."

Harry turned around to see her standing there in the moonlight. Her shimmering black hair extended a bit past her shoulders. Her green eyes locked onto him with a burning passion, her rosy red lips were moistened with a not so subtle amount of desire. Her cheekbones were soft and high. The black dress she wore showed off a bit of her cleavage and extended past the midway point of her thighs. She topped off the esamble with a pair of black boots that emphasized her shapely legs.

"Selina," Harry said, greeting her with a charming grin.

"High society is out in force tonight, both the high and the low points of it, so I thought I'd crash the party," Selina said as she looked at Harry. "I must have missed you come in, although I should have looked towards where all of the best, brightest, and most beautiful women were crowding in."

"That might have been a good idea," Harry offered after thinking about it for a moment.

"Perfect," Selina said with a bit of a purr to her voice as she looked at him closely, and boy, did he look good enough to eat. This hot summer night in Gotham City was just going to be a bit hotter. She smiled at Harry. "So how have you been holding up?"

"Just trying to keep busy, how about you?" Harry asked.

"Well, business is business, there's nothing more I can say than that," Selina said and noticed someone trying to catch her attention. "Well, I'll see you soon, Harry."

"You too, Selina," Harry said as she slunk off into the shadows her ass swaying all the while, to be replaced by someone who was very much less appealing to the eyes.

Earle made his way over, brushing past a redhead gentlemen who oozed slime.

"Dr. Potter, I hope you're well tonight," Earle stated to him as he shook his hand.

Harry felt like he should be counting all of his fingers in the aftermath, but never the less, it was the polite thing to do.

"This is Philip Kane," Earl informed him, introducing him to a man with silver hair who stepped over and prepared to shake Harry's hand.

"Oh, that's right, Bruce's Uncle, I believe I've heard your name come up," Harry commented to him.

'_Uncle Alfred doesn't approve of __him at all,' _Penny stated lightly through the bond link. _'He's a bit of a corruptive influence, there's was a rumor that he'd been accused of some shady dealings__, all cleared up of course.'_

'_Doesn't seem like that it's much of a problem to get shady dealings cleared up in Gotham City,'_Zatanna chimed in from afar.

"And this gentlemen is Lionel Luthor."

'_Well, well, well, the prince of darkness himself has come out tonight,' _Patricia chimed in lightly from the bond. Given that her family, the Queens, the Luthors and the Teagues had been involved in the same secret society, she knew them all too well.

"So, this famous Harry Potter?"

Harry turned around to see a man in his late thirties standing there behind him. He had long brown hair that went down past his shoulders. He was wearing a pair of glasses and he peered out from behind them towards Harry, with chilling blue eyes. He had well trimmed beard and was dressed in a black suit that looked to be custom made.

"You'd be surprised how often that I get that," Harry said without missing a beat. "So, you're the infamous Lionel Luthor."

"Yes, well, I recently learned about your….business dealings with Doctor Swann and have been wanting to meet with you for quite some time," Lionel told him.

'_Man gets straight down to the point, doesn't he?' _Kara thought although given that he was asking about Doctor Swann, she edged over to join her husband. This could lead to questions about Kal-El, so she needed to know what was said first hand.

"Yes, what about them?" Harry asked, his voice was calm and casual, but there was an undercurrent of caution that indicated he was keeping a close eye on him.

"Well, a merger like that seemingly out of nowhere….I must say, I was surprised, LuthorCorp has been trying work together with STARR on a deal like that for years, but Doctor Swann refused to sell to me," Lionel informed him.

"Yes, you must have hit just the right cord, how did you do it?" Phillip asked with narrowed eyes as he looked towards Harry. "Obviously the price was right or if you're in bed with the right people."

'_I'm not sure I like what he's trying to imply here,' _Patricia commented, she hadn't technically gotten in bed with Harry, until after the deal was signed, sealed, and delivered.

'_Well, he's certainly implying something,' _Harry thought back to her, as he looked at both business men with icy coolness in his emerald green eyes.

"I can tell you that everything was done on the level," Harry offered as he sipped his drink.

"But surely, you know….about certain reason's why STARR was founded," Lionel commented, hoping to prod Harry into revealing information that Swann had kept from him regarding the Traveler.

Harry's smile was one that indicated that he knew far more than Lionel thought that he knew, although he hid it under the guise of taking a drink.

"Well, well, well it's Lionel Luthor, long time, no see!"

Lily showed up to join them and Lionel looked like he'd just seen a ghost.

"Lily….well...this is….this is...quite the surprise….I thought...I thought you were dead...I have a call that I need to take, one moment please," Lionel stammered out, while trying to keep cool as he nearly knocked over silverware in his haste to get out the door.

'_Dare I ask?' _Harry thought to his mother, but she was too busy cracking up on the inside to really give him a straight answer.

'_Long and quite amusing story actually,' _Rose chimed in with a knowing smile, although she didn't know quite the exact particulars of Lionel's past encounter with a younger Lily either. All that she knew that he did something to enrage her and in response she did something that left quite a lasting impression on him.

'_Well, I'm sure it will be interesting to learn the full details about __someday,' _Karen stated as she listened carefully for any snatches of interesting conversation, but the party was just a lot of talk about the mysterious Bat-Man and whether he or not was real or whether he or not he was an urban legend.

"Well, I'd be pretty surprised if he isn't just another urban legend cooked up by the press," Bruce commented as he sipped from the drink he was holding. "And besides, why would someone want to be a brooding avenger of the night?"

"Very true, Brucie darling," a blonde woman with striking brown eyes stated, although there seemed to be about three or four high class floozies trying to stake their claim on the billionaire playboy. None of whom seemed to have half of a dozen brain cells to rub together by the looks of things.

Granted, that would make it fairly easy to get into their panties, Harry noted, but that was beside the point since he liked a challenge, quantity never matched up to quality.

"I apologize for my brother's behavior, he tends to….engage his mouth before speaking."

A middle-aged gentleman in his mid-forties with a shaven head and dark eyes, dressed in a military dressed uniform, stated as he moved over to speak with him.

"Well, I'm used to dealing with people like that, so I just let it roll of my back," Harry said to the man with a smile. "Harry Potter."

"A pleasure to meet your, Mr. Potter, I'm Jacob Kane….I don't believe that you've had the pleasure of meeting my younger sister, Kathy yet."

Harry smiled, he hadn't had the pleasure of meeting her yet in fact and he couldn't help but smile. She stood there, with a curtain of dark hair framing her gorgeous face. Her brown eyes looked at him with interest and she was wearing a blue dress made up of expensive material that wrapped around her snugly, along with sheer nylon stockings that covered her shapely legs nicely.

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Kane," Harry stated as he reached forward to take the hand that she extended, before giving her a slight kiss on it.

"You as well, Mr. Potter, and please, it's Kathy," the young socialite offered him with interest in her voice as she kept her eyes locked onto him. "….This is Bette, my niece and ward, Bette, come over here and say hello to Harry."

Bette Kane walked up with a smile on her face. She was a teenage girl with long blonde hair that flowed around her face and vibrant brown eyes, along with rosy lips just like her aunt and high cheek bones that showed off her elegant and high breeding. She was wearing a red and gold dress that matched her perfectly along with high heel shoes.

"Hi!" she said in a bubbly voice after walking up to him with a smile, as she checked him out, although she was far from the only one doing so. "It's a pleasure to meet you Harry."

"As it is, you, Bette," Harry stated as he lightly kissed her hand.

Jacob was engaged in conversation with someone close by, but then he brightened upon taking notice of someone else.

"And there's my daughter, Kate….say hello to Harry Potter."

Harry smiled as a striking young woman with red hair stepped onto the scene. She had vibrant green eyes, although a very different shade of green then Harry's. She had a smile on her face that got brighter the moment she took notice of him and she was wearing a black dress that wrapped snugly around her frame.

"How do you do, Mr. Potter?" Kate asked as she more or less shamelessly checked him out. While she mostly favored women, she wasn't exclusive to them. But naturally, that was a family secret that was kept under wraps and it was not something to be discussed at parties.

Harry finished speaking with the Kane's then walked over to the buffet to get something to eat. He found himself standing side by side with a seventeen year old teenager with what like to be a shaved head and brown eyes. He was wearing a three piece suit and he seemed to bemused at many of the people at the party, at least just as much as Harry was.

"Good evening," he said, pleased to find someone else here who was in his age group, well, unless you counted Oliver Queen or Bruce Wayne and he most certainly didn't. The both of them were rich fools that gave the rich and the famous a bad name.

"Hello, are you enjoying the party?" Harry asked to him.

"Not particularly, but my father insisted that I came," he said and offered his hand for Harry to shake. "Lex Luthor."

"Right...your Lionel's son" Harry stated as the two young men shook hands and Lex looked a bit sour for a moment.

"So says the DNA test," Lex stated as he cracked his neck a tiny bit and smiled at him as he looked around. "And you're….you're him aren't you?"

"Depends on who you're speaking about," Harry said calmly and Lex jumped in to elaborate.

"Well, no wonder that my father was interested in meeting you, given all of the things….well, it's not too hard to look up that you were the top of your year at Cambridge and you got there fairly young," Lex said, and while he didn't say it outwardly, he was fairly impressed. He did respect those people who actually did something with their lives.

"Harry Potter, at your service," Harry commented.

"Charmed," Lex said to him as he looked around, mostly to see if his father would turn back up. "And I do apologize for some of these people, they make my father look almost decent."

Lex did wonder where his father had ran off to, but then again, Lex had been a bit late getting to the party given that he ran into an incident. At least it wasn't as bad as what happened a month ago when a psychopath trying to stab him over her mother losing her job. As if he had any control whatsoever of Lionel Luthor's business practices.

"It's fine, I'm used to dealing with high society people who think that their own shit doesn't stink," Harry said.

"Haven't heard it quite put that way, but that's highly accurate," Lex stated, he'd traveled to Britain, but he supposed that he didn't run into the right people or rather the wrong people.

The two young men made small talk, but there was another guest at the party who was interested in speaking with him.

"Harry Potter, we meet at last."

Bruce's attention was grabbed by this voice as well the man who showed up, which made Harry doubly interested in him as well.

"We haven't had a chance to meet yet, although you know my daughter quite well, so with that said allow me to introduce myself, my name is Ra's Al Ghul," the man whispered. He had dark hair with the slightest hints of grey at the edges and green eyes that were almost the same shade as Harry's. He was wearing an elegant green cloak and carrying a wooden staff.

"Ah, the Demon Head himself," Harry offered with a smile though his eyes were narrowed, he know exactly who the man before him was and it was that point in time that things became perfectly clear to him.

"Yes, that's the closest translation," Ra's agreed. "I've been quite intrigued by your work and I can see potential within you that you've merely scratched the surface of so far. I've seen a lot in my lifetime and done much more, but I don't think I've ever seen anything quite like you."

Ra's turned towards the man standing a little to the right behind him, he was a towering and imposing individual with a shaved head and he offered Harry the smallest of courtesy nods.

"My associate, Ubu," Ra's told him. He was the latest in a long line of men to take on that name in order to serve Ra's Al Ghul. "Ahhh….and Mr. Wayne."

Bruce stared down Ra's Al Ghul, one could cut the tension between these two with a knife.

"It's nice to see that you're in good health," Ra's commented lightly, the last time they encountered each other, Bruce had assumed that Ra's had been left for dead.

Harry looked curiously between the two of them, he was intrigued by what was happening, but never the less, the party offered many more sights and sounds.

* * *

"It's ready."

Nightshade stood on a balcony that looked down onto the Gotham City Metro Station, she took in the sights and the sounds of the trains around her. Standing beside her was Zombie and approaching them, with his men and Ubu alongside him, was Ra's Al Ghul.

"Excellent, we must move quickly, before the Detective or the Sorcerer can interfere with our plans," Ra's stated, quickening his pace as he did. "You've done well, Talia, I trust the other team is prepared?"

Nightshade, better known by the name Talia, nodded her head in agreement of her father's word.

"Tonight is the night a cancer is cut free from the fabric of society," Ra's commented as his men nodded, kneeling down before him. "Gotham City embodies the absolute worst of humanity, a putrid acid that burns through that fabric, corrupting, decaying, and spreading its disease through other parts of the world. This city will be the first to be purged from the planet, a new world is upon us. This world will be reborn."

There was a loud round of cheers and the Demon Head's face contorted into a smile.

"We'll begin the cleansing with the most infected areas," Ra's continued. "It's time!…It's time! It's time for the end to come for Gotham City!"

The League watched with rapture in their and they pumped their hands into the air, making some noise.

"The crime! The corruption! All of it will be purged! And the disease will be eradicated from humanity!" Ra's stated as he watched them. "Some sacrifices must be made! But the world will be much better for them and then…."

Ra's speech was cut short when he saw something move from up above. The members of the League of Shadows took note of it as well and Zombie's eyes followed the figure closely.

"It's him, he's up above," Zombie grunted and he prepared to ready his men, but Ra's shook his head.

"Have I taught you nothing?" Ra's asked as he heard a whooshing descend from above. "Do nothing, not yet, not this time."

The dark and brooding figure crashed through the skylight. There was an explosion of glass as he dropped down to the ground in front of them.

He stood there, his face covered by the cowl, with his eyes barely even visible behind it.

"It's over!" he stated in a deep throaty growl.

"You know what to do," Ra's told his men.

The ninjas rushed Batman one at a time. He avoided their attacks, then had to dodge to the side seeing as how Ubu picked up a plank of wood and tried to swing it like a baseball bat to take his head off.

Batman dodged another blow as he saw Ra's and half of his men leave in the direction of a train, while the other half tried to delay him.

He was in for the fight of his life as the League surrounded him with a swords drawn, but he slipped a flash bang from his glove causing an explosion which impeded their vision.

"SPREAD OUT! DO NOT LET HIM REACH THE TRAIN!"

Batman looked down upon the train station from where he was perched on a vantage point above and he knew that his night was far from over, in fact, it barely begun.

**To Be Continued.**


	15. Nightwing Begins Part Seven

**Chapter Fifteen: Nightwing Begins Part Seven.**

Batman could tell that they were the most elite of the League of Assassins, led by the monster of a man known as Ubu.

"Make sure he does not reach the train, the master will not be pleased if he reaches that point!" Ubu growled as he cracked his knuckles.

The Dark Knight shook his head, he planned his next move. They closed in on him.

They jumped up to attack him, knocking him back onto the ground. He flew to the ground and just barely managed to avoid being stabbed with a dagger.

It was much different being out there in the field than it was training, that was a lesson that was pounded in his head by his instructors and reinforced here and now. He crouched down and blinded one of his enemies with a flash bang.

The Dark Knight sprung up over his head and cracked his foot down across the back of the neck of one of his enemies. He kept moving, never once breaking his attacks, knowing that if he had let up, he would be in trouble.

Batman was hoisted up by the throat by Ubu. The large man hurled Batman against a stake of crates.

"You're not so tough," Ubu grunted as he tried to stomp Batman from beneath his foot where he thought that whelp belonged.

Batman blocked the ankle to use the leverage. There was a huge crack as the Detective managed to cause Ubu to stagger back.

The sharp razor blades stabbed towards his costume but he repelled up into the rafters to avoid being sliced to ribbons.

"GET HIM, STOP HIM!" Ubu yelled and Batman was plucked down from the ceiling. He grabbed them and flipped them onto the ground.

He circled them, carefully trying to make his next move but he found himself slammed in the back of the head by a rapid fire force.

He pressed a detonator in his glove and a loud explosion went off, causing debris to fly. Batman pushed himself up and hurled a few smoke bombs at his adversaries. They were blinded, their eyes stinging from the brutal attacks.

Batman was almost to the edge of the tunnel but they fought their way through the debris, he was not going to be able to slip away that easily. Not that what he was dealing with was easy at the slightest. He felt a pair of hands grab his but he jabbed his enemy in the wrist, cracked his elbow around, and hurled him into the wall.

One grapnel later and Batman was above his head. He switched directions and the Dark Knight continued to move forward.

"I'll get him, move!" Ubu growled as he grabbed Batman around the legs and pushed him down off of his perch.

He drilled his elbow into the ribs of Batman but the Detective was ready for him. There was an explosion as several bricks were loosened. They sent cinderblocks flying, smacking into the back of Ubu's head. This served to knock the man unconscious and Batman felt a bit of warm blood trickle from his mouth. He nearly collapsed at the edge of the entrance but kept his head up straight.

When he fell down to the ground, Batman took a few seconds and he struggled to get himself up to his feet. He pressed his hand against the side of his ribs and felt how tender that he was. He grimaced but he had to keep moving. No matter what, he had to reach his destination.

After making a courtesy check to ensure that the members of the League of Shadows were not looming in the shadows, Batman saw that he was alone. He nodded his head, taking another step as he looked around for Ra's Al Ghul.

Much to his agitation, the Demon Head was gone. He and several more of his men were on the train. Batman knew that he had to catch a train but the Elite Guard and Ubu did their jobs, they kept him from reaching the train and thus reaching his destination. He walked forward and winced at his tender bruised ribs.

It was just another day's work and he could hear the sound of the train getting away from him. The Dark Knight could hear it chugging away from them and he staggered a bit more, trying to follow the train. He was about ready to drop to one knee and he violently hacked. It almost felt like he was hacking up pieces of his lungs yet he had to move on.

* * *

Kara was sitting back for a nice relaxing evening at home, dressed in a see through bathrobe that strained against her nice curves. The blonde offered a smile as she turned her head and peered over her shoulder. She was not the only one there, Diana, Karen, Faora, Barbara, and Pamela all joined her, relaxing in the comfort of the Penthouse sitting area.

"Dad wants me to hang out here for a while, after all of the insanity that's happened over the past couple of nights," Barbara informed them as she shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. "I don't know, he seems to think that I'll be a lot safer that way."

"Maybe," Pamela commented although she would have to agree with Gordon, it was going to be a lot safer in here, then out there.

Karen shook her head and said the one thing that had been on the minds of everyone else. "This has been a weird fucking week."

'_Amen to that,' _Amanda agreed as she shook her head. She was currently upstairs but she was coming down in a second. Emily was sitting in dining room as was Jaime, Lily, and Rose. Harry had left after the party, although given that Ra's Al Ghul guy, he did look a little shifty, so one might think that Harry would find out more about what he was up to soon.

Kara watched, wondering if the never ending stream of commercials would end. She tapped her foot against the ground to the latest repetitive jingle that rang through her ears. It was kind of getting absurd with how often that it was playing.

"Finally," Faora remarked, she suspected that they should all watch television a lot less. That being said, the commercials were repetitive and extremely annoying.

"Hello Megan has been interrupted by a special news bulletin. This is Jack Ryder on the scene where chaos has gripped Gotham City."

'_Must be Tuesday,' _Zatanna thought to herself blandly.

'_Actually I think that it might be something worse,' _Lily thought as she stepped into the room. The redhead threw her hair out from in front of her face.

'_Oh worse than….well that's not good,' _Hermione thought as she was able to switch on the television in the library. The news that something chaotic even by the standards of Gotham had come up had done a remarkable job in pulling her away from her books and studies. The brunette bookworm stood in rapt anticipation.

'_What the hell is going on?' _Ginny asked.

'_Well, we're about to find out, aren't we?' _Lucretia remarked patiently, although she wondered how much that this could affect them from across the pond. Still the seriousness of the situation was causing a panic.

"PANIC HAS SWARMED ALL OVER GOTHAM CITY!" Ryder yelled at the top of his lungs as there was static and there was a reason why he had to shout, as there was the stampeding of people all around him. His hand clenched together, as he held the microphone steady. He spoke, not quite at a full bodied shout but still loud enough where he could have gotten his point across. "Symptoms have infected many in the city, something that was extremely similar that the affliction of one Carmine Falcone."

'_Oh boy, that can't be good,' _Kara thought to herself as she looked at Faora who stared at the television scream in numb shock.

"Something has been released from a train that has just left Gotham City Metro Station," Ryder continued as he tried to catch his breath. It seemed like there were three or four people talking in his ear piece at once but he remained calm and professional on the air, even though it was difficult for him to keep his head off. "We don't know the exact details but the GCPD have been unable to track the train."

'_Harry?' _Diana thought to him, wanting to know if he found out anything.

'_Sorry, on a mission, talk to you later, everything is in position though,' _Harry thought as he was getting closer to getting his hands on the person that he had been after for days now. He could almost taste it. _'If I need help, I'll be back.'_

'_Well that was pretty much what it was,' _Donna commented as she smiled in amusement although she shook her head.

Amanda was confused and decided to bring up one point that was bugging the ever living hell out of her. _'So….why doesn't he….deploy it?'_

'_I'm sure Harry has his reasons,' _Kara replied, although she wondered how good they were. She was a damn slight bit curious herself as to why Harry was waiting around. Then again, since she knew Har-Zod well, she was pretty sure it was a good reason.

"The city's turning into a war zone by the looks of things," Karen stated as she peered over.

"Things are breaking down and in the center of the chaos….Vicki Vale….Vicki are you there?" Jack yelled as he managed to get out of harm's way, just in time for the microphone cord to be ripped out of his hand and said microphone going flying, nearly smacking his camera man in the face.

There was a pause as the group waited, on pins and needles before Amanda asked the question to the group that had been bothering the ever living shit out of her.

'_So why doesn't he deploy it?' _Amanda thought to them all once again.

Faora was the one who was best equipped to answer such a question. _'All of them are connected, everything is connected, once everything goes off, he can deploy the countermeasures. If he deploys them too soon, than everything is going to be messed okay, so he needs for the maximum impact to ensure that everything turns out as it should be.'_

'_Okay….so…'_

'_The device that is controlling the explosions needs to be negated,' _Karen told the group. _'As long as the toxins are being pumped into the city, then the counter measures will be essentially useless.'_

'_That makes sense to me, I guess,' _Amanda thought as she racked it over in her mind.

'_It's Harry, he has a plan, trust me,' _Kara added as she projected a warm thought towards the younger girl.

'_Well, yes, it's Harry, naturally,' _Amanda said blandly.

"This is….are we on….this is Vicki Vale….reporting from Downtime Gotham….OH MY GOD!"

A woman walked into the scene, the camera was flickering in and out, which meant that it was extremely difficult to get a visual on anything. The woman's blonde hair was in disarray, being pushed out of her face. She had vibrant blue eyes that shined out from the cameo, although they had a sense of disturbance in them right now. She was wearing a black button up jacket and dress pants, with black gloves and there was a thunderous explosion that could be heard in every direction.

"THE WORLD HAS SUBMERGED INTO CHAOS!"

Kara wondered if the cable was about to be knocked out.

"Out of the way, move it, move it, move it, MOVE!"

Barbara recognized her father's voice and realized that he was right in the thick of things. Her nerves were escalating to a fever pitch and she placed her hand on the side of her head, trying to brush her red hair away from her eyes.

"It's going to be okay," Kara whispered although she could say that she was a bit anxious about this situation.

"I know, he can handle himself, it's just….well you know," Barbara commented as she trailed off rather lamely.

"Yeah, I know," Kara agreed as she placed her arm around the redhead.

"I'd wish we'd be able to get a clearer visual and the bond….Harry must be focused, I don't think I can get a lock on him," Diana stated as she closed her eyes.

"Well we need to accept that there are going to be situations where he has to shut down access to himself, we have no reason to panic just yet," Faora told them evenly and honestly.

They would have to agree and have faith.

* * *

It was eerily calm from where Harry was standing but he could sense the mood might change extremely quickly.

He was standing in the Wayne Tower, the Central Hub of Gotham City. From what he found out regarding the layout of the city was that if anything happened to this place, the entire utility system of Gotham City would be in trouble.

That was not going to happen, not on his way. Green eyes burned bright as he watched for them. He knew that they would show up here. It was too perfect for them, the opportunity to breed chaos.

He had his finger on the trigger to set off the countermeasure just yet before it was time because things would get extremely ugly really quick.

'_Not yet,' _he reminded himself.

The sounds of vans approaching were heard and Harry stood, wondering if this was the signal that he waited for.

"Move, quickly, before anyone catches up with us."

The five converted delivery vans pulled up and Zombie exited the nicest looking of the five converted vans, with a group of what Harry suspected was his best men, a squad of about eight. The other vans had squads of eight men as well, all of them were armored and carrying a huge duffle bag. They weren't small guys either, which meant that it was intriguing that they were lugging all of the weight around.

Harry tried to get a clearer visual without really being seen, because he knew that if he was seen, it would be game over for him.

They were straining hard underneath the weight and Harry was sure that he heard a shoulder muscle rip slightly. However, it was hard to tell. He could see Talia standing there in the shadows as way, overseeing the transfer along with Zombie.

He was getting so close.

"When is the Great One meeting us?" Zombie asked, impatience tripping from his tone.

"Ra's Al Ghul meets you on his own time table, never forget that," Talia told him in a voice that indicated that she was insulted by breathing the same air that he was. "Split up, you know the plan."

Five groups became three and Harry waited with bated breath to see which way they would go. He blended into his surroundings and they did not look up. Not that they would see him from where he was standing but he did not want to take any chances.

Group number one split off and they were making their way down to the basement. He was beginning to see that this was a multi-pronged attack and the green eyes of the wizard followed them. He knew that he had to keep an eye on where the others were heading before he made his move.

Group number two appeared to be heading to the very top floor. Which cemented in Harry's mind that this was going to be hit in three separate locations.

'_They're accounting for Batman, they're accounting for me, they're not accounting for a third person,' _Harry thought to himself.

The third group joined Talia and Zombie and made their way to the top level. Harry ensured that he kept his eyes locked onto them, never losing track of where they were going.

Three sets of people were normally a trouble for some people but it was not a trouble for Har-Zod. He closed his eyes and split off two dupes.

The first dupe made its way down to the basement level, sticking close to that group. It was not going to let them out of his sight, no matter what.

The second dupe, well he was going for a path that was closer to the higher up variety. He was not going to let his sights waver on them as well.

Harry, meanwhile, had his eyes on a bigger prize. He was close to solving this entire mess. They escaped him one night but now he would have his hands on him.

The main Harry, the prime model, had a smirk on his face.

Tonight, he would have them, he would win, no question about it.

* * *

Batman rushed onto the train, picking up the pace. He was a bit winded from the battle with Ubu but he pushed himself forward and kept running.

A guard dropped down in front of him and tried to deck him.

Batman lifted his head and blocked a punch and then he sent the guard flying backwards. The guard was taken down like he was nothing.

Three more were near but Batman pulled himself on the top of the luggage rack. He waited in anticipation as the gaggle of guards searched around, trying to get a fix on him.

He activated a decoy explosion which caused two more of the guards to rush forward. The explosive gel might have been crude but never the less, it did the trick.

The trick was that he was able to pick off the lone guard, picking him up and slamming his head against the metal.

Two were down, two to go, with the Demon Head really close in his cross hairs. He wondered if it would be considered old hat to say that the Demon Head was so close that he could taste him but that was never the less an accurate statement.

"Hey, he's done, man…."

Batman grabbed him and pulled him into the next room and there was a loud sound of thumping in the shadows.

The guard rushed forward, pulling out a sword as he stabbed at the curtains, slashing at them when he heard something stir.

He pulled back the curtain and found that there was nothing behind it. He raised an eyebrow, abject confusion on his face.

Right before Batman's feet stepped on his face. His weapon was disarmed and the Detective concluded by ramming his elbow down into the side of his enemy's head. Batman flipped him down and punched him in the back of the head, causing his nose to shatter and blood to spill everywhere.

Batman picked up the communication device that one of the thugs had dropped. It allowed him to hack inside their communication link.

"The old man at Wayne Manor is putting up quite a fight….MAN DOWN!"

Bruce would have smiled had he not been so serious. He suspected Alfred would have put up quite a fight although it did not really surprise him that Wayne Manor was attacked. The Detective slinked into the shadows, as he tried to pick up more on the communication link.

He made sure that there were no more guards coming.

Batman could hear the gunshots over the communication link and more men dropping down. While he was not too keen on guns, his butler….well that was another matter entirely.

He might have wanted to have those ribs checked out and he was walking with the slightest limp but pain was something that he learned to live with. It was ingrained in his mind that he had to keep forcing his body to move forward.

"So we meet face to face, Detective."

Batman stepped out of the shadows and saw Ra's Al Ghul standing before him in the life. His face was fixed into an expression of chilling calm.

"You have learned your lessons well, but there is one final one that you should understand," Ra's commented as he charged forward, sword drawn, with speed and agility that men a fraction of his age were not even capable.

The sword metal clung against the edge of the wall and Ra's turned around, as Batman held up the blood stained sword that he had taken from one of the guards on the ground.

"What are you up to?" he demanded.

"It's quite simple if you learn to read between the lines, we're not so different, we both wish to meet this city, this world, a better place," Ra's told him as he dove in and the swords clung together. Despite Batman being much younger, Ra's was skilled and he nailed Batman in the knee, noticing his limp and making it worse. "It's just, you go along with your mission crudely, while I offer a more permanent solution to the problem."

"Your solution is madness," Batman growled as he blinded Ra's temporarily with a flash bang and repelled to the ceiling to avoid his next attack.

"Madness is often trying to redeem what cannot be redeemed, even when the government is corrupted, nasty, a disease, an infection that poisons all of society," Ra's stated as he knocked Batman out of air and held the sword to his throat. Batman struggled against the pressing grip of cold steal. "Any time, I could cut the cancer out but it could spread. I wish to change that."

"You wish to…."

Batman kicked Ra's in the jaw and managed to disarm him of his sword. He thought that he was in the clear but Ra's had a second sword which he sliced the side of Batman's face with.

Blood dripped to the ground.

"You have failed to learn your lessons properly, Detective," Ra's whispered as he slammed him into the ribs with an elbow and grabbed the other sword, crossing them in an "X" inches away from slicing Batman's throat. "You continue to make the same mistakes, you fail to learn, therefore all you've learned to do is to fail."

"I've learned more than you think," Batman rasped and with that word, the luggage rack above their heads exploded.

Ra's was caught off guard and Batman slammed him into a huge piece of luggage that dropped. He pulled one of the swords and swung it but Ra's blocked. The clang of metal resounded and sparks flew as the train continued on its destination.

The two of them fought each other, neither giving the other any quarter. They were not going to back down. In some ways, they were extremely similar and very stubborn.

* * *

James Gordon had the barricade set up but there was something that told him that no matter what he did, he would not be able to keep them back for long. Especially if any of his fellow officers got infected, than it was game over.

"Toe the line, behind it, make sure no one gets by here now!" Gordon ordered as he placed his hand on the top of his head. "VALE, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF THE AREA!"

Vicki Vale, being fearless and bold, and like many reporters, had no sense of her own self-preservation stood there with wide eyes. She watched the progress of the fires that were erupting on Gotham City. She had not been fortunate enough to report on anything this insane, so this was a real trial by fire.

"Gordon, they're coming this…."

The young officer never had a moment to say anything, for he was trampled. Several feet stepped on his body and he gave a few blood curdling screams before he said no more.

"Tranquilizer darts at the ready, snipers at the ready, don't shoot to kill unless…"

Gordon was hurled over the barricade by one of the rabid Gotham City citizens. He could see something in his eyes, something horrifying.

"Vicki, maybe we should get out of here now," her cameraman told her as he tried to grab her around the sleeve of the shirt.

However, the cameraman was clonked in the back of the head with a brick. Vicki screamed as she saw him go down to the ground, not moving, not responsive.

Vicki's scream alerted one of the brutish figures. He was staggering around. She managed to pick up the cameraman's camera and shatter it over the head of the approaching figure with all of the strength that she could muster.

The man walked towards her and kept walking through the fire which made Vicki wonder if he was on LSD or something. The man kept walking and she reached into her purse, to grab a can of pepper spray, but she was grabbed around the throat and hurled down into the pavement.

Her purse went flying into the chaos, likely never to be seen again as the smell of smoldering debris filled the air. She nearly gagged on the putrid smell of piss and ash, along with brimstone as the man grabbed her by the hair.

She struggled but his strength was now enhanced several other times by what was happening. She was kicking and furiously trying to scratch her way out but she was being dragged off out of the way by the hair. The brute was making like a caveman and it seemed like no matter what she tried to do, she could not escape his grip.

"LET ME GO!" Vicki yelled as she tried to push her way out of the grip but there was no way that she could do.

Gordon managed to sedate two of them but he saw the reporter being dragged off. He sighed, but he knew what he had to do.

It was all in the day's work. He rushed over the pile of rocks and dove at the brutish figure.

He slammed the infected onto the ground. He kept struggling but Gordon had a stun gun which he zapped the infected with twice.

"Get down!" Gordon yelled as he dragged Vicki off to the side and there were three more of them but they were sluggish and slammed against the side of a police car, trying to get to the two.

Vicki managed to have a backup camera, all good reporters should have one on them at all times and while she did not necessary need a camera man, it did make her life a lot easier. Still, with shaky hands, she managed to manipulate the camera through the broken windshield of the overturned ring of cars that made the makeshift barricade. The street was cracked and there was broken glass laying on it.

"They shouldn't be able to get through," Gordon muttered as he loaded his gun. He did not have that much left, so he should make his shots count. Gotham City was essentially hell on Earth, even more so than usual.

Vicki could feel a chilling breeze that she was not sure whether or not it had anything to do with the situation that was presenting itself in Gotham City. She was pretty sure that she had just stumbled upon the story of the century.

Whether or not she would live long enough to cover it, that was another matter entirely. For all she knew, the next story that could be reported would be her own obituary.

Still she would have liked to see that Summer Gleeson trying to get out of her in the middle of this chaos, with all of her puff pieces.

There was a thump as one of the men looked at her, wide eyed. There was a stampede of footsteps and she could have sworn that things were not improving. Some of the less experienced police were dragged off into the shadows, although others struggled to keep fighting.

Vicki had her hand on a tire iron that was left on the ground as she steadied her camera. She had no idea how much good that was going to get her.

"I'm not going to mince words, Vale, the next time we blink, could be the last time," Gordon whispered but he had no intention on that happening.

Vicki was unblinking and fearless with her arms folded as they were caught in the middle of Ground Zero right in Gotham City.

* * *

It was go time, as the group on the bottom floor was walking around.

"Just do what the guy says and we'll be able to get this done tonight," one of the men told him.

"So, what's the plan?"

"The last person who said that got his tongue cut out for being so direct," one of the men warned him.

"There's something there," the man grumbled as he took a step forward but nothing except for some vermin. "Rats."

"Well with a place this old, it's not a surprise…."

"Keep up, hold it up, don't you dare drop it, or we'll be dropped," one of the men whispered as his shoulder slightly strained against the weight of the duffle bag.

Harry watched them, a calm expression on his face. He kept watching them as he did a head count of the group on the basement.

There were fourteen men who entered the basement area but soon there would be none. He opened and shut his hand, bringing some life back to it. His green eyes flashed as he heard the hiss in the light.

He knew that he had to take out these men without the others from the other levels knowing that something was up. He had to synchronize the attack perfectly as to not get the attention of the group in the middle before he was ready.

His emerald eyes once again flashed as he activated a remote control in his hand. A device he planted was able to cause their radios to be blocked; all communication within the building would not be smooth.

"Okay, this is the spot," one of the men grunted.

"Quiet," one of the men whispered as he saw something in the window.

Harry reached from the ceiling and cracked their heads together.

"Something's in the shadows," another man whispered but his legs cracked together and he was hurled into the wall. The sound proofing spells prevented any sound from going upwards.

"We need…."

Harry caught him in the kidneys and knocked him down. He flipped up and suddenly two of the other men were wrapped up thick cords.

An electrical pulse caught them off guard, knocking them down to their knees. The men dropped to the ground.

'_Seven down, seven to go,' _Harry thought as he threw a metal ball onto the ground.

Liquid sprayed from the gas balls, a little nasty creation that Lucretia helped him create. It immobilized them for a moment, although it was expensive to create. Still it packed a punch as it temporarily shut their nervous system down and made them a nonfactor.

One of the final men lost their head and began to fire wildly, trying to get a shot in on Harry. The green eyed wizard caused the ground to be transfigured into paste.

His feet were stuck to the ground and he flipped into the air, driving his knees into the top of the head of his adversary. The cracking sound resounded and the goon landed hard.

A split kick wiped out his enemies just like that.

On the floor above, it was more of the same. Harry waved his hand and he caught three of the men in one fell swoop. The men rushed for him but he dodged their attacks. He used a throat jab to take him down. He watched the man drop like a big redwood in the forest.

One of the men rushed to the shadows but a well-placed kick to the ribs put him down and a sleeperhold took him out.

Harry rushed over them and made them knock each other out with a swift maneuver. He made sure that they stayed down.

The prime version of Harry Potter made his way up towards Talia and Zombie. He was beginning to figure out what was happening.

Three female ninjas dropped on either side. They were far more skilled than Zombie's goons, who were dangerous.

Harry dodged the attacks of his adversaries, working up a slight sweat and he felt the cold hot steal going into them.

The green eyes of Harry was focused and he knew that he had to do one of his failsafes.

"Two, nine, two, five," Harry offered and the lights went out with a loud boom.

The ninjas were not put off by the lack of light, in fact they rushed towards the young wizard in the darkness. He kneed them into the face and there were several loud sounds as Harry took them out in the darkness like they were nothing.

Running kneelift drilled one of them in the face and another tried to knock him out. Harry grabbed her arm and flipped her over.

Another trio rushed forward and Harry slid underneath the swords, causing them to clang together. He tied them up and made sure they did not do anything to attack.

Harry got a few wounds and while they were not pleasant, he had worst. He knocked them out and there were huge crunches in the dark.

The backup power was on as Harry ensured that the females were down without any fatal injuries. He stepped forward and saw Zombie in the shadows. He shoved one of his remaining men towards Harry.

Harry dodged an attack and the green eyed Kryptonian caught the hand. He twisted around and caused him to stab his own knife.

The man was hurled into the wall extremely hard where he landed with a huge crunch.

Talia watched from the catwalk above and saw that Harry was standing by Zombie.

"Stand back!" Zombie yelled as he fired a shot at Harry but Harry dodged it, rolled forward, and knocked the weapon out of his hand.

"It's time to come face to face," Harry stated as he looked at Zombie but he kicked Harry off and ripped a pipe off the wall.

He dodged the attack and Harry nearly dodged another attempt to get decapitated with the pipe. Zombie swung the pipe with all of the force of a home run slugger. He dodged the attacks again and again, the pipe swinging over and over again. He blocked the swing with his hand and pushed him back, and elbowed him in the stomach.

Harry jumped up and nailed his adversary down on the back of the head with the point of the elbow. A rolling elbow smash popped him right in the face but Zombie fought back, elbowing Harry in the ribs.

He tried to stab him but Harry dodged and he stabbed the floor. He bounced up and knocked the knife.

"Come on!" Harry yelled, as this might have been the final obstacle to Neville's killer.

Zombie rushed him but Harry nailed him in the back of the head and caused him to land head first into the ground.

"Where's your boss?" Harry demanded.

"You don't get it," Zombie growled as he tried to attack Harry with a wrench but once again Harry dodged out of the way.

He knocked him down across the back of the head and grabbed him around the arms. Harry struggled but he then reared his head back and cracked him in the head with a blunt force.

Zombie gave a loud howl of pain as he was rocked with a huge headbutt. He winced in pain.

Zombie tried to attack Harry with another concealed blade but he grabbed his wrist and forced it back into his own thigh.

"Son of a bitch," Zombie growled as Harry reared back and rocked him with another headbutt, which backed them into the next room, away from the downed female ninjas.

Talia watched, not even moving at that moment. There was a loud rumble as the two of them circled each other. The dark haired woman kept watching their battle, focusing on everything that transpired beneath her. She placed her hand on the side of the railing to steady herself against the rumbling.

Zombie went for Harry once again and tried to put Harry into the wall. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw him one more time and he drilled his adversary in the knee. He slammed his elbow into the side of the neck and another series of headbutts in succession.

Despite his nose getting shattered, Zombie was moving towards Harry and he kept going towards him. He could see Talia below, watching him and Zombie brawl. She resembled an Empress who was casually grading two gladiators who were rumbling for her benefit.

Harry could see his blood pouring down his face and once again, grabbing his arms and nailed him with a series of strikes to the face. Headbutts rocked his face and once again knocked him back. He must have headbutted him at least a dozen times and he banished him backwards, causing Zombie to fly backwards, going head over heels and landing down hard.

Zombie pulled himself up and nailed him in the face with a punch.

With the watch on, Harry was feeling the punch of the punch.

Zombie searched for something and he found it. He was going to crush his skull and show his worth to Ra's Al Ghul and his daughter, showing that this Harry Potter, he was nothing, nothing.

He lifted the canister of gas above his head, intent to cave his enemy's skull in. The canister was in his hands never the less but Harry squinted his eyes and launched a blast of heat vision.

The heat vision impacted the chemicals and Harry flew up above the blast zone, putting up a shield charm.

The explosion knocked the man down. Zombie was rocked with a huge explosion, his back slamming against the metal with the force and speed of a truck careening through a wall as he inhaled the chemicals.

Talia stood as Harry slowly turned his head to face her. The daughter of Ra's Al Ghul stood nervously.

* * *

"Once again, you fail to learn the lessons that I have taught you, time and time again," Ra's stated as he kicked Batman in the back of the leg. "You are tenacious, I will give you that, but you are never the less, severely outmatched."

Batman backed up, to an arrogant person, it might look like he was fleeing but it was all strategy. The sword swung but he dodged it.

'_Just a little closer,' _he thought to himself.

He was now up against the train controls and the very last second he dodged it.

Ra's sword slammed into the train controls and there was a loud squeal as he realized what happened. He tried to remove the sword from the panel but it was causing the train to go haywire.

The train was on a collision course towards the tower and Ra's let go of his hands, fighting Batman hand to hand.

"Very good, there are lessons that…."

Batman dodged the attack and nailed him in the back of the head. He did not need to do much more than to stall him.

The end would come and Batman crossed his fingers, waiting for it to happen. Any second now, he would be closer.

There was a loud whirling sound and the train was about to head into the tower. Ra's tried to take out Batman instead of figure out an escape plan.

That proved to be his downfall as Batman rammed his elbow into the side of the head and whipped him into the wall. Bones cracked as Ra's grimaced as he slid to the ground.

"Kill me then," Ra's hissed he was unable to escape from where he was pinned down when a huge piece of luggage fell onto him, along with half of the rack.

"I don't have to kill you," Batman whispered gruffly. "But I don't have to save you.

Batman escaped the train as it was about to crash. He repelled up to the ceiling and there was that moment where time stood still for everyone involved.

With furious fury, the train careened into the tower, crashing. The explosion could he heard from miles around and Batman saw the smoking rubble. Ra's Al Ghul never once made an attempt to extract himself from the train.

The fiery wreckage proved this much and Batman eyed it, carefully. He finally allowed his pain to take over him, dropping down to one knee, as he collapsed, letting out the breath that he had been holding.

* * *

"Stay back!" Talia warned him as she waved a sword threateningly. She saw what he could do and knew that she was no match for him, at least at this stage.

She tried to attack him but Harry blocked the sword and ripped it from her hand and hurled it over the balcony. It flew to the ground and smashed inside the debris where Zombie laid in a critical state.

Harry was then behind her and he grabbed her arms. Talia grimaced as she was forced down to her knees.

"Talk," Harry demanded harshly and she felt a chill that went down her spine.

"I don't know…."

"Then allow me to spell it out for you clearly," Harry breathed in her ear and Talia was trying to push herself out of his grip but she held onto her tightly. "Outside of the night club, why was it done?"

"Longbottom was never supposed to die," Talia said. "No one regrets what happened more than my father does, innocent blood should never be spilled."

Harry's glare was burning into the back of her neck and Talia knew that she better talk quickly, less she wanted to end up living out a few miserable seconds without a body part.

It went without saying that Harry would never hurt a female that he could use as a resource but the fear in her mind got her to speak.

"It was a test to see how you would react, even if the results were….less than favorable, you passed the test with flying colors," Talia commented. "The one on the ground he's pathetic and failed his trials, he should have never….."

Harry could hear something approaching that interrupted what she was going to confess.

There was a runaway train on its way there and it was about to crash into the tower.

Harry rushed over, throwing himself out of the window to avoid getting hit by the explosion. He put a shield charm up, which wouldn't really do him much help on the inside.

A huge explosion went off, and boy could he hear it. He managed to block out most of it and his hearing was not as sensitive as it would have been without the watch. Still he could see that they went up in flames.

He used siphoning spells inside and he could see the wreckage of the train, along with the damage and the debris in the tower.

However, he knew what he did not see.

There was no Talia, no Zombie, no anyone. They had all escaped. It took a quick scan of the wreckage to see that there was not even one body.

Harry growled in annoyance. Now it was the time to release the antidote.

'_Done,' _Harry thought, re-opening bond traffic and hopefully Gotham City would return back to normal or at least what passed for normal in Gotham City.

* * *

Without his gun, Gordon had to resort to a tire iron and a crowbar to keep the hordes of the infected citizens back. He had several scratches over his face and hands but he had far worse. He looked forward and the swelling madness was getting worse moment by moment.

'_Well at least it isn't raining,' _Gordon thought to himself, trying to keep his spirits up, fully aware that Vicki Vale was at work with her camera, even though she had a few near death experiences tonight.

To prove that this night could in fact get a little worse, thunder was hear. There was a sense that Gordon was on the edge now as rain began to pour from the sky.

Then something happened, the hordes of the madness staggered back. Some of them dropped to their knees and shivered, looking extremely pale and sickly.

Others looked around, like they had come out of comas. They had no idea how they had gotten here or what they had done.

Gordon figured that they might not want to know. He rubbed the side of his face, he would have to get some of these cuts checked out and then phone his daughter to ensure that she was not worrying up a storm.

Right now however, he was just trying to figure out if he could keep his head above the water or not. He saw Vicki who watched in awe.

'_And yet, the chaos stopped just as suddenly it started,' _she thought to herself. Her keen senses began to wonder if this was any ordinary rain.

She was now intrigued to see what was going to happen next.

"What do you think happened?" Vicki asked Gordon.

Gordon paused for the merest of seconds before he came back with another retort. "You're the reporter, Vale, you tell me."

That really told her all that she needed to know. There was a huge mystery at hand and things went back to normal or what passed as such for Gotham City.

She looked up, she could have sworn that she saw a figure above her but when she looked around, there was nothing there.

A mirage or was there actually something to the sight. That's what she wanted to know.

* * *

Batman viewed the wreckage from afar. He knew that it would be time to rebuild and he turned around, to see a young man dressed in a sleek black costume in front of him. The costume had hints of red and a symbol of a strange dragon like creature. He had gloves and a mask that covered his green eyes, with completely straight dark hair.

"Who are you?" Batman demanded in a gravelly voice.

"You know having a voice like that, one might think that you smoke about ten packs a day," the young man offered him lightly as the two of them locked eyes from the building that they were standing on. It was an intense stare down between the two of them.

A staredown where neither man backed off, neither man tensed up, and neither man said anything, at least for a second.

"So, I'm guessing that you caused the train crash," the young man continued.

"Ra's Al Ghul did, I just directed him in the right path," he said with a throaty growl. "I suspect that you had something to do with the city calming down."

"Come now, I can't reveal all my secrets to you, can I?" he asked as he looked at the man in the shadows. "You're getting quite the reputation aren't you….Batman?"

"One could say that," Batman replied gruffly as he heard news reports of a ninjas at Wayne Manor but they fled once they had got more that they bargained for at the hands of the butler.

"Yes, one could, but who knows what the future would bring," he commented as he locked his eyes onto the cowled crusader.

"Who are you?"

That question was asked and then answered swiftly.

"I'm Nightwing."

The moment that Batman looked up to answer, he saw that this young man, Nightwing, was gone.

'_So that's how it feels when I do it,' _he thought calmly.

**To Be Continued. **


	16. A Necessary Breather

**Chapter Sixteen: A Necessary Breather.**

"His end has been reached," Talia said to Nyssa as the two of them met up.

"He has been back before," Nyssa said to Talia immediately and she nodded.

"The League will have gone their separate ways," Talia said as she nodded. "As for him….."

"He should not have survived," Nyssa said immediately.

"Unfortunately he has those who would pull him from the fire," Talia said with disgust dripping from her tone. "The situation in Gotham City has become too problematic to stay."

"Until we can determine where the plan goes from this point forward, we will need to regroup," Nyssa said and she had to return to Harrison, no doubt that he would demand more answers than she had given him so far. It was a small favor that he had been distracted by the Demon but now it was time to return.

"I wish you the best of luck, and I'll be in touch," Talia said as the two sisters parted ways. With Ra's Al Ghul's latest hiatus, there was no question that the politics within the League had change. Bane had gone underground as well, fearing retribution, at least that's what the word was. He had bases in South America that he could blend in and not even magic could locate him at this point.

Someone like him would return naturally in time.

* * *

Harry thought that after the last couple of days, he needed to take a nice break and a long breath. He mentally recapped the events in the back of his head.

He was in the back of the limo, with Zinda driving. After Alfred's near scare at the hands of the League of Shadows, Penny made the decision to spend some time with her uncle. Although Harry wondered who got the real scare with the League getting shot up by the Wayne family butler. He had to smile at the thought of what happened. His green eyes blazed for a few seconds as he looked at the people who were in the back of his limo.

Karen was naturally there in her glory. She was wearing her Karen Star Disguise. She had a red wig that was covering her shoulder length blonde hair, along with a vibrant pair of brown eyes that were disguised with a pair of color contacts. Harry kept smiling as he placed his hand on hers and he looked at the other people in the backseat of the limo with him.

Sersi was there as well. A goblin made bracelet with runes had disguised her normal form. She had short brunette hair and she looked like a rather short and fairly attractive one.

Diana also sat right beside Harry, doing her duty as a bodyguard. She was curious about what he had to say about the last couple of days but Harry would fill her in on any details she missed in due time.

"Thank you once again for giving me a ride to the board meeting," Bruce commented after a few seconds and Harry turned to the Wayne heir.

"Not at all, we're going the same way, in more ways than one," Harry stated as his eyes burned with razor sharp focus. "The old Wayne-Potter business alliance….."

"Yes, it's something that is long overdue but it will help both of our companies," Bruce said but naturally he had questions as much as the next person.

He was going to get those answers in due time, right now they hit a red light as Harry leaned back and prepared to take a nice look at the paper that he had on his lap.

Between the two of them, they had the bought up stocks with the vast majority of the company. It was not a complete sweep between the two of them.

'_So, is Earle going to be shown the door today?' _Faora thought. She actually was not able to make it but business matters happened elsewhere as they were working on development with a project.

Harry slowly flipped through the paper and a smile crossed his face.

"Lucius said that he's ready and he will be to take his spot," Bruce stated.

"He's worked hard with this company, so he deserves a little perk with everything," Harry replied as he gave the paper a good looking over.

'_So, you've been busy, haven't you?' _Harry asked.

'_Yes, the charitable donations with RAO corporation are now in place,' _Faora commented with a smile on her face as she pushed the hair back out of her face. _'It's just as you requested, my brother.'_

'_Yes, and I'm glad,' _Harry thought as he continued to flip through the paper as he read the story about him. There was news about his donations to help understaffed facilities to help those who had been infected.

He smiled as he stopped and saw something that was interesting. There was a Wayne Industry security guard that swore up and down that he saw a mysterious ninja fighting the other ninjas on that night. There was little description of him which meant that Harry was mostly not seen.

"You know that's an impressive donation," Bruce said conversationally as he saw the number. "I may have to match it."

"Be my guest," Harry commented with a smile.

Harry continued to comb through the newspaper as he went through the last minute preparations for the meeting. There was some reports of some bat sightings, if they only knew, if they only knew.

The next bit of information was about Jonathan Crane, having being evicted from his role of the head of Psychiatry of Blackgate Prison. This is pretty much news to Harry as he went to next page.

'_It's coming through here on the television, Crane's apparently been in the middle of this thing and helped develop the toxin and he got blasted full force with his toxin,' _Kara thought as she shifted her legs and crossed them, throwing her head back with a smile.

'_Yeah, I can see it,' _Harry thought.

"Yes, Bruce, everything's in order, we're almost there, just one more red light," Harry stated as he learned that Bethany Ravencroft was the new head of psychiatry at Blackgate Prison. Crane now was the guest at the Arkham Ward of the prison, given the actual Asylum of the same name was damaged in the riots. Although the authorities were trying to put together the pieces of what was exactly happening.

"We're almost here," Zinda informed the group as she turned one last corner.

"Excellent," Harry offered as the car went to a stop and the group exited the car where Lucius Fox was waiting.

"Dr. Potter, Mr. Wayne, a good day to you both," Lucius commented as he took a half of a step forward and shook hands with both the man. Karen stood there with a smirk on her face as well and Lucius made sure to acknowledge her. "Dr. Starr as well, it's an honor."

"Hello, Mr. Fox," Karen commented as she shook hands with the man as Sersi and Diana stood in the background, getting ready.

"So do you know anything about the Bat popping up into Wayne Manor?" Harry asked, recalling something that he read as he made his way up the steps.

"I beg your pardon?" Bruce asked him.

"Well according to the paper, there was an attack by ninjas at Wayne manor…."

"Well there seemed to be a lot of ninjas around the manor as of last night," Bruce stated with a raised eyebrow with Harry shaking his head.

He figured that he would not get a straight answer for anything, at least he not right away. As for right now, it was down to business.

"The Board awaits," Lucius stated as he was just going to sit back and enjoy the show.

The next thing they knew, they had an entire room full of suits. That was the best way to describe what was happening but it was never the less, an accurate assessment. His green eyes locked onto the entire room as Bruce joined him.

Harry allowed Bruce to have the floor.

"Gentlemen, I thank you all for coming here today, to discuss the changes in Wayne Industries and what's going to happen from this point forward," Bruce told them all.

Earle stood up. "Mr. Wayne sir I…."

"Earle, your years of service are appreciated, which is why you're receiving this, I think that you'd find it more than acceptable," Harry commented as he slapped the envelope down in Earl's hand.

"I don't understand," Earle stated dimly and Harry smiled.

"Well, then I think that we should help spell it out for you, I appreciate your years of service, but you no longer fit in the company's structure, so I wish you the best in all of your future endeavors," Harry told him and he inclined his head for a second, in shock.

"You can't…"

Phillip Kane shifted for a second and Harry noticed his nervous body language straight away.

"So, you're the other shareholder, aren't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I know…."

"Well, I look forward to working with you," Harry told Kane, although he was really curious for a number of reasons. He knew that Phillip Kane was the CEO before Earle was and there were a lot of dirty politics involved in his removal.

Yet the two of them thought to be working together but Harry figured that there was someone else who was pulling the strings and making both of the puppets dance. Exactly who it was, Harry was not certain but it was interesting to say the least.

'_Someone looks like they just got caught with their hand in the cookie jar,' _Kara thought with a grin.

'_Well, that's what a lot of this corrupt corporate types act like,' _Patricia added knowingly.

'_That's the truth, isn't it?' _Daphne commented dryly.

"I'd like to introduce the new CEO of Wayne Industries, I'm sure that all of you will find him to be an acceptable replacement," Bruce commented as he inclined his head. "Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Lucius Fox."

'_Well, they're not going to complain about that,' _Karen added as they all could hear the polite idea.

'_They don't want to go out of the door next to Earle,' _Astoria stated and no one could dispute that..

'_So they're going to be all, good idea boss, great idea boss, don't….ingrates the whole lot of them,' _Lucretia stated.

'_If that isn't a word to describe them, I don't know what it is, ingrates,' _Charlotte agreement with a chuckle.

Harry was going to keep a careful watch on Phillip Kane because other than Bruce and Harry, he had managed to pick up the post stock. Once he met him at the party, Harry figured that he might be a problem.

'_Just play it calm for now, although Kane's got to be sweating bullets, now that Earle's out the door,' _Faora advised.

Harry was on the same wavelength with her, after all, give someone enough rope and they would end up hanging themselves. It was only a matter of time before Harry got to the end game but right now the board meeting would have to continue.

* * *

When the final member of an old pureblood line died, it was a circus to say the least. There were a lot of witches and wizards who claimed to know the deceased and knew them well, even though they exchanged about six sentences or less, if that.

Harry sighed, it was a political affair that he was just getting back from and he was not attending the Wake. This was a time where Neville's death was finally hitting him. Then again, he had other things on his mind over the past few days, at least that's what he was going to assume. His green eyes looked forward as Kara stood next to him, her arm latched into his.

"Can't believe it, can you?" Kara asked and Harry offered a stiffening nod.

"No, I don't believe it," Harry said to her. There was a huge part of him that really did not want to believe it but it was happening.

He was going to help carry out Neville's final wishes. It was going to be the scattering of his ashes on the grounds of Hogwarts. He stood there, with his Alphas standing next to him, dressed to the nines, Diana, Faora, and Karen joined him and Kara to have their final respects.

"So, what week, huh?" Susan asked as slipped towards Harry and Harry nodded his head.

"That's for sure," Harry told her as he half swallowed a lump in his throat and tried to keep his head up.

"Last son of one of the five major houses," Susan whispered to him.

"Yes, that's always a big deal, the Prophet's going to town on it, although I managed to block some of the more outlandish pieces," Harry said. He knew that Neville wanted the coverage of his death to be understated at best.

"That would be, the Longbottoms, the Greengrasses, the Bones, The Potters, and the Blacks?" Faora inquired and Susan nodded her head up and down.

"Correct," Susan stated, she just realized how many of those lines that now Harry had a direct pipeline into. Of course there was a lot of pureblood politics involving the first born heirs carrying the family line name on but Harry could outlast the old purebloods who were rapidly becoming an endangered species and would so be going the way of the dodo.

"Hannah's….taking things in stride," Harry whispered.

"Neville left her a letter, I think that the contents put her mind at ease about a lot of things," Susan explained to him. "She has had a lot of time to think about it, and to come to terms with his death."

"That's good, I'll talk to her in a little bit," Harry stated.

'_It is hard…..isn't it?' _Lily asked. She knew that her son respected very few members of the male sex and believe her, she could sympathize with that fact. Especially in the Wizarding World, where there were a lot of idiot pureblood wizards. There were many males that made Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy both look like the cream of the crop.

That was something that terrified Lily, chilling the redhead to the bone as she shook her head and coughed for a brief second.

Harry caught a glimpse of Sprout and well given that Neville was her favorite student, he could figure out that she was taking this way. Given that Neville could potentially be up for the role of the next Herbology Professor, that made what was already a tragedy even more so. He could have had a nice quiet life, with all of his plants.

He thought that things would be much better and at least Neville was in a better place. He was at peace.

"I'm glad that the actual funeral service is over," Amelia stated as she joined Harry. The Minister of Magic was moved her way over towards Harry.

"It was a pretty big circus," Harry commented to her and she nodded briskly.

"Yes, pretty much," Amelia agreed, Circus was a pretty good defining fact for what was going on with the purebloods in this day and age.

"Now, it wasn't the biggest circus that the Wizarding World ever put on, remember the Dumbledore funeral?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, I could hardly forget, and….it's a good thing that you won't be dying any time soon," Amelia said and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I sure hope not," Harry stated as he shook his head in amusement.

'_Well you won't be dying for a while, well past the point all of those idiots are dust, if at all,' _Faora commented.

"You know what I meant, your funeral would be the biggest media circus ever, it would eclipse everything past present and future," Amelia stated as she walked over.

"It would be an amazing event though," Susan chimed in as she shifted towards Harry. She gave him a teasing grin. "Not that I'm about to rush you into the grave or anything."

'_I bloody well hope not,' _Ginny stated as she had been at the Funeral, a visit that she regretted given that there were a lot of pompous purebloods. Of course she was there as Astoria's minder but that was not something that she minded doing. To her it was another day at an office.

"Harry, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Hannah turned up, she was wearing elegant black robes and she had her hair tied back. The blonde looked at him nervously. She took a few seconds to wait for him.

"Sure, Hannah," Harry agreed as he allowed the blonde to lead him from the room. The wake was over, the ashes had been spread, everything was dying down.

Hannah walked with Harry, her eyes locked onto him.

"I've put Neville to rest and….well he was a friend, about as close as a brother, as I told you," Hannah told him, nervousness flowing from her voice and Harry raised an eyebrow as he proceeded for her to continue. "He did leave me one last letter that….I didn't have a chance to open. It was before he died."

Hannah swallowed with a few seconds and then Harry placed his hand on hers.

"Well, we both knew this marriage…it'd be typical pureblood fare, good on paper, not so much in practice," she stated as she flipped through the letter. She had read over it a couple of times and she bit down on the side of her mouth. She locked her eyes onto Harry. "And his letter….well it was pretty enlightening."

Harry raised an eyebrow as he looked at the woman. "Oh, how so?"

'_This is news to me,' _Susan thought as she raised half of an eyebrow. Hannah must have recently got around to reading over this letter. Then again, she was submerged into the preparations with the wedding that never happened.

"Well I asked Neville….about my arrangement with Susan, although he would have to be pretty blind if he didn't know that there might be something going on there," Hannah stated as she brushed her finger across the side of her lip nervously.

"Yes…."

"He said that we were going to….satisfy the heir clause of our contract, we were going to be essentially sleeping in different rooms, and that's when he wasn't at Hogwarts….when he was going to take up Sprout's role as Herbology Professor when she retired next year," Hannah stated to him. "So he decided to tell me to find any happiness where I can."

"Oh?" Harry asked.

Hannah placed her hand on her hips as she drew breath. There were a few seconds where the blonde looked forward at Harry. She was considering something.

"Yes and well….I was just wondering….how much of that happiness that I should seek," Hannah stated as they made their way up to a set of rooms. It was the old Hufflepuff Common Rooms, although the castle was being redone with the changes that were being done at the school to lead to better house unity.

Without another word, Hannah pounced upon Harry, pressing her lips against his in a searing kiss.

Harry brought Hannah's body into his and the blonde pressed against him. The blonde closed her eyes as she felt the pleasure and she felt herself choking up, his tongue pressed against hers and this caused her mind to explode to even more pleasure. His hands started to roam her body underneath the robes that she wore and he pushed her back.

"Harry, I need you, please," Hannah whispered hungrily, she was going to live up to Neville's wishes of seeking her happiness where she decided and while Susan was good, she needed a real cock. And why settle for the rest when you could go for the best?

* * *

"So, they're going to be here in about ten minutes?" Tracey asked and Harrison clarified her statement with a nod.

"Yes, Trace, both of them we'll be here in a little bit," Harry told the woman as he placed his arm around her. Lindsey and Daphne were standing side by side with him.

"Parvati and Lavender are excited by this deal and I am kind of excited as well, this should be big for MarauderCo," Daphne commented.

'_How big per say?' _Astoria thought.

'_Bigger than big,' _Lavender added as she made her way up the steps. _'We're on our way there, however.'_

'_Don't rush,' _Harrison warned her with a smile as there was a few seconds where he was amused but he pushed his shoulders back. He wanted the girls and their guests not to get injured on their way there.

'_Oh don't worry, it will be more than worth the wait,' _Parvati stated, as she knew that magical fashion was behind the times. In fact, about three hundred or so years behind the times as the woman's smile got rather fixed. _'It will take on a life of its own.'_

'_Well you're getting down the business talk quite nicely,' _Harrison told her. He needed to be with this meeting given that he had the role of the CEO. He tapped his fingers on the edge of the table and prepared to see what he was doing.

Parvati showed up first out the elevator. The Indian Beauty took half of a step forward, wearing thigh high stockings and a tight skirt that wrapped around her ample ass. She kept walking forward with a bright smile on her face. Harry saw her bright red top that had one button unbuttoned and she threw her arms around Harrison's waist to greet him with a tight hug that pressed her breasts against his chest.

"Hello Harry," Parvati stated as she kissed him on the lips. The burning kiss from one half of the gorgeous Indian twins caused Harrison great pleasure.

She said her hellos to Daphne, Lindsey, and Tracey.

"So Lavender's on her way up?"

"Yeah, in a minute the girls…..well the girls had a bit of a snag getting here, but she's taking care of it," Parvati stated as she shook her head. She was pretty sure that the management of the Harpies had no concept of time and space, given that it was hard to get this meeting down.

"Harry, it's been too long!"

A blonde stepped out of the elevator. She had long blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes along with pouty lips. She had grown a bit since Harry last saw her but she was as beautiful as ever. Her firm breasts were wrapped in a tight white t-shirt that rolled up to showcase her athletic and healthy stomach. She took another step forward as Harry saw that she was wearing a short skirt that showed her creamy legs along with a pair of knee high heeled boots.

"Katie, it's good to see you," Harrison said with a smile as he held her in his arms and he looked at her. "It's really good to see you."

"Yes, likewise," Katie Bell commented as she missed Harrison, Harry, well whatever he was calling himself at any kind of point of time, she missed him. "Angie and Alicia are making their way up with Lavender and her new find."

Harrison smiled, he heard about Lavender's newest find but he wanted to meet her face to face. The stars did not align to do so, until now.

'_So does the fact that Lavender Brown is coming up the stairs carrying twelve bags at the same time, should I be worried or….' _Ginny thought as she trailed off.

'_Scared and worried, all of the above really,' _Tracey commented dryly, although she was going to be amused by what was going to happen. The chocolate haired Slytherin sat back against the desk and waited Lavender make her way up the stairs.

"Lindsey, please get the door," Harrison told her, knowing that if Lavender tried to open the door in her current state, well it will be a catastrophe.

Lindsey smile as she opened the door.

"Coming through, oh thanks you Lindsey darling, love you a lot, honey," Lavender said in rapid fire fashion as she levitated what appeared to be about fifteen or sixteen different bags over her head.

'_And just think, we somehow got it down from about thirty five bags,' _Parvati thought to him and she shook her head.

'_Please tell me that you're kidding,' _Harrison thought to her.

'_I wish I was, she couldn't make up her mind, and we somehow narrowed it down, it took three fucking days to do so,' _Parvati thought. _'But we've got the best of the very best. Some designs were thrown out early, others…..well I think we agreed that they wouldn't be very profitable.'_

'_Looking forward to it,' _Harry thought as he saw three figures make their way behind Lavender out of the corner of his eye. He offered a bright smile to the girls, which they all returned as they kept walking rather closely behind them.

The first one was a tall and athletic chocolate skinned female. She was the closet to Harry in height. She had silky black hair and an ass to die for that was constrained in a pair of dark pants. She had the biggest breasts out of the girls, well past DD Cups. She offered Harry a predatory smile and grin as she gave him a going over. Her name was Angelina Johnson, formerly of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and a Chaser of the Holyhead Harpies although all of them were chasers on the Harpies after Harrison put in the good word with them. Then again, he had charmed their most famous player, Gwenog Jones, but that was another story for another time.

The second one was a dark haired girl who was the shortest of the three chasers but one should not confuse lack of height with lack of potential and skill. She had chocolate hair that went down past her shoulders and she had vibrant blue eyes that looked at Harry with some warmth, along with a little bit of lust. One could say that she licked her lips. She was wearing a tight black tank top and jean shorts that fit around her upper and lower body respectively. She was busty as the other two, with a body to die for and she leaned forward, to allow a hint of cleavage. She had an extremely ample ass as well and long legs that stretched on for miles.

Her name was Alicia Spinnet and she was the third of the three Chasers with the first chaser being Katie Bell, the youngest although perhaps the most spirited of the chasers.

"And I don't think that we've had the pleasure," Harrison stated as he took a step forward towards the girl who was standing half in the shadows, and watched him, with searching eyes.

She had short length black hair that went down to her shoulders. She had dark chocolate skin and gorgeous lips along with dark eyes. She looked at Harry with an intrigued expression in her eyes. She was wearing an orange top that wrapped around her smooth looking flesh and a jean skirt that flowed down nicely to her knees. She had long legs and she looked like a super model.

"This is Harrison Evans, Mari," Lavender told the girl. "Harry, this is Mari McCabe, she is the one that we found during her trip to London a couple of months back."

"Oh, a pleasure to meet you, Miss McCabe," Harrison told her and the girl reached forward to shake his hand. She took her hand and gave her a light kiss on the hand which she closed her eyes.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Evans, and please, Mari," she told him as she watched him. The seventeen year old female watched him with a smile.

"We discovered Mari when she was over in London in a fashion show and her story is an interesting one, but that will be hers to tell," Lavender commented as Mari nodded over to her side. "Not to try and pressure you or anything?"

"No, it's fine," she commented as she closed her eyes. "I escaped my village in Africa….there was this warlord….my father didn't make it. I made it to New York."

She was refugee; she had to cement her new life, her new status, in a new world. She had tried to find new life as a fashion model, her exotic looks having gotten her through the door. She got a gig in London and then she ran into Lavender and Parvati. The rest was as they said was history

"Sorry to hear about that," Harrison told her.

"Don't be," Mari said firmly as she smiled at him and she locked her eyes onto his. "It's been a long time and I've gotten over it."

Actually got over it was a bad way to put it but she was coping with everything that happened.

"So, Lavender, you have many designs to show us," Lindsey prompted.

"Many would be a good word, there would be many, many, many," Lavender stated as she was smiling. "There should be a few more many in there but you get the drift."

"I do get the drift," Harry told her.

"Angelina, Katie, and Alicia have agreed to help model the line, so has Ginny," Lavender stated with a smile. "And I'd love to get Karen on board with this because of her body….well it's the type that would make both men and women want her."

'_I want to stay modest but I agree,' _Karen commented with a wide grin.

'_We know that you're not trying to stay modest,' _Harry thought to her and the blonde just shrugged with a bright and wide grin on her face as she leaned back.

'_Although that wig, it's got to go, really it's got to go,' _Lavender thought to the group. She supposed that it was practical with disguise purposes but Karen looked far better as a blonde, in her own completely biased opinion, at least that was the story she was sticking to.

'_Well, we'll talk about that later,' _Karen thought to her, she was not saying yes, she was not saying no.

'_Don't worry, honey, I'll make it worth your while,' _Lavender said with a smile.

Lavender pulled out of the bond link and she rubbed her hands together. She looked forward towards the girls.

"Okay, now to business, ladies, gentleman," Lavender stated as she looked on with a serious tone that many would not think was possible for the blonde but then again, there were people who did not look past the surface.

She was far deeper than the surface.

"I've got plenty of time," Harrison stated, and this job had many perks and one of them was watching beautiful women try on lingerie.

That was something that made Harrison smile a little bit.

* * *

Lavender had to get Mari back to the airport after that little fashion show, which allowed Katie, Angelina, and Alicia to stick around and do a little private modeling for Harrison and the four of them needed to catch up.

Katie was sprawled out on the desk, dressed in a lacy set of green lingerie that matched Harry's eyes. The seductive blonde allowed her hair to flip down across her face. She was visually fucking Harrison as she laid sprawled out on his desk.

"How's this?" Katie asked.

"Well amazing, as everything else you girls have tried on," Harrison told as he watched the blonde relax on the desk, teasing him with her amazing curves.

Alicia slowly slid her way onto his lap as Harrison wrapped his arm around her. She wiggled herself onto his lap, bum first. "Well….you know, we're going to have to look the best in what we're wearing, because we want people to buy what we're selling."

'_Point,' _Amanda thought.

'_Noted,' _Emily chimed in with a grin on her face as Harry shook his head.

'_You two are something else, you know that,' _Lily said as she shook her amusement.

'_Oh and what are we Mum?' _Amanda asked in a would be innocent voice although Lily did not answer, at least not yet.

'_You just are something, alright?' _Lily thought as she shook her head in amusement at the antics of her daughters. There was a second where she paused and offered a long smile across her face.

'_Okay, noted,' _Amanda thought to herself.

'_Yeah, point,' _Emily added with a wide grin on her face.

Alicia offered a wide grin towards Harry as she snuggled against his body. Angelina was the next one to bring up a certain point.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" she asked.

"A very long time," Harry agreed as he had a pretty good idea where this was going and it never the less brought a smile onto his face. There was a long pause as he locked eyes with Angelina who looked at him with a strong gaze.

"So, why do we even need to have to wait?" Angelina asked as her eyes trailed across Harry hungrily. Each and every bit of her gaze was locked onto Harrison's body and it had been a rather long time to say the very least.

"There's really no reason for us to wait," Harrison agreed but it was Alicia who was the closest to him. Her legs draped over his as she leaned in and the wide grin continued to spread over her face.

"Ready when you are," Alicia said with a hungry gaze in her eyes as she placed her hands on Harrison's shoulders.

"For sure," Katie commented as she ran her hands down her body, teasing Harry.

"Ready, indeed," Harry told Alicia as he tipped her back and offered her a long kiss which she returned. The dark haired girl's eyes closed shut as Harry worked her over and she moaned deeply into his mouth as Harry ran his hands all over her body. There was a long pause as Katie slid off the desk and briefly rubbed Harrison's shoulders.

Then Angelina pulled his pants down and the real fun was about to begin with the entire group. Smiles went across all of their faces at this moment.

* * *

Currently Harry Potter was standing in the middle of what would be the wet dream of an exotic car collector. There were a few rare car, along with a few rare motorcycles as well, and the collection was growing really fast.

"Could you hand me that Harry?"

Harry complied as Diana was underneath a 1969 Dodge Charger which the two of them were rebuilding. Technically it could be done with magic but given that magic and technology was something that was not to be mixed, given Arthur Weasley's various misadventures with the like, Harry was not too keen to use that method.

"So it's been an interesting few weeks, hasn't it?" Diana asked in a calm voice as Lyta was sitting in the corner. For once, she actually was behaving herself, although she did know that she could not pull the same crap with Diana and Harry as she did with Donna. She had been allowed to come into town to visit Diana and Harry, something that she agreed with. Donna was glad because it gave her some time away from her younger sister.

Harry stood there in a t-shirt that was a bit worn and a pair of tight jeans. He waited as Diana told him what she needed next. She was underneath the car, a tight t-shirt wrapping around her nice breasts. A pair of jean shorts fit rather snugly around her ass and hips and that sight was quite the delightful treat to say the least.

"Okay, I think we figured out the problem, these old cars are good, they don't make them like they used to," Diana commented and Harry grinned at his wife widely in response.

"No they don't," Harry agreed.

Lyta was amused and intrigued, slightly, although she was not as obsessed with these old things as her father or older sister. Still they mildly interested her, although spending time with her family was something that she was not going to complain about that.

"So what are you planning to do for your next degree?"

Harry wondered when this question was going to come up from Diana and that was a really good question all things considered.

"You know, that's a pretty good question," Harry admitted to her as he pondered the matter. The problem was that he had so many options that it was really hard to begin where to start. He had just finished up his Doctorate in Chemistry along with Pamela. "And….you know, I might just go for Biology or something like that. Then again, my options are going to be really open…."

"You know you should try for psychology or maybe criminology?" Lyta suggested and this caused Harry and Diana to turn their attention to the young girl. The thirteen year old shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, wouldn't you want to know how people think? The bad guys and stuff, I think that would be so cool."

Diana looked amused and sure enough, Harry said exactly what he was thinking.

"You know, with Bellatrix, Circe, Morgaine, Astoria, and likely a couple of others, I have a good idea with how twisted the human mind could get already," Harry stated and she looked at him. "I don't know, Lyta, if I didn't…."

"BUT DADDY!" she whined at the top of her lungs.

Diana smiled at this but said absolutely nothing. She wanted to see how this played out.

'_You know you're going to do it,' _Faora chimed in, amusement dripping from her tone as she spoke.

'_I have no idea what you're talking about,' _Harry said.

'_Well I'd give you a hint but I know that you,' _Faora thought as she smiled at it.

Harry just continued to get to work on the car. He looked over his shoulder and decided to make some more conversation.

"So, how's work at the museum, Diana?" Harry asked her.

Diana raised her eyebrow and smiled. "Pretty good although….given Doctor Sandsmark's really at her wits end dealing with the new curator at the museum."

Harry raised an eyebrow and Diana decided to elaborate. "Her name is Margret Sarrow and….well she's quite the interesting character."

"Judging by the look on your face I'm not sure…."

"No, it's not the good kind of interesting," Diana confirmed to Harry as she sighed. She pushed her hair out of her face and closed her eyes. "She's….well she looks like the textbook poster child for ADHD in the best of times and the worst of times she is a few screws short."

"I see," Harry commented but Diana was not done so Harry was not done with seeing.

"She also moonlights as a singer," Diana continued and Harry raised an eyebrow. "And she's….well she's not that good although she thinks that she's god's gift to music."

"Oh boy," Harry groaned.

"Some people try to sing even though they can't really sing worth a…."

"Lyta," Diana admonished in a stern voice.

"Right," Lyta commented with a smile, she knew better than to defy her father and Diana, although she was going to give Donna more than her fair share of grief.

Harry closed his eyes and he placed his hand on the side of his head.

'_Hey Hermione, I've got a project to keep you out of trouble,' _Harry thought to Hermione and her interest was grabbed right away.

'_Oh,' _Hermione thought to Harry and she waited for him to continue to speak.

'_Could you pull any of the books on psychology and criminology out for me?' _Harry thought to her and Lyta, who had extremely limited bond access due to being Harry's daughter, was at the height of her glory. Her smile crossed over her face.

'_That could be quite a few books, we might have an amazing selection,' _Hermione thought to her and there was a pause but Harry grinned.

'_All that much the better,' _Harry stated as he pushed his hair back out of his face. He tapped his fingers on the edge of the bench. He was going to see what he was going to do.

Lyta smiled, she was pretty sure that she inspired some kind of great idea. The dark haired girl smiled at this and she could not get the shit ending grin off of her face any time soon.

* * *

Harry was now in the study and he was leaning back in the chair, in the progress of a phone call. He was flipping through one of the books and immersed himself in them. Say what you might about Hermione but she tended to go above and beyond of the call of duty to get the best out of the books that really worked for the field.

"So, it seems like my father is in quite the state these days."

The voice of Lex came over the phone and Harry relaxed with the book on his lap as he talked on the phone. Fleur was moving around the office, once again half bent over as he saw her panties. Of course she did not do things over the top after what happened last time. Perhaps she learned her lesson or perhaps she was just building up more anticipation.

"Well, isn't that something?" Harry asked.

"Yes my father…although you seem more amused than I do by this for some reason," Lex commented in a laid back tone. "Although not too many people cause my father to run for the quickest exit like your mother does."

Harry chuckled for a second.

"Although there's something that's really funny," Lex stated as he paused and clarified that point. "Well maybe it's not funny funny, but it's rather amusing."

"Exactly how?" Harry asked as he listened for Lex and tried to figure out which direction he was going with this.

"Well, I've come to the conclusion that your mother….well most of us believed that she was dead, you should have seen that my father saw a ghost when she came in there," Lex replied to him.

"Well her death….it was something that was greatly exaggerated," Harry commented lightly as flipped through the book.

'_Well, that's one way to describe it, although technically speaking I was not dead but yes, that's true,' _Lily added.

Harry chuckled in amusement as he continued to speak. "Well….that's the rumor but she was put in a catatonic state after the accident that killed my father."

"Oh well that makes sense," Lex agreed as he pushed himself back and smiled for a few seconds. "Although there must have been something that happened in the past between both of them."

'_Well in a matter of speaking,' _Lily commented in amusement as the redhead was this close to being really amused by the situation.

'_Dare I ask?' _Harry asked in amusement as he pushed his hand on the table.

'_Well it's kind of amusing,' _Rose stated as she pushed her shoulders back and chuckled. Of course, the incident was mostly second hand and likely had been mutated. It was quite an amusing story and she wanted it to do justice when it happened.

"Well, I think that the two of us should get together some time," Lex concluded as he took a light drink from his other end of the phone. "My father is trying to get me to come to business meetings all day. After the deal fell through, he's in a right mood."

"I'd imagine," Harry offered as he flipped through the book.

'_I can neither confirm nor deny my part in this,' _Jaime thought and she snickered underneath her breath. She was pleased never the less with Lionel Luthor being taking down several pegs and hoped that he would be taken down several more in the future.

'_But we are very much happy regarding it,' _Karen thought.

'_For sure, for sure,' _Jaime confirmed as she pushed her hair back out of her face. The dark haired witch was really amused despite the situation.

"I'll talk to you later, have a good one Harry," Lex commented as he hung up the phone and Harry's smile crossed over his face.

"Talk to you later, Lex," Harry stated as he heard the knock on the door.

'_It's open, Zee,' _Harry thought as she opened the door a few seconds later.

Zatanna made her way into the room. She was dressed in a white t-shirt that wrapped around her upper body and she had jean shorts that showed her legs.

"Sit down," Harry said as he offered a chair and she did in fact sit down.

"Well….our wedding kind of got sidetracked with everything that happened," Zatanna commented as she folded her arms and crossed her legs.

Harry appreciated the fact that she got straight down to business and she waited for his response.

"Yes, I figured that much, I hadn't forgotten about it, I just…."

"Got sidetracked, I know," Zatanna said as she waved her hand. "And after what happened with Neville and then the League of Shadows and everything….well we've got to figure out what to do now."

"Don't we now," Harry commented lightly as he stacked up the books. He could now give Zee the full and undivided attention that she deserved. "So what do you want to do?"

Zatanna offered that question honestly. "Well, I don't really want to wait that much longer to bond…..because the wait so far has been torture. The little tastes haven't quenched my hunger….they've just increased it."

Harry nodded for a second as he looked at her. "Whenever you're ready….hell we can flight to Vegas and do it right now today if you're so inclined."

"Yeah….if I didn't want to catch hell from my father, we would have ages ago," Zatanna chuckled with amusement dancing through her eyes.

Harry laughed that much was for true and he grabbed Zatanna around the hand. He pulled his wife to be in close and the two of them locked eyes onto each other.

"I think I've got an idea for the proper halfway point," Zatanna told him with a smile. "A small ceremony at midnight would do well I think, on Halloween night but the bonding should be done ASAP. But the ceremony would increase our powers and our bond well I think."

"Halloween, that would work well," Harry told the dark haired girl as the green eyed wizard watched her closely.

"Yes, given the high concentration of magical spirits in the air, it would be a good amount of magic swimming through the air," Zatanna stated to him. "And I figure that if we need to appease my father, we should be able to do the more….traditional ceremony, for the sake of my father."

"Right, if that's what you want…."

She confirmed things with a nod as she grabbed onto his hands. "That's what I want."

"Then if that's what you want, I don't have any complaints with that," Harry told her with a wide grin on his face. "Although your father…."

Zatanna cut off his words with a long kiss onto the lips. The dark haired woman continued to kiss him deeply and Harry returned the kiss. The two of them were going at it heavily as Harry pulled Zatanna onto his lap. She straddled his hips and ran her hands all the way down his body.

She nibbled lightly onto his lip and she ran her hands down his body and grinned as she licked her lips. "Leave him to me, Harry, just leave him to me."

"Okay, I'll leave him to you," Harry commented as he cupped her ass she leaned against him.

"And I'm finding it really hard to wait," Zatanna stated as Harry grabbed his arms around her body.

"Sorry, I can't help but being amazing," Harry whispered as the two of them enjoyed another heated embraced before Zatanna reluctantly detached herself from Harry.

* * *

School was going to start in a couple of weeks for several, whether it'd be with Gotham City Private Academy or University. Regardless classes were about ready to start and Harry needed to ensure that everyone was in place in the Penthouse.

'_Well this is going to become a madhouse,' _Kara thought in amusement.

'_You're telling me,' _Harry thought to her as he chuckled for a few seconds. The green eyed wizard looked around as Lyta leaned against the wall, amused by the chaos herself.

The Penthouse was a place that most of the Collective split their time from, with the Mansion. Although Pamela for the most part had moved in full time and the Alphas bounced all over several places, with the Mansion, the Castle, and the Penthouse in Gotham City. Harry saw a folded up newspaper on the floor but he pulled it up off of the ground. It rustled in his hand.

"Amanda, Emily, make sure you move that over, and don't drop it!" Rose stated as she shook her head.

"Relax Aunt Rose, we've got it," Amanda commented as she rolled her eyes and she closed her hand together. "And our Playstation is ready to go."

"I don't know, I'll be fond of the old Super Nintendo more myself," Emily offered as she looked at him.

"Well it was pretty good but we have this, so let's see what we've got to do," Amanda stated as she looked over her shoulder.

They could hear people on the door stairs area and Karen was making her way from the downstairs area.

"Hey Harry," Karen said as she captured her husband's lips in a kiss and Harry pulled the blonde into her. The blonde was pressed against her chest and there was a few seconds where the blonde's legs wrapped around him as she pushed her into the walls.

Harry stepped back as he shook his head and Barbara walked in.

"So if you still want those lessons on hacking…."

"Yeah, I do," Harry stated as Barbara grabbed him around the hand and walked him over to the nearest computer.

Rose smiled; the workers had done a good job in setting of things at the penthouse. A smile crossed the redhead's face as she folded her arms and she got onto her tiptoes, waiting for everything to happen.

The twins made their way over to the PlayStation system and were starting to engage themselves in a game of Tetris with each other.

Lily smiled as she grabbed Lyta's hair and started to put it into a brain.

"Oh, at least you didn't inherit Harry's hair, at least for the most part," Lily stated as she brushed Lyta's hair, with a little help from Karen.

"Yes, although I'm not sure if that hair would have looked quite right on a female," Karen commented with a wide grin on her face.

'_I'd have to say not really,' _Jaime thought. She could only imagine if she inherited the Potter nightmare hair. Thankfully she inherited her mother's hair and that put a smile on her face. The only difference was that it was darker that but was about it.

'_No, I don't think so either,' _Rose agreed as she looked at the house elves.

They could have had house elves move everything in but all things considered it was just much easier to have everything done in this way. At least there was a lot less drama now than there was with getting house elves in the house and that put a smile on her face, she could take that to the bank.

'_So you've decided on Psychology,' _Lily commented lightly to her son as she tried to continue to do her granddaughter's hair. Again it was much easier as she inherited her mother's hair and not her father.

'_Yes, although obviously my daughter would come up with something genius,' _Harry thought to her.

'_Modest indeed,' _Pamela commented with a chuckle as she made sure the plant that she brought in was in a location of honor.

'_Well modest or not it is the true,' _Lyta thought with a bit of a smirk on her face although she tried to keep mostly humble. Her mother, her grandmother, her father, and her older sister were four people that obviously could keep her in line. Donna was someone who was getting all kinds of payback and the twins tended to get the share of her snark from time to time.

'_It runs on both sides of the family, I think,' _Amanda thought as she was half immersed in her game.

'_True, it's very true, I think,' _Emily agreed mentally.

Now that everything was settled, Karen was busy looking over some particulars for a project that they were doing. Actually, the RAO Corporation was doing many projects, as one would expect from a multi-national company. Therefore she had to do what she had to do to get everything done. The blonde looked completely excited about this project, yes, there was no question about it, this was going to be amazing.

"It can be tricky before you know your way around there," Barbara stated as she half sat on Harry's lap. "Especially when you're going into a network where the people can afford the best of security that money can buy."

"I figured that much," Harry commented, there was a lot with the networks as the two of them rested back with each other. He threw his arms around her and pulled her into his embrace. She smiled at this as he ran his hands down her neck. She paused and allowed the atmosphere to be soaked in. His green eyes flashed for a brief second as he was slowly getting the hang of everything.

Slow and steady was always going to have to win the race, as far as he was concerned. And he was going to ensure that he learned everything that he had to know. The redhead leaned back against him, his arms folded over her chest.

"Just a bit closer, that's it, oh yes, Harry," Barbara managed as she was pleased with is progress, although this network wasn't very secure. It would be stuff that she would be able to hack into when she was about eight years old.

Amanda smiled, that was not subtle at all. Never the less, she leaned back and relaxed, as things were winding up as the school year was approaching. Now that the twins survived the utterly boredom that was Hogwarts, they were ready to tackle what they considered to be a real education. Much like Harry, they could have gotten their education much sooner but there were restrictions. Naturally, but they were that awesome that they would exceed all expectations.

* * *

"So, if that's what you want to do," John stated as he sighed. There was that unhappy moment in every father's live that he realized that his daughter was truly and completely grown up. It was something that was coming to mind.

"Yes, Dad, that's what I want to do," Zatanna confirmed. She figured that she better seek his blessing for this next step, not that she really needed it. However, if she got her father's blessing, things would a lot less awkward over the holiday season. "I wish to bond with Harry, I've been waiting long enough."

There was a ritual that she picked out that would allow her to get the most out of everything. Her smile got wider as she thought about it.

"You still get to plan the official, official wedding, and we're going to have a smaller intimate ceremony on Halloween because of the energies now but….it's best if we get the most out of this, because I was expecting this to happen this week anyway but…."

"Yes, Mr. Longbottom's death, I recall," Zatara confirmed. The tragedy of the situation was not lost on him. He pushed his hair back and looked at his daughter. "So…."

Zatanna smiled at him and she knew that she had won although he was spending some time hemming and hawing about everything.

"I am an adult in the eyes of magic, as well," she reminded him.

"This is a moment that no father relishes but it must be done," he commented as he looked at his only daughter. "I only wish that your mother was alive to see this day."

"As do I, father," she commented.

The ritual was going to strive for them to get three, seven, or nine orgasms given the magical power of those numbers. They were reaching for the stars naturally.

Harry would have no problem getting her to that level but Zatanna, well given Harry's stamina, she was going to have to step up her game.

She had a couple of aids that should help her get what needed to be done. She said her goodbyes to her father as she went for her soon to be bonded, who was waiting in her bedroom.

"I'm ready," Zatanna stated as she threw her arms around his neck and peered with adoration in her eyes. "Let's do this."

"If you're…."

She pressed her lips against his, their lips pressed together with a hungry kiss, and Harry's hands roamed her young fit body. She pushed herself onto his lap as they continued to deepen her kiss. The young witch shoved her tongue into his mouth and he cupped the underside of her breasts.

Zatanna brushed herself up and down his hardening length and tried to coax him to rise a bit more. She was going to have this; she was going to enjoy this.

It was time, that much she could feel.

* * *

**To Be Continued in the Next Chapter. **


End file.
